


Truth or Dare

by Dita_von_Lanz



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, Mysticism, Romance, Urban Fantasy, Vampire Hunters, Vampires, Werewolves
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-27 00:39:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 17
Words: 63,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13869387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dita_von_Lanz/pseuds/Dita_von_Lanz
Summary: Бермингем - самый спокойный город на свете. Здесь практически ничего не происходит. Не происходило. До определённых пор.Хуже несбывшейся мечты может быть только та, что исполнилась не вовремя. Загадав желание, Джереми Грейнджер не ожидал, что уже на следующее утро цепочка странных событий всколыхнет сонный городок, а действующими лицами кровавого спектакля окажутся жители, успевшие привыкнуть к мирной жизни.





	1. Chapter 1

Молчание затянулось. Пожалуй, намного сильнее, чем того требовали приличия.  
Машина уже минут десять стояла у ворот дома. Два человека, находившиеся в салоне, не произносили ни слова. Один из них старательно обдумывал речь, которую можно сейчас произнести, чтобы не показаться идиотом, но так ни к чему и не пришёл. Мысли разбегались в разные стороны, стоило только скосить взгляд в сторону и посмотреть на своего пассажира. Тот не обращал никакого внимания на доброго водителя, только копался в своей сумке, теребя сломанный замок и время от времени трогал волосы, норовившие занавесить лицо, а ещё иногда тянулся и поправлял шляпу, съезжавшую с макушки. Она была несколько больше нужного размера, потому то и дело сползала на глаза.  
Винсент смотрел на парня, сидевшего рядом, и с тоской думал о том, что, пожалуй, зря он ввязался в эту авантюру. С самого начала становилось понятно: ничем хорошим приключение не закончится. Ведь это не какой-то стандартный парень рядом находится. А местная звезда – Джереми Грейнджер. Звезда, конечно, относительная. О нём ходила дурная слава, если можно таковой считать определение «странный». Так вот, Джереми был странным. Но, удивительное дело, эти странности не отталкивали, а наоборот, привлекали внимание. Во всяком случае, изгоем парня не сделали, и в самый конец школьной иерархии не засунули. У него даже поклонники были. Тот же Винсент Блэквуд, считавшийся, если не самым интересным парнем выпускного класса, то точно одним из них. Большее внимание уделялось разве что Мэтью Муру, лучшему другу Винсента. Так что положение у Джереми было почти завидное. То есть, у него был повод гордиться собой, раз уж на него обратил внимание такой парень. Но Грейнджер не гордился. Ему вообще было наплевать на всё происходящее вокруг, он жил в своём собственном, придуманном мире, куда пускать окружающих не торопился.  
Отбросив в сторону предвзятое отношение, можно было сказать, что внешне Джереми достаточно привлекательный молодой человек. При этом его стиль не выдерживал никакой критики. Но, кажется, парень не придавал своему внешнему виду никакого значения, одеваясь практически всегда одинаково. Одинаково безвкусно. Природа ему дала неплохие данные. К плюсам можно было отнести длинные ресницы, красивые губы, пусть и не пухлые, но и не очень тонкие, красивый нос, правда, немного заостренный. Его кончик не был плавно закруглен, а выдавался вперёд, и значительно выдавался, но общей картины это не портило. Наоборот, придавало некий шарм, превращая внешность из идеально-скучной в интересную. Обаяния у Грейнджера, пожалуй, хватило бы на двоих. Он не был прекрасен и невообразимо красив. У него была внешность с изюминкой, что называется.  
К достоинствам внешности можно было отнести ещё и длинные каштановые волосы, идеально прямые, и самое прекрасное – всегда чистые. Они не слипались сосульками, а красиво спадали на спину и обрамляли лицо. Конечно, Джереми не отращивал косу до задницы. Его волосы лишь спускались немного ниже плеч, но парень всё равно считал их длинными. Заколки он не признавал, а потому всегда ходил с распущенными волосами.  
В школе он обычно занимал место за последней партой и всегда сосредоточенно что-то писал в своей тетради. Даже, когда ничего не диктовали, он всё равно писал. При этом наклонялся к ней близко-близко, волосы закрывали тетрадь от посторонних глаз и вместе с тем занавешивали лицо, а потому полюбоваться на него не представлялось никакой возможности. Но зато можно было запросто бросать пристальные взгляды в его сторону, что Винсент обычно и делал, вызывая у своего приятеля приступы хохота. Мэтью Мур, в отличие от Блэквуда относился к Джереми с неким пренебрежением. В коридорах не толкал, подножки не ставил, но и равным не считал. Чаще всего просто делал вид, что не замечает Грейнджера, но, если появлялась возможность, не мог сдержаться и что-нибудь ехидное в адрес одноклассника отпускал. В школе Джереми с легкой руки Мэтта получил прозвище «Гермиона». Но, кажется, его даже это не занимало, потому что он редко реагировал на замечания вроде «наша Гермиона совершенно не изменилась за лето».  
Грейнджер и не собирался меняться. Пролетал год за годом, а он по-прежнему продолжал ходить в клетчатых рубашках, кедах с черно-белым, шахматным рисунком, старомодных шляпках-котелках, а на руках у него были многочисленные фенечки, которые парень, кажется, сам и плёл.  
Ещё в средней школе Джереми начал стремительно тянуться вверх, и к восемнадцати годам достиг отметки в метр и восемьдесят два сантиметра. Не так уж много, но и не очень мало. Грейнджер был достаточно высоким, худым, очень гибким, а ещё немного бледным. На руках у него все венки через кожу просвечивали. Кисти рук у Грейнджера были очень ухоженными, маникюр всегда присутствовал. Кажется, Джереми даже покрывал ногти бесцветным лаком. На одном из пальцев он, не снимая, носил кольцо. Как он говорил, оно принадлежало далеким предкам, ему досталось по наследству и является чем-то, вроде талисмана.  
Грейнджер следил за своей внешностью. Безумно следил. И в связи с этим было очень странно наблюдать, что, заботясь о волосах, руках и лице, Джереми напрочь позабыл о такой важной составляющей, как стильная одежда, и облачается в свой давно утративший актуальность, непрезентабельный хлам. Кеды у него почти всегда были перепачканы грязью, которую неизвестно, где только можно было найти, замок на сумке сломан. Ремень сумки был очень длинным, а потому она висела на уровне бедра и во время ходьбы всегда била по ногам. Почему-то Винсента эти хлопки раздражали. Ему хотелось, чтобы Грейнджер выглядел стильно и модно, как положено выглядеть при его внешности. А не использовал активно бомж-стайл, при этом проходя мимо с таким лицом, будто это самый шик. Вариант, что Грейнджеру просто не хватает денег на нормальные шмотки, отпадал сам собой. Может, их семья не принадлежала к числу миллионеров, но была достаточно обеспеченной, и у Джереми всегда имелись деньги на карманные расходы. На шикарные карманные расходы, если говорить откровенно. Потому-то Винсент всегда впадал в ступор рядом с объектом своего поклонения и слабо понимал, что нужно делать и как поступать.  
Сейчас был как раз один из таких случаев.  
Набравшись храбрости, Блэквуд всё-таки пригласил Грейнджера на свидание. Они отправились в кино, посмотрели какую-то тупую комедию с низким бюджетом, плоскими шутками и ужасными спецэффектами, с выражением полного равнодушия на лицах поели попкорна, выпили колы и поехали домой. В принципе, с таким же успехом Винсент мог посидеть и дома, перед телевизором.  
Сидеть и дальше с умным видом, ни слова не произнося, было не просто, а как-то бесконечно тупо. Потому Блэквуд тяжело вздохнул и констатировал очевидный факт:  
– Приехали.  
Джереми, сидевший рядом, перестал копаться в своей сумке, посмотрел на одноклассника и ответил:  
– Давно уже. Я заметил.  
Пожалуй, в этот момент он придерживался о Винсенте того же мнения, что и Винсент о нем. Думал, что одноклассник удивительно странно себя ведёт. И непонятно, с какой целью он вообще приглашал на свидание, если в кинотеатре, по большей части, смотрел на экран, не уделяя самому Грейнджеру никакого внимания. После, в машине, тоже ничего не говорил и даже не пытался приставать, как делал его предшественник. Вообще-то предшественник был постарше, потому особо себя в действиях не сдерживал, язык не проглатывал, а, если с ним всё-таки приключался подобный казус, не терялся окончательно, а лез целоваться. Джереми обычно не возражал. Вообще-то особой любви к своему прошлому бой-френду Грейнджер не испытывал. Да и не особой тоже. Просто решил начать с кем-то встречаться, а претендент на его внимание оказался недурен собой. Ему было двадцать пять лет, и он однажды заметил Грейнджера, голосовавшего на дороге. Подвез и попросил номер телефона. В общей сложности романчик продлился полгода, потом сам собой сошел на нет, поскольку заинтересованности в отношениях никто из них особо не проявил.  
На свидание с Винсентом было возложено довольно много надежд. Пока ни одна не оправдалась. В школе Блэквуд был решительнее и производил, если не впечатление покорителя сердец, то незамеченным точно не оставался. Был у него какой-то природный шарм, который даже перебитый нос не портил. А нос у парня действительно был сломан, потому как Винсент дрался постоянно и, естественно, из передряг не всегда победителем выходил. Его лучший друг, который неофициально одной из самых ярких звезд школы считался, в драках обычно участия не принимал, у него рядом всегда личный вышибала маячил. Если нужно было с кем-то быстренько разобраться и рассказать, как следует жить и чьим правилам подчиняться, кулаки в ход пускал именно Блэквуд, а Мур оставался учеником с кристальной репутацией, а-ля чистая слеза младенца, который никогда никого пальцем не тронул и вообще – прекрасный человек.  
Джереми это немного удивляло. Он понял бы это, будь Мэтт задохликом, неспособным ответить за свои слова, а потому прячущимся за спину лучшего друга, но Мур таковым не был. Он выглядел как-то... внушительно, наверное. Точного определения Грейнджер не мог подобрать. Они с Винсентом не были классическими завсегдатаями тренажерных залов, не были перекачанными «шкафами», просто у них были красивые тела, глядя на которые, девушки восхищенно вздыхали и отводили глаза, понимая, что рядом находится кто-то другой, больше похожий на того же Джереми. Грейнджер не был совсем хлипким, но и звание «тело мечты» ему сложно было присудить. Пожалуй, единственный вид спорта, в котором парень преуспел – это гимнастика, он ею раньше занимался. Но это было в далеком детстве, до переезда в Бермингем. Здесь Джереми уже окончательно со спортом завязал. А переехал он сюда пять лет назад.  
Впервые увидев этот город, Грейнджер подумал «какая скука». И впоследствии неоднократно ловил себя на схожих мыслях. Всё потому, что в Бермингеме действительно жизнь была скучной и серой. Сами жители города отзывались о нем, как о самом тихом городе в мире, где никогда ничего не происходит. У Джереми создавалось впечатление, что здесь все спят на ходу. То есть, фактически, живут в состоянии сна. Никаких громких событий, даже преступлений и тех не было. Самое громкое происшествие – исчезновение кошки или собаки, никаких пьяных драк. Ничего. В школе тоже особых событий не происходило, да и само по себе учебное заведение было средней паршивости. Ничего примечательного об этой школе не было слышно, она не гремела на всю страну, её выпускники особых успехов не достигали. Да и ходили туда больше не за получением знаний, а чтобы провести время в компании своих приятелей или друзей, похрустеть чипсами, посмеяться над очередной страхолюдской юбкой какой-нибудь девицы с полным отсутствием чувства стиля. Или над плоской, как грудь многих выпускниц, шуткой. На уроках учителей практически никто не слушал, ничем не интересовался. Наверное, это атмосфера города на всех так угнетающе действовала. Практически полное отсутствие солнца, постоянные дожди, после которых приходилось тащиться в школу по лужам.  
Джереми из принципа не садился в машину родителей, а своей у него не было. Родители решили, что пока ему не исполнится двадцать один год, за руль он не сядет. Грейнджер пожал плечами, но спорить не стал. Нет, так нет. Ему и без машины неплохо.  
Чтобы хоть как-то разнообразить свою жизнь, на время летних каникул Джереми устроился на работу в кафе, расположенное неподалеку от школы. Разнообразия не получалось. За две недели парень выучил вкусы всех посетителей. Они всегда забегали в одно и то же время, заказывали одно и то же, словно, если вместо латте с корицей возьмут эспрессо, сработает эффект бабочки, и на другом конце света произойдёт землетрясение.  
Практически все одноклассники Джереми считали едва ли не своим долгом появиться здесь в течение дня, заказать что-нибудь малозначимое и малостоящее, а потом сидеть за столиком и действовать ему на нервы одним только фактом своего существования. Стоит ли говорить, что Мур и Блэквуд сюда тоже заглядывали? А они заглядывали, и Мэтт считал своим долгом в обязательном порядке крикнуть: «Гермиона, подойди к нам». Джереми закатывал глаза, проводил ладонью по горлу, показывая, насколько его это всё бесит, но подходил. Ибо ему предписывалось улыбаться каждому посетителю, наплевав на то, насколько он ему отвратителен. Хотя, Мур как раз отвратителен не был. Грейнджер старался не обращать внимания на этого человека и обходить стороной. Вот его приятель вроде даже нравился. Винсенту Джереми, кажется, тоже приглянулся, но сейчас в это трудно было поверить, потому что Блэквуд сидел тихо, как мышь, и никак не решался распустить руки, ну, хотя бы за плечи приобнять или ладонь на коленку, проглядывавшую через декоративную прорезь на джинсах, положить.  
Грейнджер поймал себя на мысли о том, что Мур, наверное, в этот момент уже давно свою девчонку тискает, в то время как они с Винсентом сидят и тупо смотрят на дом, не решаясь заговорить о чём-то. Это было странно... Джереми казалось, что Блэквуд намного решительнее. Во всяком случае, внешность его наталкивала на подобные мысли. На основании внешнего вида Грейнджер свои симпатии и распределял. Винсент был, если можно так выразиться, несколько брутальнее своего приятеля.  
Светлые волосы были коротко подстрижены, опять же нос сломанный и взгляд властный. Его друг выглядел, как модель из глянцевого журнала, нужно только в строгий костюм переодеть, и можно для каталога свадебного снимать. Ну или раздеть совсем, и запихнуть на обложку какого-нибудь журнала, чья основная направленность – пробудить в покупателе чувственные переживания, короче говоря, эротика, граничащая с порнографией. Мэтта нельзя было назвать совсем уж смазливым, но и образцом мужественности он провозгласить себя не мог.  
У Мура волосы были темными, каких-то шероховатостей во внешности не наблюдалось, потому её можно было назвать идеальной. От и до. То есть, типичный покоритель сердец. Постоянной девушки у него не было. Отдельные поклонницы время от времени выбивались на первый план, но долго на нем не задерживались. Но, странное дело, они на своего ветреного ухажера не обижались и расставались с ним на мирной ноте, не заявляя с пафосом в голосе, что он им всю жизнь испортил и вообще – сволочь, какую поискать.  
И вот сейчас Джереми с тоской подумал о том, что с Муром, наверное, было бы интереснее. Они могли поспорить о чем-то, а не сидеть и таращиться на ворота.  
– Заметил, да, – протянул Винсент.  
Голос его звучал как-то разочарованно, словно Блэквуд искренне верил, что его одноклассник так и не понял, куда его привезли, и сейчас начнет расспросы. Джереми же подумал, что надо уже выметаться из машины и идти домой, раз его даже поцеловать никак не решаются, а он на это так рассчитывал. Брать инициативу в свои руки ему не очень-то хотелось. Прежние отношения в какой-то мере научили. Там инициативу всегда проявляли за него, Грейнджеру предполагалось лишь отвечать, если ему нравится или сопротивляться, если действия отталкивают. Собственно по этой причине он со своим бывшим и расстался. Сначала ему было приятно, потом, после нескольких месяцев встреч тактильные контакты с тем человеком начали подбешивать, а насиловать собственную натуру Джереми не привык. Если неприятно, то и переступать через себя не нужно, всё равно, ничего хорошего из этого не выйдет.  
Он снова поймал себя на странных мыслях о том, что сейчас и с бывшим бой-френдом в одной машине смог бы посидеть. Просто посидеть. С ним тоже можно было молчать, но это молчание не угнетало бы так сильно, как нынешнее. Там ведь отношения закончились, значит, молчание и равнодушие оправдано. А здесь? Здесь вообще всё непонятно и запутанно. То ли за время киносеанса Джереми успел однокласснику разонравиться, то ли Винсент просто не мог найти подходящих слов для разговора. Грейнджер вздохнул тяжело, понял, что ничего не дождётся, а потому открыл дверцу машины и собирался выбраться наружу, но тут его ухватили за руку. Видимо, наступило время решительных действий.  
– Подожди, – попросил Блэквуд, и Джереми покорно сел обратно.  
На улице снова начинался дождь, а потому стоять там было глупо. О зонтике Грейнджер благополучно забыл, и, несмотря на то, что дом совсем близко, добежать от машины до ворот было делом пары секунд, неизвестно насколько могли затянуться откровения Винсента. Судя по всему, ему слова давались с большим трудом.  
– Ты хотел о чём-то поговорить? – предположил Джереми, вновь поправляя волосы и шляпу, съезжавшую на глаза. – Просто, если это не важно, то я пойду. Мне завтра на работу.  
– В кафе? – тут же ухватился за чужую фразу Блэквуд.  
Вообще-то вопрос был глупым. Все прекрасно знали, что Грейнджер работает в кафе, потому что почти каждый день там отирались и видели одноклассника с блокнотом в руках, принимающего заказы. Но Винсенту всё равно отчаянно хотелось продолжить общение. Как? Он не знал, потому и сидел весь вечер в тишине, нервируя и себя, и Джереми.  
– Вообще-то да.  
– И как?  
– Что именно? – нахмурился Джереми, сводя брови у переносицы.  
Разговор не клеился, и с каждой минутой становилось понятнее, что это едва ли не самое худшее свидание в жизни Грейнджера. А, впрочем, самое худшее, если не пытаться быть деликатным.  
– Работа.  
– Ммм, – протянул Джереми, поправляя прядь волос и начиная потирать мочку уха. Он всегда так делал, когда чувствовал себя не в своей тарелке. – Работа как работа. Ничего необычного, если честно. Она мне не нравится, но я получаю за нее деньги, не прошу у родителей, чувствую себя независимым и счастливым. Так что, наверное, всё хорошо. А что?  
– Просто хотелось узнать, как оно вообще...  
– Вообще ничего.  
– А...  
Винсент чувствовал себя глупее некуда, но отпускать Грейнджера не очень-то хотелось. Всё-таки он его на свидание звал, а не на такое вроде как интервью.  
– Ты о работе со мной поговорить хотел? Тебе зачем оно нужно?  
– Не о работе, – покачал головой Блэквуд. – Я о тебе хотел поговорить.  
– Обо мне?  
– Да.  
– Зачем обо мне говорить?  
– Ну, просто...  
– Ладно, – Джереми хлопнул в ладоши. – Как я уже говорил, мне завтра на работу, потому сидеть здесь и любоваться собственным домом я не собираюсь. Спасибо за то, что составил компанию в кинотеатре и подбросил до дома. Пока.  
«Надеюсь, в ближайшее время больше не пересечемся», – додумал уже про себя.  
Он снова собирался выбраться из машины, когда одноклассник всё-таки решил перейти к решительным действиям и положил ладонь ему на коленку, как раз ту, которая была видна в декоративной прорези. Такой поворот Грейнджеру понравился немного больше, чем предшествующий разговор. Во всяком случае, стало понятно, что к нему интерес проявляют, а не просто так потащили на фильм, потому что больше пойти было не с кем.  
Джереми откинулся на сиденье, всем своим видом показывая, что вовсе ничего против этого прикосновения не имеет.  
Винсент это понимал, а потому в душе ликовал.  
Вообще-то он с самого начала сомневался в правильности своего решения. Джереми, как уже говорилось, считали весьма странным, а потому все очень сомневались в том, что у него вообще какие-то отношения были прежде, и он знает, как себя нужно вести и что делать. Связываться с занудой-девственником Винсенту не очень-то хотелось. И даже то, что этот зануда-девственник – Джереми Грейнджер, ситуацию не спасало. О прежнем романе Джереми никто в школе ничего не слышал, потому все придерживались мнения, что этот странный тип вообще никому не нужен. Конечно, есть какая-то сотая доля процента таких же психов, которые, возможно, поведутся на эту обморочно аристократическую бледность, но нормальный человек в его сторону никогда и ни за что не посмотрит. О своей личной жизни Грейнджер не распространялся, потому все продолжали считать его человеком, который бежит от отношений, как от огня, а от любого прикосновения шарахается в сторону и вообще готов в обморок грохнуться. Потому Винсент так сильно удивился, получив положительный ответ на приглашение. Потому сейчас сам едва ли в обморок от счастья не падал, понимая, что Джереми никуда от него не сбегает и сбегать не собирается. Наоборот, сидит довольный, расслабленный, в комок не сжимается и руку сбрасывать с колена не торопится.  
Осознав, какое счастье ему привалило, Блэквуд осмелел окончательно. Рука его переместилась с колена немного выше, скользнула по бедру, обтянутому джинсовой тканью. Винсент наклонился совсем близко к Грейнджеру, любуясь его длинными ресницами, несколько секунд просто смотрел в лицо однокласснику, а после спросил шепотом:  
– Тебя можно поцеловать?  
Джереми окончательно похоронил надежду на то, что сегодня дождется чего-то. Ну, хоть чего-нибудь, потому решил, что должен ответить Блэквуду тем же самым. То есть, тоже испортить настроение. Грейнджер прикрыл глаза, взмахнул ресницами, попытался сделать голос как можно более томным и произнес тихо:  
– А зачем?  
Винсент, ожидавший совсем другого ответа, впал в ступор. Ничего не поясняя, убрал руку с чужого бедра, сам отпрянул и снова уставился на дом одноклассника.  
– А, правда, зачем? – хмыкнул Джереми, проведя ладонью по брючине, словно стряхивал чужое прикосновение. – Вот и я не очень понимаю, для чего задают такие вопросы, если на прикосновение я уже ответил согласием, а не выскочил из машины и не скрылся за воротами.  
– То есть, ты предпочел бы без вопросов? Если бы я просто на тебя набросился, ты бы возражать не стал?  
– Точно, – кивнул Грейнджер.  
Шляпа снова начала съезжать на лоб, и Джереми всё-таки снял её, чтобы не раздражаться сильнее, чем сейчас.  
– Какие в наше время девственники странные пошли, – произнес Винсент, закусив нижнюю губу.  
Грейнджер усмехнулся.  
– Я не девственник.  
– Вот и хо... Что?!  
Блэквуд вытаращился на одноклассника так, словно увидел перед собой восьмое чудо света, не меньше. Во всяком случае, сейчас он выглядел безумно удивленным. Джереми столь бурной реакции особого значения не придал, больше сконцентрировавшись на разглядывании шляпы, которая была у него в руках.  
– Мне стоит сделать вид, что я дико сожалею об этом? – поинтересовался через некоторое время, когда молчание в сотый, а то и в тысячный раз начало его угнетать.  
– Но как так получилось-то? – продолжал недоумевать Винсент.  
– А как обычно получается?  
– Всё равно...  
– По обоюдному согласию, – решил в подробностях объяснить Грейнджер. – Мне этого хотелось, ему не меньше. Мы встречались уже приличное время, так что можно было от поцелуев переходить к чему-то более серьезному. Мы перешли. И да, сразу оговорюсь. Этот человек не из нашей школы, он несколько старше. Может поэтому вы ничего о моих отношениях не знали.  
– На тебя ещё и мужики взрослые западают.  
– Это плохо? – вновь нахмурился Джереми.  
– Это отвратительно.  
– Почему?  
– Ты сам не понимаешь?  
– Нет, – честно ответил Грейнджер.  
У него никак не получалось разобраться в потоке мыслей одноклассника. Сначала молчит, как рыба, потом вдруг решается поцеловать, портит всё своим несвоевременным вопросом, а в итоге начинает читать лекции о том, как нужно жить и с кем встречаться.  
– Ты же сам говорил, что он был старше. Так?  
– Так.  
– Какие ещё могут быть вопросы?  
– Но ему же не пятьдесят лет было. На несколько лет старше, даже не на десять.  
Джереми с каждой минутой всё больше жалел о том, что согласился на это свидание. Вместо того чтобы расслабиться и получить удовольствие от приятной компании, он получил только какую-то невнятную лекцию, которая его раздражала безмерно. Ему казалось, что на свидания ходят для того, чтобы лучше узнать друг друга, а не для того, чтобы выслушивать гневную отповедь о том, как плохо встречаться с людьми, которые старше тебя.  
Винсент прекрасно понимал, что выставляет себя дураком, но замечание одноклассника почему-то задело, пробудив в парне комплекс заботливого отца, который отчитывает нерадивое чадо, которое впервые не ночевало дома.  
В любой другой ситуации Грейнджера подобная реакция даже повеселила бы, но не сегодня, когда свидание стало самым большим обломом за последние несколько дней. На всех фронтах четко обозначилось дикое разочарование, а парень, который нравился, потерял львиную долю своего обаяния, оказавшись придурком, каких поискать. В школе он иначе выглядел, иначе себя вёл, сейчас хотелось свалить от него, как можно дальше. И больше никогда не пересекаться. После столь нелепого разговора уже и поцелуи ничего бы не спасли. То есть, Джереми искренне считал, что они только усугубят положение, разочаровав в Блэквуде окончательно и бесповоротно. Сейчас он положит руку на сердце и искренне признается, что вот он-то как раз девственник, всю жизнь ждал Джереми, чтобы с ним невинность потерять, а теперь разочарован. Избранник его не дождался, а с кем-то уже спал, потому недостоин внимания со стороны самого Винсента. Он себе и лучше найдёт. Наверное, хорошо, что поцелуй между ними так и не состоялся. Может Блэквуд и целоваться толком не умеет, потому так неуверенно действовал?  
Пока Винсент обдумывал полученную информацию, Грейнджер начал сам себя развлекать подобными умозаключениями, раз уж его собеседник поддержать разговор не в состоянии.  
– А сколько ему было? – отмер Блэквуд.  
– Двадцать пять. Что за допрос?  
– Мне интересно.  
– Интересно?  
– Всё, что с тобой связано.  
– Он со мной уже не связан.  
– Понимаю, но всё равно.  
– Что всё равно?  
– Хочется узнать, что было до меня.  
Джереми сжал ладонь, прикидывая, когда его этот разговор умалишенных утомит его окончательно, и он, не задумываясь, впечатает кулак в переносицу собеседнику, чтобы без лишних слов передать истинные эмоции. Руки уже чесались. Грейнджер не испытывал ни малейшего желания продолжать разговор, хотя и понимал, что Винсент просто нервничает, потому ведет себя столь глупо. Но Джереми хотелось, чтобы человек, пригласивший его на свидание, не перескакивал с гневных отповедей на смущенный тон и обратно. Ему хотелось какой-то полноценной беседы. Если таковой не получится, тогда хотя бы сеанс нежностей. Сейчас он помахал планам на вечер ручкой и решил, что в данной ситуации самое оптимальное решение – это завалиться домой и лечь спать.  
– Винсент, – нежно позвал собеседника Грейнджер.  
– Да?  
– Знаешь, время уже позднее, а мне завтра на работу. Я не хочу опаздывать... Если хочешь поболтать, это можно сделать и в кафе. Тем более что вы каждый день своей компанией заскакиваете. Будет желание пообщаться, подходи завтра ко мне. Может в кафе у нас получится нормально поговорить, а не так, как сейчас.  
– Ты не будешь против?  
– Не буду.  
– Правда?  
– Чистая. Только давай договоримся заранее.  
– О чём?  
– О том, что мы действительно будет разговаривать, а не восторженно молчать, как сегодня. Договорились?  
Джереми разжал кулак и протянул Блэквуду ладонь.  
– Договорились, – подтвердил Винсент, ответив на рукопожатие.  
– Ещё раз спасибо за компанию и за то, что подвез, – улыбнулся Грейнджер.  
Он потянулся и прикоснулся губами к щеке Блэквуда, решив до победного играть роль милого и очень доброго парня, которого даже фейл со свиданием не способен разозлить. Прикосновение это длилось всего мгновение, но Винсенту и того хватило, чтобы улететь на седьмое небо от счастья.  
Джереми не стал дожидаться ответа, выскочил из машины и, с трудом переборов желание как можно скорее броситься к воротам и скрыться за ними, пошел размеренно и неспешно, будто вовсе и не торопился никуда. И, только когда ворота за спиной закрылись, а машина отъехала от них, Грейнджер позволил себе показать весьма нелестный жест тому, кто уже не мог это послание увидеть.  
– Какой отстой, – фыркнул Джереми, поднимаясь по ступенькам и доставая из сумки ключи.  
Его родители дома отсутствовали, отправившись на день рождения к кому-то из своих знакомых. Зная об этом, Грейнджер даже не подумал приглашать одноклассника к себе домой, чтобы к разочарованию от тупо потраченного времени не добавилось ещё и разочарование от ужасных постельных способностей Блэквуда. Насколько они ужасны, Джереми не знал, но уже не питал иллюзий, решив, что всё надо воспринимать в черных тонах. Тогда и радости будет больше, если ожидания не оправдаются.  
В любом случае, на свидания с Винсентом ходить Джереми зарекся раз и навсегда.


	2. Chapter 2

– Гермиона, привет, – крикнул Мэтт, появившись на пороге кафе.  
Джереми испытал дикое желание прямо сейчас спрятаться под стол, возле которого стоял, или же запустить кружкой в голову однокласснику. Но поскольку такая самодеятельность могла выйти боком, Грейнджер продолжал улыбаться во все тридцать два зуба. Он проследил за Муром, делая ставку, за какой столик тот сядет. И, надо сказать, не ошибся, потому что Мэтью, по традиции уже, сел в самом углу, на диванчике, проигнорировав столики со стульями, стоящие в центре зала.  
В том, что Мур закажет сэндвич с бифштексом и чай с лимоном или сок, Джереми не сомневался. Тут набор продуктов тоже не менялся. Создавалось такое впечатление, что Мэтт просто читать не умеет, потому выучил одну строчку из меню и теперь почти ежедневно её повторяет. Ну, то есть не каждый день, а, когда всё-таки что-нибудь заказывает. Иногда Мур покупал только сок и сидел на месте часами. А прогнать его не было возможности. Какие могут быть претензии, если заказ сделан и теперь посетитель этим заказом занят? Время от времени Джереми в голову закрадывались подозрения, что Мэтт приходит сюда, чтобы наблюдать за ним, а не потому, что страстно захотелось сока, и именно из кафе, а не из супермаркета. Ладно, перед компанией можно было и здесь порисоваться. Но, когда приходишь в одиночестве... В общем, по мнению Грейнджера, подобные вылазки были напрасной тратой денег и времени.  
Он последний раз провёл салфеткой по столешнице, смахивая пыль, и направился к однокласснику.  
Единой формы в кафе не было. Причастность к штатным единицам заведения определялась лишь по фартукам. И то, что они хотя бы частично скрывали идиотские клетчатые рубашки, Мэтт считал неоспоримым плюсом. Он, как и его приятель, причислял себя к настоящим эстетам, потому стиль Грейнджера вызывал у них едва ли не нервный тик. При этом с утверждением, что Джереми, внешне очень симпатичен, спорить не стал бы, потому что глупо отрицать. Конечно, кукольной красоты там не было, но парню такая и не нужна. Когда Грейнджер смотрел на что-либо из-под полуопущенных ресниц, даже далекому от мира искусства Муру хотелось взять карандаш, лист бумаги и запечатлеть этот образ в качестве карандашного наброска. Или просто сфотографировать одноклассника, чтобы это выражение лица не кануло в неизвестности, а осталось в памяти, и можно было любоваться на него в любой момент, когда этого захочется. Пожалуй, Мэтту хотелось не реже, а намного чаще, чем Винсенту, но он об этом, конечно, не торопился говорить. Не потому, что отказа боялся или дружбу на карту ставить не хотел, просто понимал, что по своей воле Джереми никогда не согласится с ним встречаться. В их отношениях не было особых драк и ненависти, просто ледяное равнодушие, изредка нарушаемое парочкой подколов. Иногда Мур ловил себя на мысли, что лучше бы было открытое противостояние, чем такое вот отношение, которое, как известно, хуже смерти. Грейнджер никогда не скрывал, кто ему нравится в школе, а портить отношения с лучшим другом вот так, рискуя попусту, было немного не с руки. Мэтт предпочитал думать, что его влюбленность испарится в неизвестном направлении, а «Гермиона» пусть себе встречается с Блэквудом. Раз уж они оба этого хотят.  
Несмотря на принятое решение, согласно которому Мэтт не вмешивается в отношения лучшего друга, отказать себе в удовольствии посмотреть на Джереми, не получалось. Потому Мур исправно шатался в это кафе и наблюдал за работой одноклассника, понимая, что его взгляды замечают. Грейнджер нервничал, это было заметно по его напряженной спине. Иногда он передергивал плечами, сводил лопатки, словно пытался избавиться от чужого взгляда. Иногда оборачивался, и в эти моменты Мэтью делал вид, что рассматривает других посетителей кафе или то, что происходит на улице, но никак не официанта.  
– Привет, – произнес Джереми, даже для вида блокнот не доставая. – Тебе, как обычно?  
– Посмотрим. Я вообще-то сегодня не за этим.  
– Правда? А зачем? Снова хочешь устроить свидание для своего друга? Если да, то я сразу отвечаю отказом. Так ему и передай.  
Грейнджер сложил руки на груди и бедром прислонился к столешнице, невольно привлекая чужой взгляд. Джинсы у него были самые обычные, если закрыть глаза на то, что Джереми, решив побыть оригинальным, слегка их разрисовал, поставив на каждой штанине по несколько отпечатков своих ладоней. Такие же отпечатки были и на карманах сзади, создавая впечатление, будто какой-то дико страстный маляр прижимал парнишку за задницу, предварительно опустив ладони в краску. Во время этого «урока рисования» Грейнджер собирался ещё и спереди на стратегически важном месте оставить подобный отпечаток, но подумал хорошенько и от первоначальной идеи отказался. Понял, что провокация провокацией, но за это и по лицу можно отхватить. Пусть даже никто особого внимания чужим нарядам не придавал, такие джинсы точно не остались бы незамеченными.  
Но вовсе не этот рисунок привлёк внимание Мэтта, а слегка задравшаяся рубашка, из-под которой выглядывало немного обнаженной кожи. Такой же белой, совершенно не тронутой загаром, как лицо и руки. Вроде и понятно было, что Джереми негде получить первоклассный загар с такой-то погодой, но... Но другие жители как-то умудрялись получить хоть мизерную, но толику солнечного цвета. Настолько бледным был только Грейнджер. И это почему-то заводило.  
– Нет, в назначении свиданий я посредником больше не работаю, – хмыкнул Мур. – Если захочет, сам к тебе подойдёт, а не станет подсылать меня с целью разузнать возможную реакцию объекта своей любви.  
– Боюсь, ответ мой ему не понравится.  
– Свидание прошло плохо?  
– Отвратительно, – вздохнул Джереми, не очень понимая, почему вдруг захотелось пооткровенничать.  
Видимо, разочарование в Блэквуде было ещё сильнее, чем могло показаться на первый взгляд.  
– Даже так? – Мэтт вскинул бровь.  
Он был уверен, что свидание прошло отлично. Во всяком случае, Винсент нагружал его своими восторгами почти всё утро, наплевав на то, что Мур всеми силами пытался продемонстрировать, насколько ему этот разговор неинтересен. Наверное, плохо доносил, потому что ему всё равно старались рассказать о неповторимом Джереми, который вообще нереальный и восхитительный. С таким хоть на край света, хоть секретную спецоперацию выполнять. С последним Грейнджер не стал бы спорить. Агентам ведь следует вести себя тише воды, ниже травы, чтобы никак своё присутствие не выдать и не сорвать всю операцию. Они вчера вели себя именно так.  
– Даже так, – подтвердил Джереми, но тут же поспешил сменить тему разговора. – Так что ты будешь? Всё, как обычно?  
– Да, – кивнул Мэтт. – Как обычно. Сок.  
Грейнджер второй раз за день испытал острую потребность запустить кружкой в чужой лоб, но лишь улыбнулся, как того требовала профессиональная этика.  
– Какой?  
– Ананасовый.  
– Хорошо, – Джереми развернулся и отправился выполнять заказ.  
Больше от него Мур ничего не дождался.  
Хотя, ему и не на что было претендовать в данных условиях.  
В кафе было достаточно многолюдно, почти все столики оказались заняты, что совсем неудивительно. Погода снова радовала. Над городом нависали серые тучи, и в самое ближайшее время обещала начаться гроза. Во всяком случае, гром уже несколько раз прогремел, а в отдалении, ближе к территории лесного массива сверкнула пара молний. Мэтью с тоской подумал, что в Бермингеме каждое лето так проходит. Все идут или в боулинг, или в кафешки, или таскаются в торговые центры. Школьники, в основном, не за покупками, а чтобы покататься на эскалаторе и поглазеть на витрины. Ах да, был ещё кинотеатр и несколько аттракционов в парке, но туда больше дети ходили. Ученики старшей школы старательно делали вид, что выше этих детских развлечений, потому их внимание подобной ерундой не привлечь никогда в жизни. В Бермингеме все слишком зависели от общественного мнения. Городок был небольшой, а потому сказав что-то в одном его конце, следовало готовиться, что эти слова совсем скоро будут обсуждать на другом конце.  
– Ваш заказ, – вновь профессионально улыбнулся Джереми, поставив перед Мэттом стакан с соком. – Приятного аппетита.  
Мур, успевший позабыть о заказе, вздрогнул от неожиданности. Грейнджер подобрался к столу бесшумно, потому, когда он заговорил, Мэтт немного испугался, но тут же постарался взять себя в руки, не выдать нервозность.  
– Спасибо. Слушай, Джереми...  
– Да?  
Грейнджер удивился, что ему ответили, да ещё и по имени назвали, а не дурацкое прозвище в сотый раз озвучили. Это было немного странно. В любом случае, Джереми постарался сделать вид, будто ничего не произошло. Он вновь прислонился бедром к столу, сложил руки на груди и немного склонил голову вперёд, чтобы волосы слегка занавесили лицо. Шляпу на работе ему носить не разрешалось, что совсем неудивительно. Правила этикета никто не отменял. На улице – сколько угодно, в помещении – запрещено.  
Волосы действительно лицо прикрыли немного, глаза точно нельзя было разглядеть. Мэтт видел только кончик носа и приоткрытые губы. То ли Грейнджер нарочно пытался сексуальность напоказ выставить, проверяя, как на него реагируют окружающие, то ли это у него непроизвольно получалось.  
– Я вообще-то с определенной целью пришел.  
– Правда?  
– Да.  
– И с какой?  
– Снова по просьбе Винсента, – усмехнулся Мур. – Но на этот раз с несколько иным посланием. Блэквуд просто просил тебе передать, что он немного задержится, потому в твой перерыв не сможет приехать.  
– А почему?  
– Я не очень понял, что к чему, но, кажется, ему отец поручил какую-то знакомую встретить. Винсент отправился выполнять наказ.  
– Ну..., – Джереми, если честно, даже не знал, что сказать. – Окей, – выдал через пару секунд размышлений.  
Больше ему и нечего было произнести, потому что любые рассуждения вообще не в тему были. А, скажи он то, что у него на языке вертелось, это прозвучало бы, как оскорбление. Во всяком случае «окей» выглядело намного нейтральнее, чем «мне наплевать». Признаться откровенно, на языке у него всё это время вертелась именно вторая фраза, но Грейнджер помнил о том, что ему ещё год в этой школе учиться, потому проблем лучше не наживать и сохранять со всеми мирные отношения. Драки никогда не были его коньком, потому переходить дорогу кому-то, вроде взрывоопасного Винсента оказывалось себе дороже.  
– Ничего передать ему не хочешь?  
– Я? Если честно, то нет, – улыбнулся Грейнджер, но не так, как улыбался до этого.  
Профессионализма не было, только истинное человеческое отношение. Когда он улыбнулся, на щеках появились милые ямочки, а ещё Джереми смешно наморщил нос. Но от его веселья очень быстро ничего не осталось. Грейнджер вновь стал живым воплощением серьёзности и поинтересовался:  
– Это всё?  
– Да, – отозвался Мэтт.  
– Тогда я пойду. У меня дел много.  
В который раз за сегодняшний день Джереми отвернулся и направился к только что освободившемуся столику, убирать грязную посуду и протирать столешницу.  
Мур, поняв, что разговор окончен, снова отвернулся к окну. Отсюда была видна стоянка, и Мэтью пытался найти среди автомобилей свой. Он как раз занимал одно из тех парковочных мест, что отсюда были видны прекрасно.  
Сок, стоявший на столе, Мура не особенно интересовал. Мэтт и заказ-то делал больше, как предлог, чтобы иметь возможность немного здесь посидеть и понаблюдать за действиями одноклассника. Молчаливо, восхищенно и без лишних действий со своей стороны. Всё-таки о Грейнджере ходили разные слухи.  
Его считали странным не только из-за стиля одежды, но ещё и потому, что у парня была привычка – по ночам гулять в парках, которых в Бермингеме насчитывалось целых три. Зачем ночью шататься по паркам – оставалось загадкой. На самом деле Джереми просто проверял теорию о повышенном уровне преступности в таких вот местах, но так ни разу ни одного приключения на свою голову не нашел. Вообще поступки его сложно было назвать разумными, они больше походили на глупость в высшей степени, но Джереми просто убивала атмосфера этого города. Он много раз просил родителей вернуться в большой город, но они почему-то с ослиным упорством отговаривали его от этой затеи, отвечая, что лучше места просто нет. И прекрасен Бермингем именно тем, что здесь тихо и спокойно. Преступность на нуле, можно спокойно отпускать ребенка на работу и в школу, оставлять дом открытым, не боясь, что оттуда вынесут всё, что можно и нельзя. Грейнджеру нравились большие города, привлекал ритм их жизни, здесь же он чувствовал себя ужасно, словно его ограничивали какими-то рамками. Даже тот роман с парнем постарше был не проснувшейся в подростке страстью, а именно попыткой убежать от скуки, от серых будней, которые являлись постоянными спутниками каждого из жителей города.  
Джереми в мечтах представлял себя великим детективом, которому вот-вот поручат важное дело, и он возьмется за расследование. В парки он ходил именно ради поиска улик, но поскольку преступлений не было, то и улики тоже, как класс, отсутствовали.  
Разумеется, Бермингем не был совсем уж идеальным городом. Здесь тоже были свои маргиналы, отбросы общества, что называется. Они жили далеко от центра, практически в резервации. Вот у них постоянно были какие-то скандалы, драки, поножовщина. Но все прекрасно знали, что там за районы, потому по ночам туда не совались и продолжали наслаждаться образцом идеального общества, созданным муниципальными властями и поддерживаемым жителями.  
С обитателями неблагополучных районов полиция сама разбиралась. Там ничья помощь не требовалась. Джереми снова оставался в пролете.  
Мэтт поднес к губам стакан с соком и сделал глоток. Внимание его целиком и полностью сейчас было приковано к окну. На стоянке появилась машина Винсента, который, кажется, справился со своими обязанностями намного быстрее, чем предполагал и всё-таки выбрался в кафе, чтобы повидаться с Грейнджером.  
Дверь со стороны пассажира открылась, и первой на улице появилась фигура в черном плаще, перехваченном на талии тонким красным пояском, с кокетливым бантиком на застежке. Девушка тряхнула головой, капюшон упал. Длинные волосы, до этого скрытые капюшоном, потрясающей пшеничной волной рассыпались по плечам. Девушка подхватила с сиденья сумку и, облокотившись на крышу, стала дожидаться Винсента. Когда он подошел к ней, сразу же подхватила парня за локоть. Вдвоем они и направились к кафе.  
Одного взгляда в сторону девушки было достаточно для того, чтобы понять: она приехала издалека, потому что здесь таких красоток не водилось. И одевались здесь жители обычно намного скромнее. Плащ у девушки был коротким, едва доставал до колен, но из-под него ничего не выглядывало, то есть, юбка или платье были значительно короче плаща. Босоножки, подобные тем, что надела знакомая Винсента, здесь были чем-то из области фантастики. Высоченный, умопомрачительный тонкий каблук. Ленты на щиколотке завязаны бантом. Макияж на лице тоже был слегка вызывающим. Точнее, глаза густо подведены черным. Верхние пуговицы на плаще были расстегнуты, выставляя на всеобщее обозрение глубокое декольте. Своим внешним видом девушка привлекла к себе внимание не только Мэтта, но и других посетителей, заинтересованно смотревших в ту сторону.  
Дверь кафе открылась. Первой в зал прошествовала девушка, по полу застучали каблуки, а уже вслед за ней появился и Винсент. Мэтью перестал пялиться в окно и обратил свой взгляд в сторону двери. Интерес к личности этой девушки проснулся моментально и даже мысли о Грейнджере отступили на второй план. Выбирая между Джереми и посетительницей кафе, Мур без раздумий остановил свой выбор на девушке. К тому же, такого рода отношения были ему ближе, потому как практиковались гораздо чаще. Когда-то у Мэтта были отношения с парнем, но долго они не продлились. Хотя бы потому, что обитал тот парень в соседнем городе, и встречи были достаточно редкими. Сначала раз в неделю, потом раз в две недели. В какой-то момент они сошли на нет, и Мур решил, что с девушками ему встречаться проще, легче и интереснее. А Джереми... Нет смысла на это существо своё время тратить. Может внешне он и интересен, но бегать вместе с ним по паркам, пытаясь придумать великий план по спасению популяции жуков-носорогов – не совсем то, чего Мэтту хотелось. Джереми производил впечатление человека, для которого жуки-носороги и прочая малоинтересная ерунда – вещь жизненно необходимая.  
– Привет, – произнес Винсент, подходя к столику.  
– Добрый день, – улыбнулась девушка, которая вблизи оказалась ещё красивее.  
– Привет, – отозвался Мур, отставив свой сок в сторону.  
– Грейнджер здесь? – поинтересовался Блэквуд, оглядывая зал.  
Джереми куда-то делся и в зале не появлялся. То ли не хотел пересекаться с одноклассником, то ли у него какие-то дела наметились, не требовавшие отлагательств. В любом случае, в зале появилась девочка в фартуке с логотипом заведения, а не Грейнджер.  
– Был, но куда-то делся.  
– Облом, – хмыкнул Винсент. – Ну да ладно. Кстати, – он повернулся к своей спутнице. – Это Мэтт. Я тебе о нем рассказывал. Мэтт, это Лина.  
– Вообще-то Анжелина, – пояснила блондинка. – Но друзья называют меня Линой. Надеюсь, мы станем друзьями.  
Она, наконец, разделалась с пуговицами на своём плаще и повесила его на спинку стула. Мэтт не ошибся, платье на девушке было совершенно очаровательное. Тесный футляр со складчатой юбкой, заканчивавшейся на середине бедра. Того же черного цвета, что вся остальная одежда. Кроме того, на шее девушки была тонкая цепочка витиеватого плетения, с кулоном в виде паучка. У него были тонкие лапки, тело тоже было черным, а вот глаза почему-то красными, словно это и не паук, а какой-то вампир, одержимый жаждой крови. Поймав себя на таких мыслях, Мэтью усмехнулся про себя. В вампиров, оборотней и прочую потустороннюю чушь он никогда не верил. Просто девчонка, скорее всего, была готессой, потому одевалась и красилась подобным образом.  
Анжелина протянула Муру ладонь, и он отметил про себя, что в дополнение к кулону идёт ещё и браслет. То же плетение, что и у цепочки, а на самом браслете паутинки, в одной из которых располагается вольготно всё тот же паук.  
– Я тоже на это надеюсь, – ответил Мэтт, пожимая протянутую ладонь.  
Вообще-то он мог её поцеловать, но не рискнул этого сделать. Реакция девушки на этот поступок могла быть самой разной, начиная от поощрения, заканчивая раздражением. Мало ли... Кто знает, как она относится к подобном жестам? Никто не гарантировал поощрения, потому Мур решил ограничиться нейтральным действием. Анжелину всё устроило, потому что она снова улыбнулась учтиво, а затем грациозно опустилась на стул. Она сидела прямо напротив Мэтта, и у него появилась прекрасная возможность рассматривать не только девушку, но и вырез на платье и паучка, устроившегося как раз в этом самом вырезе. Девушка своего бюста, кажется, совершенно не стеснялась, потому и подчеркивала его с помощью подобных нарядов и украшений, а не скрывала под бесформенными балахонами.  
– Ты хочешь чего-нибудь? – поинтересовался Винсент, обращаясь к девушке.  
Она некоторое время провела в раздумьях. Оглядела обстановку кафе, словно пыталась сопоставить его интерьер и меню. Насколько небезопасно есть что-то, приготовленное здесь. Видимо, в конце концов решила, что можно рискнуть, потому что произнесла решительно:  
– Сок. Пожалуй, я буду сок.  
– Тогда...  
– Эй, Гермиона, – снова крикнул Мур, заметив Джереми, пересекавшего кафе.  
Грейнджер уже переоделся, потому никакого фартука не было. Зато появилась его идиотская шляпка и легкая кожаная куртка. Несмотря на то, что на дворе стояло лето, постоянные дожди обеспечивали холодную погоду. Здесь вылазки на озеро или же пикники были чем-то из области мифов и преданий. Хотя, кому-то везло. Некоторые люди умудрялись и на природу выезжать, и пикники устраивать, и солнцем насладиться. Наверное, это были самые активные жители города, которые, не поддаваясь общей лени, в солнечные дни не сидели в четырех стенах. Мэтт обычно предпочитал лежать в шезлонге во дворе. Выбраться куда-то он мог только в том случае, если кто-то звал, а звали редко. Это, пожалуй, было в крови у жителей Бермингема. Сидеть дома, никуда не выбираясь. Разве что молодежь иногда ходила всё в те же боулинг, бильярдную, кинотеатр или в кафе. Взрослое население по вечерам на улицах почти не показывалось.  
Анжелина обернулась, чтобы посмотреть, кого именно зовет её новый знакомый и несказанно удивилась, когда увидела, что в их сторону вытаращился парень в странном одеянии, а вовсе не девчонка, как она предположила.  
– Гермиона? – удивленно переспросила Лина. – Парень?  
– У него фамилия Грейнджер, – пояснил Мэтью. – Поэтому такое прозвище.  
– О нем ты мне тоже рассказывал, – усмехнулась девушка, обратившись к Винсенту. – Признаться, рассказ не передал всего очарования. Я представляла его иначе. Вообще-то обаятельный молодой человек. Чисто внешне. Но его стиль ужасен.  
– Ты впервые в Бермингеме? – спросил Мур, пытаясь обратить внимание девушки в свою сторону.  
Её пристальное внимание к Джереми несколько угнетало Мэтта, решившего направить всё обаяние на обольщение новенькой в городе.  
– Да, – ответила Лина. – Обычно Винсент приезжал ко мне в гости, а в этот раз я решила навестить его.  
– Вы давно знакомы?  
– Если честно, то да.  
– Друзья детства?  
– Немного больше.  
– Неужели?  
– Вообще-то наши родители обручили нас ещё в раннем детстве, – пояснила Анжелина. – Когда мне исполнится двадцать пять лет, мы поженимся. Правда, Винсент?  
– Правда, – отозвался Блэквуд.  
При этом вовсе не выглядел расстроенным, что удивительно, учитывая его недавние сопли и вздохи по Грейнджеру. По всему выходило, что его перспектива женитьбы на этой девушке совершенно не расстраивает. Более того, воодушевляет. А Джереми был временным развлечением, одним из пунктов плана, гордо именуемого: «Что я должен попробовать в молодости».  
– Совсем нескромный вопрос, но...  
– Мне семнадцать, – ответила Лина, не дожидаясь, пока вопрос озвучат полностью.  
– Вы что-то хотели? – спросил Грейнджер, подходя к столику. – Если честно, у меня сегодня короткий день. Мне нужно на приём.  
– На какой приём? – удивился Винсент.  
Он по-прежнему рассчитывал на разговор с Джереми, а тот, судя по всему, нет. Потому и назначил встречу в кафе, зная, что к тому времени, когда Блэквуд появится здесь, он уже благополучно свалит.  
– К стоматологу, – пояснил Грейнджер.  
– Зубы болят?  
– Нет, просто плановый осмотр.  
– Ты ходишь на плановые осмотры? – изумился Мэтт.  
– Вообще-то да.  
– Зачем?  
– За здоровьем надо следить, – произнес Джереми равнодушно. – Может в походах по врачам приятного мало, но это нужно делать.  
На этот раз он не прислонялся бедром к столешнице, а оперся на нее ладонями, стоя вполоборота и к Винсенту с его спутницей, и к Мэтту, с которым в данный момент разговаривал.  
Блэквуд проследил направление взгляда своей спутницы и слегка толкнул её локтем в бок. Она посмотрела не него и сделала едва заметный жест в сторону Грейнджера. Точнее, его руки с кольцом. Винсент напрягся. Он пока точно не знал, с какой целью приехала Лина, но понимал, что просто так, ради визита вежливости, девчонка не стала бы срываться с места. Скорее всего, у нее какое-то срочное поручение, не терпящее отлагательств, именно поэтому она сейчас в этой дыре, а не в Лондоне, где проводит большую часть своего времени. И, судя по всему, что-то в Джереми её напрягло.  
– Какое красивое у тебя украшение, – произнесла Анжелина.  
– Что?   
Грейнджер, увлеченный беседой с Муром, не сразу понял, с какими словами к нему обратились, и чего вообще хотят. Признаться, он вообще не заметил тех людей, что сидели напротив Мэтта. То есть заметил, но решил не обращать на них внимания. В первую очередь на Блэквуда, воспоминания о свидании с которым были живы, как никогда, а потому заводить с ним очередную беседу казалось полнейшим безумием.  
– Я сказала, что украшение очень красивое, – повторила Лина, глядя Джереми прямо в глаза. – Это ведь не новодел, а старинная вещь. Правда?  
– А... Наверное, – ответил Грейнджер.  
Он совершенно не понимал, почему девушку так заинтересовало его кольцо. В нем не было ничего особенного. Скорее, оно выглядело очень скромным, и привлекало внимание довольно редко. Если только кто-то пристально разглядывал его руки, как эта неизвестная девушка. У Джереми была отменная память на лица, и он готов был заявить со стопроцентной уверенностью, что никогда раньше здесь данную посетительницу не видел.  
Насчет кольца ему абсолютно нечего было сказать.  
Да, конечно, он врал всем и каждому, что оно досталось ему в наследство от предков. Но, на самом деле, украшение было куплено по бросовой цене на барахолке. Грейнджер совершенно случайно нашел его среди прочего мусора, да и приобрел, решив, что рассказы о предках добавят ему немного загадочности.  
Плюс было интересно наблюдать за реакцией окружающих, которым доводилось слышать эту историю. Кто-то верил в сказочку про амулет, кто-то крутил пальцем у виска, считая, что Джереми просто ерундой мается, а это кольцо никакой силы и не имеет. Оно и не имело. Во всяком случае, Грейнджер был в этом уверен.  
– Извини, я, наверное, кажусь настойчивой, – девушка немного приподняла уголки губ в попытке улыбнуться. – Просто я увлекаюсь старинными украшениями, и это кольцо показалось мне смутно знакомым. Кажется, я видела его в одном издании...  
– Вряд ли, – ответил Джереми. – Не думаю, что оно настолько ценное, чтобы о нем где-то писали.  
– И всё-таки...  
– Прощу прощения, но мне нужно к врачу, – оборвал смущенный лепет Лины Грейнджер. – Поговорим как-нибудь в другой раз, если ты заглянешь сюда. Всем приятного дня.  
Он направился к выходу, легко лавируя между посетителями.  
Девушка оказалась слишком настойчивой и почему-то прицепилась к дешевенькому украшению, словно оно ей было дороже жизни. Или всё-таки не дешевенькому? Вот сейчас-то Джереми засомневался в том, что кольцо появилось неизвестно откуда и никакой стоимости не представляет. Вполне могло случиться так, что девушка не ошиблась, и кольцо ценное. Но тогда... Тогда она начала бы расспрашивать Грейнджера о том, как к нему попала вещица. И здесь легенда о предках уже не прокатила бы. А ставить себя в глупое положение Джереми не любил. Потому-то так спешно засобирался и ушел, не заметив даже пристального взгляда, направленного ему в спину. Анжелина закусила губу, думая о том, насколько верна оказалась догадка. Того ли человека она увидела перед собой или это случайное совпадение?  
– Какой забавный парень, – произнесла, проводив Грейнджера взглядом до самой двери.  
– Он немного не в себе, – пояснил Мэтт. – Его здесь все странным считают. Но это не мешает некоторым людям в него влюбляться.  
Мур бросил многозначительный взгляд в сторону Винсента. Тот сделал вид, что ничего не заметил.  
– Правда? – хмыкнула Лина.  
– Ещё какая, – подтвердил Мэтью, призывно улыбаясь.  
– Надо же.  
Анжелина выглядела удивленной, но так больше ничего и не сказала. Вскоре после ухода Джереми подошла официантка, чтобы принять заказ. Внимание Лины и Мэтта переместилось на нее. Винсент продолжал думать о поступке друга, который с такой радостью собирался его заложить. И, наверное, в любой другой ситуации испугался, если бы не одно «но», перечеркивающее все страхи. Анжелина об этом свидании знала. Откровения Мура не стали бы для нее открытием.  
Конечно, истинная симпатия к Грейнджеру огласке не подлежала, но вот сам факт свидания можно было озвучивать без опасения. В конце концов, мисс Янг сама говорила, что нужно внимательно присмотреться ко всем странным типам в округе, чтобы иметь хоть малейшее представление о них. Из всего окружения Винсента самым странным был именно Джереми. При случае можно было свалить всё на работу и не придумывать каких-то оправданий. Но Мэтт ведь не догадывался, какие отношения на самом деле связывают Лину и Винсента.  
А их отношения действительно были чем-то большим. Не дружба, не любовь, а, скорее, выгодное сотрудничество. И упиралось всё не в материальную сторону вопроса. Ответ на вопрос: что связывает этих двоих, не лежал на поверхности. Для того чтобы понять, кем приходятся друг другу Янг и Блэквуд, нужно было не смотреть на поверхность, а рыть намного глубже. И то, далеко не каждый человек смог бы поверить тому, что узнал. Уж очень фантастично звучала правда. Именно по этой причине Винсент и Анжелина всюду изображали влюбленную парочку, не желая раскрывать свою истинную сущность. Пока у них это прекрасно получалось.


	3. Chapter 3

Анжелина мерила комнату шагами, ходила туда-сюда, от одной стены к другой, при этом покусывая ноготь на указательном пальце, не обращая внимания на неприятный привкус лака. Этот жест можно было отнести к дурным привычкам, потому что девушка всегда так делала, когда нервничала или много думала. Сейчас она как раз пыталась развить активную деятельность и старательно анализировала, какова вероятность попасть пальцем в небо. Провалить задание девушка не хотела. Всё-таки это было первое ответственное поручение, на которое её отправили, как полноценного члена гильдии, а не в качестве стороннего наблюдателя, который лишь должен учиться у старших товарищей, не проявляя никакой инициативы.  
Винсент, сидевший в кресле, наблюдал за напарницей и постукивал кончиками пальцев по столешнице. Всё то время, что они провели в дороге, Янг так ничего и не произнесла, а на любую попытку заговорить всегда реагировала одинаково. Шипела, как разъяренная кошка, давая понять, что сейчас разговор, однозначно, не состоится, не стоит отвлекать её пустой болтовнёй, потому что подобным образом легче легкого сбить соответствующий настрой и испортить абсолютно всё. Блэквуд понимающе кивал и затыкался, позволяя девушке и дальше строить какие-то схемы.  
Но, если в машине она сидела на месте, и это никаким боком Винсента не трогало, то хождение из стороны в сторону несколько раздражало, потому парень начинал медленно закипать, понимая, что ещё немного и он на свою «нареченную» наорёт. Может тогда она перестанет бегать по комнате и выдаст уже хоть сколько-нибудь стоящее умозаключение.  
– Лина, – позвал он осторожно.  
Девушка не ответила, хотя замерла на месте.  
– Лина!  
– Что такое? – ответила Янг не очень-то доброжелательным тоном.  
– Прекрати мельтешить перед глазами. Это бесит.  
– Я думаю, – произнесла Анжелина. – Ду-ма-ю, – повторила по слогам. – Если помнишь, то в нашем тандеме вся интеллектуальная часть лежит на моих плечах. Я – мозг, а ты – грубая физическая сила. Не говорю, что кто-то из нас важнее. Скорее, один не может существовать без другого. Просто намекаю на то, что мы должны понимать друг друга с полуслова и поддерживать в любом начинании.  
– Прекрасно помню, – отозвался Винсент. – Просто ты уже час так бегаешь, а чего-то дельного я от тебя не услышал. Что не так с этим украшением?  
Лина плюхнулась на диван, предварительно расправив юбку, шумно выдохнула, схватила тетрадку в твердой обложке и принялась ею обмахиваться, стараясь унять нервозность. Этот жест тоже был Блэквуду знаком. Его напарница терпеть не могла проигрывать, равно, как и показывать свою неосведомленность. Она относилась к той категории людей, что принимают участие в соревнованиях исключительно ради победы. Если не уверены, что придут к финишу первыми, даже палец о палец не ударят, потому что растрачивать себя попусту могут только неудачники. Лина придерживалась мнения, что во всем и всегда нужно быть первой, никому не уступая. Проще говоря, она была амбициозной максималисткой и даже не пыталась это скрывать.  
– Не знаю, – выдохнула девушка. – Пока не знаю.  
– Но ты же сама говорила, что кольцо...  
– Да, кольцо.  
– Тогда почему сомневаешься?  
– А тебе не терпится кого-то замочить?  
– Вовсе нет.  
– По зверскому выражению лица я вижу, что ты со мной предельно откровенен, – хмыкнула Анжелина, откидываясь на подушку и устраивая ноги на втором подлокотнике. – Понимаешь, Винсент, здесь дело не в кольце. Оно могло попасть к парню совершенно случайно, и вовсе не гарантирует того, что он является его истинным обладателем. Конечно, ты можешь его убить, да... Но, если он не вампир, то жертва напрасна. Главный девиз гильдии, как ты помнишь, гласит, что мы обязуемся охранять мирных жителей от вампиров, а не истреблять их самих только потому, что они показались нам подозрительными.  
– Джереми сам говорил, что кольцо досталось ему от предков.  
– Мало ли, что он говорил. Всё-таки не стоит рубить с плеча. Подождем развития событий.  
– Мы можем ждать сколько угодно, но, если сила проснется раньше, чем мы предполагаем...  
– Винсент.  
– Что?  
– Знаешь, кое-что меня в этой ситуации напрягает.  
– Правда?  
– Да, – Лина отложила тетрадку в сторону, повернулась на бок и подложила ладони под щеку. – Нам всё-таки придется рискнуть парой мирных жителей. Если мы сами пробудим эту силу раньше срока, добавив некий катализатор, вампир очень быстро попадёт к нам в руки, и мы с ним разделаемся. Если его сила проснется сама по себе, без нашего вмешательства и, как следствие, контроля, он может здесь половину города разметать.  
– Он не укушенный?  
– Нет.  
– То есть, живорожденный?  
– Угу, – поддакнула Янг.  
– И?  
– Что «и»?  
– Кто учил тебя выдавать информацию такими микроскопическими дозами? В конце концов, сама говорила, что мы должны понимать друг друга с полуслова. Я пытаюсь донести до тебя мысль, что хочу знать всё, а не какие-то обрывки.  
– Он молодой и необученный, потому свою силу контролировать пока не в состоянии, а маскировки у него нет. Во всяком случае, она не в этом городе.  
– Маскировка?  
– Истинная пара. Его донор. Тот, кто будет маскировать ауру и восстанавливать затраты энергии.  
– Ты уверена, что донора здесь нет?  
–Уверена. В Бермингеме один вампир, не двое, и людей с подходящей аурой здесь нет. Так что мы быстро справимся с этим заданием. И вообще... Мы обязаны его выполнить.  
– Почему?  
– Потому что оно – нечто, вроде вступительного теста в гильдию. Этого вампира поручили устранить нам именно потому, что он молод и слаб, значит, даже такие дилетанты, как мы, можем его убить. Твой отец будет нас подстраховывать, на всякий случай. Но лучше, если он не вмешается, и мы со всем справимся сами.  
– Чертова карьеристка, – усмехнулся Блэквуд и покачал головой.  
– Винсент, – проникновенным тоном произнесла Лина.  
– Да?  
– Мы должны сделать всё в лучшем виде.  
– Я понял.  
– Обещаешь, что мы сделаем?  
– Обещаю.  
– Вот и хорошо.  
Янг подарила ему благодарную улыбку. Блэквуд снова лишь покачал головой, понимая, что его напарница ради достижения цели горы свернет. А сейчас у Анжелины была лишь одна цель в жизни – попасть в гильдию охотников, где уже много лет состояли её родители, да и родители Винсента тоже.  
Конечно, гильдия была чем-то вроде тайного ордена. О причастности к её деятельности никто не кричал. Наоборот, члены гильдии старались сохранить всё в секрете, устраняя вампиров до того, как они разойдутся в полную силу. В противовес гильдии охотников существовала ещё и гильдия по защите вампиров, фактически, дававшая нелюдям право на жизнь. Нужно было лишь пройти регистрацию, получить удостоверение личности, встать на учёт к специально обученному психологу, являвшемуся кем-то вроде наблюдателя. Вампиры, осознавшие свою сущность, но желавшие остаться в живых, не принимавшие себя в качестве кровожадных созданий, должны были раз в полгода проходить некую процедуру по усыплению голода. Разумеется, распространялось это правило только на вампиров живорожденных, имевших контроль над собственным телом.  
Создавать себе подобных было строго-настрого запрещено. Нарушение запрета каралось смертной казнью. В таких случаях две организации сотрудничали между собой, хотя обычно держали негласный нейтралитет. Гильдия охотников предпочитала закрывать глаза на то, что есть люди, покрывающие тварей. Гильдия охраны пыталась доказать, что мирное сосуществование на одной территории возможно, потому способствовало такому соседству, поощряло его. Тех, кто находился под защитой гильдии охраны, убивать было строго-настрого запрещено.  
Анжелина никогда не понимала такого снисхождения. Она искренне считала, что вампиры всегда остаются вампирами. Сколько бы люди не бились, доказывая, что твари тьмы способны на мирные взаимоотношения с соседями, однажды наступит тот момент, когда вампир сорвется и соблазнится своей основной пищей. Никакие процедуры не помогут подавить голод, никакие психологи не смогут внушить им мысль, насколько это отвратительно. Потому единственное, чего данные создания заслуживают – это безоговорочная смерть. Девушка стремилась, как можно скорее влиться в ряды охотников, имеющих разрешение на уничтожение тварей. Получив эту тонкую ниточку власти в свои руки мисс Янг планировала многое изменить в системе. В первую очередь – смести с лица земли гильдию охраны, но действовать не напролом, объявляя войну, а разрушить постепенно, изнутри. У Лины был потенциал. В свои семнадцать она была уже достаточно образованной, расчетливой и очень целеустремленной леди. Знала, чего хочет от жизни. И, если ставила перед собой цель, можно было с уверенностью сказать, что это желание не останется пустым сотрясанием воздуха. Анжелина возьмет себя в руки и претворит задуманное в жизнь.  
Пожалуй, этими качествами своей напарницы Винсент искренне восхищался на протяжении всего времени, что они были знакомы. А знакомство это состоялось достаточно давно, когда оба были совсем детьми. Лине тогда едва исполнилось пять лет, а она уже большую часть своего времени проводила в окружении старинных фолиантов. Другие дети тратили время в песочнице, а мисс Янг уже с головой погружалась в науку. Её интересовала мифология, предания, старинные шифры, используемые вампирами при написании писем друг другу. Когда Лина не присутствовала в библиотеке, можно было с уверенностью сказать, что она находится вместе с матерью в лаборатории. Миссис Янг была выдающимся учёным, на её счету было создание многочисленных ядов, мгновенно убивающих вампиров. И не нужно никаких осиновых колов, вбитых в сердце, и пулям вовсе не обязательно быть серебряными, если они будут покрыты тонким слоем эксклюзивного яда, название которого держалось в строжайшем секрете. Рецепт этого яда знали немногие. По сути, всего два человека и были посвящены в таинство приготовления. Лина и её мать. Помимо яда миссис Янг немало лет своей жизни положила на разработку сыворотки, позволяющей вычислять вампира. Как только содержимое пробирки выливалось на землю, стихийный выброс энергии подтверждал наличие на данной территории иной формы жизни. Если стихийного выброса не происходило, то можно было смело заявлять, что здесь вампиров нет, или... Или то, что вампир на территории находится не в одиночестве, а со своим донором.  
Донор в понимании гильдии охотников был вовсе не тем человеком, из которого вампир выкачивал кровь. У них понятие донорства было намного шире. Под определение донора подходил вампир или, в очень редких случаях, человек, которые не отдавал кровь, а обладал настолько сильной энергетикой, что был, своего рода щитом. Он закрывал собой, буквально глушил, стихийные выбросы вампирской энергетики, способен был поделиться не только своей кровью, но и силой. Чаще всего, пары эти были, если не возлюбленными, то очень близко к этому. Они отдавали силу посредством сексуального акта, позволяя забирать столько энергии, сколько требуется их реципиенту. Их могли обесточивать до потери сознания, но доноры не умирали, они тоже впоследствии восстанавливались, чтобы поддерживать жизнь своей пары. Их энергетика могла залечивать раны и, самое мерзкое, она могла нейтрализовать яд, разработанный матерью Анжелины. Донора и реципиента связывали слишком сильные узы. Вычислить такого вампира, прикрывающегося своим донором, как щитом, практически нереально. А убить можно было лишь после избавления от донора. Убить донора – сломать защиту навсегда. Ведь они распределялись один раз и на всю жизнь. Заменить донора не мог никто. Получить кровь можно было без проблем, а вот заслонять выбросы энергии от охотников и врачевать смертельные ранения, простые обыватели не могли. Их удел – оставаться пищей ночных охотников.  
Наиболее опасной считалась пара, прошедшая через инициацию, то есть, обменявшаяся кровью. Поскольку среди доноров встречались и люди, обмен кровью с помощью укусов был официально запрещён. Ведь всем давно известно, что человек, которого укусил вампир, и который попробовал крови вампира, сам таковым становится. Потому-то инициация происходила иначе, а после завершения обряда на телах оставались отметки, свидетельствовавшие о том, что всё прошло успешно. При обмене энергией или же в процессе защиты эти отметины начинали гореть алым цветом, словно свежие ожоги на коже. Потому многие вампиры со своими донорами старательно скрывали эти отметины, шифровались, боясь быть обнаруженными.  
Отправляясь на задание, Лина не думала о провале. Её снабдили подробными инструкциями, сказали, что напарник у нее остаётся тот же, с которым она успела сработаться, кроме того, дали указания относительно обращения с сыровоткой, позволявшей выявить вампира. Капсула, в которой была запечатана сыворотка слабо-розового цвета, словно кровь, разбавленная водой, надежно покоилась на дне сумочки и должна была быть пущена в ход уже этой ночью.  
О каких-то трудностях мисс Янг тоже не задумывалась. Информация о потенциальном противнике позволяла думать, что охота на него закончится в рекордно-короткие сроки. Достаточно всего лишь разбить ампулу и ждать выплеска энергии, чтобы взять след и преследовать вампира, загонять его, как охотничьи собаки гонят дичь, а, когда он окажется в ловушке, убить со спокойной душой. Анжелина знала, что это убийство вполне одобрено законом, поскольку в картотеке охранной гильдии не было данных ни об одном вампире, обитающем в Бермингеме. Охотники всегда работали на опережение, потому процент уничтоженных тварей был куда выше тех, что сохранили себе жизнь.  
Кольцо, увиденное на пальце у Джереми Грейнджера, не давало Лине покоя. Она была готова поспорить на что угодно, что прежде ей доводилось видеть данный артефакт, он принадлежал очень древнему роду, представителей которого в живых остались единицы. При всей своей богатой истории представители данного рода были достаточно слабы, потому большинство погибло, но не от руки охотников, а во время войны с другими существами, не менее опасными, чем сами вампиры. Оборотнями, жившими на территории Бермингема. Согласно историческим данным, сдаваясь на милость победителя, король вампиров отдал своё кольцо королю оборотней, выражая тем самым признательность за сохранение жизни и передавая власть в руки вервольфов. Отныне вампиры данного клана становились слугами своих вечных врагов, а кольцо, до этого бывшее одним из отличительных символов монарших особ, становилось гарантом подчинения вампиров оборотням. Позднее кольцо было утеряно, и о его местонахождении долгое время ничего не было известно.  
Потому так удивительно было увидеть старинный артефакт на руке мальчишки-официанта. Если бы Лина не знала, что кольцо долгое время нигде не фигурировало, она готова была бы объявить во всеуслышание, что перед ней вампир, вернувший драгоценность, некогда принадлежавшую его роду. К тому же, внешность у Грейнджера была подходящей, практически классической для данной формы жизни. От поспешных выводов девушку остановило лишь то, что кольцо совершенно никак не реагировало на своего хозяина. На вампире оно должно было мерцать тусклым светом, заметным лишь избранным. Самим вампирам и охотникам на них. На Джереми оно не реагировало, совсем никак. И даже спящая сила не была здесь объяснением. Артефакт на вампиров в любом состоянии реагировал. Что на пробужденных, что на спящих. Достаточно было одного, незначительного контакта, чтобы кольцо начало мерцать, но оно молчало. Скрывающие чары на него тоже наложены не были.  
Да и не верила Анжелина, что всё будет так просто. Первый день в городе, а сразу же нос к носу столкнулась с тем, ради кого приехала. Нет. Джереми явно был странным, загадочным, а в каких-то моментах – настораживающим, потому выпускать его из вида не следовало. Но он не мог быть вампиром. Или мог? Пока что Янг этого не знала, потому решила Грейнджера со счетов не списывать. Система ведь могла дать сбой, кольцо – оказаться подделкой. Быть может, где-то у Грейнджера было настоящее, и оно как раз реагировало на него по всем правилам. Лина допускала и такую возможность.  
Она была теоретиком до мозга костей, потому сходу могла выдать множество всяких версий и предположений. И не успокаивалась, пока каждая из них не была отработана. Лина в свои юные годы уже была почти профессиональной ищейкой, обладавшей главным качеством охотника. В своём деле она не знала жалости и могла заглушить любые муки совести. Она помнила случаи, когда охотники влюблялись в свою цель и готовы были пойти на всё, ради спасения любви. Мисс Янг к таким людям относилась с пренебрежением, считая их предателями, недостойными жизни. Хотя, понимала, что многие из них просто не способны противиться обаянию вампиров. Изначально полны решимости, а стоит только попасть под влияние, и всё... Можно считать, что для гильдии такой человек потерян. Этот вопрос девушка находила на данный момент наиболее актуальным, потому планировала в ближайшем будущем взяться за разработку сыворотки, способной блокировать вампирские чары. Но пока это лишь значилось в планах. Нужно было проводить исследования, пытаться структурировать полученные данные, а не основываться на пространных знаниях, почерпнутых из рассказов очевидцев. Кто-то должен был финансировать проект, а финансовая сторона вопроса стояла ох, как остро, потому что особых денег гильдия не получала. Их работа строилась больше на энтузиазме, нежели на реальных доходах.  
– Слушай, – протянул Винсент. – В твоём рассказе кое-какие детали друг с другом не вяжутся.  
– Это какие? – нахмурилась Анжелина, отряхивая платье.  
Она уже поднялась с дивана и направилась к столу, рядом с которым сидел Блэквуд.  
– Сначала ты сказала, что без контроля этот вампир может разметать половину города, а потом, что он слаб, и потому мы легко его убьём. Так слабый он или сильный?  
– Слабость не в физической плане, – Лина оперлась ладонью на столешницу и задумчиво посмотрела в окно, за которым начинал заниматься рассвет.  
Обсуждение продолжалось так долго, что уже вся ночь прошла, а эти двое так и не легли спать. Только сейчас девушка осознала, насколько устала за время дороги. Несколько часов крепкого, здорового сна ей бы точно не повредили.  
– В чём тогда?  
– В неумении контролировать себя. Он только-только пробуждается, потому, когда сила начнет бушевать в нем, он может натворить море ошибок. Если бы где-то поблизости был его донор, это проявлялось бы не так остро...  
– У доноров появились ещё какие-то способности?  
– Энергию восстанавливать и гасить вспышки они всегда умели. Сейчас это тоже их основная функция. Но некоторые умеют ещё и контролировать своих реципиентов. В некоторых случаях даже полностью удовлетворять жажду, – задумчиво протянула Анжелина.  
– То есть приближать вампиров к людям? Никакой любви к гемоглобину?  
– Не совсем.  
– Не очень понимаю.  
– Такие вампиры тоже хотят крови, но... Если они зависят от донора на все сто процентов, то и кровь им нужна только от донора, а не от посторонних людей. Фактически, то же самое, что у людей с любовью. Когда один человек любит другого, ему никто больше не нужен, все остальные люди остаются незамеченными. Так же и у доноров с их парой. Кровные узы могут быть настолько сильными, что вампир перестанет замечать других жертв, будет пить только своего донора. Во всех смыслах. И энергию, и кровь. Всё из одного источника.  
– Ты уверена, что здесь нет донора?  
– Да.  
– На сто процентов?  
– Да, – решительно ответила Янг. – Я уже говорила. Вампир здесь всего один. Конечно, как вариант – люди, но... Вампир – парень, девушки с подходящей для донора энергетикой здесь не наблюдается.  
– А парня? – усмехнулся Винсент.  
Его напарница нахмурилась и посмотрела на него с некой мрачной задумчивостью на лице.  
– Думаешь?  
– Просто предполагаю.  
– Всё-таки нет.  
– Почему?  
– Среди пар человек и вампир однополых не встречалось. Вампир и вампир – да, а вот среди людей этого нет. Я доверяю научным исследованиям, потому буду придерживаться мнения, что здесь одиночный вампир, а не пара. Пока будем отрабатывать эту версию. Посмотрим, что там дальше, но пока основное внимание на поиск любителя крови.  
– Хорошо, – согласно кивнул Блэквуд. – Кстати, я не сказал этого днем, но у тебя очень симпатичные украшения.  
Анжелина перевела взгляд на кулончик.  
– Спасибо. Они весьма символичны.  
– Чем?  
– Паук – символ нашего вампира. Точнее, его клана.  
– И ты решила таким образом привлечь внимание вампира к своей персоне? Попробовать закосить под истинного донора?  
– Что-то вроде того, – усмехнулась девушка. – Дело в том, что наука не стоит на месте, и есть особое средство, способное сбить вампира, воздействуя на его подсознание. Оно способно создать вокруг постороннего человека ауру, свойственную донору. Правда, средство пока не протестировано, оно находится в стадии разработки, но...  
– Но? – поторопил Винсент, понимая, что его напарница задумала что-то в обход гильдии и своих родителей.  
– Я благополучно выкрала образцы из лаборатории и привезла их с собой! – радостно закончила Анжелина.  
– Тебе не кажется...  
– Что?  
– Что это опасно? Сама сказала, что образцы пока не опробованы, и ты не знаешь, есть ли у него побочные эффекты. Возможно, не стоит поступать столь опрометчиво?  
– Винсент, – с нажимом произнесла Янг.  
– Да?  
– Я хочу с блеском выполнить это задание. И мне наплевать на какие-то побочные эффекты. Тем более, ты сам прекрасно знаешь, как у нас любят тормозить науку, если её продукты не направлены на массовое потребление. Средство готово, его можно использовать. Если я правильно поняла, то человек, использовавший данное средство, привлечет к себе внимание вампира, убеждая, что он – истинный донор, и вместе с тем... – Анжелина сделала многозначительную паузу. – Истинный донор, находящийся рядом, будет в измененном сознании вампира казаться самым опасным врагом. То есть, сам того не осознавая, вампир убьёт своего донора, а нам останется только убить вампира.  
– Это хорошо, когда донор – тоже вампир. А, если – человек? Он ведь умирает.  
– Да.  
– Неудивительно, что это средство так и не стали выпускать официально, – вздохнул Блэквуд. – Даже, если учесть тот факт, что доноров-людей всего десять процентов, получится, что такими вот разработками мы убьём несколько тысяч, которые...  
– Имели глупость полюбить чудовище, значит, потеряны для общества, – безапелляционно заявила Лина. – Ты же сам это прекрасно понимаешь. Тот, кто связался с этой мразью, уже потерял гордое звание человека.  
– Ты сама рассуждаешь, как чудовище. Человек – это всегда человек. Не его вина, что он стал донором.  
– Его.  
– Разве?  
– Да!  
– Но разве доноры распределяются не автоматически? Не методом случайного выбора?  
– Так. Но они своих реципиентов любить не обязаны. Однако же, некоторые имеют глупость влюбиться. Да что – некоторые? Все доноры, которых мне доводилось встречать на своем пути, были безоглядно влюблены. Словно не понимают, что рядом с ними находится вовсе не тот, кого они себе представляют. Вампир – это не прекрасный принц, а существо, одержимое жаждой крови. Всё остальное для него не имеет значения совершенно. Из доноров выкачивают кровь и силы, а они и рады всё это отдавать. Идиоты несчастные.  
– Вот с этим не согласен.  
– Почему? – удивилась Янг.  
– Они счастливы делать это.  
– Им просто кажется. Поверь мне.  
– Даже, если не поверю, твое мнение мои слова не изменят, – заметил Винсент.  
– Именно, – подтвердила Лина. – Ты же знаешь, я ненавижу вампиров. Какими бы хорошими они не стремились казаться, их истинная натура – зверь, а, значит, они потенциально опасны. Сейчас улыбаются в лицо, а только отвернешься, сразу вцепятся в глотку, в прямом смысле этого слова. Вспомни, как выглядят их жертвы. Вспомни, скольких человек они погубили. И перестань уже быть таким мягкосердечным. Или...  
Девушка прищурилась и внимательно, изучающе, посмотрела на своего напарника.  
– Или что? – поторопил её Блэквуд.  
– Или ты боишься, что именно Грейнджер окажется вампиром?  
– С чего бы мне этого бояться?  
– Думаешь, я не поняла, что за намеки бросал в разговоре твой приятель? Нужно быть совсем дурой, чтобы не прочитать основной посыл.  
– То, что мне нравится этот парень, ничего не меняет.  
– Точно?  
– Точно.  
– Мне хочется тебе верить, – произнесла Анжелина доверительным тоном, поворачиваясь к столу спиной и опираясь на его край уже обеими руками. – Не скажу, что очень прониклась нашим сотрудничеством, но, думаю, лучше тебя у меня напарника быть не может. Мы действительно дополняем друг друга. В будущем я, возможно, стану главой аналитического отдела, ты возглавишь гильдию. Нам нужно держаться вместе, мы должны друг другу безоговорочно доверять. Потому я рассчитываю на твоё благоразумие. Если ты выбираешь путь охотника, тебе следует отключать сердце и разум, забыть о сострадании к этим тварям, которые когда-то были людьми. Или не были, если изначально рождены такими. Мы должны устроить им тотальный геноцид. Я не успокоюсь, пока на свете будет жить хотя бы один вампир.  
– А как же те, что находятся под защитой охранной гильдии?  
– Наплевать. Правила в этой игре будем диктовать мы. И, если они решат воевать с нами ради сохранения кровососов, я пойду на эту войну.  
Голос звучал необычайно уверенно, а сама Лина выглядела чрезвычайно воодушевленной, как никогда раньше. Видимо, тщеславные планы, которые она сейчас строила, были ей, как бальзам на душу.  
– Поверь, я ненавижу их не меньше тебя.  
– Знаю. Но хочу взять с тебя одно обещание.  
– Какое?  
– Если Джереми окажется вампиром, твоя рука не дрогнет. Ты убьёшь без промедления.  
– Обещаю, – не раздумывая, ответил Винсент.  
Янг приблизилась к креслу, встала за ним, обняла Блэквуда и уткнулась носом ему в макушку.  
– Вот и славно.  
– Лина...  
– Да?  
– Когда мы начнем охоту?  
– В самое ближайшее время, – тихо сказала девушка. – Завтрашней... То есть, уже этой ночью мы разобьём пробирку с катализатором, и единственное, что нам останется – это ждать. Ждать, когда вампир сам придёт в ловушку, которую мы для него приготовили.  
– Вместе до самого конца, – произнес Винсент.  
– Что бы ни случилось, – подхватила Лина.  
– Да.  
– Да. Не позволим этим тварям диктовать свои условия.


	4. Chapter 4

Машина плавно ехала по трассе. Развивать большую скорость по такой дороге было чревато. Мэтт предпочитал не рисковать. Лучше ползти, как черепаха, но добраться домой живым, чем лихачить и утро встретить в безразличном состоянии, когда уже совсем ничто не волнует.  
Природа в эту ночь разгулялась не на шутку. Дождь стоял стеной. Разумно было остаться дома и никуда не высовываться, но в том-то и дело, что парень уехал из дома днем, когда погода стояла более или менее солнечная. А возвращаться пришлось уже ночью. Родители решили на время покинуть Бермингем, отправившись к старшему поколению в гости. Мэтта тоже взяли с собой. Долго он гостеприимства бабушки и дедушки не выдержал и, пожелав всем приятного отдыха, свалил при первой же возможности. Дорога занимала приличное время, около трёх часов, а потому Мэтт чувствовал себя выжатым лимоном. А ещё почему-то дико чесалась шея, словно ему её кто-то располосовал. Но старики котов у себя не держали, потому царапать было некому.  
Мур вытащил из кармана мобильник и посмотрел на дисплей. Четыре часа ночи.  
Стало немного не по себе. Когда-то, очень давно, Мэтью услышал, что именно в этот временной промежуток умирает больше всего людей. С трёх до пяти часов утра. Мур попытался отогнать от себя неприятные мысли, невольно поёжился, стряхивая с себя липкую паутину промелькнувшего в голове страха.  
На секунду Мэтт искренне пожалел о том, что не остался в гостях, а потащился домой. Да, конечно, в общении с родственниками было не так уж много приятного, но это можно было перетерпеть, в отличие от того дикого состояния, в котором он пребывал в данный момент.  
Мур постарался отвлечься и смотреть исключительно на дорогу. Свет фар выхватил из темноты фигуру, двигавшуюся к трассе со стороны леса. Она двигалась уверенно, но в какой-то момент нелепо взмахнула в воздухе руками и исчезла. Мэтт удивленно моргнул. У него в голове тут же нарисовалась картина какого-то мистического события, вроде появления и мгновенного исчезновения призрака, свидетелем которого ему только что довелось стать. Парень сбавил скорость и протер глаза рукой. Призрак снова дал о себе знать, только сейчас почему-то стоял на четвереньках. Через пару секунд на Мура всё-таки снизошло озарение, что этот призрак – вовсе не призрак, а обычный человек. Пропадал он лишь потому, что поскользнулся на жидкой грязи и благополучно свалился, а теперь пытался подняться.  
– Что за идиот может таскаться в четыре часа утра по лесу? – задался риторическим вопросом Мэтт.  
И тут же получил ответ на свой вопрос, потому что призрак, который вовсе и не призрак, повернулся в сторону источника света. Всё сразу встало на свои места. А вообще-то с самого начала было очевидно. Бродить по такой погоде в мрачном и темном лесу мог только один человек – мистер загадочность в квадрате и идиотизм в кубе – Джереми Грейнджер. Именно он сейчас и смотрел в сторону чужой машины, продолжая упираться коленями и ладонями в жидкую грязь, словно это для него было самым приятным занятием на свете. Кроме того, вид у парня был немного потерянный, словно он чего-то испугался или просто нажрался вусмерть, а потом потянуло на подвиги, вот он и вытащился на улицу.  
В любом случае, это немного напрягало. Снова поднял голову страх, но вместе с ним появилось и такое мерзкое чувство, как банальный интерес ко всему происходящему. Конечно, можно было подойти к Джереми в кафе и спросить, почему он ночью шатался по лесу, но любопытство снедало Мэтта сейчас, и он всё-таки притормозил.  
Грейнджер при ближайшем рассмотрении выглядел ещё более жалким, нежели издалека. Рубашка и джинсы перемазаны грязью, да ещё ко всему прочему насквозь промокли, с волос тоже капает вода, губы немного посинели, а зубы стучат так, словно парень только что на улицу из морозильной камеры выбрался. Шляпа съехала на бок и тоже вымокла. Куртки на Грейнджере вообще не было. Но тут напрашивалось два варианта. То ли он вышел из дома без верхней одежды, то ли потерял её в лесу. Сам собой напрашивался второй вариант, потому что при всех своих странностях Джереми не был совсем идиотом, и потому в такую холодину без куртки на улицу не вышел бы. Зонтика в наличии тоже не имелось.  
Несколько секунд он тупо таращился на одноклассника, стоявшего на дороге, а потом неразборчиво произнес:  
– Не подвезешь меня до дома?  
Зубы по-прежнему выбивали замысловатый такт, потому получилось нечто вроде «не подвишешь мня до дома?».  
В любой другой ситуации Мэтт не упустил бы случая посмеяться над странным парнем, но сейчас они находились не в том положении, чтобы подшучивать друг над другом.  
– Садись, – бросил Мур небрежно.  
Грейнджер вырвал пучок травы, растущей у дороги, вытер об него руки и порысил к машине.  
Одежда его, правда, промокла насквозь. Джереми снял шляпу, скрутил волосы в жгут и попытался выжать, чтобы в машине с них вода не капала. Мэтт закатил глаза, думая о том, насколько нелепый поступок. Вот выжмет Грейнджер воду с волос, но ведь одежда у него мокрая, с нее точно будет капать. В любом случае, салон придется чистить. Но чего ещё можно ожидать от этого человека? Только таких, крайне нелогичных поступков.  
Наконец, Джереми закрыл дверь со своей стороны, и машина плавно тронулась с места. Мэтт покосился в сторону Грейнджера с подозрением. Тот обхватил себя руками и, казалось, из реальности выпал. Во всяком случае, взгляд у него оставался таким же потерянным, как прежде. Как будто Джереми ничего не понимал и вообще эту дорогу впервые в жизни видел. Но он её видел, как минимум, второй раз. Как-то же добрался до леса?  
Любопытство вновь подняло голову, и Мур решил всё-таки задать вопрос, который не давал ему покоя всё это время.  
– Что ты делал в лесу?  
Грейнджер некоторое время смотрел прямо перед собой, ничего не говоря, и, когда Мэтт потерял надежду получить ответ, произнес:  
– Не знаю.  
– Как это? – удивился Мэтью.  
– Вот так, – произнес Джереми и повернулся в его сторону. – Дело в том, что я действительно не помню, как здесь оказался. Знаю, что вечером пошел в парк и гулял там... Вообще я всегда там гуляю. Но потом как-то оказался здесь, и я понятия не имею, как именно.  
Он покусал губу, не зная, что ещё можно добавить к этому рассказу.  
Со стороны он мог показаться бредом сумасшедшего, и, если бы Мэтт сейчас в экстренном порядке высадил своего пассажира на дороге, ничего не поясняя, Джереми и так проникся бы мотивами одноклассника. Какая радость в том, чтобы общаться с психом? Верно, никакой. Вот и Мур, наверняка, не хотел навлекать неприятности на свою голову.  
Но Джереми-то психом не был. Ему самому было страшно от того, что произошло, но какие-то логические объяснения на ум парню не приходили. За то время, что они ехали в машине, Грейнджер успел немного согреться и уже даже не стучал зубами. Мурашки, они же гусиная кожа, исчезли. Губы вернули свой природный цвет и разговаривать получалось нормальным голосом, а не отчаянно шепелявя и коверкая слова. Вот только способность находить объяснение диким происшествиям так и не дала о себе знать. Джереми пытался вспомнить, каким ветром его принесло сюда, но ничего не придумал.  
От парка, в котором он прогуливался, до леса, рядом с которым подобрал его Мэтт, было приличное расстояние. Лес располагался почти у самого въезда в Бермингем, парк находился в центре города. Пешком, в быстром темпе – около двух часов. Но Джереми точно помнил, что около часа назад был не где-нибудь, а в парке. За час он до леса не добрался бы – это раз, если только на машине, а садиться ночью в машину к незнакомцам при всей своей любви к риску, он не стал бы. Дорогу к лесу, не принципиально, пешком или же на машине, он должен был запомнить – это два, но этого тоже не было. Последнее, что Грейнджер помнил – это вспышку света с розоватыми отблесками, а после нечто вроде слов: «Следуй за мной». И всё... На этом моменте воспоминания обрывались.  
Он пришел в себя, лежа на траве. Сверху его поливал дождь, рубашка была измазана, словно её хозяина таскали по грязи, а вокруг был черный, пугающий массив леса. Что особенно страшно – тихий, если не брать в расчет шум природной стихии. Ни человеческих голосов, ни шелеста листьев, ни хруста ломаемых веток.  
А ещё всё тело почему-то прошивали нити боли, словно кто-то наглым образом вламывается в каждую клеточку, точнее, вгоняет в нее иголки. Это было общее впечатление, которое, впрочем, быстро исчезло. И всё стало так, как прежде. Никакой боли, никаких страхов. Вообще ничего, только дождь, поливавший землю.  
Джереми поднялся с земли и побрел туда, где, по его мнению, должна была проходить трасса. Если честно, в темноте он не очень хорошо ориентировался и не думал, что до рассвета сможет выбраться. О том, чтобы найти доброго человека, который вызовется подвезти парня бомжеватого вида, выбравшегося из леса, речи вообще не шло. Грейнджер понимал, что его и так редкий человек согласится подвезти, а сейчас... Но странное дело, ему попался не какой-то посторонний человек, а одноклассник, почти родной, но совсем не любимый. Однако в момент встречи «Гермиона», кажется, готов был Мэтта расцеловать за то, что тот так вовремя появился на дороге.  
Джереми отчаянно хотелось поделиться своими наблюдениями с Мэттом, но здравый смысл неизменно затыкал парню рот, напоминая о том, что Мур этих откровений точно не поймет. Всё-таки рассказ не был повседневно-оптимистичным, он больше напоминал сюжет какого-нибудь фильма, с мрачной атмосферой и отвратительными спецэффектами, где кровь льется рекой без особой на то причины, а герои вообще неизвестно с какой целью появляются.  
В связи с невозможностью рассказать о своей проблеме, Грейнджер чувствовал себя ещё отвратительнее, чем прежде.  
– А ты здесь как оказался? – Джереми решил не зацикливаться на своих проблемах и поддержать видимость светской беседы.  
– В гости ездил.  
– К очередной тёлке?  
Грейнджер сначала спросил и только потом понял, что именно спросил. Прозвучало весьма двусмысленно. С одной стороны было похоже на разговор двух друзей, которые не стесняются обсуждать друг с другом свои амурные похождения. С другой, напоминало упреки, словно Джереми обманули, и вместо него уделяют внимание кому-то другому. Он же об этом узнал и теперь пытается развести Мэтта на откровенный разговор. Хотя, если говорить прямо, его это совершенно не касалось. К тёлке, к парню, да хоть к кому... Это вообще Грейнджера никаким боком не затрагивало. И не должно было затрагивать. Но как-то само собой получилось, что в голове сформировался именно этот вопрос. Он же с губ и сорвался. Джереми снова почувствовал себя не в своей тарелке. Даже пожалел о том, что сумка со сломанным замком осталась дома. Сейчас бы он отвлекся на застежку и больше ни слова не проронил.  
– Думаю, тёлка чисто на потрахаться могла найтись и в Бермингеме, – отозвался Мур, глядя на дорогу. – Ради нее я не стал бы тащиться в соседний город.  
– Угу, – пробормотал Грейнджер, коснувшись мочки уха и волос.  
Он снова нервничал.  
Мэтт покосился в сторону своего пассажира. Вопрос Джереми, если не поставил его в тупик изначально, то точно озадачил. Подобный вопрос от «Гермионы» странно было слышать. Грейнджер никогда особого внимания к чужой личной жизни не проявлял, делая вид, что ему вообще на всё наплевать, а сегодня с чего-то озадачился подобным вопросом. Мэтту одновременно было лестно это услышать и вместе с тем настораживало.  
– И не к парню, – зачем-то добавил Мур.  
– Угу, – снова откликнулся Джереми, отводя влажные волосы от лица.  
– А парень у меня тоже был.  
– Угу, – в третий раз ответил Грейнджер, не слушая, что ему вообще говорят.  
Мэтт вздохнул и отвернулся, поняв, что Джереми не пытался к нему проявить внимание таким странным способом. Просто на автомате бросил то, что в голову пришло, а не целенаправленно расспрашивал о личной жизни. Глупо было надеяться, что у Грейнджера вдруг проснулась симпатия к однокласснику, которого он всегда избегал. Он бы и подвезти не попросил, наверное, если бы появился выбор. С большим энтузиазмом Джереми запрыгнул в машину другого человека, пусть опасного и незнакомого, но зато не носившего фамилию Мур.  
– Я был у бабушки и дедушки, – продолжал рассказывать Мэтт, не понимая, для чего вообще говорит о том, что собеседника не волнует.  
– У тебя кровь, – произнес Джереми.  
– Кровь? – переспросил Мэтью, не очень поняв, к чему клонит одноклассник.  
– Да.  
– Где?  
– На шее.  
Мур провел ладонью по шее, в том месте, где она чесалась.  
– Здесь?  
– Да, – снова подтвердил Грейнджер. – Только она запеклась уже. Похоже на следы ногтей, как будто тебя кто-то поцарапал.  
– Глупость какая-то, – пробормотал Мэтт.  
С нажимом провел по шее, пытаясь удостовериться в том, что царапин никаких нет, а в первый раз ему просто показалось. Шероховатость на коже была, да и пекло немного. Царапины были, но...  
Откуда они появились? И когда?  
Теперь в мрачные думы погрузился уже не Джереми, а Мэтью, озадачившись вопросом, что стало с его шеей и почему он вообще не помнит, когда это произошло.  
Грейнджер сидел тихо, как мышь. Больше ничего не говорил и старался сделаться незаметным, поняв, что у одноклассника свои проблемы и переживания. Потому грузить его своими странными рассказами не стоит. Он сейчас занят иными размышлениями.  
Мэтт вновь посмотрел в сторону своего пассажира. Джереми окончательно согрелся, потому перестал обнимать себя руками. Положил ладони на колени и смотрел в боковое стекло. Мокрые волосы прилипали к лицу и к шее, воротничок рубашки немного отогнулся в сторону, а потому взору отлично открывалась шея, к которой почему-то дико захотелось прикоснуться губами.  
В этот момент Мур ясно осознал, что, безумно, почти до трясучки хочет Грейнджера. Откуда вообще взялась эта мысль, он не знал. То есть, конечно, раньше он смотрел на Джереми, признавал, что странный парень ему нравится. Но вот так, как сейчас, никогда прежде не было. Все остальные мысли отошли на второй план, причина появления царапин уже совершенно не волновала, как и не волновала мысль о том, что Грейнджера нужно привезти домой, потому что он весь мокрый и грязный, следовательно, простуду подцепить для него легче лёгкого.  
В голове прочно засела одна мысль: «Тело, созданное только для тебя, принадлежащее только тебе. Ты нашёл его, он весь твой...».  
Это было похоже на бред, но Мэтт точно слышал этот голос, проговаривавший текст. Как-то однозначно охарактеризовать его не получалось. Хриплый, каркающий, достаточно неприятный, а ещё почему-то насмешливый, так что непонятно было: то ли над Мэттом издеваются, то ли говорят ему правду. В любом случае, он чувствовал себя странно, марионеткой на ниточках, которые дергают так, как им угодно, и сопротивляться не получается, он вынужден этому голосу подчиняться, потому что он совершенно точно не просто подсказывает, а практически приказывает.  
Муру всегда казалось, что он имеет контроль над собственным телом и не бросается на первую попавшуюся человеческую единицу, а сейчас все устои летели в пропасть, перед глазами возникла какая-то пелена, а на тело как будто дикая слабость навалилась. Вместе со слабостью давали знать о себе и дикие мысли об обладании одноклассником; к мыслям добавились ещё и картинки весьма странного содержания. Да, в них был секс. Это само собой. Совсем неудивительно на фоне недавних размышлений, но вместе с тем в голове проносились ещё и мысли о том, как здорово будет припасть к белоснежной шее, коснуться кожи и... попробовать на вкус чужую кровь. Мэтта не оставляла мысль, что эта кровь будет потрясающе сладкой. Самой вкусной из всех, что ему доводилось пробовать. Тут же возникал и некий диссонанс в сознании. Разве он прежде пробовал чью-то кровь? Разве он знает, какой она должна быть на вкус? Разве...  
Додумать у него не получилось, потому что он почувствовал на себе чужой взгляд. Испытывающий, без слов учиняющий допрос.  
Недолго думая, Мэтт остановил машину.  
Джереми в данный момент чувствовал себя не намного лучше. По той же самой, откровенно бредовой причине. Несколько минут назад ему в голову начали лезть явно глупые мысли, о том, что он обязан подчиниться Муру. В каком смысле подчиниться, Грейнджер понял не до конца, потому что вообще не собирался давать зеленый свет продолжению общения. Да, им следовало ещё целый год учиться вместе, но всё это время они благополучно обходили друг друга стороной, никаких отношений, будь то дружба или любовь, не сложилось. Так почему сейчас должно было измениться и начать стремительно прогрессировать? Джереми точно знал, что никаких поползновений в сторону Мэтта делать не станет, равно, как и Мэтт... То есть, Грейнджер был уверен в этом ровно до того момента, пока не покосился в сторону водителя и не понял, что его мысли относительно планов Мура были слишком наивными. Сейчас у Джереми появилось множество сомнений.  
Машина замерла на месте. Взгляды пересеклись. Оба смотрели друг на друга, не торопясь отводить глаза. И Грейнджеру стало совсем плохо. Снова вернулось то самое ощущение, как в лесу. Боль, невозможность сдвинуться с места, словно он попал под гипноз, потому теперь целиком и полностью находится под чужим контролем. Мысли Мура должны стать его мыслями, жизнь Мура... Нет, не должна стать его жизнью. Но, тем не менее, она находится в руках Грейнджера, он в какой-то степени ответственен за неё.  
«Принадлежишь этому человеку. Он – часть тебя, ты – часть него. Раздельно существовать невозможно».  
Джереми словно горячей волной опалило.  
В глаза на время ударил яркий свет, ослепляя, и в голове пронеслись обрывки каких-то картинок. Истошный крик, а на языке словно привкус крови, причем крови отвратительной, с привкусом алкоголя и почему-то горечью, как после выкуренной сигареты. Грейнджер никогда не курил, но в этот момент точно знал, что это от никотина. Помнил лицо женщины, её расширенные от ужаса зрачки, белоснежные кудряшки, залитые кровью, нитку жемчуга, рассыпавшегося по земле... Сейчас каждое его воспоминание было, как одна из упавших бусин. Только, в отличие от жемчужин, эти бусины падали не бесшумно. Они были подобны удару в гонг, оглушали.  
Джереми чувствовал силу притяжения и не мог сопротивляться. Он совершенно не понимал, откуда эта тяга появилась и как с ней можно справиться. Просто смотрел на Мэтта и понимал, что его насильно притягивает к этому человеку, подчиняет чужой воле.  
– Грейнджер, – позвал его Мур.  
Голос звучал глухо, как через слой ваты.  
– Что? – спросил Джереми.  
У него в горле образовался ком, и Грейнджер с трудом сглотнул, понимая, что ещё немного и крупицы самоконтроля, которые ещё не окончательно исчезли, испарятся в неизвестном направлении. Он не сможет сопротивляться взгляду, который его в данный момент подчиняет себе, он ничего не сможет сказать... Он вообще ничего не сможет, потому что его аномально тянет к другому человеку, сидящему напротив. Именно – аномально, потому что нормы в этом желании было ровно ноль целых, ноль десятых.  
Его нынешнее состояние было тем самым безумием, о котором Джереми сегодня уже неоднократно размышлял. Но это состояние невозможно было стряхнуть с себя, как сонное оцепенение, нельзя было приказать себе избавиться от странного ощущения, когда одного человека словно пришивают к другому невидимыми нитями.  
Сколько Грейнджер себя помнил, он никогда особой симпатии к Мэтту не испытывал. Не говоря уже о чём-то большем. Просто признавал, как данность, факт существования этого человека, а сейчас... Сейчас ему крышу сносило окончательно и бесповоротно, его вело от одного взгляда, от того, как Мур произносил его фамилию, от шепота и от осознания того, что совсем скоро Мэтт к нему прикоснется. Почему-то в этом у Джереми не возникало никаких сомнений.  
И в данный момент его больше ничто не интересовало. Он мог думать только о чужих прикосновениях и о том, что он должен чем-то поделиться.  
Да, именно так.  
У него в голове это слово прозвучало приказом. «Поделись!»  
Он, словно во сне потянулся, чтобы убрать волосы от шеи, расстегнул верхнюю пуговицу на рубашке, ещё сильнее отогнул воротничок рубашки, обнажив не только основание шеи, но и ключицу. Непроизвольно облизал стремительно пересохшие губы, переместил взгляд на чужой рот. Почему-то с них вот-вот готово было сорваться слово «пей». Но Джереми вопреки своему желанию промолчал.  
Мэтт наблюдал за действиями Грейнджера с восторгом и удивлением одновременно. Он видел, как обнажилось немного больше кожи, чем раньше, видел, как Джереми немного запрокинул голову, словно предлагая прикоснуться к его горлу. Сделать то, чего Муру в данный момент хотелось больше всего на свете. Но он почему-то не делал. В горле отчаянно запершило, словно, пробыв пару минут на улице, под дождем, Мэтт умудрился заработать простуду. Собственно, о ней он и подумал, но вновь на первый план вышло желание крови. Её запах сводил с ума, а вот её вкус... О том, каков он, Муру оставалось лишь догадываться. Однако уже сейчас Мэтт понимал, что один глоток сделает его безумцем раз и навсегда. Выпив немного, он не сможет остановиться. Он станет зависим от крови этого человека.  
Вопрос о том, насколько это правильно – жаждать чужой крови, остался в прошлом. Мур об этом уже не думал, просто принимал, как данность.  
Он хотел укусить Грейнджера, понимая, что, если это произойдёт, зависимость станет просто жуткой. Одним укусом он не ограничится. Он хотел...  
Он просто хотел Грейнджера, понимая, что поцелуй не удовлетворит жажду. Не только вампирскую, а ту самую, что принято называть похотью. Его похоть превысила все разумные пределы, она совершенно не поддавалась контролю. Достигла своего пика и сводила с ума.  
– У тебя был кто-нибудь?  
– В смысле?  
– Ты встречался с кем-то? Целовался? Спал?  
– Да, – ответил Джереми, не понимая, какого хрена он рассказывает практически постороннему человеку подробности своей жизни.  
– Обидно, – хмыкнул Мэтт.  
Он метнулся вперёд настолько быстро, что Грейнджер даже уточнить не успел, почему Муру обидно, что перед ним не девственник. В общем-то его подробности личной жизни Джереми никоим образом не касались, на причастность к ним Мэтт никогда не претендовал, и это любопытство ставило в тупик. Точнее, могло поставить, если бы Грейнджер продолжал размышлять над абсурдностью ситуации. Но он не стал этого делать, потому что направление его мыслей стремительно изменили и направили в иное русло, прижавшись ртом к его рту. Причем не так нежно, как вроде должно происходить при первом поцелуе, а собственнически, напористо, даже нагло, учитывая тот факт, что прежде Мур никогда симпатий своих не высказывал. И вообще, только дразнил и пытался задеть из-за дурацкой фамилии.  
Мэтта ничто не волновало в данный момент. О какой-то там фамилии он ни на секунду не задумывался, как, впрочем, и о том, насколько грязными будут у него вещи после соприкосновения с вещами Грейнджера. Насколько это вообще глупо сидеть ранним утром в противных, липких, перепачканных грязью шмотках. И вместо того, чтобы поехать домой, отогреться под душем и переодеться в нормальную одежду, находиться в машине с местным чудиком и с таким рвением вылизывать ему рот. Положить ладонь ему на затылок, фиксируя и не позволяя вырваться.  
Вторая ладонь легла на колено, но, поскольку джинсы были измазаны грязью, ничего особо нежного в этом прикосновении не получилось. Ничего романтичного. Мур просто вымазал руку и теперь не знал, куда её пристроить.  
Джереми не пытался вырваться из его объятий. Странное дело, он отвечал и отвечал вполне инициативно, не пытаясь оттолкнуть. В его голове по-прежнему, звучало то самое «поделись», и оно не утихало. Наоборот было чем-то, вроде навязчивой мысли. Кажется, в этот раз его призывали делиться вовсе не кровью. Грейнджер чувствовал, что нити, притягивавшие его к Мэтту в самом начале, стали ещё сильнее, натянулись до предела. Они подрагивали немного, затапливая сознание чужими эмоциями. Восторгом, жаром, той самой похотью, от которой Джереми становилось так хорошо, что даже страшно. Он чувствовал чужие прикосновения, но вместе с тем чувствовал и свои, словно одновременно жил в двух измерениях. Своем собственном и том, что создало воображение Мура.  
Возбуждение было диким по своей силе, даже болезненным. Эмоции зашкаливали.  
«В твоей власти, зависит от тебя...», – вернулась ещё одна из прошлых мыслей.  
Грейнджеру было хорошо, до безумия хорошо, но вместе с тем он чувствовал, что каждая минута этого поцелуя как будто выпивает из него всю жизнь. Он слабеет, отдавая свои жизненные силы, свою энергию.  
В какой-то момент перед глазами потемнело, и он попытался оттолкнуть от себя Мэтта. Его ладонь, прежде лежавшая на плече, сжимавшая куртку, сжалась в кулак. Джереми пару раз стукнул им по чужому плечу, прежде чем Мур с крайне недовольным видом оторвался от своего занятия. Вообще-то для надежности следовало не по плечу бить, а навернуть с разворота в челюсть, но Грейнджер почему-то ощущал, что поднимать руку на Мэтта он не должен. Наоборот, они должны друг друга поддерживать и защищать. Как появилось это убеждение, откуда и почему, он тоже не понимал, как и многих событий сегодняшнего вечера.  
– Что случилось? – спросил Мур удивленно.  
Он чувствовал, что Грейнджеру нравилось то, что с ним делали. Даже очень нравилось. Иначе Джереми с самого начала мог бы его ударить, а не стонать так пошло и соблазнительно одновременно, не цепляться пальцами ему в волосы, не обнимать, а просто взять и оттолкнуть. Или всё-таки не оттолкнуть?  
В конце концов, он мог многое навоображать и представить, что его полезли целовать, требуя своеобразную плату. Вроде взаимовыгодного обмена. Мэтт подвозит его до дома, он за это отвечает такой вот благодарностью. Но они изначально ни о какой оплате не говорили, ничего не поясняли, просто один решил поцеловать, второй с радостью ответил. То ли у него в голове звучали те же голоса, то ли Джереми просто был безотказным и готов был с каждым, кто предложит. Вот о втором варианте совсем не хотелось думать, потому что волна ревности сразу давала о себе знать, она подхватывала, как ураган, и готова была смести всех, кто встанет на пути.  
– Голова кружится, – честно признался Грейнджер.  
Связь, возникшая между ними недавно, в данный момент не разорвалась, но стала намного спокойнее. Она больше не вибрировала, не было тех диких импульсов, что прежде. Но Джереми всё равно чувствовал себя не очень хорошо.  
И Мэтт это заметил. Судя по всему, Грейнджер не пытался его продинамить, а говорил чистую правду. В данный момент Джереми выглядел ещё более бледным, нежели обычно. Он тяжело дышал и, кажется, готов был с минуты на минуту свалиться в обморок.  
– Почему?  
– Не знаю, – солгал Грейнджер, вновь ловя себя на мысли, что признание выставит его идиотом.  
Если он честно скажет, что его от этого поцелуя практически «обесточило», Мур покрутит пальцем у виска и ничего уточнять не станет. Зачем ему связываться с человеком, который городит подобную чушь?  
Ладонь Джереми, всё ещё лежавшая на чужом затылке, безвольно соскользнула вниз, задержалась на шее, и Мэтт дернулся. На секунду ему показалось, что по его коже только что прошелся огонь. Немного, как от зажженной спички. Но это всё равно было достаточно болезненное ощущение.  
– Что это? – спросил он удивленно.  
– Что именно?  
Джереми с трудом удавалось следить за полетом чужих мыслей.  
– Обожгло меня сейчас?  
– Понятия не имею, – отозвался Грейнджер, внимательно глядя на собеседника. – Кстати, у тебя царапины исчезли.  
– Да?  
– Да, – очень тихо ответил Джереми, прикрыл глаза и всё-таки отрубился.  
Мэтт удивленно смотрел на одноклассника, не понимая, что вообще происходит. Каким образом царапины на теле сначала появляются, потом исчезают, пальцы обжигают, подобно спичке или огоньку зажигалки? И почему одного поцелуя достаточно для того, чтобы Грейнджер потерял сознание?  
Наваждение исчезло, больше не было кровожадных позывов. Желание напиться чужой крови исчезло так же моментально, как и появилось, хотя участок кожи по-прежнему был открыт и привлекал к себе внимание. Только теперь не так, как прежде. К нему, если и хотелось прикоснуться, то нежно, а не разрывая плоть на клочки, не выпивая необходимую жидкость, что струилась по чужим венам.  
Мэтт осторожно провел ладонью по чужой щеке, по шее, где бился пульс. Джереми лучше выглядеть не стал, его лицо было всё так же болезненно бледно, но пульс был нормальным, не замедленным, не учащенным.  
«Привяжи его к себе, – посоветовал внутренний голос. – Подтвердишь связь, не будешь так стихийно всю энергию выпивать».  
«Энергию? Выпивать?», – удивился про себя Мур.  
Но внутренний голос замолчал, решив, что на сегодня новых знаний достаточно.  
Парня встряхнуло, и он словно выпал из состояния сна, оказавшись в реальности. Посмотрел на Грейнджера, сопевшего в соседнем кресле.  
Мэтту захотелось вновь прикоснуться к чужим губам, хотя бы на мгновение, но здравый смысл посоветовал ему не совершать опрометчивых поступков. Свежо было воспоминание о том, что всего один поцелуй отправил Джереми во временный нокаут.  
Мур провел ладонью по руке, и в этот момент заметил кольцо. То самое, которое Грейнджер провозгласил своим талисманом. То самое, которым так заинтересовалась Анжелина во время посиделок в кафе.  
Оно выглядело не так, как прежде. Мэтт, конечно, раньше особого внимания чужим рукам не придавал, но кольцо это видел. Раньше на нем не было никакого рисунка, а сейчас на металле появились тонкие полосы, похожие на паутинки, а в середине кольца возникло изображение паука, удивительным образом похожего на того, что был на украшениях Анжелины. Те же самые красные глаза, то же черное тело...  
Мур невольно засмотрелся на кольцо, а потом решил проверить свою теорию и прикоснулся к нему. Подушечку пальца моментально обожгло огнем, а само кольцо замерцало тусклым светом на то короткое время, что металл соприкасался с кожей Мэтта. Парень поднес палец ко рту, прихватил его губами, надеясь, что немного облегчит боль, смочив обожженное место слюной. Кольцо моментально потухло.  
Подтверждение своему подозрению Мур получил. Его действительно обожгло кольцо, а не пальцы Грейнджера. Но даже это новое знание нисколько не облегчило ситуацию, не внесло никакой ясности, а сильнее всё запутало.  
– Кто ты такой, Джереми? – пробормотал Мэтт. – Кто же ты такой?  
То, что сам совсем недавно собирался выпить чужой крови, Мэтью благополучно позабыл, как, впрочем, и голоса, которые толкали его на этот поступок.  
Эти провалы в памяти объяснялись достаточно просто.  
Естественное пробуждение должно было проходить намного дольше, а под действием катализатора оно накатывало волнами, приливами. Моментально приходило, так же внезапно исчезало. И Мэтт совершенно не помнил, что делал минут десять назад, когда наружу рвалась его вампирская сущность. Он помнил лишь то, что Грейнджер потерял сознание от поцелуя, и ожог от соприкосновения с украшением.  
Всё остальное благополучно из памяти стерлось, не оставив о себе никакого напоминания.


	5. Chapter 5

Магда Коул была из той породы женщин, которые всегда и во всё суют свой нос, независимо от того, просят их об этом или старательно игнорируют. Магда общественное мнение старательно пропускала мимо ушей, делая то, что считала правильным, а правильным она считала воспитание едва ли не в духе военного гарнизона. Строгость превыше всего. Непослушание можно и даже нужно наказывать не столько выговором, потому что слова для школьников ничего не значат, а с применением физической силы. Фактически, женщины выступала за возврат телесных наказаний и, неизвестно, сколько усилий ей приходилось прилагать для того, чтобы держать себя в руках, действуя в соответствии с существующим законом, а не тем театром абсурда, который творился в голове у мисс Коул.  
Да, в свои пятьдесят два Магда всё ещё была мисс. Ей ни разу не довелось сходить под венец, ребенка тоже не было. Имелся в наличии племянник, но он тётку терпеть не мог и обходил десятой дорогой, стараясь общаться только по необходимости. Эта мегера вызывала у него исключительно тихую, а иногда и очень громкую ненависть, что совсем неудивительно. Даже собственного племянника она умудрялась муштровать. О том, что детей можно баловать, она, кажется, не догадывалась. И самым ярким воспоминанием о тётке было то, что она избила его за украденное яблоко, объяснив это тем, что воровать – плохо. Вообще-то ему хватило бы и объяснения на словах, но тётушка предпочитала совмещать кнут и пряник. Причем доминировал всё-таки кнут.  
Её смерть всколыхнула город, но ни у кого из местных жителей не вызвала даже скупых слёз.  
Мэтт лениво перелистывал страницы газеты, начиная с последней, покачивался на стуле и потягивал кофе с молоком из большой кружки. Ровно до тех пор, пока не перевернул последнюю страницу и не прочитал заголовок, вынесенный настолько огромным шрифтом, что его невозможно было не заметить. Даже, если сильно захотеть.  
«Загадочное убийство в Бермингеме» гласила надпись. Мэтт отставил в сторону кружку и впился взглядом в статью. Она привлекла его внимание ещё и потому, что с Магдой Коул ему неоднократно приходилось сталкиваться. Неудивительно, учитывая тот факт, что Магда преподавала в школе Бермингема и была грозой всех выпускников. Поговаривали, что она нещадно валит даже тех, к кому вроде бы относится нейтрально. Тех, кого ненавидит, вообще готова со свету сжить. Мисс Коул преподавала такой дико важный предмет, как философия, считая, что он в школьной программе на первом месте, а математика, английский и иностранные языки – это чушь собачья. Всех несогласных с этим мнением можно было смело записывать в ряды врагов Магды, что она благополучно и делала. Пожалуй, тех, кто относился бы к преподавателю с симпатией, в Бермингеме не было вообще. Что в этом выпуске, что в предыдущих, что в последующих, уже успевших ознакомиться с данной особой.  
В общем почитателей у мисс Коул не было от слова «совсем», а вот врагов – сколько угодно, потому новость об убийстве хоть и заставила вздрогнуть, но совсем не удивила.  
Мэтт собирался отложить газету в сторону и благополучно обо всём забыть, но прочитал ещё один абзац и замер. Казалось, даже дышать перестал.  
Магду убили ночью. В промежутке между теми самыми пресловутыми тремя и пятью часами. В лесу...  
На ум сразу же пришел Джереми, выбиравшийся из леса, его дикий, испуганный взгляд. Могли ли случиться так, что это именно он решил взять на себя роль правосудия и разделаться с мисс Коул? Чем больше Мур думал об этой ситуации, тем сильнее убеждался в том, что всё могло быть так. Очень даже могло.  
Если Магда и ненавидела кого-то отчаянно, до белых глаз, то это Грейнджера. Где и когда он умудрился перейти дорогу учительнице, никто не знал. Как не знал и сам Джереми, старавшийся контактировать с преподавательским составом, как можно реже. По возможности, вообще никак с ними не пересекаться. Откуда взялась такая лютая ненависть, он не понимал, а потому на занятиях у мисс Коул старался слиться с интерьером, что у него получалось очень даже неплохо. Обои в классной комнате были как раз из разряда таких, что совсем не бросаются в глаза. Уродливые мелкие цветочки, сходные с мелкой клеткой на рубашках Грейнджера. Парень сидел за своей последней партой, занавесив лицо волосами, что-то черкал в тетради и слушал треп преподавателя, как фоновую музыку, которая вроде есть, но к ней не прислушиваешься, потому что вообще неинтересно. Видимо, именно это Магду и бесило. Хотя...  
Странности всё равно оставались. Почти все остальные ученики Бермингема на её уроках вели себя точно так, как и Грейнджер, но на них мисс Коул никак не реагировала. Джереми доставалось постоянно. Из уст учительницы философии он постоянно слышал «комплименты» в свой адрес. И да, он не молчал, а огрызался в ответ. Один раз не сдержался и радостно послал старую жабу в одном непечатном направлении, после чего целый месяц не появлялся на занятиях. Ситуацию более или менее спасли его родители, имевшие некие нужные знакомства, а потому напросившиеся на милую беседу к директору школы. Тот, хоть и побаивался Магды, всё равно смог кое-как уладить ситуацию, Грейнджер снова стал появляться на занятиях, но его и прежде шаткое положение, ныне усугубилось ещё сильнее. Мисс Коул начала отрываться на нем по полной.  
Могло ли случиться так, что у Грейнджера сдали нервы, и он решил расквитаться с учительницей?  
Вообще-то человеку здравомыслящему такое и в голову бы не пришло, но за здравомыслие Джереми Мэтт не мог поручиться на сто процентов. Тем более, что один факт уже говорил против Грейнджера. Он в это время был в лесу, то есть, фактически, на месте преступления. Заманил туда женщину, убил её, а после сбежал. Потерянным настолько выглядел потому, что испугался и понял, что натворил. Или же... Мур постарался не пороть горячку и мыслить здраво. Что, если Джереми вовсе не убийца, а свидетель? Бежал с места преступления, боясь, что его присутствие обнаружат, в темноте не сориентировался, упал и измазался. Просто торопился. Может, эта грязь – вовсе и не подтверждение борьбы с жертвой?  
В любом случае, волнение давало о себе знать. Мэтт подумал о том, что картина вырисовывается неутешительная, если подозрения подтвердятся. Он провел ночь под одной крышей с убийцей. И странно, что этот псих его не прирезал. Впрочем, в тот момент, когда машина подъехала к дому, Джереми вряд ли мог кого-то прирезать, потому что благополучно уснул. А, когда Мур попытался его разбудить, только пробормотал что-то неразборчиво и снова перестал реагировать на внешние раздражители.  
Мэтту пришлось брать это сомнительное сокровище на руки и нести в дом, мокнуть вместе с ним под душем, а после пожертвовать ещё и своими шмотками, которые оказались Грейнджеру слегка великоваты, но, когда он был в них, стало как-то спокойнее, что эту ночь получится провести в относительном спокойствии. Точнее утро и часть дня, потому как график слегка сместился, и пробуждение пришлось на пять часов вечера.  
Мур вздохнул и вновь бросил взгляд на фотографию женщины, некогда преподававшей в их школе. Эра Магды Коул закончилась. Интересно, на смену ей придет такая же стерва или найдут более подходящего преподавателя, который захочет вкладывать знания в головы подростков, а не лить на них поток ненависти?  
– Доброе утро, – раздалось за спиной Мэтта, и он резко обернулся.  
Джереми стоял в дверном проёме, опираясь рукой на косяк. При этом он продолжал щеголять в том виде, в каком его уложили спать. Только рубашка, правда, целомудренно застегнутая на все пуговицы, и нижнее бельё. Джинсы нацепить на себя Грейнджер не удосужился, а потому можно было сколько угодно пялиться на его ноги, ловя так называемый эстетический оргазм.  
И физическую неудовлетворенность, потому что вчерашние мысли активизировалась с двойной силой и снова принялись донимать Мэтта, отчаянно советуя прицепиться к однокласснику с пошлыми предложениями. В конце концов, ему не следовало опасаться отказа, ночью Грейнджер и так дал понять, что совсем не возражает и всячески поддерживает такое отношение к себе. Сейчас вполне можно было начать с того самого момента, на котором закончили вчера.  
«А, если опять в обморок грохнется?», – с тоской подумал Мур и попытался сосредоточиться.  
Джереми продолжал подпирать собой стену, разглядывал окружающую обстановку, а на хозяина дома не обращал внимания. Наверное, всё ещё дожидался ответа на своё приветствие. Мэтт об этом приветствии благополучно позабыл, потому что продолжал пялиться на силуэт, маячивший перед глазами. Только теперь уже думал не о сексуальности или отсутствии оной, а о том, насколько Джереми подходит на роль потенциального убийцы.  
– Не хочешь разговаривать? – тем временем продолжил Грейнджер.  
– Доброе... вечер, – произнес Мур, вспомнив о правилах приличия.  
– Уже вечер?  
– Шесть часов.  
– М-да, – многозначительно выдал Джереми, отлипая, наконец, от того места, где всё это время базировался и направляясь к столу.  
Выдвинул стул и сел, немного расставив ноги. Поскольку джинсов не было, это выглядело достаточно пошло и разнузданно. Мэтт только прицокнул языком и вздохнул тяжело. Видимо, у него всё это время было мнение куда лучшее, чем Грейнджер того заслуживал. Наверное, именно потому он в машине не сопротивлялся и не отталкивал. Привык к подобным отношениям, к подобной оплате за услуги, вот теперь и пытается тут принять какую-то красивую позу, чтобы привлечь к себе внимание и заикнуться о какой-то благодарности.  
«Он-то, оказывается, потаскуха ещё та», – с тоской резюмировал Мур.  
Джереми вообще ни о чем подобном не думал, а так сел потому, что всегда сидел, немного откинувшись на спинку стула и расставляя ноги. Он в подобной позе ничего странного и провокационного не видел. Поза, как поза.  
– Грейнджер?  
– Чего тебе?  
– А брюки надеть ты не догадался?  
Джереми потер переносицу, стараясь избавиться от отголосков боли, которые до сих пор давали о себе знать. Когда он только проснулся, голова болела нещадно, и пришлось ещё целый час провести в постели, пытаясь хоть немного прийти в себя. Грейнджер решил подняться на ноги лишь в тот момент, когда его состояние перестало характеризоваться, как «вареный овощ», а перешло более или менее в состояние «нормальный человек». Сейчас в голове была ещё какая-то странная пульсация, словно кто-то посторонний пытается вломиться в его мысли, но уже не так активно, как прежде, а мягко и даже осторожно. Без особой напористости.  
– Их не было, – ответил Джереми.  
– Как это не было?  
– Обыкновенно.  
– Они там.  
– Нет их, – продолжал возражать Грейнджер.  
Мэтт собирался спорить до победного, но вспомнил, что замечание Джереми очень даже резонно. Брюк возле кровати действительно не было, как и клетчатой рубашки. Уложив Грейнджера спать, Мур бросил его шмотки в стиральную машинку, а потом так и оставил в сушке. Собирался отнести их однокласснику, когда тот проснётся, но планы были нарушены. Сначала Мэтт вышел во двор, чтобы забрать почту, сделал кофе и принялся просматривать свежую прессу. Внимание привлекла статья о смерти учительницы философии, и всё остальное отошло на второй план.  
– Действительно, – пробормотал Мур. – Нет.  
– Вот, – подтвердил Джереми, придвинувшись к столу, и опираясь на столешницу локтем.  
Сделал это намеренно, чтобы не смущать Мэтта своим внешним видом, раз уж у того оказалась такая тонкая, трепетная натура. Теперь ноги были под столом и, чтобы их рассмотреть, нужно было под стол заглянуть. Вряд ли Муру нужно было что-то искать под столом. От проблемы созерцания неприятного зрелища он был избавлен раз и навсегда.  
Точнее, оно-то как раз было приятным, но Грейнджеру об этом знать – совсем не обязательно.  
– Мог бы надеть мои.  
– Я по чужим шкафам не лазаю, – парировал Джереми, уцепив из вазы печенье и откусывая небольшой кусочек.  
Грейнджер снова сидел так, как в кафе, немного наклонив голову вперёд. Волосы высохли, и Джереми их расчесал, потому в данный момент они не жалкими сосульками облепляли лицо, а были вполне неплохо уложены.  
Он даже печенье жевать умудрялся эротично. Мэтт не мог точно определить, как это вообще – эротично жевать печенье, просто... Аккуратно и как-то утонченно, наверное. Но при этом Грейнджер не выглядел, как дураковатая кокетка. На него эстетически приятно было посмотреть и даже возможно – найти его не просто очаровательным, как обычно, а красивым. Кончик носа не казался таким уж выдающимся и торчащим, а губы у него всегда были красивые. Теперь, когда его голые ноги находились под столом, образ, удивительное дело, эротизма совсем не утратил. Более того, Джереми рубашка эта шла, пусть и была немного больше по размеру, но всё равно не мотылялась, как на палке, а создавала некий эротический подтекст.  
Грейнджер направление чужих мыслей не отслеживал, потому даже отдаленно не догадывался, о чем сейчас думает Мур, он занимался своими делами, не обращая внимания на посторонних. Дела были крайне важными и ответственными. В кавычках, разумеется. Джереми разломал печенье напополам и теперь из каждой половины пытался вытащить весь мармелад.  
– Ешь всё, – зашипел на него Мэтт.  
Грейнджер посмотрел на него удивленно, пару раз моргнул, словно пытался удостовериться, что это к нему обратились, а не к кому-то постороннему. Мур не придумал ничего лучше, чем в ответ тоже уставиться на одноклассника и начать пристально разглядывать его лицо, на котором четко обозначилось недоумение.  
– Зачем? – удивился Джереми, продолжая выедать мармелад, а само тесто благополучно оставляя нетронутым. – Я не хочу есть всё.  
– Зачем тогда вообще печенье взял?  
– А тебе уже жалко стало?  
– Вовсе нет.  
– Тогда почему ты ко мне с такой ерундой прицепился?  
– Потому что печенье сделали так, значит, целиком его и нужно есть.  
– Ну, охренеть логика, – грубовато отозвался Грейнджер, продолжая ковыряться в мармеладе.  
Его там было всего ничего, но Джереми умудрился растянуть процесс поедания на несколько минут, и, кажется, это не было пределом.  
– И брюки не надел.  
– Тебя это смущает?  
– Да.  
– Почему? – удивился Грейнджер, убрав прядь волос от лица.  
Он изумлялся вполне искренне, словно не помнил того, что вчера в машине происходило. И чем могло обернуться, не случись обморок.  
Мэтт подозрительно посмотрел на своего собеседника. Джереми вообще о вчерашних событиях не заикался. Его мармелад из курабье больше беспокоил, чем поцелуй с этим человеком. Посторонним. Почти... Знакомы-то они были давно, но это знакомство не кричало, не говорило и даже не шептало, что они по знакомству должны вот так целоваться. Не просто соприкоснуться губами на пару секунд, а потом отскочить друг от друга, словно их кипятком ошпарили, а целоваться серьёзно и вполне осознанно. То есть, почти осознанно. Раз уж их к этому голоса в голове подталкивали, о существовании которых оба сейчас благополучно позабыли.  
– Слушай, – произнес Мэтт, позабыв об осторожности, настолько его этот вопрос занимал. – А ты вот так запросто с любым, да?  
– Что? – вновь недоуменно поинтересовался Грейнджер, который никак не мог понять, почему его отвлекают нелепыми вопросами.  
– Ты запросто с любым мужиком мог бы? – повторил свой вопрос Мэтью.  
Непонимание цвело пышным цветом. Джереми полагал, что Мура вчерашнее происшествие ставит в неловкое положение, а потому лучше о нем напоминать. Мало ли... В конце концов, Мэтт всегда ясно давал понять, что особых симпатий не испытывает. Сейчас тоже ничего не изменилось. Эффект неловкости, смущения и раздражения в одном флаконе никто не отменял. А это с позиции Грейнджера казалось самой адекватной реакцией на происходящее. Джереми пытался поставить себя на место Мура, представлял себя на его месте. Сколько было таких историй, когда парни по пьяной голове затаскивали в кровать вовсе не королеву красоты, о которой мечтали, а какую-нибудь тёлку, что раньше за километр обходили? Где гарантия, что здесь не такая же ситуация? Вдруг получилось так, что Мэтт вчера сделал, сегодня жалеет, а потому пытается поскорее избавиться от своего одноклассника с помощью тупых придирок. Старается поскорее сплавить его из дома, чтобы потом вздохнуть с облегчением.  
Но последний вопрос буквально выбил почву из-под ног. Такого заявления Грейнджер точно не ожидал. Это было обидно, в какой-то степени даже мерзко.  
Взгляд его посерьёзнел, стал даже немного напряженным. После чего Джереми решил действовать методом от противного. Растянул рот в улыбке, которую принято называть «акульей», и произнес нежно:  
– Разумеется.  
– То есть, если бы вместо меня на трассе остановился кто-то другой...  
– Именно, – подхватил Грейнджер. – Я бы с ним это сделал. С радостью и восторгом. Не подумай, что ты просто такой особенный, что мне безумно захотелось. Вовсе нет. Ну, это благодарность просто была. Да, наверное, именно благодарность...  
Джереми смотрел куда угодно, но только не на одноклассника. Понимал, что достаточно один раз посмотреть ему в глаза, как Мэтт его в два счёта расколет и поймет, что сумасшедшего опыта у Грейнджера и в помине нет. Так, небольшое приключение, не более того.  
Если бы Джереми не отводил взгляд, он бы заметил, как радужка чужих глаз меняет свой оттенок, превращаясь в болезненно-красный, жуткий до невозможности.  
Вампирская сущность была озадачена этим вопросом, она же искренне и очень страстно ревновала. Ещё вчера вечером она признала в этом мальчишке, сидящем напротив, своего истинного донора, который обязан принадлежать только ей, а потому его неосмотрительный ответ сейчас по вкусу ей не пришелся.  
Как и всегда, при использовании катализатора, эта сущность не горела в теле постоянно, а время от времени вспыхивала и гасла без особого регламента. У нее не было какого-то определенного периода времени. Приступ этот мог длиться, как пару минут, так и пару часов. Потом, с течением времени, всё должно было хотя бы немного войти в колею, но сейчас невозможно было предсказать, что будет твориться в голове Мэтта через секунду, не замахиваясь на такие длинные отрезки времени, как час и день. Сущность катализатора в том и заключалась, что делала вампиров практически безумными, налетала на них вихрем, мгновенно подчиняя себе, и эта невозможность контролировать собственные мысли и поступки являла собой воплощение ада. Вампиры были животными, стадом, которое не понимало, что творит. Стихийные потоки энергии превращали их в жестоких машин для убийств, которые не могут себя обуздать. Жажда выходила на первое место, а перед ней пасовали все остальные чувства. Оставался голый инстинкт, дополненный ненавистью и жестокостью. Катализатор активно воздействовал на мозг, усиливая в разы природную жестокость, обостряя её, делая почти такой же сильной, как жажду. Если бы у вампира был инициированный донор, катализатор не смог бы так на него воздействовать, он просто-напросто разбился о щит, поставленный донором. Но никакого обряда ещё не произошло. О донорстве, как таковом, ни Мэтт, ни Джереми не знали. Грейнджер своим присутствием поблизости заглушал от охотников выплески вампирской энергетики, но, увы, не мог их нейтрализовать.  
Он собирался продолжить свой увлекательный рассказ, как прекрасно мог провести время с другими людьми, но в этот момент услышал злобное:  
– Шлюха, – с презрением брошенное в его адрес.  
И Мэтт уже не помнил, что в школе Грейнджера считали девственником. Он помнил рассказ Винсента, значительно приукрасивший действительность, помнил и вчерашний поцелуй, а потому легко смог спроецировать его на кого-то постороннего, пририсовав вместо себя другого человека. Посмотреть со стороны, наблюдая за этим пририсованным фантомом и Грейнджером, реально существующим.  
Джереми даже возразить не успел, потому что за какие-то доли секунды Мэтт оказался совсем рядом, и они уже вдвоем полетели на пол. Грейнджер приложился об пол одновременно спиной и затылком, стало до ужаса больно. Голова и так болела, а после удара перед глазами вообще звездочки весело начали отплясывать дикий танец. Джереми крепко зажмурился, а потом широко распахнул глаза и посмотрел на одноклассника. Вместо привычно зеленых на него смотрели красные, совершенно безумные глаза, а рука со стремительно отрастающими ногтями приближалась к его горлу. То ли, чтобы придушить, то ли этими ногтями его располосовать.  
Когда они вонзились в пол, пробивая паркет, Джереми стало по-настоящему страшно, а когда Мэтт приоткрыл рот, и стало видно, что зубы превращаются в клыки, удлиненные и острые на конце, вообще захотелось истошно завизжать, хотя, обычно Грейнджер не позволял себе падать настолько низко. Наверное, он бы и завизжал, если бы ему рот ладонью не зажали. Те самые нити, соединявшие их, сегодня тоже давали о себе знать, но энергия по ним от одного к другому не утекала. Наоборот, Джереми чувствовал, как она концентрируется внутри него, отчаянно ища выход, чтобы оказать сопротивление, но почему-то у неё никак не получается это сделать. Словно что-то удерживает его силу в теле, тормозя её развитие и выплеск наружу.  
Мур, а, точнее, монстр, занявший его место, вытащил ногти из паркета, освобождая руку. Отвел чужие волосы от шеи и зачарованно уставился на нее. Не торопился укусить, а лишь наклонился близко-близко и провел кончиком носа по коже, втягивая запах. Сейчас обоняние его обострилось. И получалось прочувствовать, пропустить через себя не только запах на удивление стойкой туалетной воды, геля для душа, но и тот самый запах, что будоражил сильнее всего на свете. Запах свежей крови. И не какой-то там, а крови личного донора, которая ценилась дороже всего.  
– Хочу тебя, – прошептал Мэтт куда-то в шею.  
Грейнджер ничего на это признание не ответил. Его сводило с ума то самое ощущение собственной силы, отчаянно рвущейся на свободу, и он был бы рад подчиниться ей, но что-то её блокировало. Джереми с трудом представлял, что это за сила, какими могут быть последствия её применения, но сейчас она была необходима ему.  
Лишь на секунду промелькнула в голове мысль, что его сила, наверное, идентична той, которой обладает Мур.  
– Я – нет, – произнес Грейнджер, но, поскольку рот ему зажимали, получилось нечто невразумительное.  
По его шее осторожно провели языком, и не нужно было обладать потрясающей интуицией, чтобы понять: за этим последует нечто, что вообще Джереми не понравится. Сегодня всё было иначе, не так, как вчера. Вчера его самого в жар бросало, он сходил с ума от желания, когда к нему прикасались, он отдавал энергию, но делал это с такой радостью, что впору было усомниться в собственных умственных способностях. Впрочем, сейчас Грейнджер поставил себе однозначный диагноз. Законченный псих. Иначе ему не виделись бы вампиры в давно знакомых одноклассниках, и в самом себе какая-то сверхсила не мерещилась.  
С укусом Мэтт почему-то медлил, и уже совсем скоро Джереми понял, почему так. Видимо, Мур решил хоть немного джентльменства проявить и уделить внимание жертве, потому что спустя мгновение его поцеловали. Влажно, жарко и очень страстно. Но сегодня Грейнджер на этот поцелуй вообще никак не реагировал. Чужое желание не текло по его венам, не передавалось через прикосновения. По сути, его вообще не было. Это было не желание, а вспышка дикой грубости, попытка продемонстрировать силу и как будто заявить о своих правах на определенного человека. Грейнджер чувствовал это, это же понимали и узы, потому они не транслировали чужие чувства. Не было понимания и взаимности, как в прошлый раз.  
Джереми в очередной раз замычал, почувствовав на языке вкус своей крови. Мэтт по неосторожности, а может намеренно прорезал клыками его губу, и теперь с наслаждением слизывал алые капли с чужих губ, наплевав на то, что жертве это вообще никакого удовольствия не приносит. Неважно, донор или же не донор. Грейнджер помнил из художественной литературы, что жертвы сами, с радостью отдают свою кровь вампирам. Он отдавать кровь не хотел. Ему было противно смотреть на то животное, которое в данный момент самозабвенно облизывало его нижнюю губу, жадно припадая к ранкам.  
Муру внезапно захотелось нежностей, он потянулся к чужой ладони, чтобы соединить руки, переплести пальцы. Но в тот момент, когда он сжал ладонь Грейнджера в своей, его снова обожгло, как и днём ранее. Только... сильнее. Не так, как прежде.  
Дымка рассеялась, вернув к реальности. Глаза вновь стали зелеными, клыки исчезли, длинные ногти, которым больше подходило наименование когти, тоже снова стали нормальными. И вообще...  
Мэтт помотал головой, пытаясь избавиться от наваждения. В голове было необычайно пусто, словно там вакуум, в котором ни одна умная мысль не способна родиться. Мур неуверенно опустил глаза вниз. Грейнджер, лежавший под ним, смотрел диким взором, не понимая, что вообще оказался в таком положении и почему? Сцена ревности, устроенная вампирской сущностью, благополучно стёрлась из памяти обоих.  
– Хорошо устроился, – заметил Джереми, немного поерзав под Мэттом.  
– Неплохо, – согласился тот.  
– Так, может, слезешь?  
– Что за ерунду ты таскаешь на себе? – спросил Мур, неотрывно глядя на кольцо.  
Оно снова было без рисунка. Никаких паутинок, никаких пауков.  
– В смысле?  
– Откуда это кольцо?  
– По наследству досталось, – по привычке ответил Грейнджер.  
– Тогда объяснишь мне кое-что?  
– Что именно?  
– Что означает рисунок на нём? И почему оно обжигает кожу?  
Джереми посмотрел на Мэтта, потом на кольцо и после – снова на Мэтта. В его взгляде даже жалость некая была, снисхождение.  
– Какой рисунок?  
– Как украшения у Анжелины.  
– А какие у нее украшения? – спросил Грейнджер. – Я не разглядывал, потому не знаю.  
– Дай руку, – попросил Мур.  
Джереми осторожно протянул ему ладонь, не зная, к чему одноклассник клонит, и чем этот обреченный спор может закончиться. Мэтт некоторое время рассматривал чужую руку, закусил губу, предчувствуя боль, и прикоснулся пальцем к чужому украшению. Но вопреки здравому смыслу не стал моментально отдергивать руку, а продолжал прикасаться кольцу. Грейнджер тоже внимательно смотрел на него, не веря своим глазам. И носу тоже. Чем дольше Мэтт держал палец на украшении, тем явственнее становился в воздухе запах паленой кожи, мерзкий и тошнотворный. Кольцо мерцало тусклым светом, а на нем одна за другой проявлялись надписи, которые тут же исчезали, а под конец стал прорисовываться тот самый узор, о котором сказал Мур. Паутинки и паук с красными глазами.  
Мэтт отдернул руку, кольцо тут же потухло, рисунок тоже начал медленно сходить с поверхности металла.  
– Если оно досталось тебе от предков, ты должен хоть что-то об этом знать. Ты знаешь?  
– Нет, – покачал головой Джереми.  
– Это точно кольцо, доставшееся по наследству? Если да, то очень странно. Почему родственники не предупредили, что это опасная штучка?  
– Нет.  
– Что «нет»? Не по наследству? Или не опасная штучка?  
– Первое, – произнес Грейнджер, облизав нижнюю губу.  
Она слегка саднила, хотя ранки уже затянулись.  
– Тогда где ты его взял?  
– Купил на блошином рынке, – неохотно признался Джереми. – Что? Не надо так на меня смотреть. Одеваюсь, где хочу. Украшения тоже покупаю, где хочу. И, в конце концов, слезь уже с меня. Мне неприятно...  
– А вчера так активно отвечал, – хмыкнул Мур, не думая даже слазить.  
Наоборот, оперся ладонями по обе стороны от чужой головы.  
– Вчера...  
– Ну же?  
– Вчера я, кажется, был не в себе.  
– После чего?  
– Не помню, – честно ответил Грейнджер.  
– Не помнишь? Или не хочешь отвечать?  
– Не помню.  
В голосе Джереми возникли нотки раздражения. Он совершенно растерялся. Сначала одноклассник расспрашивает его о печенье и джинсах, потом каким-то образом оказывается сидящим на нем, цепляется к украшению, которое сейчас уже и самому Грейнджеру не таким уж безобидным казалось, после такой-то демонстрации. И под конец, как обухом по голове прикладывают каким-то обвинением. То есть, пока Джереми не знал, каким будет обвинение, но понимал, что это будет именно оно, а не светская беседа.  
– Раз ты не помнишь, позволю себе побыть твоей памятью, – усмехнулся Мур, хватая со стола газету и едва ли не бросив её в лицо Грейнджеру. – Гермиона, а скажи-ка мне честно... Не потому ли тебя мучают провалы в памяти, что ты вчера убил Магду Коул, а потом, испугавшись ответственности, сбежал с места преступления? Так что, поиграем в откровенность?  
Джереми взял газету в руки и посмотрел на первую полосу. Стоило только увидеть фотографию и выхватить взглядом несколько строк из статьи, как Грейнджеру стало не по себе. Он сглотнул, чувствуя, что голова снова кружится, а на языке ощущается привкус крови. И снова вспомнился мерзкий жемчуг, падающий в жидкую грязь, когда нить, на которую нанизаны бусины, оказалась перерезана. Магда Коул обожала жемчуг, это знали все. Джереми точно помнил эти бусины, точно помнил крик, привкус крови и... Больше он ничего не помнил. Впрочем, место, запечатленное на фото, тоже было отлично знакомо. Джереми был там. Был вчера. Но вот как он там оказался и насколько велика его причастность ко всему происходящему? Это уже оказывалось за гранью понимания.  
– Я..., – начал он тихо.  
– Ну же? – поторопил Мэтт.  
– Не знаю, как туда попал.  
– Неужели? Слушай, Грейнджер. Прекращай юлить. Ты был вчера в лесу, ты убегал оттуда с бешеным испугом в глазах. Только что не ревел, как маленький ребенок. Если я поведаю об этом полицейским, они вряд ли поверят твоим рассказам о внезапно проснувшейся амнезии.  
– Я не помню, как на полу под тобой оказался, а ты про лес спрашиваешь, – тихо, но очень чётко произнес Джереми. – И кстати...  
– Что? – удивился Мэтт.  
– То, – голос Грейнджера стал вдруг увереннее и смелее. – Ты тоже там был в это время. И докажи мне, что это не ты убил, а я просто стал свидетелем. Что скажешь насчёт такой версии? А?


	6. Chapter 6

– Чушь, – произнес Мэтт через несколько минут молчания.  
– Неужели?  
Грейнджер, наконец, собрался с силами и смог оттолкнуть Мура. Мэтт, не ожидавший нападения, шмякнулся на задницу, но подниматься не торопился. Обвинения Джереми поставили парня в тупик. Он и подумать не мог, что его посчитают причастным к преступлению. Сейчас осознал, что возможно абсолютно всё.  
– Естественно.  
– Я так не думаю, – хмыкнул Грейнджер, взяв кружку с чужим кофе и делая глоток.  
В любой другой момент Мур возмутился бы, но сейчас мысли были заняты иными вещами, а потому он мысленно махнул рукой на действия одноклассника.  
– Почему?  
– На твоей шее в тот момент, когда мы встретились, были царапины, – ответил Джереми. – Вот это куда больше похоже на сопротивление и результат борьбы, нежели рубашка, заляпанная грязью. Как убили Магду?  
– В статье прочитай, – огрызнулся Мэтт.  
– Зачем? – задал вовсе алогичный вопрос Грейнджер.  
– Ты, кажется, хотел узнать, что случилось с нашей прекрасной учительницей. Или мне показалось?  
– Но ты ведь уже прочитал статью, – резонно заметил Джереми, взяв второе печенье и с невозмутимым видом начиная его жевать, попутно допивая чужой кофе.  
– А ничего, что это моя кружка? – обозлился Мур.  
– Нет, – равнодушно отозвался Грейнджер. – Я не брезгливый.  
Мэтт едва не задохнулся от такой наглости. Вообще-то это ему следовало возмущаться и вопить, что его вещи трогают без спроса, но Джереми не был бы собой, не произнеси он что-то в этом духе.  
– Так что там с Магдой?  
Грейнджер приземлился на стул и внимательно посмотрел на одноклассника, всё ещё протиравшего пол своими джинсами.  
– Убили.  
– Как именно?  
– Выпили всю.  
– Что? – удивился Джереми.  
– Выпили.  
– Кого выпили?  
– Её кровь. То есть, не всю, конечно, но, если верить описанию, то случай жуткий произошел, – произнес Мэтт, поёжившись.  
Ему совершенно не нравилось направление, в котором развивался разговор. Судя по всему, Грейнджер решил примерить на себя маску Шерлока Холмса и заняться, если не поисками преступника, то хотя бы выведением умозаключений. Поскольку Джереми сложно было назвать нормальным человеком, то и умозаключения должны были быть соответствующие. То есть, Грейнджер был не таким уж и ненормальным, просто... немного необычным, потому – настораживающим. У него была, пусть и придурковатая, но всё-таки индивидуальность, которой недоставало большинству обитателей Бермингема. В сравнении с большинством Джереми был ярким, а яркость здесь не любили, потому и вешали на парня ярлыки.  
По сути, он был не так уж и глуп. Точнее, он вообще глупым не был, просто мыслил своеобразно, и это своеобразие казалось окружающим отличием от нормы, вот и воспринималось в штыки.  
Грейнджер зажал печенье в зубах, поставил кружку на стол и разложил перед собой газету. Посмотрел на фотографию Магды, то есть, того, что от нее осталось, и многозначительно хмыкнул.  
Он не любил мисс Коул. Это факт. Да, по сути, он никогда и не скрывал своего отношения к этой женщине. Она его раздражала, бесила, вымораживала... Короче говоря, положительных эмоций не вызывала. Магда отвечала парню взаимностью, причем, неизменно. Возможно, её нелюбовь к ученику была даже сильнее, чем у него к ней. Они не ладили. Это мог подтвердить любой ученик старшей школы Бермингема. И тот факт, что Джереми в момент смерти женщины отирался где-то поблизости, баллов к его невиновности не прибавлял. Любой человек, знавший об этом противостоянии, мог подумать в сходной ситуации, что у Грейнджера был мотив избавиться от надоедливой и удивительно мерзкой учительницы. Джереми... чувствовал себя глупо, потому что не мог поручиться за свои действия той ночью. Он точно бродил по лесу, но почему-то внутри жила сумасшедшая уверенность, что он ничего подобного не делал, и на учительницу не нападал. Вот наблюдателем, возможно, был. Точно был, раз уж остатки воспоминаний настолько ярко в голове вспыхивают. Но почему он не помнил лица преступника? Почему чувствовал вкус крови на языке? Помнил ощущения, связанные с происшествием. Звуки, запахи, вкусы, но самого процесса не наблюдал.  
Он несколько раз перечитал пару абзацев статьи, в которых говорилось о методе убийства. У него после прочтения вообще создалось впечатление, что убийца – не человек, а большое животное. Вот только всё упиралось в то, что в лесу больших животных не водилось, во всяком случае, на окраине, где был обнаружен труп. В глуши были волки, конечно, но Магда не могла полезть в глушь, она же не совсем дурой при жизни была. Зачем бы ей тащиться в четыре часа ночи в самую глушь? Чтобы разыскивать волков? Бред! Что ей с волками-то обсуждать? Философские беседы с ними вести, разочаровавшись в собеседниках-людях?  
– Вампиры что ли орудовали? – пробормотал Грейнджер.  
– Не городи чушь, – раздалось у него за спиной.  
Пока Джереми размышлял о мотивах похода в лес, Мэтт успел подняться на ноги, подойти к нему и заглянуть через плечо, вновь разглядывая достаточно жуткое фото. Хорошо, что оно было черно-белым, а не цветным, иначе эффект вообще получился убийственный. Так краска немного смазалась, и всё становилось ясно лишь из описания, а не после просмотра фотографий.  
– Почему?  
– Их не существует.  
– Если ты их не видел, то это не значит, что их нет, – задумчиво произнес Джереми, посмотрев в сторону одноклассника.  
От Грейнджера исходила настолько сумасшедшая уверенность, что Мур даже спорить с ним не стал. Особого эффекта всё равно не добьётся, только голос сорвёт, пытаясь что-то доказать непробиваемому «Гермионе».  
– То есть, ты уверен в обратном? – усмехнулся Мэтт. – Хотя, зачем я спрашиваю? Конечно, ты уверен.  
Мур закатил глаза, чтобы выразить своё истинное отношение к ситуации, взял пустую чашку и налил туда кофе, чтобы и самому иметь возможность насладиться напитком, а не только наблюдать за действиями Грейнджера.  
– Не то, чтобы уверен, – произнес Джереми. – Но уже несколько лет меня не оставляет мечта встретиться хотя бы с одним из них.  
Мэтт покрутил пальцем у виска, но Грейнджер этого жеста не заметил. Или сделал вид, что не заметил, потому что продолжал вещать спокойным, уверенным тоном.  
– Если ты помнишь, я в Бермингеме не так давно.  
– Пять лет.  
– Так вот, я согласился переехать сюда только по одной причине. Говорят, что Бермингем – самый тихий город на свете, здесь вообще никогда, ничего не происходит, да и не происходило. Это не так...  
– А как? На самом деле, здесь каждый день идёт метеоритный дождь, феи танцуют канкан в лесной глуши, в озере плавают русалки и вообще – это город призрак? Так?  
– Нет, – ответил Грейнджер.  
В его голосе не было злобы и раздражения. Он понимал, почему одноклассник ему на слова не верит, но спорить с ним не собирался.  
– Тогда я вообще ничего не понимаю.  
– Начнем с того, что Грейнджеры – мои приёмные родители? Или это не такая важная информация? – поинтересовался Джереми, произнеся это таким равнодушным тоном, словно говорил о чём-то повседневном, а не открывал завесу семейных тайн.  
– А они – приёмные?  
– Да.  
– Тогда начни с этого.  
– Если честно, я не очень хорошо помню своих родителей, настоящих, – уточнил Грейнджер. – Я прожил с ними пять лет своей жизни. В детстве у меня была одна особенность, вроде как дар, но родители считали его проклятьем, потому что сами ничего подобного не умели. Я же постоянно им рассказывал о том, кого видел. Это были призраки, да и не только призраки. Это были иные существа. Например, те же самые вампиры, о которых я совсем недавно сказал... Однажды на пороге нашего дома появился человек, заявивший, что у него к родителям серьёзный разговор. Оказалось, что он из гильдии охотников, тех самых, что убивают вампиров, стараясь истребить их род целиком и полностью. Я не хотел уходить от родителей, устроил истерику... В общем, меня в тот раз не забрали, сказав, что мне следует немного подрасти, чтобы осознать, какая честь мне выпала. И гордиться этим. Через год, когда мне как раз исполнилось пять лет, этот человек снова пришел в наш дом и забрал меня с собой, родители не помешали ему сделать это. Пару лет я провел в гильдии, где из меня старательно готовили ищейку, причем, методы воспитания были... своеобразные. У гильдии странные представления о послушании и о чувствах тех, кто вступает на путь охотников. Меня пытались вырастить в истинном духе гильдии, превратив в своеобразного фанатика, который ничего не видит и не замечает, кроме истинной цели. «Жизнь за гильдию, гильдия – главное, что у нас есть». Два года я провел в этом тюремном заключении, изолированный от всех, кроме главы гильдии. Он занимался моим воспитанием, искренне веря, что я буду бриллиантом. Самой прекрасной ищейкой, какую только можно придумать. Меня душили какими-то катализаторами, надеясь, что талант будет развиваться быстрее, инстинкты, восприимчивость к потусторонним существам будет ещё выше, но... вместо этого они добились обратного результата. Мой дар начал исчезать. С каждым днем он становился всё слабее, а потом и вовсе исчез. Я даже самого простого, новообращенного вампира не мог найти, что уж говорить о сильных кровососах, являющихся представителями древнего рода, овладевшими в совершенстве искусством маскировки? Я перестал видеть других существ, обитающих в нашем мире. И потерял ценность для гильдии. Конечно, они не стали держать меня в своих рядах и вышвырнули на улицу. То есть, не совсем на улицу. В интернат. Оказалось, что мои настоящие родители отказались от меня. В интернате меня заметили Грейнджеры и забрали к себе. Я стал жить с ними, но воспоминания о годах, проведенных в гильдии, давали о себе знать. Ещё, будучи ищейкой, я почерпнул кое-какие знания о вампирских обычаях, об их образе жизни. После потери дара желание знать об этом больше не исчезло, а будто стало сильнее. И я погрузился в изучении мифологии. Конечно, для обычных людей – это всё выдумка, а для меня – реальность. Я знаю, что эти существа есть в нашем мире, они живут среди нас.  
– А как с этим связан Бермингем? – спросил Мэтт, воспринявший рассказ одноклассника с некой иронией, но допускавший, что какой-то процент правды в этом есть.  
– Он скрывает много тайн, – хмыкнул Джереми. – Хотя, сейчас я в этом уже не уверен.  
– И что это за тайны?  
– Когда-то здесь была очень долгая, изматывающая, кровопролитная война. Между вампирами и... вервольфами. Ты же понимаешь, это классика. Оборотни и вампиры всегда ненавидели друг друга, а потому им особо и не нужен был повод для начала войны. В ходе этой войны обе стороны понесли немалые потери, но оборотни всё-таки выиграли. Глава клана вампиров и его немногочисленная свита сдались на милость победителя, и всё-таки получили разрешение уйти отсюда, сохранив себе жизнь, а не были безжалостно истреблены. Увы, неизвестно, что потом случилось с кланом оборотней. Возможно, они до сих пор живут на этой земле. Поскольку дара у меня уже нет, я не могу просканировать территорию. Долгое время я жил, как нормальный подросток. Ходил в школу, общался с обычными людьми. Дар ни разу не напомнил о себе. А потом родители, то есть, Грейнджеры решили переехать, и, что самое удивительное, одним из вариантов для переезда был Бермингем. Знакомое название, конечно, привлекло внимание, и я без промедления отправился собирать вещи. Почему-то я был уверен, что здесь, на земле, некогда залитой кровью вампиров и оборотней, мой дар снова даст о себе знать, но чуда не произошло. Бермингем в настоящем – это самое унылое место, которое я когда-либо посещал. Тем не менее, я не терял надежды однажды встретиться с вампиром. Даже несколько раз загадывал это желание перед тем, как выйти из дома на ночную прогулку. Вот и вчера, то есть уже сегодня, загадал, а потом это убийство, лес... В общем, я не знаю, насколько близок я оказался к мечте, но, кажется, здесь всё-таки есть кто-то из представителей общества любителей крови.  
– А кольцо? – снова вернулся к интересующей его теме Мэтт.  
– Кольцо действительно куплено на блошином рынке, – вздохнул Джереми. – И я понятия не имею, почему оно так на тебя реагирует.  
– Ты же изучал мифологию, всё такое, – Мур неопределенно помахал в воздухе рукой.  
– Мифология о таких вещах не пишет. Мифы и легенды – это не отчет об археологических экспедициях, – пояснил Грейнджер. – Потому о кольце я вряд ли смогу тебе что-то рассказать. Но, судя по тому, как та девчонка из кафе...  
– Лина?  
– Да. Судя по тому, как Лина вцепилась мне в руку, она о нем может знать что-то, и...  
Джереми замолчал и вытаращился на Мэтта, а потом приоткрыл рот и тут же зажал его ладонью. Мэтт тоже сделал пару умозаключений, после чего с удивлением уставился на Грейнджера.  
– Если я допущу такую мысль, что сейчас поверил твоему рассказу, и вампиры действительно существуют, – произнес Мур размеренным тоном, с некоторой опаской в голосе. – Если я сделаю вид, что верю во всю эту ерунду, которую ты мне рассказывал, и не стану снимать с ушей лапшу, коей хватит на три китайских квартала, то я даже рискну предположить, что Лина может быть этим самым вампиром.  
– Я не лгал.  
Джереми выглядел очень сосредоточенным и серьёзным.  
– Конечно.  
– Они существуют.  
– Грейнджер, хватит пороть чушь.  
Джереми схватил газету, потряс ею в воздухе и ткнул пальцем в изображение Магды.  
– Смотри, она убита. И из нее выкачали кровь. Не всю, конечно. Там, если верить описанию, место преступления ею залито. Следовательно, большая часть крови пролилась на землю. Вампиры не могут выпить человека полностью. Они же не верблюды, чтобы на месяц вперёд напиваться. Как я тебе говорил, в детстве я был ищейкой, и я видел место преступления после действия вампиров. Оно выглядело, если не так же, то очень близко к этому. Здесь действительно действовал вампир, а не человек. Каким бы психом человек не был, его возможности с вампирскими не сравнятся, вот так всё не будет обставлено.  
– Я всё равно не верю тебе.  
– Просто признайся, что запал на Лину, – усмехнулся Джереми.  
– Вообще нет, – тут же откликнулся Мур.  
– Вообще да, – передразнил Грейнджер. – Она тебе понравилась, и ты не хочешь думать, что влюбился в чудовище. Будет весело, если ты окажешься её донором...  
– Донором? – Мэтт запутался ещё сильнее.  
– Ага.  
– Что «ага»?  
– Донором, донором, – кивнул Джереми, допивая остатки кофе и забрасывая в рот последний кусочек своего печенья.  
– Каким ещё донором? – начиная закипать, прошипел Мэтью.  
– Я точно не знаю, что вкладывается в это понятие, – дернув плечами, произнес Грейнджер. – Как я уже говорил, ищейки гильдии занимали самое низшее место в иерархии. Их не пускали в лаборатории, не посвящали в тонкости этой работы, их просто нещадно эксплуатировали, как крыс в обычных лабораториях. Фактически, ставили на нас эксперименты, надеясь, что мы переловим всех вампиров, а, может, сами убьём...  
– Разве ищейки убивают?  
– В нас, – начал Грейнджер, но тут же осекся, вспомнив о своих потерянных навыках. – В них есть скрытый потенциал. При умелом подходе ищейку можно обучить такой вещи, как поцелуй смерти.  
– Это ещё что за нововведение? – удивился Мур.  
– Ищейка произносит заклинание, вызывая особое состояние. Оно блокирует вампира, не позволяя ему сдвинуться с места. Ищейка целует вампира, и через этот поцелуй в организм вампира попадает яд замедленного действия. Он причиняет дикую боль, разрушает медленно, но надежно. Через сутки жертва будет мертва, и от нее даже праха не останется. Но поцелуй смерти доступен далеко не каждому. Меня хотели ему научить, вновь применив катализатор, чтобы ускорить процесс. Или я был слишком мал, или у меня не было предрасположенности к этому заклинанию, но именно после попытки научить меня поцелую смерти, я потерял свой дар окончательно и бесповоротно.  
– И многие эту штуку умеют делать?  
– В то время было около двух десятков человек. Простых ищеек гораздо больше. К тому же число избранных ищеек постоянно меняется.  
– Почему?  
– Это заклинание – весьма опасная вещь, имеющая побочный эффект. Если ищейка влюбится в цель, которую преследует... Такое тоже случается. Даже не влюбится, а, по-настоящему, полюбит, ей тоже грозит опасность. Всего один поцелуй заберет и жизнь вампира, и жизни ищейки. В гильдии не учат играть в обход начальству. Вроде бы есть какая-то вещь, которая способна нейтрализовать этот яд, но ни одна ищейка не знает, что это за вещь. Влюбленная ищейка, поцеловавшая вампира, не только передаст ему яд, но и в своем организме механизм уничтожения запустит. Исчезнут оба.  
– А доноры?  
– Что доноры?  
– Мы о них начинали говорить.  
– Ах, да, – растерянно пробормотал Джереми. – Донор – это донор. Нечто, вроде истинной пары. Какая у них функция, я не знаю. По логике, кровь, наверное, отдают вампирам. А в остальном – не имею понятия. Я же не донор, я бывшая ищейка, которая сейчас даже след взять не способна.  
– Совсем?  
– Совсем.  
– Ясно, – вздохнул Мэтт.  
– Угу, – в своей любимой манере отозвался Грейнджер и замолчал надолго.  
Мур сидел на столешнице, пил кофе и думал над чужими словами. Звучало... очень убедительно, если честно. Джереми не запинался, не теребил волосы и мочку уха, как делал обычно, испытывая неловкость. История, которую он поведал, была достаточно правдоподобной, если принять, как данность, существование иных форм жизни. Грейнджер не сомневался в правдивости того, что говорил. В ходе чего напрашивались два вывода. То ли он был отличным фантазером, то ли говорил правду, нисколько не приукрашивая действительность.  
– И вообще Лина – подруга Винсента.  
– Вот как? – губы тронула насмешливая ухмылка.  
– Будущая жена, – произнес Мэтт увереннее.  
– О! – многозначительно произнес Джереми, помнивший недавнее свидание.  
Вообще-то ему хотелось сказать немного больше, но это были, в основном, непечатные выражения, потому Грейнджер сдерживал порывы.  
Винсент, оказывается, практически семейный человек, а позволяет себе приглашать на свидание мальчиков. И, наверняка, Лина об этих свиданиях даже не знает.  
– Какой подонок, правда?  
Мэтт не удержался и решил снова пустить в ход обаяние, которое обычно срабатывало. С девушками этот номер всегда прекрасно прокатывал. Но Джереми никак не отреагировал, если не засчитать в качестве реакции холодный взгляд из-под немного спутавшейся чёлки. Грейнджер снова отвернулся и принялся взглядом гипнотизировать фотографию, гадая, какова вероятность того, что подружка Винсента – не вампир. Какова вероятность, что сам Винсент – не её донор? Если подумать, то они неплохо вписывались в эту систему. По многим параметрам подходили.  
– Пожалуй, возьму свои слова обратно, – протянул Джереми задумчиво.  
– Которые?  
– Что ты можешь оказаться донором Анжелины.  
– А кто тогда?  
– Блэквуд же! – радостно заявил Грейнджер, радуясь своему открытию, как ребенок.  
– Ты в этом уверен?  
– Я ни в чем не уверен, но факты говорят в пользу моих догадок.  
– Например?  
– Бермингем был тихим и спокойным все пять лет, что я здесь прожил. Стоило только появиться этой девчонке, как тут же произошло убийство. Это наталкивает на определенные подозрения.  
– А её появление как-нибудь может объяснить причины твоего появления в лесу?  
– А твоего?  
– Я уже говорил, что был в соседнем городе, у родственников.  
– Сделаю вид, что поверил.  
– Ты не веришь?  
– Знаешь, после общения с гильдией я никому не верю, – признался Джереми. – Они тоже хотели казаться хорошими людьми, а оказались чудовищами, способными ставить эксперименты над детьми.  
– Слушай...  
– Что?  
– Ты сказал, что Лина может знать о кольце. Так может спросить у нее, что именно привлекло её в этом украшении?  
– Ни за что!  
– Почему?  
– Не прикидывайся идиотом. Ты же умнее, чем хочешь казаться. Если Анжелина – вампир, она может быть заинтересована в этом кольце. Ты сам говорил, что у нее украшения похожи на тот рисунок, который возникает на кольце. Возможно, оно как-то с ней связано. И, если мы спросим, она поймёт, что мы знаем тайну. Но второй вариант мне нравится ещё меньше.  
– И что за второй вариант?  
– Эта девчонка может быть связана с гильдией. Тогда появление Лины и это убийство действительно взаимосвязаны.  
– Через...  
– Катализатор. Не думаю, что со временем они изменили своим методам. Они всегда использовали катализаторы в своей работе, потому что ненавидят ожидание. Мечта большинства членов гильдии – выполнить поставленную задачу намного раньше, чем можно это сделать при естественном ходе событий. Они постоянно пытаются ускорить процесс. С тем же поцелуем смерти... Знаешь, далеко не все участники эксперимента выжили тогда. Были те, кто потерял дар ищейки, как я. Но были и те, кто не вынес этой нагрузки и умер. Катализаторы действуют на мозг очень сильно. Если версия с катализатором подтвердится, я даже смогу найти более или менее логичное объяснение своему появлению в лесу.  
– Например?  
– Или мой дар ищейки начал пробуждаться с новой силой, во что я не очень-то верю. Или на меня так подействовал катализатор, притянув к себе. Такое чувство, что со мной нечто, вроде совокупности этих вариантов произошло.  
– Да?  
– Да. Дело в том, что у ищеек обостренное чувство восприятия.  
– Какое чувство? – удивился Мур.  
– Если поблизости находится вампир, ищейка чувствует не только его энергетику, но и его собственные ощущения перенимает. Даже, находясь в отдалении. Кровь чужую на языке чувствует, хотя никакой крови во рту нет, – совсем тихо добавил Грейнджер, понимая, что именно это с ним и случилось.  
Он ведь примерял на себя эти ощущения. И теперь даже стыдно немного стало за свою несообразительность.  
Наверное, он до последнего не мог понять, что с ним произошло потому, что не задумывался об этом так... прицельно. А ещё не верил, что в Бермингеме могут объявиться люди из его прошлого, тесно связанные с гильдией и поисками. Уезжая в Бермингем, Джереми был уверен, что навсегда вырвался из того ада, через который ему пришлось пройти в раннем детстве, но гильдия добралась и сюда со своими чертовыми катализаторами, которые по-хорошему вообще следовало запретить, а разработчиков этого ужаса бросить за решетку.  
Да, Грейнджер почему-то был уверен на сто процентов, что в пределах тихого городка встретит вампира, но при этом внутри него жила сумасшедшая уверенность, что вампир этот окажется безобидным и никому из окружающих зла не причинит. Вот тут Джереми окончательно заходил в тупик, не понимая, откуда взялась эта уверенность. Но всё равно рассчитывал на встречу с той или тем, на кого раньше охотился. Он и встретился, как оказалось, пусть не лицом к лицу, но встретился. И вампир оказался далеко не безобидным. Правда, Грейнджер склонялся к версии, что это вина очередного катализатора. Именно после его применения любители крови сходили с ума, становились неуправляемыми и не аккуратно прокусывали кожу на шее, а буквально разрывали её на лохмотья, причиняя дикую боль; иногда настолько теряли контроль над собой, что убивали жертву. Что, собственно, и произошло.  
– И что теперь планируешь делать?  
– С чем? – Джереми тряхнул головой, стараясь избавиться от наваждения.  
– С Линой.  
– А что я должен с ней делать?  
– Я не знаю. Но вдруг у тебя какие-то планы.  
– Никогда с ней не пересекаться, – фыркнул Грейнджер. – Я ведь ничего не способен изменить. Будь я ищейкой, знай, кто именно совершил убийство, я бы чисто из солидарности рассказал вампиру, что ему угрожает опасность. И посоветовал искать своего донора, как можно быстрее.  
– Чтобы пить только его кровь?  
– Да.  
– И что изменится, если он будет пить только кровь донора?  
– По своему недолгому опыту в качестве ищейки скажу, что изменится многое. Может не кардинально, но изменится. Обнаружить вампира, связанного с донором, практически нереально. Они намного реже прокалываются. Наверное, так происходит потому, что они зачастую привязываются к крови своего донора и других не пьют. Доноры для них еда, самая вкусная на свете. Её вкус никогда не надоедает. Конечно, есть те, кто, имея донора, пьет других людей, но таких вычислить намного легче. Мне. Было. Когда-то... Не знаю, как у других ищеек, но я их находил быстро. Тех, которые пили только своих доноров, обнаружить сложнее. У них энергетика меняется и почти не отличается от энергетики нормального человека.  
– У всех, без исключения?  
– У всех. Говорят, что некоторые вампиры даже способны полюбить своих доноров, – заметил Джереми. – Но я верю в это утверждение лишь наполовину.  
– В чём сомневаешься?  
– В способности вампира полюбить донора-человека. Думаю, вампиры способны проникнуться тёплыми чувствами лишь к равному себе. В паре двух вампиров чувства могут с легкостью возникнуть, а вот в паре вампир и человек... Второй так всегда и будет едой. Донор, конечно, влюбится, а вот реципиент будет воспринимать его, лишь в качестве пищи. Простая логика.  
– Наверное, ты прав, – заметил Мэтт, только сейчас поняв, что втянулся в разговор о том, во что совершенно не верил.  
– Наверное, – согласился Джереми, но тут же посерьёзнел и спросил: – Кстати, где моя одежда?  
– Сушится.  
– Принеси её мне.  
– Собираешься домой?  
– Естественно.  
– А что насчёт прощального поцелуя?  
– Перебьёшься, – хмуро заметил Грейнджер.  
– Да ладно. Я просто пошутил.  
– Вот и хорошо.


	7. Chapter 7

Анжелина оперлась локтем на стойку, отточенным жестом поправила волосы, чтобы укладка со стороны казалась ещё красивее, и провела ладонью по юбке, расправляя невидимые складки на ней.  
– Привет, – произнесла радостно, словно увидела старого друга.  
Джереми бросил в сторону девушки равнодушный взгляд, попутно умудрившись оценить внешний вид мисс Янг. Сегодня не было того готического прикида, да и макияж оказался куда сдержаннее, нежели прежде. Наоборот девушка оделась во всё белое. И футболка, и юбки и босоножки, только на сей раз не на каблуке, а на танкетке, должны были выгодно подчеркнуть все округлости и выпуклости, длину ног и то, как гармонично девушка смотрится в этом облике. Почти ангел во плоти, если не знать, кем она является на самом деле. Оба варианта были так себе, но сейчас Грейнджер склонялся ко второй версии, искренне веря, что Лина всё-таки не вампир, а человек, тесно связанный с гильдией.  
– Привет, – отозвался Джереми не очень охотно.  
– Не сочти меня наглой, но я задам тебе один вопрос.  
– Правда? И какой? – Грейнджер попытался изобразить улыбку.  
Тоже оперся на стойку локтями и принялся сверлить взглядом свою собеседницу, по совместительству избранницу Винсента. Джереми вынужден был признать, что они очень органично смотрятся вместе, как две половинки одного целого. Он – сама мужественность, она – сама женственность. Наверное, если бы Грейнджер западал на девушек, Лина в списке симпатий оказалась, безоговорочно, на первом месте. Но он не западал, потому смотрел на то, как девушка пытается кокетничать, с некой долей скепсиса во взоре.  
– Мне кажется, я тебя знаю.  
– Неужели?  
– Да, – кивнула Янг. – Джереми Холт, не так ли? Во всяком случае, раньше ты отзывался на это имя.  
– Грейнджер.  
– Сейчас, – улыбнулась Лина. – Но настоящая фамилия – Холт. Правильно?  
– Гильдия охотников? – Джереми даже не стал изворачиваться и придумывать наводящие вопросы.  
Сразу произнес то, что пришло на ум.  
– Ищейка? – бросила в ответ девушка.  
– Мог им быть.  
– Если бы не потерял дар. Значит, я правильно тебя вспомнила. Хотя, в первый момент напряглась.  
– Почему же? – удивился Грейнджер.  
В настоящий момент он предпочитал думать, что фамилия Холт не имеет к нему никакого отношения. Она осталась в прошлом. Там же остался и мальчик Джереми, обладавший паранормальными способностями, а не обычный, немного странноватый подросток, которого терпеть не могла ныне покойная учительница философии, а окружающие люди посматривали с интересом.  
– Твоё кольцо... Кстати, ты его снял. Почему?  
– Не люблю, когда ко мне проявляют повышенный интерес.  
– Правда?  
– Да.  
– Извини. Я тогда действительно повела себя бесцеремонно.  
– Как-нибудь переживу, – хмыкнул Джереми.  
– Говорят, это кольцо передалось тебе по наследству...  
– Поскольку ты напрямую связана с гильдией, думаю, должна знать, что случилось с моей семьей. Логическая цепочка выстраивается проще простого. Моя семья меня бросила, следовательно подарить мне какое-то кольцо они не могли. Значит, я взял его в каком-то другом месте.  
– И где же ты его взял?  
– Купил на блошином рынке.  
– Где?  
– Здесь, в Бермингеме. А почему такой повышенный интерес к безделушке?  
– Безделушке? Если бы, – усмехнулась Лина. – Никакая это не безделушка, а очень ценный артефакт.  
– Вот как?  
Голос Джереми оставался совершенно равнодушным, хотя парню было очень интересно послушать, какие именно тайны хранит его украшение. Вполне возможно, Лина могла рассказать не только историю самого кольца, но и пояснить некоторые странности, с ним связанные. Например, причину появления на них необычных рисунков. Но ярко демонстрировать свой интерес Грейнджер не собирался. Он знал, что девушки по природе своей болтливы, и Лина, скорее всего, не исключение.  
Доступ к информации имели только избранные. Обязанность ищеек заключалась в поиске вампиров, охотников – в убийстве, а самыми главными в гильдии считались люди, занимавшиеся интеллектуальным трудом. Те, кто работал в лабораториях, изучал материалы, связанные с вампиризмом, те, кто имел право использовать в своей работе научные достижения, те же катализаторы, к примеру. Девушка, сидевшая сейчас перед Грейнджером, была как раз из таких.  
– Символ клана Мортем, некогда жившего на территории нынешнего Бермингема. Уж о войне вампиров и оборотней даже ищейка должен был слышать.  
– Я слышал, – подчеркнуто вежливо ответил Джереми, сделав вид, что не заметил выражения «даже ищейка».  
С каждой минутой его теория получала всё больше подтверждения. Видимо, Лина была представительницей верхушки гильдии, потому так старательно напирала на факт причастности Грейнджера к самым низам. Наверное, ему следовало воспринимать это общение, как манну небесную. Ещё бы! Такая важная персона снизошла до какого-то там ищейки. Даже не ищейки, а мальчишки, потерявшего дар. Это было ещё унизительнее, чем умереть во время испытания.  
– Кольцо долгое время считалось утерянным, а теперь вот снова всплыло, – пояснила Лина, накручивая на палец длинную прядь. – Вообще-то я сначала подумала, что ты вампир, но потом поняла, что ошиблась. Ты был в гильдии, а в нее вампиры даже по ошибке не попадают.  
– Зачем ты мне это рассказываешь? – поинтересовался Джереми.  
– Потому что ты вроде как свой. Не бывает бывших членов гильдии. Ты либо с гильдией, либо против неё.  
– А, если я нейтрален?  
– Обиделся за утраченный дар?  
– Нет, меня это порадовало.  
– Правда?  
– Жизнь нормального подростка мне ближе.  
– Пф, – фыркнула Янг. – Стать нормальным подростком после такого невозможно.  
– Как видишь, у меня получилось.  
– Но в глубине души ты всё ещё мечтаешь вернуть свой дар.  
– Не без этого, – произнес Грейнджер немного раздраженным тоном.  
– Вот! – радостно произнесла Лина. – Я же говорю, бывших членов гильдии просто не бывает. Знаешь, я искренне сожалею, что всё получилось вот так. Твои навыки нам очень пригодились бы.  
– Гильдия не изменяет своим методам? – Джереми резко сменил тему.  
– В каком смысле?  
– Вы продолжаете применять катализаторы?  
– Откуда...  
– Прочитал об убийстве в газете. Жертва выглядит так, словно над ней поработал либо маньяк-психопат, либо вампир под катализатором.  
– Я не думала, что всё получится так.  
– Почему же?  
– Здесь всего один вампир. Девушек с энергетикой донора нет. Как, впрочем, и нет парней с такой энергетикой. Я, да и те, кто оправлял меня на задание, были уверены, что здесь обитает вампир-одиночка. Но мы фатально ошиблись. В Бермингеме обитает не только вампир, но и его щит. Впрочем, это даже к лучшему. В ближайшее время мы избавимся от них.  
– Вы знаете, кто эти люди?  
– Нет, – покачала головой Анжелина. – Но в наших силах сделать так, чтобы вампир сам убил своего донора. Дождемся, пока он собственными руками уничтожит свою защиту, а после убьём его.  
– Ясно, – Грейнджер тяжело вздохнул и принялся протирать стойку, делая вид, что окончательно потерял интерес к разговору.  
Но его не потеряла Лина.  
Ей любопытно было посмотреть, кем стал тот, на ком гильдия поставила крест в связи с профессиональной непригодностью. Джереми Грейнджер, точнее, Джереми Холт был тем человеком, которого юная мисс просто не могла не запомнить. Слишком много надежд было возложено на этого человека, слишком большой крах ждал гильдию, когда мальчишка, вместо того, чтобы обучиться практике поцелуя смерти стал терять силу катастрофическими темпами. Она угасла за считанные дни, и даже самого слабого вампира, от которого просто несло незамаскированной энергетикой, Холт не мог обнаружить.  
– Твой дар ищейки даже приливами не даёт о себе знать?  
– Нет. А что?  
– Просто я подумала, что он мог бы нам помочь.  
– Чем?  
– Обнаружить вампира в Бермингеме.  
– Гильдия стала работать по-новому? Мне казалось, что раньше в обязанность ищеек входило не только обнаружение, но и предоставление данных о вампире.  
– Увы.  
– А что так печально? – хмыкнул Джереми.  
– Видимо, виной всему оказался тот самый донор, что обитает здесь же. Мы искренне верили, что его здесь нет, поскольку не обнаружили подходящей ауры. Потому списали слабость вампирской энергетики на то, что любитель крови молод, слаб и ещё не окончательно пробудился. То есть, сначала мы её обнаружили, а потом она исчезла. Это должно было натолкнуть на подозрения, но мы подумали, что просто энергетика появляется приливами, непостоянна.  
– Слабо верится, что в этом городке может обитать ещё и донор. Один вампир – это уже слишком для Бермингема.  
– Сначала я подумала, что вампир – именно ты. Но кольцо на тебя никак не реагировало, потому теория оказалась ошибочной.  
– Эта безделушка умеет как-то реагировать?  
– Да не безделушка это! Я же сказала, что раньше кольцо принадлежало главе клана Мортем. До тех пор, пока не перешло к оборотням, в качестве гаранта мира. Признаться, оборотни меня даже немного разочаровали. Они ведь могли обмануть вампиров, заманить в ловушку и убить всех, кто остался жив, но упустили свою возможность.  
– Из-за чего вообще эта война началась.  
– Из-за чего начинаются войны?  
– Земля, господство и... любовь?  
– В данном случае, последнее.  
– Вампир отбил жену у оборотня? – усмехнулся Грейнджер.  
– Нет, просто украл его дочь.  
– Надо же...  
– Она была его донором. Они сбежали вместе, а поскольку кланы друг друга ненавидели, оборотни тут же объявили войну вампирам.  
– Какой мезальянс.  
– Мне тоже странно было слышать о подобной паре. Вампир-мужчина и девушка-оборотень. Даже звучит удивительно, но девушка, кажется, любила эту тварь.  
– А он её?  
– В любовь оборотней я верю. Они же наполовину животные, а животным свойственно привязываться к кому-то, искренне выражать любовь к хозяину, ждать ласки от него. Вампиры не умеют любить совершенно, только, если себя или себе подобных. Да и то крайне редко.  
– В этом я с тобой солидарен.  
– Вот. А говоришь, что стал обычным человеком. Неправда. Как и любой член гильдии, ты сохранил в себе ненависть к вампирам.  
«Ещё больше я ненавижу саму гильдию, но тебе об этом совершенно не нужно знать», – подумал Джереми.  
Лина его истинные настроения, кажется, не просекла.  
– А как кольцо должно реагировать на вампиров? – спросил, отложив тряпку в сторону.  
Янг, разглядывавшая рыбок в аквариуме, пару секунд смотрела на парня удивленно, потом поняла, чего от нее хотят.  
– Как и у любого клана, у Мортем был свой отличительный знак. Нечто, вроде печати. Он оставался на телах самих вампиров и на телах их доноров после инициации.  
– Инициация? – нахмурился Грейнджер.  
Анжелина закатила глаза, без слов говоря что-то типа: «какой же ты тупой». Но глупо было ожидать чего-то иного от ищейки.  
– Обмен кровью, – пояснила Лина. – Среди вампиров возможен через укус. В паре вампир и человек немного иначе. Донор делает надрез на коже, вампир делает то же самое на своем теле, а потом кровь смешивается. Если донор настоящий, на месте надреза останется эта самая печать. Вот, у клана Мортем печать – паутина. А этот паук, – девушка взяла в руки свой кулон, – символ, изображенный на гербе. Вообще инициацию проводить, не имея подтверждения, что перед тобой истинный донор – глупо. Высок риск стать обедом, а не получить печать на тело. Собственно, для проверки истинности донора и нужны такие артефакты, вроде твоего кольца. С виду оно, конечно, невзрачное... Не зная его истории, можно подумать, что действительно ерундовая вещица. На самом деле, она способна определить истинность донора за считанные секунды.  
– Сказать об этом голосом взрослого человека? – усмехнулся Джереми.  
– Конечно, нет.  
– На большее моя фантазия не способна.  
– Если вампир носит на себе это кольцо, оно светится ровным светом, заметным, правда, лишь избранным. Вампирам, их донорам и ещё охотникам, владеющим особой магией, которая умеет разрушать маскирующие чары. Если рядом находится донор, достаточно всего лишь одного прикосновения к металлу, чтобы его поверхность изменилась. В случае с данным кланом, на кольце появится изображение паутины и вот такого паука, как у меня на украшениях.  
– А прикасаться к нему должны оба? – решил уточнить Грейнджер.  
– Оба, да, – кивнула девушка. – Это нормально. Если у вампира оно на пальце, то должен донор прикоснуться. Если на столе, допустим, лежит, то оба прикасаются. Это не важно, на самом деле. Пока инициация не пройдёт, при одновременном прикосновении вампиру оно будет причинять дикую боль, может даже ожог на коже оставлять.  
– Что? – растерянно выдал Джереми.  
– Ожог, – терпеливо повторила Лина. – Эта боль вроде как намекает, что идеальный донор найден, и можно проводить инициацию.  
– Вот как, – протянул Грейнджер, покусывая щеку изнутри.  
Пожалуй, для одного раза оказалось слишком много информации. Сначала девушка потрясла его напоминанием о прошлой жизни, назвав настоящим именем, а теперь окончательно добила сообщением, что несостоявшийся ищейка, оказывается, является идеальным донором. И для кого? Для Мэтта, которого Джереми все эти пять лет по возможности обходил стороной, надеясь и дальше это делать. Наверное, проявись вампирская сущность сама по себе, а не под действием катализатора, Мур до всего дошел бы постепенно, сам. И донора обнаружил, и про инициацию всё понял. Но катализатор не позволил ему проснуться естественным путем, он лишь обнажил звериную сущность, заставив Мэтта в первый же вечер вампирской жизни разорвать на клочки Магду Коул.  
И его в лес притащило не просто так. Это вовсе не нюх ищейки в нем тогда проснулся, а донорская сущность потянула туда, где нужно было замаскировать выброс энергии. А поскольку инициация не произошла, остановить Мура Джереми не смог, потому и случилось первое убийство.  
«Донор, донор, донор...» – настойчиво билось в голове Грейнджера.  
Не то, чтобы он понял всё и сразу, но какие-то моменты начали проясняться.  
– Да.  
– И всё-таки я не очень понимаю.  
– Что именно?  
– Какая польза от донора? Если вампир пьёт кровь из разных людей – это плохо, а из одного – нормально?  
– Вовсе нет, – отозвалась Анжелина. – Кровь здесь вообще дело десятое. Вампир может пристраститься к крови своего донора. Тогда будет пить только из него. Почти, как любовь. Но кровь – не единственное, что может дать донор своему реципиенту. И даже не самое важное. Намного выше ценится энергия, которую он может отдавать, чтобы залечить раны на теле вампира или даже нейтрализовать яд из наших лабораторий.  
– Отдать энергию? – Джереми мгновенно вспомнил своё жуткое состояние после поцелуя и стремительно исчезнувшие царапины на шее одноклассника.  
– Именно.  
– И как?  
– Через секс, – ответила девушка, отметила стремительно порозовевшие щеки официанта и засмеялась. – Да, это явно не та тема, которую стоит с тобой обсуждать. Ты стесняешься.  
– Наверное, – неопределенно выдал Грейнджер.  
– А вообще я искренне надеюсь, что мой план сработает, и местный вампир прикончит своего донора.  
– И что это за план?  
Джереми последние слова девушки напрягли. Точнее, заявление о том, что донор должен быть убит, ещё в первый раз вызвало у него страх. Но тогда он не очень понял, почему так получилось. Сейчас уже никаких вопросов не возникало.  
После того, как Лина «по старой дружбе» растрепала ему всё, что можно и даже то, что нельзя, глупо было отрицать очевидный факт. Он – чужой донор, а никакая не ищейка. Возможно, в детстве у него проявлялся не дар поисковика, а дар донора. Но произошел какой-то сбой, и гильдия охотников решила заполучить его в свои ряды. Или, как вариант, его дар мутировал, превратившись в дар донорства. А гильдия снова не смогла распознать эту мутацию. Если бы просекла, в чем дело, не отпустила бы его живым никогда и ни за что. Живой донор – это один потенциально спасенный вампир. Как нож в сердце для гильдии охотников.  
– Вот этого я тебе не скажу, – весело произнесла Янг, щелкнув Грейнджера по носу.  
– Почему?  
– Не хочу сглазить. Если всё пройдёт удачно, ты наравне с другими жителями города всё узнаешь.  
«Это вряд ли», – мрачно подумал Джереми.  
Анжелина посмотрела на часы и охнула изумленно.  
– Ничего себе! Я думала, намного меньше времени. Извини, мне надо бежать.  
– Всё нормально, – улыбнулся Грейнджер. – Дела превыше всего.  
– Приятно было встретить старого знакомого.  
– Мне тоже.  
Лина подхватила сумку, стоявшую на стойке, и побежала к двери, едва не сбив с ног Винсента, видимо, решившегося на разговор с объектом своих грёз. Правда, теперь Джереми уже искренне сомневался, что хоть сколько-нибудь был интересен Блэквуду. Возможно, на него тоже открывали охоту, вот и пригласили на свидание, чтобы поближе присмотреться и попытаться раскрыть истинную сущность. Но, поскольку Грейнджер вампиром не был, тем для разговора не нашлось, и, как следствие, это дело оказалось эпичным провалом.  
Увидев, что Винсент направляется к нему, Джереми дико пожалел о том, что в этот час кафе пустует, а желание съесть что-нибудь проснется у обитателей Бермингема только через пару часов, не раньше. В противном случае можно было свалить всё на занятость и благополучно избежать общения. Но Грейнджеру всегда «везло», потому он уже и не надеялся на избавление от неприятного разговора.  
Блэквуд занял то же самое место, что и Лина. Джереми старательно делал вид, что посетителя не замечает и вообще плевать ему на всё и на всех. Он в данный момент на своей волне, погружен в свои мысли, а окружающие его только отвлекают.  
– Привет, – произнес Винсент, глядя Грейнджеру в спину, а то и немного ниже спины.  
Джереми не мог оценить направление взгляда, поскольку лицом к однокласснику так и не поворачивался.  
– И тебе, – отозвался не очень-то радостным тоном. – У тебя что-то важное?  
– Нет. Просто хотел извиниться.  
– За что?  
– За неудачное свидание. Тогда у нас не получилось поговорить, и я...  
– Ты тоже состоишь в гильдии охотников? – спросил Грейнджер, оборачиваясь резко.  
Волосы взметнулись, даже немного занавесили лицо. Джереми потянулся, чтобы убрать прядь от лица, и через несколько секунд Блэквуд мог лицезреть целенаправленный взгляд, который буквально душу вынимал. Грейнджер был слишком озадачен этим вопросом, потому никакого любовного томления или обид за проваленное свидание у него не было. Его занимал лишь один вопрос: причастен Винсент к деятельности гильдии или же нет?  
– Ты...  
– Откуда знаю?  
– Да.  
– Просто подумал, что это логично, – ответил Джереми, улыбнувшись.  
На щеках снова появились милые ямочки, которые Винсенту всегда нравились. На них просто невозможно было не смотреть.  
Блэквуду совершенно не хотелось думать, что перед ним сейчас стоит вампир, которого предстоит уничтожить в самое ближайшее время. Впрочем, узнай он, что Грейнджер – донор, легче ему от этого не стало бы. Может кто-то и способен совершить подвиг ради любви, но Винсент на такой поступок не мог решиться. Для него, как и для Лины, на первом месте стояла гильдия. Служение ей. Конечно, Блэквуд был не столь фанатичен, как его напарница, но спасать жизнь вампиру он не стал бы.  
– Лина что-то сказала?  
– Да, мы очень мило поболтали. Вспоминали детство.  
– Вы давно знакомы?  
– Я был когда-то в гильдии.  
– Правда?  
– Я – ищейка, потерявший дар, – хмыкнул Джереми, постучав пальцами по стойке. – Хочешь чего-нибудь?  
– Что? – удивился Винсент.  
– Ты хочешь чего-нибудь? – повторил Грейнджер. – Я угощаю, если что.  
– С чего такая щедрость? – поинтересовался Блэквуд, помнивший, как сам опозорился на прошлом свидании.  
– У нас свидание. Разве нет?  
– Ты решил за меня заплатить?  
– Почему бы нет? В следующий раз ты за меня заплатишь. Договорились?  
– Следующий раз?  
Чем больше Джереми говорил, тем меньше понимал Винсент. Он пришёл сюда в твёрдой уверенности, что его отправят на все четыре стороны. А вместо этого Грейнджер пытается сделать вид, что всё отлично.  
– Именно, – радостно подтвердил Джереми. – Так что ты будешь?  
– Кофе, – Блэквуд сказал первое, что ему в голову пришло.  
При этом думал, что потрясение настолько сильное, что он к этому кофе даже не прикоснётся.  
– Хочешь холодный?  
– Холодный кофе?  
– Вообще-то это очень вкусно.  
– Ну... давай.  
– Если боишься пробовать, я могу попробовать из твоего стакана, – произнес Грейнджер, снова стараясь изобразить смущение, словно ему так хорошо, что он этого опасается и боится прямо сейчас превратиться в растаявшее мороженое. – Конечно, при условии, что ты не возражаешь.  
– Из моего стакана?  
– Да, – произнес Джереми удивительно томным голосом.  
Он сам от себя такого не ожидал, если честно. Его прошлый роман был комковатым блином, а потому каких-то особых впечатлений о себе не оставил. И навыков обольщения, впрочем, тоже. Может, та сторона, что связана с постелью, была развита относительно неплохо, но вот искусство обольщения никуда не годилось. Оно просто на нуле находилось. Грейнджер пытался кокетничать, но при этом постоянно думал о том, насколько тупо сейчас выглядит. Нет, будь он девушкой в облегающем платье, с ногами от ушей и шикарной копной волос, он мог бы и подобным образом себя вести. Всё равно ни один мужчина речь подобной девушки не слушает. Он просто эстетически наслаждается, пропуская мимо ушей слова своей спутницы.  
– Если хочешь...  
– Хочу, – кивнул Джереми, оказываясь совсем близко.  
Он едва на стойку не вскарабкался. Во всяком случае, повис на ней, и пока Винсент думал, к чему это всё, Грейнджер подался вперёд и, воспользовавшись тем, что кафе по-прежнему пустует, прижался к губам одноклассника. Не целуя, а просто прикасаясь. В конце концов, он скромный мальчик, пусть и не девственник, но всё равно очень скромный.  
Джереми усмехнулся своим мыслям.  
План был прост, но вовсе не гениален.  
Узнав, что Янг и Блэквуд напарники, Грейнджер решил начать всячески демонстрировать симпатию к последнему, чтобы добиться его расположения. И, когда понадобится, немного пошатнуть уверенность Винсента в идеалах гильдии, склонив его на свою сторону. Однако особо на успех Джереми не рассчитывал. Понимал, что гильдия – это сплошные фанатики. Веру Блэквуда в правильность тех поступков, что совершают охотники, ничто никогда не разрушит. Скорее, симпатия будет погребена под грузом этого кодекса чести охотников.  
– Сходим вечером куда-нибудь? – выдохнул Грейнджер, отстранившись.  
Он облизнулся, заставив Винсента полностью сосредоточиться на разглядывании чужих губ.  
– Обязательно, – ответил Блэквуд.  
– Договорились, – Джереми, получив согласие, тут же посерьёзнел. – Подожди немного, сейчас принесу тебе кофе.


	8. Chapter 8

Грейнджер шел по дороге, напевая себе под нос и попутно копаясь в сумке в поисках ключей. Они, как всегда, завалились за прорвавшуюся подкладку, и теперь были где-то на самом дне сумки. Чтобы их достать, следовало вытряхнуть весь хлам, хранившийся внутри и уже тогда заниматься поисками.  
– Вечер прошел хорошо? – поинтересовались у него, и Джереми вздрогнул.  
Обычно с ним никто не заговаривал. С соседями семья Грейнджер особо дружеских отношений не поддерживала, потому здоровались они через раз. А вот такие вопросы в ежедневный блиц-лист не входили. Джереми с посторонними не очень-то откровенничал, потому его личная жизнь оставалась вне досягаемости окружающих. Со своим бывшим Грейнджер возле родного дома старался не появляться, потому никто лишних вопросов не задавал.  
Оторвавшись от поиска ключей, Джереми поднял взгляд на говорившего и не сказать, что сильно удивился. Почему-то отправляясь на свидание с Винсентом, он предполагал, что связь даст о себе знать, и Мэтт нарисуется перед ним. Правда, не знал, в какой момент ожидать триумфального появления.  
– В целом, неплохо, – признался, спустя несколько минут молчания.  
– И где же ты был?  
– На свидании, – честно ответил Джереми. – Что ты здесь делаешь?  
– Пришел в гости.  
– Тебя не приглашали.  
– Так пригласи.  
Грейнджер собирался открыть ворота и шагнуть внутрь, но не успел этого сделать, потому что его почти сразу перехватили поперек живота и прижали к себе, уткнувшись носом в немного растрепанные волосы. Прежде Мур себе никогда такого не позволял, что вовсе неудивительно. Раньше вампир, живший в нем, спал. Сейчас его тянуло к своему донору, как никогда. Хотелось постоянно находиться рядом, постоянно чувствовать чужое присутствие. Джереми, возможно, посчитал бы такое поведение одноклассника лестным, если бы не одно большое «но». Он знал, что без катализатора и самого понятия донорства, ничего подобного произойти не могло. Он просто еда. Самая вкусная на свете, но всё-таки еда, а не что-то большее. На любовь он даже не замахивался, его бы и идея дружбы привлекла.  
– На самом деле, хорошо, что ты зашёл.  
– Правда?  
– Да. У меня есть для тебя две новости.  
– Хорошая и плохая?  
– Плохая и ещё хуже, – отозвался Грейнджер. – Отпусти. Я не плюшевый мишка, меня не нужно тискать.  
– Но мне хочется это делать.  
– Свобода действий одного человека заканчивается там, где начинается кончик носа его соседа, – произнес Джереми, извернувшись так, чтобы оказаться лицом к лицу с Мэттом. Прикоснулся пальцем к кончику своего носа и произнес. – Твоя заканчивается вот здесь.  
– Тебе совсем неприятно?  
– Мне приятно, но не думаю, что это мои ощущения.  
– В смысле?  
– Тебе достаточно чего-то захотеть, чтобы я тоже проникся этим желанием, только и всего.  
– Что это было?  
– Это была плохая новость.  
– А ещё хуже?  
– Всех убил дворецкий.  
– Какой дворецкий? – удивленно переспросил Мэтт, подумав, что одноклассник окончательно свихнулся.  
– Магду Коул убил ты, – ответил Грейнджер шепотом. – Помнишь, я говорил тебе, что, если найду вампира, то посоветую ему скорее бросаться на поиски донора? Вот, я его нашел. Он сейчас прямо передо мной стоит. Но самое веселое заключается в том, что искать никого не придётся. Потому что твой донор сейчас стоит перед тобой. Сложно в это поверить, но мы действительно донор и реципиент.  
– Не может этого быть, – растерянно выдал Мэтт.  
– Ещё как может, – произнес Джереми. – Ну же, отпусти. Мне нужно домой.  
– То есть, это единственное, что тебя в данный момент волнует?  
– Да. Хотя, нет.  
– А что ещё?  
– Знание, что гильдия здесь, и они что-то задумали. Во всяком случае, согласно их плану ты в ближайшем будущем должен меня убить. Кстати, у меня есть одно пожелание. Убивай нежно, а не так, как Магду.  
– Зачем мне тебя убивать?  
– Затем, что гильдия этого захотела. Ты, возможно, даже не поймешь, что творишь. Ты ведь не помнишь, что сделал с Магдой?  
– Нет.  
– Это из-за катализатора.  
Джереми всё-таки удалось освободиться от объятий. Он прислонился спиной к забору, сложил руки на груди и принялся рассматривать ночное небо.  
– И такой невозмутимый тон...  
– Гильдия наложила отпечаток. Понимаешь, я столько там повидал, что теперь ничему не удивлюсь.  
– Откуда ты узнал о донорстве и... прочем? – собравшись с силами, спросил Мур.  
Его мозг отказывался принимать такую действительность. В такую правду верить не хотелось. Не хотелось мириться с тем, что внутри живёт чудовище.  
– Лина рассказала, – признался Грейнджер. – Вспомнила меня и решила, что я по-прежнему, предан гильдии, как все остальные ищейки и охотники, потому довольно легко разболтала свои секреты. И о кольце тоже сказала. Если ты его наденешь, оно будет светиться. А боль причиняло потому, что признало во мне донора. После проведения инициации боль исчезнет. На теле же останется какая-то печать.  
– Что за обряд?  
– Нам нужно обменяться кровью, если хочешь, чтобы я тебя защищал и...  
Джереми запнулся. Этот пункт ему не то чтобы не нравился, просто он очень сильно настораживал. Странно было думать о передачи энергии одного человека другому вот таким способом. В принципе, Грейнджер ничего против секса не имел. Ему было не так уж плохо, когда к нему прикасались, но и хорошего он тоже особо не наблюдал. Сейчас в голове промелькнула мысль о том, что это ещё одно проявление донорской сущности. Она отвергает других людей и тянется к своему хозяину, хочет подчиняться ему, и только его желание – это почти как закон. Когда Мур к нему прикасался, мурашки по коже бежали. И это при условии, что вампирская сущность находилась в состоянии покоя, кровь из Джереми никто выкачивать не торопился, энергии от него тоже пока не требовали. Мэтт в этот момент оставался обыкновенным человеком. Когда в нем просыпался вампир, у Грейнджера вообще не оставалось сил для сопротивления. И за это он себя ненавидел, видя в своем нынешнем положении некое унижение. Причем, изрядную его долю. Фактически, его ставили перед фактом, что он должен подчиняться этому человеку, любить этого человека, закрывать его от посторонних, чтобы охотники не смогли вычислить местоположение. Он должен был стать тенью и отражением, светом и тьмой, защитником и любовником. Для человека, к которому раньше ничего не испытывал. Да и сейчас, если бы не дурацкие узы, притянувшие его к Муру, он продолжал играть в равнодушие и уклоняться от общения.  
Равно, как и отношение Мэтта к нему не обещало так кардинально измениться.  
– И? – поторопил Мур.  
– Отдавал энергию, если понадобится.  
– Энергию?  
– Её самую, – подтвердил Джереми. – Царапины на твоей шее зажили после того, как ты меня поцеловал. То есть, фактически, взял необходимое количество энергии.  
– И ты всегда будешь вот так в обморок подать?  
– Не думаю, – Грейнджер отрицательно покачал головой. – Это было бы слишком опасно. Наверное, когда пройдёт инициация, энергия будет не так стихийно выкачиваться, а только необходимое её количество. В любом случае, долго это всё не продлится.  
– Почему?  
– Ты же меня убьёшь.  
– Можно хотя бы примерно объяснить, почему я должен тебя убить?  
– Лина не сказала. Просто обмолвилась, что в ближайшее время её план должен сработать.  
– И ты не будешь сопротивляться?  
– А как?  
– Вариантов множество.  
– Думаю, Магда тоже сопротивлялась. Но посмотри, что от нее осталось. Если мы сейчас пройдём инициацию, катализатор перестанет на тебя действовать, и вампирская сущность не будет вырываться стихийно. Однако я не думаю, что за одиннадцать лет гильдия не придумала что-то совершеннее. Они не стоят на месте. Возможно, появилось средство, способное пробить и донорский щит. Скажу такую вещь. Борьба необходима лишь в том случае, когда есть хотя бы сотая доля процента надежды на успех. В данном случае я её не вижу. Не сочти меня пессимистом, но мне нужно к этому как-то морально подготовиться, потому я, пожалуй, пойду.  
– Инициация...  
– Что с ней?  
– Когда её лучше провести?  
– Даже сейчас можно. Наверное. Я точно не знаю.  
– Родители будут возмущаться, если я зайду вместе с тобой?  
– Нет. Они благополучно меня бросили.  
– В смысле, бросили?  
– Уехали набираться впечатлений. Я не смог уехать из-за работы, – ответил Джереми. – Или из-за того, что донорская связь не отпустила на приличное расстояние от того, кого нужно защищать.  
– Тогда... Попробуем провести его прямо сейчас?  
– Уверен, что эта связь нужна? Не хотелось бы проводить аналогию, но это почти, как законный брак. Защитить тебя я могу и сейчас, равно, как и отдать энергию. Правда, больше затрат идёт, и, как следствие обмороки...  
– Уверен, – произнес Мэтт.  
Вообще-то у него были сомнения, но заключались они вовсе не в личности донора, который ему неприятен или же просто отвратителен. Этого как раз не наблюдалось. Джереми нравился ему раньше, так что в этой симпатии не было ничего странного. Джереми нравился ему и сейчас, правда, уже не так, как раньше. Если раньше его чувства можно было охарактеризовать хоть как-то, сейчас ни одного точного определения не осталось. Пожалуй, это была безграничная тяга, которую невозможно никакими словами описать. Это было насильственное присоединение одного человека к другому, точнее, человека к существу, но Мэтт не возражал. Если это Грейнджер, то он не против, он только за обеими руками.  
Сомнения терзали Мура по несколько иной причине. Никто не отменял его скептический настрой – это раз. Никто не мог доказать ему, что он вампир – это два. Как бы то ни было, Мэтт продолжал придерживаться мнения, что их не существует, а он не может быть тем, кого в природе нет. На этой почве какая-то инициация казалась безумием практически.  
– Хорошо, тогда идём.  
Джереми взял его за руку и потянул за собой.  
Муру хотелось задать ещё множество вопросов своему однокласснику, но он прикусил язык и послушно последовал за Грейнджером, уверенно вышагивавшим к дому.  
Покопавшись немного с замком на входной двери, Джереми прошел внутрь, бросил сумку под вешалку и, недолго думая, направился в кухню. Мэтт снял обувь, зачем-то поднял чужую сумку и повесил её на ту самую вешалку, словно в его обязанности входило поддерживать идеальный порядок в доме.  
Признаться, сейчас, когда он переступил порог чужого дома, уверенность немного померкла. Он не очень понимал, зачем согласился на это, для чего и вообще какого хрена... Что именно – какого хрена, не решил пока. Просто подумал, что немного не в своей тарелке себя чувствует.  
Грейнджер обнаружился на кухне. Он с задумчивым видом рассматривал набор ножей, разложенный в порядке возрастания лезвий. Последний, тесак для рубки мяса, наводил на совсем уж мрачные мысли.  
– Тебе не кажется, что таким образом мы можем себе не только порез нанести, но и половину руки отхреначить? – не очень вежливо поинтересовался Мэтт.  
Джереми взял тесак и повертел его в руках.  
– Не нравится?  
– Если честно, не очень. Может лучше лезвием?  
– Может лезвием, – вздохнул Грейнджер. – Больно-то в любом случае будет.  
– Это факт, – согласился Мур.  
– Тогда давай сделаем это, как можно скорее? Ожидание боли ещё мучительнее, чем сама боль.  
– Давай. Что нужно делать?  
– Надрез на своей коже.  
– Где?  
– Давай на ладони? – предложил Джереми.  
– Давай.  
Мэтт вообще на всё был согласен. Почему-то в этот момент он волновался. Хотя доля скептицизма всё ещё имела место быть.  
Грейнджер выбрал стандартный нож и протянул его Муру.  
– Режь.  
– Тебе?  
– Нет.  
– Как-то мне не по себе, – признался Мэтт.  
– Мне тоже.  
– Но делать что-то нужно.  
Мур взял нож, несколько секунд разглядывал его. Зажмурился и полоснул по ладони, пуская кровь. На ране не просто кровавая цепочка появилась. Бордовая жидкость закапала на плитку пола. Мэтт распахнул глаза и посмотрел сначала на руку, потом на сосредоточенное лицо одноклассника. Непроизвольно разжал ладонь, выпуская из неё нож. Джереми метнулся вперёд и каким-то чудом умудрился ухватить его за рукоятку. Не сомневаясь в правильности своих действий, он тоже провел лезвием по ладони. Согнул ладонь лодочкой, глядя, как в ней собирается кровь. Потянулся к Муру. Тот, зачарованно глядя на Грейнджера, протянул свою руку, чуть поднимая её вверх. Он не обращал внимания на то, как кровавые капли некрасиво расплываются на поверхности плитки, не обращал внимания на испачканное запястье. Его волновал лишь человек, стоявший напротив. Гарант его жизни, в какой-то степени.  
Когда Джереми порезал руку, с Мэттом ничего необычного не произошло. Глаза не покраснели, клыки моментально не отрасли, а запах крови не свел с ума. Но он четко осознавал, что для завершения ритуала ему необходимо соединить руку с рукой Грейнджера. И он это сделал. Ладони соприкоснулись, по ним словно горячая волна прошла. Парни переплели окровавленные пальцы, теперь в алой жидкости испачкался ещё и манжет неизменной клетчатой рубашки, но это было второстепенное явление. Ладони обжигало, как открытым огнем, а вдоль кровавых полос стала прорисовываться тонкая сеточка, похожая на паутинку. Та самая печать клана Мортем, о которой утром говорила Лина. Сомнений быть не могло. Этот рисунок отметал все подозрения.  
В горле у Мэтта вновь запершило, как при начальной стадии гриппа. Он с трудом сглотнул, искренне надеясь, что это ощущение, будто по горлу кошки скребут, пройдёт само собой, но ничего не изменилось. Ему, на самом деле, хотелось чужой крови. Но не так, как в первый раз, когда он буквально на клочки разрывал чужую плоть, пытаясь получить хотя бы немного живительной влаги.  
«Не хочешь окончательно привязаться, не пей», – предостерег внутренний голос, но Мур его не послушал.  
Лишь немного подтолкнул Грейнджера к столешнице. Их ладони по-прежнему, были сцеплены. Там, где проходили тонкие паутинки печати, кожу жгло, будто по ней уже ранее провели лезвием. Первая боль прошла, а теперь доносятся лишь её отголоски.  
Второй рукой Мэтт приобнял одноклассника за талию. Прижался вплотную, стараясь не думать о том, что в данный момент узы снова вышли на первый план. Все мысли путаются, разбиваясь на части, связно соображать не получается. Голова идёт кругом, перед глазами пелена тумана, и единственное слово, готовое в любой момент сорваться с губ – хочу. Правда, пока неизвестно, то ли крови, то ли самого Джереми. Судя по всему, всего и сразу.  
Ладонь скользнула выше, собирая ткань рубашки складками, забралась под нее, прижимаясь к телу, скрывавшемуся под этими тряпками. Кожа у Грейнджера была на удивление горячей, словно его лихорадило. При этом она по-прежнему оставалась бледной, и даже на щеках румянец не проступал.  
В его голове в этот момент проносились скудные знания о вампирах, которые он почерпнул из своей недолгой практики в качестве ищейки.  
Нельзя сказать, что Джереми им откровенно симпатизировал, но и должного отторжения они никогда не вызывали. Грейнджер не считал их жуткими существами, которых интересует только кровь. И ничего, кроме крови. Но и трепета перед ними никогда не возникало. Какого-то особого очарования и обаяние он никогда не замечал. Да, несомненно, привлекательные внешне. При их роде своеобразной деятельности иначе просто невозможно. Красота – это тот ключ, что позволит открыть любые двери, позволит покорить многих людей. Однако... Разве исключительно в красоте дело? Больше нет ничего, что может привлечь человека в вампире? Теперь, оказавшись на месте донора, в полной мере ощутил всё то, что обычно испытывали жертвы.  
Это был магнетизм. Дикий, невероятный просто по своей силе. А ещё страсть, необузданная и животная. Здесь не было каких-то возвышенных мотивов, не было той самой любви, о которой так часто говорили доноры, умирая. Джереми помнил лица, искаженные болью, когда умирали доноры, помнил это безумие в их глазах, слышал, как наяву, давние крики. Они говорили о любви, но в голосе звучала лишь одержимость. И до самой смерти, до своего последнего вздоха доноры думали лишь о своей паре, не о себе. Грейнджер знал, что здесь и сейчас охота развернется не столько вампира, сколько на донора, и, если какой-то хитрый план гильдии не сработает, они прибегнут к стандартным способам. Попросят прислать на помощь ищейку, и тогда... За время, проведенное в статусе обычного человека, многие навыки были навсегда утрачены, и Джереми не был уверен, что с успехом сможет противостоять гильдии. Он не хотел умирать, но понимал, что спокойной жизни у него больше не будет. И, наверняка, защищая Мура, умрёт с улыбкой на устах, потому что истинная цель донора – спокойствие реципиента. Его счастье.  
Доноры, поддавшись соблазну, и горько-сладкой мучительной страсти, обманывали сами себя, принимая чувства низменные за возвышенные. А ведь, на самом деле, ничего, кроме похоти, между ними не проскальзывало. По силе своего воздействия кровные узы могли соперничать с самым сильным катализатором.  
Вот и сейчас...  
Грейнджер понимал, что это всё как-то неправильно, и вовсе не его мысли. Нечто навязанное извне, но, тем не менее, поддавался напору вампирской жажды и страсти, четко осознавая, что как только его кровь омоет чужое горло, исчезнет последняя преграда. Их ничто не будет разделять, он попадет в полную зависимость от Мэтта.  
У него, как будто раздвоение личности наблюдалось. С одной стороны, оставался парень – бывшая ищейка, которая знает, к чему приведёт эта зависимость, с другой – донор, для которого поделиться собственной кровью – практически счастье.  
И вторая сущность сейчас одерживала победу, потому что свободной рукой Джереми потянулся к воротнику своей рубашки, рванул её с силой, которой за собой раньше не замечал, и прохрипел:  
– Давай же, укуси меня.  
Мэтт пристально посмотрел на него.  
Ладони больше не обжигало, но на запястье остались потеки подсохшей крови, как и на самих руках. Мэтт потянулся к чужому запястью и провел по нему языком, находясь в каком-то непонятном томлении, связанном со вкусом крови истинного донора.  
После обмена кровью катализаторы действительно потеряли свою силу, перестав действовать на Мура, а потому переход из сущности человека в сущность вампира проходила не так стремительно. Мэтт чувствовал себя спокойно и уверенно, глаза не наливались фанатичным алым пламенем, они оставались зелеными, как и прежде. А вот клыки появились, но не выглядели угрожающе. Видимо, с донорами вампиры могли себя контролировать и не рвать кожу на лохмотья.  
Вылизав запястье, он переметнулся к шее. Правда, расцепить руки ему в голову не пришло. Мур продолжал крепко сжимать чужую ладонь в своей ладони. В то же время провел языком по немного выпирающему кадыку. Отчего Грейнджер засмущался и зажмурился. Как бы то ни было, он опасался, что с ним произойдет осечка. Ещё одна. Когда-то он потерял свой дар ищейки, теперь потеряет дар донора и перестанет сдерживать чужие звериные порывы. Тогда...  
Ладонь, лежавшая до этого момента у него на талии, под задранной рубашкой, выскользнула из-под одежды, осторожно отвела длинные пряди в сторону.  
Снова широкий влажный след от языка на шее, предчувствие чего-то нереального, казалось, достигло предела.  
– Укуси, – повторил он нетерпеливо.  
Мэтт последний раз лизнул кожу, а потом по коже что-то царапнуло, и на секунду обожгло болью. Вслед за нею появилось ощущение крови на языке. Снова дали знать о себе узы, с радостью транслировавшие Грейнджеру всё то, что чувствовал Мэтт, а он сейчас был близок к оргазму. Более того. Это было лучше оргазмов, которые ему доводилось испытывать за всё то время, что он вел активную сексуальную жизнь. В сравнении с тем, что он испытывал сейчас, это всё меркло.  
Та кровь, которую он сейчас пил, была подобна нектару, который с таким восторгом распивали некогда на Олимпе. Мэтт не пил всё, разом, он лишь медленно слизывал выступающие капли, думая, как бы не увлечься и не выпить больше положенного. То есть, это было очевидно, что всё он из Грейнджера не вытянет, но и очередной обморок спровоцировать никакого желания не было. Муру даже хотелось, чтобы Джереми прочувствовал хотя бы сотую долю того удовольствия, которое, в данный момент испытывает он, поглощая чужую кровь. Она не была такой противной с посторонними примесями, как у Магды. У нее оказался умопомрачительный запах и не менее умопомрачительный вкус, от которого вело всё сильнее. А узы вновь натянулись до предела, превратив обоих парней практически в единое существо, когда мысли одного становятся мыслями второго, равно, как и ощущения. Они это всё делили на двоих.  
Грейнджер свободной рукой вцепился в чужое плечо, разрываясь между вариантами оттолкнуть или прижать ближе. В итоге выбрал второе, прижимая Мура к себе. Донорство приносило Джереми удовольствие, хотя в самом начале, ещё до этого сомнительного ритуала казалось, что он будет чувствовать только боль и отторжение. Сейчас по телу разливались нереально приятные ощущения.  
Язык снова прошелся по шее, на сей раз зализывая ранки, и они тут же начали затягиваться. После соединения безумный голод прошел. Точнее, Мэтт научился себя контролировать. Не было дикого желания выпить всё до последней капли. Он ясно осознавал, сколько крови можно позволить себе, а сколько – уже табу. В данном случае ему оказалось достаточно всего нескольких глотков, чтобы жажда, раздиравшая горло, утихла и больше не давала о себе знать. Глаза, по-прежнему, оставались зелеными, они так ни разу и не покраснели. А клыки, стоило только ранкам затянуться, исчезли.  
Грейнджер перестал стыдливо жмуриться и открыл глаза. Всё оказалось совсем не так страшно, как представлялось ранее. Если, конечно, не считать немного ненормальным тот восторг, когда он отдавал кровь, ощущая вибрацию уз, которые разве что не замурлыкали, как кошка, которую хозяин за ушком почесывает. Связь была довольна тем, что вампир соединил свою жизнь с жизнью донора и перешел под его защиту.  
Джереми прикоснулся к шее, проверяя целостность тканей. Жжение прошло, а кожа вновь стала идеально гладкой, будто и не было никакого укуса. Это тоже было привилегией донора. На обычных людях ранки заживали намного дольше. А здесь регенерация шла достаточно быстро.  
– Как ты? – поинтересовался Мэтт заботливо. – Живой?  
Даже чересчур заботливо, чтобы поверить в искренность этих слов.  
– Полагаю, что из нас двоих на роль нежити больше подходишь ты. Точнее, ты и есть эта самая нежить.  
– А по внешнему виду – ты.  
– Хм, – многозначительно произнес Грейнджер.  
Хотя вообще-то с этим утверждением был согласен. Глядя на Мура, сложно было представить его в образе вампира, потому что внешние стереотипы оказались попраны, а шаблоны разорваны.  
Несколько минут оба провели в молчании, потом Джереми додумался посмотреть на руку. На ней действительно осталась своего рода печать, больше походившая на шрам. Бледно розовая сеть паутинки проходила через его ладонь и была очень хорошо различима. Причем паутина оказалась настолько идеальной, что списать всё на случайный ожог или ещё какую-нибудь травму не получилось бы при всём желании. Мэтт перехватил задумчивый взгляд своего донора, посмотрел на свою ладонь. Она тоже радовала глаз печатью.  
– И что теперь делать? – спросил тихо.  
– Ждать, пока она станет незаметной.  
– Для всех?  
– Увы, нет.  
– Охотники тоже увидят?  
– Охотники – нет. Ищейки – запросто.  
– А от них как-то спрятать...  
– Обычно вся магия на совести реципиента, – протянул Грейнджер. – Я не имею ни малейшего представления о магических чарах.  
– Я тут подумал вот о чём...  
– О чём же?  
Джереми всё-таки спрыгнул со столешницы. Смыл кровь с ножа и убрал их все подальше, чтобы не смотреть. И не заниматься самокопанием, тесно связанным с его недавним поступком.   
– О донорстве.  
– Правда?  
– Не совсем о нём, конечно.  
– Тогда о чём?  
– Ты же знаешь, что я вампир.  
– Допустим.  
– Грейнджер, я серьёзно.  
– Да-да, я знаю, – послушно закивал Джереми.  
– Но, кроме этого, ты водишь дружбу с гильдией. Ты ведь легко можешь сдать меня им, и твои проблемы отпадут сами собой. Сохранишь свою жизнь, не будешь мучиться от того, что пришлось стать щитом человеку... существу, которого ненавидишь.  
– Тебе противопоказано много думать.  
– Почему это? – удивился Мур.  
– Потому.  
Джереми выключил воду, стряхнул с рук капли и промокнул ладони полотенцем. Подошел к столу, выдвинул стул и сел, развернув его спинкой к столу. Оперся локтями на спинку и задумчиво посмотрел на Мэтта. Тот продолжал ждать ответа. Ведь он искренне недоумевал, почему Грейнджер не может сделать этого. С одной стороны, было лестно и немного волнительно знать, что человек, с которым никогда особой дружбы не водил, готов рискнуть собой, а не пойти на предательство ради спасения своей жизни. Но с другой – в благородство верилось с трудом, да и в любовь Джереми тоже. Всё-таки не только Грейнджер считывал чужие мысли в момент активности уз, но и Мур не упустил возможности влезть в размышления своего донора. И там был лишь стыд за то, что под влиянием уз невозможно сохранить свои собственные чувства, свои собственные мысли. Чужое желание затмевает разум, чужая страсть переходит все границы, и сопротивляться не получается. Животные, живущие одними лишь инстинктами, несмотря на то, что облик самый человеческий.  
– И всё-таки?  
Мэтт оперся ладонями на столешницу. Молчание казалось отвратительным. Оно наотмашь било, вызывая лишь желание провалиться сквозь землю и больше никогда не появляться.  
– Вроде бы доноры обладают какой-то силой, – задумчиво произнес Джереми. – Поддерживают жизнь вампира, кровь ему дают. Энергию опять же. Яд нейтрализуют, от катализатора спасают. В какой-то момент можно прийти к выводу, что они едва ли не всесильны, но, если заглянуть вглубь ситуации, получится, что доноры – те же пешки, от них ничего не зависит. Доноры живут для того, чтобы поддерживать жизнь своего вампира. Если они погибают, вампиры потеряют защиту, но не умрут. Если умрёт вампир, донор тоже долго не протянет. Тот, кого он обязан был охранять, ушёл. Миссия закончена. Следовательно, донор тоже больше не нужен. Гильдия вроде бы знает способы продлить жизнь донору, но она никогда ими не пользуется, потому что каждый донор – это потенциальная опасность для них.  
– Некромагия в действии?  
– Почти, – хмыкнул Грейнджер. – Но не совсем. Поцелуй смерти имеет обратное заклинание. Поцелуй жизни. Донор может оживить своего вампира, потому, если убивать, то убивать сразу обоих. Видимо, именно по этой причине дар ищейки меня покинул. Поцелуй смерти просто не смог прижиться в моём организме. Впрочем, о чем я. Не это совсем хотел сказать. Доноров уничтожают в любом случае, но тех, кто не смог полюбить своего вампира – убивают моментально, чтобы не мучились. Для тех, кто имел глупость проникнуться теплыми чувствами, придумывают какую-нибудь изощренную пытку. Доноров-вампиров убивают без промедления. Любых. Как равнодушных, так и влюбленных.  
– Способен оживить... – протянул Мэтт.  
– Да. Но тут опять же нюансы.  
– Какие?  
– Такие, как у поцелуя смерти. Там, целуя вампира, которого полюбил, ищейка и в своем организме яд активирует. Здесь оживить вампира может только тот донор, который его полюбит сильнее, чем себя. Равнодушный донор на это не способен.  
– То есть, ты это сделать не сможешь при случае.  
– Кто знает? – пожал плечами Грейнджер.  
– Неужели допускаешь мысль, что влюбишься в меня?  
– Я уже говорил, но повторю. Если чего-то захочешь ты, этого захочу и я. Достаточно подумать, что тебе необходима моя любовь, и я действительно влюблюсь так сильно, как тебе того захочется. Окажись я вампиром, это было бы сложнее, но на человека воздействовать проще простого.  
– Какая-то неутешительная ситуация рисуется.  
– Что поделать? – развел руками Джереми. – Жизнь – вообще штука несправедливая. Но не мы устанавливаем её правила, так что придётся смириться и жить дальше. Пока у нас есть такая возможность.


	9. Chapter 9

«Какая ваниль», – мрачно подумал Джереми, стараясь не вспоминать, в каком виде пришел на свидание, потому что от воспоминаний сразу становилось как-то не по себе, и хотелось заползти под кресло. На первом этапе. На втором проползти куда-то подальше от своих спутников и сделать вид, что не с ними и вообще знать их не знает.  
Услышав, что Грейнджер собирается на свидание, Мэтт, не раздумывая, схватил его в охапку и потащил, как сам выразился, «придавать товарный вид», что в развернутом варианте означало: переодеть и сделать прическу. Вместо клетчатой рубашки и самостоятельно разрисованных джинсов ему выдали совершенно иную одежду. Белый джемпер, серые джинсы без аляповатых рисунков и черный плащ, который смотрелся не сказать, что солиднее куртки, которую Джереми носил в повседневной жизни, но однозначно – элегантнее. После переодевания его потащили в салон, чтобы подравнять кончики волос на одном уровне, а не когда одна прядь выбивается на миллиметр, а вторая – на два сантиметра. Челка в результате манипуляций оказалась забрана наверх и заколота шпильками, к счастью – черными, без каких-то украшений, иначе Грейнджер начал бы биться головой прямо там. В результате таких манипуляций Джереми стал выглядеть гораздо привлекательнее, но ему самому новый облик не нравился совершенно. Казалось, что Мур создал вместо обычного парня образ гламурного педика. Грейнджер искренне считал, что потертые джинсы и клетчатые рубашки ему добавляют немного брутальности. Вообще-то ошибался. Они неплохо на нем сидели, но неизменно наталкивали на мысли о некогда модном направлении эмо. Многие его представители с ума сходили от розового и черного цветов, а ещё от клетчатого принта. Для полноты образа «Гермионе» не хватало только толстой линии карандашной подводки. А сейчас... Мэтт со всей ответственностью заявил, что от этого образа в восторге, и ничего не нужно менять. Джереми согласно кивнул и поплелся оплачивать услуги стилистов, а после отправился на свидание, думая о том, что сейчас Винсент или в обморок рухнет, или инфаркт заработает. Но реальность оказалась совершенно иной. Блэквуд готов был рухнуть в обморок, но вовсе не от ужаса, а от восторга, когда дверь машины открылась, и оттуда показался обновленный Грейнджер. Новая прическа визуально немного удлиняла лицо. Оно, конечно, и раньше было привлекательным, а сейчас в нем появилось нечто аристократичное, в сочетании с природной бледностью вообще смотрелось обалденно, и Винсент поплыл. Но его настроение было капитально подпорчено появлением ещё одного человека, которого в планах, в общем-то, не значилось. Вторым из машины вышел Мэтт, и они с Грейнджером под зонтиком пошли вместе, как будто были самыми близкими друзьями, а то и давними любовниками.  
Неизвестно, почему у Винсента возникло такое ощущение, но оно не отпускало ни на секунду. Блэквуд вместо того, чтобы наслаждаться обществом Джереми, теперь сидел и хмуро косился в сторону лучшего друга, который с невозмутимым видом пил колу и пялился на экран, рассматривая очередной выкидыш фантазии голливудских режиссёров. Делал он это без особого энтузиазма, но и без особого отвращения. Его основная цель заключалась всего в нескольких словах: «не допустить сближения Грейнджера с Блэквудом». Вообще-то Мэтт был посвящен в план Джереми. План не очень продуманный и хромающий на обе ноги, поскольку Грейнджер сам говорил: доноров убивают в любом случае. Несмотря на убежденность в стопроцентной правдивости данного утверждения, Джереми ухватился за свой шанс и надеялся хотя бы частично пошатнуть уверенность Винсента в правильности идеалов гильдии. Он пока не знал, как донести до охотника мысль о своём донорстве, не знал, как эта предельная откровенность сможет ему помочь, но всё-таки рассчитывал на какую-то положительную динамику. Впрочем, в свете рассказа Лины о планах на убийство донора... В общем, его действия теряли какой-либо смысл.  
«Какой отстой», – думал Винсент, глядя на Мэтта, который сидел рядом с Грейнджером и изредка цеплял попкорн из ведерка, стоявшего на коленях у Джереми.  
Эта ситуация, в которой они сейчас оказались, фактически, копировала то самое неудачное свидание, о котором даже под страхом смертной казни вспоминать не хотелось. С той лишь разницей, что теперь Блэквуд и хотел бы к Грейнджеру поприставать, но не мог из-за постоянного пристального наблюдения.  
Джереми сидел в середине и ловил себя на мысли, что ещё немного, и двое его соседей сцепятся прямо здесь. А, может, сделают вид, что им что-то необходимо за пределами зала, выйдут туда и там уже подерутся. Но пока оба держали себя в руках. Один посматривал на Грейнджера с вселенской тоской во взгляде, второй размеренно жевал попкорн, и Джереми однажды поймал себя на мысли, что желает этому придурку подавиться. Какого хрена он вообще пошел туда, куда не звали? Из-за него пришлось отказать Винсенту, вызвавшемуся подвезти объект обожания, из-за него теперь приходилось чувствовать себя идиотом. Но обвинять снова как-то не с руки было, хотя бы потому, что Мэтт снова мог напомнить о существовании кровных уз, а от них никуда не деться и никак не отделаться.  
Через два дня шрам исчез окончательно, но Грейнджер продолжал носить митенки. Мэтту тоже пришлось их надеть на всякий случай.  
– Узы не терпят посторонних, – произнес Мур. – Они всё равно мне доложат о том, что ты с другим человеком.  
– Я знаю, – резонно заметил Джереми. – И что с того?  
– То с того, – передразнил Мэтт. – Я всё равно буду третьим на вашем свидании. Так почему бы мне не появиться на нем в виде реального человека, а не невидимого наблюдателя? Не хочу чувствовать себя вуайеристом.  
– Узы всего лишь уведомят тебя о том, что донор находится с каким-то посторонним парнем. Никакой трансляции эмоций, ничего такого, – опроверг чужое заявление Грейнджер. – Ты слишком много надежд возлагаешь на узы.  
– Ничего подобного, – Мур замахал руками, подошел, отобрал расческу и пару раз провел ею по волосам. – Мне просто неприятно думать, что ты там будешь с ним... Ну, не только фильм смотреть.  
– А что же я там с ним буду делать? – хмыкнул Джереми, надевая тот плащ, который ему едва ли не насильно всучили. – Просвети меня тёмного.  
– Ну...  
Мэтт смутился и сделал вид, что страшно занят своей прической. Грейнджер лишь закатил глаза и покачал головой, показывая, насколько это замечание было глупым. Вообще-то он ничего такого с Винсентом не планировал, не собирался организовывать тому доступ к телу в срочном порядке. Хотя бы потому, что понимал, донорство на первом месте. У него в голове как-то не укладывалось, как можно лечь в постель сразу с двумя людьми, не одновременно (групповой секс у Джереми, воспитанного в достаточно строгой семье, вообще не вызывал каких-то положительных эмоций), в разное время, но параллельно. В один день с одним, в другой – со вторым. Это было как-то странно, непонятно и вызывало лишь недоумение. Грейнджера совершенно не грела мысль о создании любовного треугольника, а, учитывая ещё и Лину, так вообще квадрата.  
На этом свидании Джереми ждала, возможно, парочка поцелуев, но что-то ещё – вряд ли. Может, он и не любил Мура, но ясно осознавал, что донор – это донор. Он обязался защищать своего вампира, он согласился быть с ним всегда, а, значит, так и будет. И изменять реципиенту, прыгая из кровати в кровать, он не станет. Никогда.  
– Всё никак не избавишься от мысли, будто я готов на каждого встречного вешаться? – спросил Грейнджер, присаживаясь на подлокотник. – Вообще-то это совсем не так.  
– Но и невинность ты не хранил.  
– Мне восемнадцать лет.  
– Я знаю.  
– Я парень.  
– Это тоже не секрет.  
– Тогда какие вопросы? Мне хотелось это сделать тогда. И не скажу, что я жалею.  
– Всё, понятно, – отмахнулся Мэтт. – Меня не волнует.  
После этих слов он схватил бутылку с минеральной водой, стоявшую на тумбочке и почти полностью выглушил всё содержимое, заставив усомниться в правдивости недавнего высказывания. Не знай Джереми о наличии связи, он бы, наверное, даже заподозрил нечто, схожее с ревностью в начальной стадии, а то и не в начальной, просто тщательно маскируемой. Но сейчас это всё легко объяснялось наличием уз. Это на них целиком и полностью лежала ответственность за состояние Мура, они им управляли. Не ревность даже, а просто собственнический порыв, не более того. Впрочем, если бы не узы, Грейнджер сам не озадачился отношением Мэтта к ситуации.  
– Тогда что ты планируешь делать?  
– Я планирую сходить на свидание с охотником и хорошо провести время. Какая, собственно, разница? – поинтересовался Джереми, прищурив глаза.  
– Совершенно никакой.  
– Ну да, ну да.  
– Вали уже.  
– На свидание? Один? Окей.  
– К машине.  
– А ты?  
– А я переоденусь и тоже спущусь.  
– Я похож в таком прикиде на ванильную девочку, – недовольно произнес Грейнджер. – У него теперь на меня даже не встанет.  
– После того, как я тебя переодел, на тебя встанет даже у импотента, – опроверг заявление донора Мур. – Ты вовсе не ванильная девочка, а элегантный парень, следящий за своей внешностью. Нет, конечно, и раньше следил, но не особо у тебя получалось. Иногда нужно доверять заботу о своей внешности профессионалам.  
Джереми скривился.  
– Я не люблю, когда ко мне прикасаются посторонние люди.  
– Почему?  
– Наверное, издержки уз.  
– Правда?  
– Да. Они, конечно, не пояс верности, но каким-то образом влияют на восприятие чужих прикосновений.  
– Тогда почему у меня всё нормально с тактильными контактами?  
– Потому что ты не донор, – вздохнул Грейнджер, проводя ладонью по волосам.  
По привычке уже. Позабыл как-то, что челка заколота назад, а потому запустить в неё пальцы – нереально.  
Больше он так ничего и не сказал, до тех пор, пока Мэтт не собрался, и они вдвоем не покинули дом Мура.  
В этом плане узы Джереми немного подмораживали. Он не понимал, почему донор обязан быть истинной парой во всём. Не только боевым товарищем, но ещё и любовником. Какой в этом смысл скрывался? Почему не было возможности отдать энергию при необходимости каким-то иным способом? Почему именно секс? И главное – реципиенты могли спокойно на сторону ходить, как за кровью, так и за удовлетворением своих сексуальных желаний, а у доноров другие мужчины или женщины провоцировали, если не отторжение, то равнодушие точно? Не то чтобы Грейнджер горел желанием вот прямо сейчас запрыгнуть на кого-то другого, но это обстоятельство ставило его в тупик. И в то время, пока он был ищейкой (несмотря на юный возраст, он уже тогда многое знал из этики почти профессиональных взаимоотношений вампира и донора), и после утраты поискового дара.  
У него, как и у Винсента, в голове сейчас летали мысли о том, что данная ситуация до боли напоминает их первое свидание, когда они тупо пялились в экран. С той лишь разницей, что сейчас к ним добавился ещё один человек, как раз и служивший причиной скованности и невозможности хоть как-то пообщаться.  
Джереми набрал целую пригоршню воздушной кукурузы, посмотрел на нее и всё-таки решился съесть пару зёрен. Кукурузу купил Мур, и, видимо, для себя, потому что она была соленой. Грейнджер соленую не любил. Винсент, кажется, тоже больше любил сладкую, поэтому сегодня к попкорну даже не тянулся.  
А вот Мэтт использовал возможность хоть как-то со своей истинной парой взаимодействовать, потому что водрузил ведерко к нему на колени и теперь имел возможность ненароком прикоснуться к чужой ноге. И как было его обвинить в чем-то? Он же к кукурузе тянется, а не интерес свой демонстрирует.  
Джереми вздохнул и сразу всю кукурузу, что была в ладони, решил запихнуть в рот. Всё равно план по соблазнению Винсента уже не казался таким привлекательным. Сейчас Грейнджер осознал это особенно четко. У него не будет возможности сблизиться с Блэквудом, потому что идиотские узы будут тянуть его к Муру, напоминая, к кому именно прикреплен данный донор, и с кем он должен проводить большую часть своего времени. А, если он будет противиться, Мэтт сам притащится и испортит всю картину. Сломает даже самый прекрасный план, а не такую шаткую задумку и смешает все карты, превратив флэш-рояль в самую худшую комбинацию.  
– Джереми, – позвал Грейнджера Блэквуд.  
– Ммм? – спросил тот, поворачиваясь лицом к однокласснику.  
Винсент невольно вздрогнул, потому что лицо Джереми сейчас было похоже на мордочку хомяка, делающего запасы.  
– Что у тебя с лицом?  
Грейнджер потрусил в воздухе ведёрком с кукурузой, а потом ткнул пальцем в щеку, показывая, что набил себе рот попкорном, как настоящий хомяк.  
– Ясно, – протянул Винсент.  
– М? – снова выдал Джереми, интересуясь, чего от него хотели.  
– Я хотел предложить... Может поменяемся местами?  
– Нет, – тут же влез в разговор Мэтт.  
– Это ещё почему? – удивился Блэквуд.  
– Кто кукурузу держать будет?  
– Я подержу.  
– Я хочу, чтобы он держал, – запротестовал Мур.  
– А сам не можешь?  
– Нет.  
– Почему это?  
– А какой кайф самого себя трогать? – спросил Мэтт, в очередной раз потянувшись к кукурузе, но, поскольку Джереми его поднял в воздух, ладонь приземлилась совсем не туда, куда нужно было.  
Грейнджер едва не закашлялся. Но в последний момент подумал, что, кашляя, может оплевать кукурузой тех, кто сидит впереди и ограничился тем, что просто вытаращил глаза, ничего при этом не произнося.  
Вообще за это время, он успел неоднократно вспомнить недобрым словом всех, кто сегодня занимался попкорном, потому что это невозможно было есть даже от большого голода. Джереми сдуру схватил разом слишком много, а потому теперь стоял перед дилеммой: то ли в стакан всё сразу выплюнуть, то ли совершить героический поступок и всё это съесть. Травиться не хотелось, а в стакан периодически лазил Мэтт. Судя по всему, даже ел то, что лежало в ведерке. Или не ел, а просто бросал на пол. А к попкорну тянулся, как выяснилось только для того, чтобы потрогать одноклассника. Долбанная неугомонная связь не то, что намекала, она практически требовала, чтобы эти двое не только кровью обменялись, но и энергией. А пока особого желания ложиться в одну постель у них не было. То есть, у Грейнджера не было, Мур вроде бы против этого не протестовал, он готов был хоть сейчас заняться с «Гермионой» сексом. Вот Джереми отчего-то не очень радовался такой перспективе и в тот вечер, когда прошел обряд инициации, попросил некоторое время на, как он выразился, размышления. То ли Грейнджер, правда, был настолько скромным, а отвечать с энтузиазмом на поцелуи и прикосновения заставляли именно узы, то ли просто личность реципиента была ему не совсем приятна, вот парень и уклонялся от своих прямых обязанностей.  
– Зачем ты его трогаешь? – зло спросил Блэквуд.  
– Затем.  
– И всё-таки?  
– Ответ будет пошлым.  
– На свидание ты зачем пришел? Тебя никто не приглашал.  
– Я не с тобой на свидании.  
– А с кем?  
– С Джереми.  
– Вот и нет. Это у меня с ним свидание.  
– У нас обоих свидание с ним.  
– Раньше тебе это и в голову не приходило.  
– Теперь пришло.  
– Он тебе не нравится даже. Или это просто дух соперничества?  
– Я от него без ума, – заявил Мэтт авторитетно.  
Грейнджер подумал, что эти слова не далеки от истины. Действительно совсем недавно их близость функционировала именно так, сводила с ума. Сейчас они более или менее держали себя в руках, и это не могло не радовать. Хотя время от времени помутнения рассудка всё-таки имели место быть, и это огорчало.  
Мэтт, кажется, не обращал внимания на то, куда именно пристроил свою руку. Или же обратил, но из принципа не убирал, чтобы Джереми смутить, а Винсента разозлить. Грейнджер по-прежнему боролся с тошнотой из-за мерзкого привкуса попкорна, потому жевать его не торопился, равно, как и выплёвывать. Он просто продолжал таращиться в экран, пока его соседи с обеих сторон пытались выяснить свои отношения, пока не включая режим истинного самца и не начиная драку.  
– И когда только успел?  
– Давно.  
– Неужели?  
– Да.  
– Почему же тогда сам не подошёл к нему, а влез, когда я решил за ним ухаживать?  
– У тебя вообще-то уже будущая жена имеется, – мерзко ухмыльнулся Мур.  
– Лина преувеличивает.  
– Да? А мне казалось, вы помолвлены уже...  
– Мы имеем право разорвать помолвку.  
– Ну, да.  
– Да.  
– Почти верю.  
– Какого хрена ты сюда притащился?! – рявкнул Винсент.  
– Фильм смотреть, – ответил Мэтт. – Нет? Какие ещё есть варианты?  
– Руку убрал.  
– Какую?  
– Которой по Грейнджеру елозишь.  
– Джереми, тебе неприятно? – спросил Мур.  
– Ммм, – снова выдал Грейнджер.  
Мычание получилось выразительное, но однозначного ответа на поставленный вопрос не дало. Его можно было расценить и как реакцию положительную, так и как отрицательную.  
– Ему неприятно, – ответил Блэквуд.  
– Он этого не говорил.  
– Нет, он сказал.  
– Джереми, подожди здесь, – попросил Мэтт. – Винсент, пойдем, поговорим по душам.  
– Пойдем, – процедил Блэквуд, находившийся уже на грани бешенства.  
Появление Мура его ещё в самом начале взбесило, а сейчас это раздражение достигло своего апогея и буквально взрывало мозг. Винсент столько надежд на это свидание возложил, а ему снова все карты спутали и попытались выставить идиотом. Никогда прежде Мэтт не вмешивался в его отношения, никогда не пытался увести приглянувшегося человека, а на Грейнджера почему-то сделал охотничью стойку и принялся рядом крутиться. Хотя...  
Винсент попыталась вспомнить все прежние события из жизни. Мур не так уж и редко крутился вокруг Грейнджера, просто тот старался делать вид, что совершенно одноклассника не замечает, и общение сводил к минимуму. А теперь Мэтт вдруг решил, что ему необходимо наладить отношения с Джереми, и совершенно бесцеремонно влез в чужое свидание, сделав вид, что так и должно быть.  
Блэквуда это нереально раздражало.  
Джереми, поняв, что его оставили в одиночестве, вздохнул с облегчением. Точнее, сначала всё-таки забил на свой имидж воспитанного мальчика, выплюнул попкорн обратно в стакан, а уже после – вздохнул с облегчением, понимая, что наступила светлая полоса. Домогательства с одной стороны и злость на обстоятельства с другой испарились, можно отдыхать.  
Он с самого начала понимал, что идея Мэтта глупа до невозможности. Раньше ему, конечно, не доводилось в таких ситуациях оказываться. Всё-таки имя Джереми Грейнджер никогда не было синонимом повышенной популярности, скорее, наоборот ассоциировалось с одиночеством, унынием и клетчатыми рубашками. И вдруг настолько популярные в городе личности решили обратить своё царственное внимание в его сторону. Конечно, его это напрягало. Но Винсент ему раньше нравился, и потому провести вечер в его компании было не так уж противно. Сейчас Джереми точно осознал, что каких-то отношений у них не получится, но просто поболтать о ерунде, как давним приятелям, поделиться какими-то историями из жизни, обменяться впечатлениями о том же фильме – это для них – не роскошь, а доступная вещь. И они могли общаться всегда. Мэтта от себя Джереми тоже откинуть не мог. В силу обстоятельств и... Не хотелось это признавать, но какая-то симпатия у него к Муру уже зародилась. Может даже большая. Грейнджер старался об этом не думать, предпочитая списывать всё на забавы уз. Это же они так старательно сводили его с Мэттом, они хотели, чтобы он влюбился. И Мур, наверное, тоже хотел. Влюбленности, а то и любви. Не зря же он так воодушевился, услышав, что его желание сможет спровоцировать влюбленность, а то и любовь. Ему эта перспектива пришлась по душе.  
За эти несколько дней они провели вместе больше времени, чем за все пять лет. И, казалось, что не так уж и отвратно им может быть во время пребывания на одной территории. Мэтт не напоминал больше однокласснику о его прозвище. После рассказа о настоящей фамилии оно потеряло свою актуальность, и Мур перестал действовать Грейнджеру на нервы, напоминая о книжном персонаже. А Джереми уверился в том, что одноклассник может быть не только остряком-самоучкой, но и вполне нормальным человеком. Впрочем, не человеком, если уж на то пошло. Мэтт был вампиром, пусть и живорожденным...  
И тут Грейнджера осенило, а вместе с тем захотелось и головой о стену побиться, поняв, какой же он по жизни идиот. Пройдя инициацию, он ведь понял по энергетике, что Мура никто не кусал и не обращал. Он от рождения такой. Если кто-то что-то и может знать о его странностях, так это родители. И, судя по всему, Муры его родными родителями тоже не были. Лина ведь авторитетно заявила, что в Бермингеме только один вампир, а, значит, в Мурах течет кровь обыкновенных людей, Мэтт просто не может быть их сыном.  
Своими наблюдениями тут же захотелось поделиться, и Джереми бросился из зала почти бегом.  
Конечно, по-хорошему следовало досидеть до конца сеанса, а потом, оставшись с Муром наедине, рассказать ему о своих догадках. Но помимо домыслов о родителях Грейнджеру в голову пришла ещё одна мысль. Если эти двое начнут драться, есть риск рассечь бровь, губу, сломать нос. Будет кровь, и тогда всё пойдёт прахом. Да, он, конечно, закроет энергетику Мэтта от посторонних, но Винсент запомнит, кто его укусил. Тогда обоим не сдобровать.  
Грейнджер выскочил из зала и по закону подлости зацепился носком своего ботинка за ступеньку, неуклюже взмахнул руками и грохнулся на пол, почувствовав, что одно колено всё-таки пострадало значительно.  
Мэтт, стоявший с Винсента возле самого выхода и что-то активно ему объяснявший, резко замолчал и обернулся. Наверняка, почувствовал запах крови своего донора, и инстинкт начал просыпаться. Мур не пил крови Джереми с тех самых пор, как прошла инициация, а потому голод был немалый. Грейнджер в мыслях обозвал себя самыми последними словами, понимая, что из-за его тупости сейчас всё пойдёт не по плану.  
«Ты сможешь его сдержать», – напомнило подсознание.  
Мэтт смотрел, не отрывая взгляда. И, кажется, готов был броситься к своему донору на сверхскорости, забыв о конспирации. Джереми поднял глаза, перехватил чужой взгляд и одними губами прошептал:  
– Не смей.  
Мур вздрогнул так, словно на невидимую стену налетел, но остался стоять на месте, по-прежнему глядя в глаза своему донору. Узы вновь натянулись до предела, но сейчас они транслировали вовсе не сексуальное желание, а приказ, контролировали вопрос жизни и смерти. Джереми и в мыслях повторил то, что сказал вслух. «Не смей». И Мэтт послушно замер, осознав, что едва не сделал в этот момент на глазах не только у Винсента, но и у всех посетителей кинотеатра, которые только собирались на сеанс.  
– Не смей сейчас ко мне приближаться, – произнес Джереми в третий раз и разорвал зрительный контакт, опустив голову.  
Волосы немного завесили лицо, и со стороны могло показаться, что Грейнджер сейчас едва ли не ревет от боли.  
Первым отмер Винсент, он же к однокласснику и кинулся. Мэтт продолжал стоять на месте, подчиняясь приказу. Спустя пару секунд, он сбросил с себя сонное оцепенение, и направился к парочке. Джереми старательно изображал умирающего лебедя, потому прихрамывал на одну ногу. Они с Винсентом спорили на тему, нужна ли помощь. Или Грейнджер сам доберется до машины.  
– Вот только не нужно думать, что я – тепличное растение! – вызверился Джереми, которого и собственный прикид дико нервировал.  
А такая забота, как будто он нежная барышня, совершенно выводила из себя. Наверное, если бы он оделся, как прежде, никто не принимал бы его за манерного педика, который хочет, чтобы с ним сюсюкали и всячески окружали заботой.  
– Но тебе же больно, – запротестовал Блэквуд.  
– И что?  
– Ты точно сможешь дойти самостоятельно?  
– Доползу, – прошипел Джереми. – Не надо со мной разговаривать так, словно я больной. Я сам смогу дойти.  
– Но у тебя брючина в крови.  
– Это не смертельно.  
– Винсент, прекрати сюсюкать, – произнес Мэтт, всё это время стоявший поблизости и наблюдавший за перепалкой. – Грейнджер у нас не любит нежности. Ему нужно, чтобы было грубо.  
Фраза получилась двусмысленной, потому оба спорщика моментально замолчали и уставились на Мура с одинаковым неодобрением в глазах. На лице Винсента читалась почти ненависть, на лице Джереми желание зарядить однокласснику коленом между ног, чтобы думал не только тем органом, который там находится и не выдавал подобные пошлости. А, когда колено достигнет цели, ещё и кулаком в нос, чтобы у обоих кавалеров были перебитые носы.  
– Мудак, – процедил Грейнджер.  
– Что я такого сказал? – хмыкнул Мэтт.  
– Я завяжу твой язык морским узлом, – прошипел Джереми, продолжая прожигать своего одноклассника взглядом.  
– Что ты имел в виду? – нахмурился Винсент.  
– Вот это, – радостно произнес Мур, подхватывая Грейнджера за талию, а после без особых усилий перекидывая через плечо. – Только это и ничего больше. Кстати, Блэквуд, будь добр, забери из гардероба наши вещички. Там должен быть плащ Джереми и моя куртка.  
Грейнджер, переброшенный через плечо, чувствовал себя идиотом из идиотов, но молчал. На них и так большая часть посетителей уставилась во все глаза, а, если бы он заорал, так все без исключения стали бы смотреть. Говорить Джереми не решился, но вот думать ему никто не запрещал, потому он произнес в мыслях:  
«Немедленно поставь меня на землю, идиот».  
Мур только нагло захихикал, развернулся и потащил Грейнджера к выходу, оставив Винсента стоять с открытым ртом.  
«А то что?», – поинтересовался мысленно.  
«Укушу тебя за задницу», – мстительно заметил Джереми.  
«Думаешь, это будет красиво смотреться?».  
«Нет».  
«Тогда зачем кусать?».  
«Чтобы ты меня на землю поставил».  
Мэтт открыл двери кинотеатра, вышел на улицу и снова открыл зонтик. Грейнджер хлопнул себя ладонью по лбу, боясь представить, что о нем подумают окружающие. Кинотеатр был расположен недалеко от кафе, в котором Джереми работал. Внутри кафе сейчас сидели те люди, которые прекрасно знали Грейнджера в лицо, и перед ними было стыдно. А ещё обидно, что пришлось стать донором для такого придурка, которого общественное мнение, кажется, совершенно не заботит. И плевал он на мысли посторонних людей.  
– Хм, не хотелось бы показаться надоедливым, но, может, поставишь меня на ноги? – поинтересовался Джереми.  
– Мне и так хорошо, – откликнулся Мэтт.  
– Мне вот не очень.  
– Я не первый раз ношу тебя на руках, так что расслабься и получай удовольствие.  
– Вот увидишь, я не сдержусь и сделаю то, что обещал.  
– Что именно?  
– За задницу укушу, – прошипел Грейнджер.  
– Эротичное предложение. Я в предвкушении, – заметил Мур.  
– Идиот, – прошипел Джереми и замолчал.  
Мэтт улыбнулся чему-то своему. В это время на улице появился Винсент с чужой верхней одеждой в руках. Возможность поговорить о серьёзных делах испарилась окончательно, и Джереми решил отложить этот разговор до того момента, когда они останутся вдвоём, без лишних свидетелей.


	10. Chapter 10

– Точно не хочешь, чтобы я подвозил тебя до дома? – поинтересовался Мэтт, притормаживая у обочины.  
– Точно, – кивнул Грейнджер.  
– А почему?  
– Потому что не хочу стать героем очередного выпуска местных сплетен, – заметил Джереми, борясь с ремнём безопасности.  
Руки немного подрагивали, потому справиться за считанные минуты со своей задачей у него не получалось. В итоге Мур не выдержал. Посмотрел немного на чужие мучения, и сам ремень отстегнул. Грейнджер скрипнул зубами, но ничего не сказал. Сегодняшний вечер окончательно испортил ему настроение. А осознание того, что в напарники досталось такое недоразумение, веселью не способствовало. Джереми всё ещё продолжал дуться на Мэтта за действия возле кинотеатра, как и за то, что Мур отстоял за собой право отвезти донора домой. В итоге, Грейнджер почувствовал, что предстал перед лицом Блэквуда в самом невыгодном свете. По сути, так всё и было. Идея двойного свидания, когда на него идут не четверо, а трое, как-то особо привлекательной никогда не была. Сейчас Джереми окончательно уверился в том, что он никак не роковой соблазнитель, а потому играть на два фронта одновременно – вариант не для него, а для более продвинутых в плане отношений людей.  
Грейнджер, впрочем, сердился больше не на Мэтта, а на связь. Мур тоже вынужден был ей подчиняться, а потому его действия, хоть и были осознанными, всё равно совершались под влиянием уз. Это Джереми напрягало больше всего. Ему хотелось больше искренности, больше эмоций, а не банального действия на инстинктах, когда людей сталкивают лицом к лицу, диктуя условия. Грейнджер пробовал поставить себя на место Мэтта и приходил к выводу, что тот тоже не особо в восторге от всего происходящего, но, в отличие от своего напарника, смирился и не пытается сопротивляться. Может так следовало сделать обоим? Видимо, да. Но Джереми не хотелось подчиняться, ему хотелось бунтовать против системы, установленной годами.  
При всей своей нелюбви к сюсюканью, Грейнджер был достаточно романтичной натурой. И потому не стал бы возмущаться, начни за ним кто-то картинно ухаживать, а, может, не картинно. Просто ухаживать. Но сейчас четко виделась картина не самого приятного содержания. Вокруг него носятся только потому, что есть связь, и эта связь хочет, чтобы вампир и донор были вместе.  
– Извини, – произнес Мур.  
– За что?  
– За глупую выходку у кинотеатра.  
– Добро пожаловать в каменный век, – хмыкнул Грейнджер, запрыгнув на капот. – Его методы во всей красе.  
– Но в противном случае, ты бы уехал с Винсентом.  
– Это изначально и планировалось. Разве нет?  
– Да, но мне неприятно от осознания данного факта.  
– Не тебе.  
– А кому?  
– Узам, – фыркнул Джереми, опираясь на капот обеими руками. – Это они не хотят, чтобы донор близко общался с кем-то, кроме тебя.  
– Не совсем так, – возразил Мэтт, становясь напротив одноклассника. – Ты почему-то всё списываешь на узы, но они далеко не всем управляют.  
– Неужели?  
– Да.  
Мур осторожно провел ладонью по щеке Грейнджера. И не торопился её убирать, наслаждаясь близостью своего донора, который, кажется, совсем никаких чувств не испытывал, кроме злости на мерзкие узы, убившие свободу выбора. Мэтту от осознания данного факта становилось обидно. Ему хотелось, чтобы Джереми хотя бы немного теплее к нему относился и воспринимал, как друга, а не навязанного против воли напарника. Впрочем, дружба не могла удовлетворить потребность. Муру хотелось любви. Хотелось... взаимности. В какой-то момент он вдруг принялся переосмысливать, какие именно чувства испытывает к Грейнджеру, и пришёл к выводу, что это не только тяга уз, не только физическое влечение, но и что-то иное, очень похожее, если не на любовь, то на сильную влюбленность – однозначно. И почему-то казалось, что это очень давнее чувство, а не зародившееся впопыхах, за пару дней, проведённых вместе. Возможно, даже из прошлой жизни...  
Мэтт никогда особо не верил в возможность перерождения, но он-то и в вампиров никогда не верил, а они неожиданно оказались не придуманными, а реально существующими созданиями. Так что теперь Мур склонен был верить в допустимость любого явления. Не только того, которое возможно объяснить с научной точки зрения, но и другого, паранормального.  
– Тогда что?  
– Иногда я ловлю себя на мысли, что люблю тебя уже много лет, – признался Мэтт. – Глупо, да?  
– Не очень достоверно.  
– Не думай, что я сейчас пытаюсь повесить тебе лапшу на уши. Я просто делюсь своими ощущениями, и они очень близки к тому, что я тебе описал. А ещё в последнее время мне части снится сон. Очень странный.  
– Да? И что за сон?  
Джереми был рад сменить тему разговора. Та, что была до этого, ему не очень-то нравилась. То есть, она ему вообще не нравилась, потому что наводила на мысли об обмане, о том, что его пытаются для каких-то целей использовать. Вот и решили рассказать сказку о любви, прошедшей через годы.  
– Мужчина и пантера.  
– И?  
– Что и?  
– Что странного в этом сне?  
– Наверное, то, что пантера со временем перевоплощается в девушку, – произнес Мэтт. – Проще говоря, она оборотень. И я совершенно не понимаю, зачем мне снится это создание.  
– Это не странный сон, – усмехнулся Грейнджер.  
– Да?  
– Да. Вот, если бы в твоем сне фиолетовые улитки катались на роликах и пытались танцевать на льду, я согласился бы, что это странно. А так в тебе просто просыпается кровь предков, и в своем сне ты видишь одного из представителей клана Мортем, к коему принадлежишь, с его донором. Эта пантера – дочь главы оборотней. Собственно, помнишь, я рассказывал тебе о войне оборотней и вампиров? Она началась после того, как данная девушка сбежала с данным мужчиной. Странно, будучи оборотнем, она оказалась донором.  
– Почему?  
– Потому, что вампиры с оборотнями редко ладят. В принципе, если говорить откровенно, они вообще друг друга ненавидят. И вдруг такое распределение доноров.  
– А что с ними стало потом?  
– Если честно, не знаю. Но подозреваю, что их убили, как и многих других.  
– Правда?  
– Донор-оборотень явление крайне редкое, но это не делает его уникальным. Донор с кровью оборотня ничем не лучше вампира или человека, выполняющего эту функцию. Может звучит интригующе, но, на самом деле, всё так же примитивно, как у других. Кстати... Хорошо, что заговорил об этом.  
– Хорошо? – удивился Мур.  
– Да. У меня к тебе был серьёзный разговор относительно твоей семьи.  
– Что с ней не так?  
– Не хочешь узнать, кем тебе, на самом деле, приходятся Муры?  
– Хочешь сказать, что я тоже приёмный ребёнок?  
– Судя по всему, да.  
– Но...  
– Ты живорожденный, а не укушенный, а, значит, твои родители тоже должны быть вампирами. Лина говорила, что в городе обитает только один любитель крови. Это ты.  
– Мои родители не могут быть донором и реципиентом друг для друга?  
– Сомневаюсь, – задумчиво произнес Джереми. – Очень сомневаюсь. Будь они вампирами, они бы с раннего детства посвятили тебя в эту тайну, и пробуждение сущности не стало таким откровением. Скорее всего, твои родители тоже погибли. Или, как вариант, решили на время сделать тебя человеком, после чего отдали на воспитание в обычную семью. Так что стоит уделить этому внимание и попытаться найти твою настоящую семью. Возможно, они смогут защитить тебя от гильдии, если меня не станет.  
– Ты всё ещё веришь, что я убью тебя?  
– А почему бы не поверить?  
– Потому что прошло уже несколько дней, а ничего не изменилось?  
– Гильдия – не идиоты. Город только начал отходить от вести об убийстве Магды. Если убьют ещё одного человека, это будет уже не просто происшествие, о котором поговорили и забыли, а самый настоящий скандал.  
Грейнджер замолчал и уставился в ночное небо, словно никогда ничего красивее не видел. Он нервничал. Очень сильно нервничал. Слова Анжелины никак не выходили из головы, и каждая минута жизни была чем-то, вроде ожидания приближения конца. Идти против гильдии? Спорить с гильдией? Какая чушь. Они практически всесильны, они из-под земли способны достать. Одержимы своей идеей, потому ни перед чем не остановятся. Если взялись за что-то, пойдут до самого конца.  
– Не хочу думать ни о чём таком.  
– Почему же?  
– Потому что...  
Мэтт не ответил, оборвав свою речь на середине. Он просто наклонился к Джереми, переставшему таращиться на звёзды, а смотревшему сейчас прямо ему в лицо. Мур ничего не говорил, но Грейнджер, кажется, и без слов понимал. Узы благополучно молчали, они сейчас вообще никак о себе не напоминали. Не требовали крови, не желали энергии. Тем не менее, Мэтт всё равно смотрел на своего спутника так, словно никогда никого красивее не видел, а теперь пасует перед тем, кто ему так сильно нравится. Джереми было сложно в это поверить. Не просто сложно, а очень сложно, но почему-то, в данный момент он не сомневался, что, если его поцелуют, это будет не по причине жадности уз, мечтающих об энергии, а по истинному желанию. И он не стал сопротивляться чужому желанию. Лишь прикрыл глаза, взмахнув ресницами. Замер, чувствуя, как Мур снова проводит по его щеке ладонью. Наклоняется так, что на губах остаётся его дыхание, и целует. То есть, не совсем целует, а лишь на время прикасается к его губам своими и замирает, не понимая, что делать дальше. То ли вести себя агрессивнее и решительнее, то ли отстраниться и сделать вид, что это было очередное проявление желания, исходившее от уз, а не от него самого. Но Мэтт четко осознавал, что узы никакого отношения к его поступку не имеют, он делает это по собственному желанию, без чьих-либо указаний. Сейчас у него была только одна мечта. Чтобы Грейнджер уже определился, что будет делать. То ли оттолкнет и скажет, что без уз ему это совсем неприятно, то ли хоть каким-то образом даст понять, что ему не противно.  
Джереми некоторое время сомневался в правильности своего поступка, но не удержался и всё-таки коснулся кончиком языка чужих губ. Его не оставляло ощущение, что это уже было. Именно с этим человеком, неоднократно. И дело было вовсе не в узах, а в чём-то ином. Грейнджер не знал, в чем именно, но чувствовал, что так нужно, так правильно, наверное, если в их вампирско-донорских отношениях вообще существует понятие правильности. Он потянулся к Муру, запустил пальцы в его волосы, приоткрыл рот, позволив Мэтту чуть больше, чем прежде. Не просто соприкоснуться губами, а как-то всерьёз поцеловаться, осознавая, что именно делают, а не под влиянием связи, затмевавшей истинные желания, а навязывавшей то, чего хотелось ей. Сейчас она мирно спала, не активировалась, не было той грязи, не было исключительно похоти. Было только чистое удовольствие и желание целоваться так до тех пор, пока губы не онемеют.  
– Мне кажется, что мы с тобой знакомы тысячу лет, – произнес Мур, с неохотой отстраняясь от своего донора.  
– Не тысячу, но несколько сотен лет – точно, – отозвался Джереми.  
– Ты тоже это чувствуешь?  
– Есть немного. Удивительное чувство.  
– И не говори, – вздохнул Мэтт. – Меня это практически в тупик ставит.  
– Трудно быть вампиром в маленьком городе, – усмехнулся Грейнджер. – Не у кого совета спросить, не с кем своими проблемами поделиться, кроме донора, который тоже совершенно ничего не понимает.  
– Мне достаточно.  
– И всё-таки нужно поговорить с твоими родителями. Думаю, они прольют свет на эту историю.  
– Предлагаешь поехать к ним?  
– Предлагаю, – кивнул Джереми. – Не ночью, конечно. Да и дождь снова собирается. Завтра утром, может быть?  
– Ты поедешь со мной?  
– Если буду очень далеко, не смогу сдерживать катализатор, потому да.  
Грейнджер улыбнулся, подумав о том, что со стороны они, наверное, выглядят, как влюбленная пара. Если закрыть глаза на то, что они целовались больше под действием уз, а разговаривали вовсе не о сентиментальных глупостях, действительно можно усмотреть в этих отношениях нечто возвышенное, именуемое любовью. Сейчас, конечно, узы были не так настойчивы, как прежде, но Джереми продолжал придерживаться мнения, что это всё-таки их заслуга, а не чья-то ещё. Они спали, а потому не было особой страсти, но они никуда не исчезли, потому вот это проявление нежности имело место быть.  
– Как твоё колено? – спросил Мэтт.  
– Болит немного, но это не смертельно, – отмахнулся Грейнджер. – Почему спрашиваешь?  
– Хочу знать, на всякий случай.  
– На какой именно?  
– Если честно, хотел навязаться и проводить тебя до дома.  
– Ты опять, – фыркнул Джереми. – Я думал, что это простая человеческая забота...  
– А она оказалась непростой вампирской. На самом деле, ничего такого. Я не собирался приставать. Просто проводить. Здесь, хоть и не лес, но всё равно особого доверия этот парк не внушает. Через него ещё перейти нужно, а...  
– Бермингем – самый тихий город на свете. И вампир здесь только один. Если от кого-то и нужно будет меня защищать, так только от тебя.  
– Я не причиню тебе боли, – произнес Мур уверенным тоном.  
Грейнджер приложил палец к его губам и покачал головой.  
– Не зарекайся.  
– Но...  
– Гильдия. Не забывай о ней. Под её влиянием можешь и причинить, сам того не понимая. Так что лучше придержи язык за зубами.  
Палец соскользнул с губ, немного задержался на подбородке. Джереми снова грустно улыбнулся и поцеловал Мэтта, не понимая, зачем это делает. То есть, понимая, но не желая верить. В данный момент его преследовала навязчивая мысль, что это последнее, что он успеет сделать. Насколько Грейнджер помнил, доноры зачастую предчувствовали свою смерть. И сейчас у него в голове поселилась та самая мерзкая уверенность, что сегодня с ним что-то случится. И случится по вине Мура. Потому слова о том, что Мэтт никогда не причинит ему боли, казались насмешкой. Поцелуй был прощальным. Во всяком случае, Джереми в это искренне верил.  
Он спрыгнул с капота, помахал Муру рукой и направился к парку. Грейнджер кутался в плащ, но понимал, что модная тряпка совершенно не согревает. И только потом осознал, почему. Наверное, всё дело было в том, что холод был иного свойства. Не обычное природное явление, а предчувствие того самого, необратимого, что ожидало его впереди. Джереми усмехнулся. Символично было бы остаться навсегда в этом парке, где он обычно искал приключения, таскаясь сюда по ночам.  
– Оно идёт за тобой по пятам, – усмехнулся Грейнджер.  
И, наверное, посмеялся бы, не будь у него такой уверенности, что сейчас будет плохо, очень плохо...  
Всё произошло намного быстрее, чем Джереми мог предположить. Стремительно, он даже обернуться не успел, когда вдруг ясно ощутил, что сейчас на него нападут, и в тот же момент полетел на землю. Точнее, его сбили с ног, и он полетел вместе с нападающим. В том, что это Мур, у Грейнджера сомнений не было. Лина была уверена, что он на стороне гильдии, потому особого резона лгать стороннику не видела. Видимо, очередная разработка лаборатории пробивала защиту, она же вызывала помутнение рассудка и смену полюсов с минуса на плюс и обратно. Потому что донора могли не любить, но дорожить им и оберегать его были обязаны. Вампир и донор были тесно связаны, и жизнь одного была неотделима от жизни другого.  
Земля была сырой после недавнего дождя, в воздухе пахло сыростью, а ещё почему-то гнилью и кровью. Теперь болело не только колено, но и ушибленная спина. Луна через пышные кроны не была видна, потому Джереми не мог разглядеть того, кто на него напал. Однако от первоначальных догадок не отказывался. В темноте инфернальным, потусторонним безумным алым цветом горели глаза его вампира. Грейнджер не так давно стал донором, но уже понял, чем одно состояние отличается от другого. При нормальной жажде глаза вампира не меняли цвет. Когда кровопийцей правило безумие, глаза горели тем самым алым цветом, а повлиять на его действия не мог никто. Один только их взгляд вселял дикий страх.  
Джереми попробовал проверить свою теорию, потянувшись мысленно к узам своего реципиента, но они молчали, совершенно не реагируя на донора. Они его игнорировали. Более того, были совершенно точно оборваны. Видимо, гильдия в своих разработках шагнула далеко вперёд, и теперь умела разрывать связь между истинной парой, если... Если только это не было иллюзией.  
Мэтт ничего не говорил, но, судя по всему, чувствовал себя паршиво. Он больше походил не на аристократичную нежить, а на бешеную собаку. Тяжело дышал, с клыков капала слюна, а глаза оставались всё такими же пугающими.  
Он завел руки своей жертвы за голову, наклонился близко и вгрызся в шею без всякой подготовки. Грейнджер заорал. Сам не понял, почему, но заорал. Это не было похоже на нежное прикосновение клыков вампира-реципиента, это было нечто совершенно неприятное до отвращения. Мэтт потянул ткань джемпера, которая без особых проблем разорвалась едва ли не по шву, получая доступ к коже. В его слюне сейчас был яд, парализующий. Джереми просто чувствовал, что с каждой секундой из него уходит жизнь. Кровь хлестала, заливая всё вокруг, и листья, и одежду, и волосы, которые совсем недавно были красивой профессиональной укладкой, а сейчас напоминали лишь воронье гнездо. Перепачканные кровью и землёй.  
Боли стало ещё больше, чем прежде. И Грейнджер снова заорал, поняв, почему так больно. Ладонь, стискивавшая его запястья, не просто сдавливала, оставляя синяки, а сломала их без особых усилий. И эта вспышка ослепительной боли, едва не вырубившая его окончательно, была как раз от сломанных костей, а не от разорванной шеи.  
Он чувствовал себя удивительно слабым. Глаза сами собой закрывались. Мэтт... Точнее, чудовище, занявшее его место, жадно слизывало кровь. Вторая ладонь переместилась на горло, сжимая его до боли. Грейнджеру показалось, что ещё немного, и сейчас ему сломают шею одним движением руки. В общем-то, всё к тому и шло, но...  
В этот момент он вновь почувствовал в себе ту самую силу, которая уже давала знать о себе прежде, но так и не нашла выхода. Она расползалась, как яд по венам, стремительно, без промедления, сращивая сломанные кости; раны регенерировали с потрясающей скоростью, лохмотья кожи вновь становились цельной тканью, а ногти на руках почему-то становились длинными, острыми и очень твердыми. Они удлинялись стремительно, и Джереми с трудом сглотнул, не понимая, что происходит.  
Он тоже вампир? Или...  
Додумать он не успел, потому что уже в следующий момент одежда, ещё остававшаяся целой, затрещала по швам. Сила не исчезала, она прибывала с каждой минутой. Зрение стало острее, обоняние тоже, а руки... Руки почему-то стали лапами. В любой другой момент Грейнджер, непременно, пришел бы к выходу, что ему это всё привиделось, но сейчас он понимал, что человеческая форма исчезает, уступая место кому-то другому. Мэтт собирался снова вгрызться в его горло, но Джереми, недолго думая, сделал то, что подсказывал ему внутренний голос, запустил свои стремительно отросшие когти в чужую спину, прорезая и куртку, и рубашку. Он чувствовал что-то тёплое, липкое и понял, что это кровь. Кровь Мура.  
Мэтт, не ожидавший нападения, зарычал зло и отшвырнул зверюгу, посмевшую оцарапать его, подальше от себя. Джереми приложился спиной, на этот раз о дерево, и подумал, что позвоночнику, наверняка, не поздоровится. Но вопреки ожиданиям, ничего подобного не произошло. Грейнджер удачно приземлился на четыре лапы, когти вонзились в мокрую землю. Глаза загорелись тем же лихорадочным огнём, что и у Мэтта, только теперь вместо привычно карих они стали желтыми. Хвост мотался из стороны в сторону, пантера приготовилась к прыжку.  
В этот момент Джереми видел себя чужими глазами, перенимал то, что видел его напарник, а тот видел перед собой дикого зверя, приготовившегося к нападению. Раны дико болели и отвлекали от борьбы. Плечо было располосовано, и из ран, не переставая, лилась кровь. Мэтт не мог сосредоточиться, всё время отвлекаясь на эту саднящую боль. Он приложил ладонь к плечу. Рубашка пропиталась кровью, подкладка куртки тоже.  
В голове билась только одна мысль. «Убить, убить, убить». Вот только кого убить? Тот мальчишка, которого он едва ли на части не рвал, куда-то исчез, а вместо него появилась дикая зверюга, готовая сейчас прыгнуть на него и разодрать на клочки. Мэтт подсознательно потянулся к своему донору, коим в его сознании представлялась девушка со светлыми волосами, но почему-то ничего не вышло. Узы донорства были блокированы, а, может, как-то изменили свою траекторию, потянувшись к той пантере, что сейчас была готова броситься в бой. Вместе с тем, девушка тоже была где-то поблизости, Мур чувствовал это, потому что ветерок принес ему запах истинного донора, запах той крови, которую он пробовал во время инициации, и он принадлежал явно не этому зверю.  
Примерно определив местоположение истинной пары, Мэтт бросился туда, но пантера догнала его и преградила дорогу, зарычала и оскалилась, словно запрещала идти туда, где находился донор. Мур снова почувствовал слабую вибрацию уз, которая шла от зверя. Джереми ощутил чужое сомнение. Он опять чувствовал своего вампира, а это значило, что время действия очередной разработки лаборатории гильдии заканчивается. Или же то, что гильдия не рассчитывала на изменение донора. Вампиры и люди не могли менять свой облик, а вот оборотни имели две формы существования. Если перед Мэттом стояла задача убить своего донора-человека, то о форме зверя он даже не догадывался, потому не торопился перегрызать ей горло.  
«Не ходи туда», – произнес удивительно знакомый голос в голове у Мура.  
Но он совершенно не мог вспомнить, кому принадлежит этот голос. Да, знакомый, но чей?  
– Киса, уйди с дороги, – произнес он, обращаясь к пантере.  
Она не только не сдвинулась, но и, кажется, разозлилась, потому что зарычала, обнажив острые клыки, которые могли бы соперничать с клыками самого Мэтта.  
– Уйди, кошка драная, – прошипел Мур, злясь на тупую скотину. – Мне нужно пройти.  
«Только через мой труп», – заявил голос в голове, и Мэтт удивленно уставился на ту самую драную кошку.  
Могло ли случиться так, что он сейчас разговаривал именно с ней, а не с кем-то другим?  
– Договорились, – бросил он, метнувшись вперёд, явно рассчитывая впечатать пантеру в очередное дерево, перебив ей позвоночник, а после пойти туда, откуда шел запах донора.  
Но пантера этот трюк просекла, окончательно влившись в чужой поток мыслей, потому тоже прыгнула вперёд, сбивая Мэтта в воздухе и приземляясь вместе с ним на землю. Животное оказалось сверху, фактически, пригвоздив своего оппонента когтями к земле. Они врезались в почву, фиксируя чужие плечи на месте.  
Мэтт удивленно таращился на этого хищника, не понимая, какого хрена тому от него нужно. Морда с горящими желтыми глазами находилась напротив его лица, и в голове пронеслись совсем уж тупые мысли. Что сейчас эта мечта зоофила радостно его не убьёт, но поимеет однозначно. На секунду ему показалось, что зверюга растянула рот в насмешливом оскале, в мыслях раздался смех. Пантера наклонилась к нему и лизнула щеку.  
Мур скривился от отвращения и от осознания того, что не может скинуть с себя эту мерзкую, слюнявую тварь. Думал о том, что стоит только убрать лапы с его плеча, он тут же придушит скотину и бросится на поиски донора. Джереми ловил эту мысль, а потому лапы убирать не торопился. Раны, оставленные его когтями, по-прежнему, кровили. Грейнджер перехватывал не только мысли, но и ощущения своей пары, а они сейчас были далеки от приятных. Как и в клыках вампиров, в когтях оборотней был яд, и эта отрава сейчас распространялась в чужой крови. Мэтту необходим был донор, способный нейтрализовать яд, а Джереми не мог перевоплотиться обратно, чтобы дать хотя бы немного энергии посредством поцелуя. Ведь стоило ему принять человеческий облик, как Мур снова кинулся бы на него, стремясь убить.  
– Перестань меня облизывать, образина, – процедил Мэтт, пытаясь всё же вырваться, скинув с себя тяжесть чужого тела. – Мне противно.  
Пантера заурчала недовольно, но облизывать перестала.  
«Дай мне руку», – прозвучал в подсознании голос.  
– Слушай, это ты со мной разговариваешь? – обратился Мур к пантере.  
Грейнджер согласно кивнул, вновь лизнув свою жертву. На этот раз в нос.  
– Обалдеть вообще, – произнес Мэтт. – Зачем тебе моя рука?  
«Просто дай».  
– Какую из них?  
«На которой печать».  
– Ты знаешь о печати?  
«Да. И быстрее, у нас нет времени».  
– На что?  
«Яд действовать начинает».  
Мур хотел задать очередной набор вопросов, но вовремя прикусил язык, понимая, что это не шутка. Яд имел место быть, и его нужно было как-то нейтрализовать. Правда, оставалось загадкой, каким образом его сможет нейтрализовать это животное, а не настоящий донор. Но Мэтт всё равно решил довериться пантере, равно, как и она ему, потому что осторожно убрала лапу с плеча, позволяя двинуть рукой. Мур поднес ладонь ко рту, рванул зубами перчатку, практически разрывая её на кусочки, и протянул руку зверю. Тот убрал когти и прикоснулся лапой к чужой ладони. Руку снова обжигало, как и во время инициации, на коже проступала тонкая сеть паутины. На упругих подушечках лапы появлялась та же самая сетка.  
Иллюзия, одурманивавшая Мэтта, начала рассеиваться, а с животным стало твориться нечто странное, на секунду очертания силуэта изменились, словно это была и не пантера вовсе, а человек, стоявший на четвереньках, потом это видение исчезло. Зверь так и остался зверем, но на Мура, наконец, снизошло озарение, что перед ним находится его донор, а не кто-то посторонний, замышляющий убийство. Он доверился животному и сейчас, глядя в эти глаза, видел совсем другой взгляд. Тот, что совсем недавно смотрел на него с тоской. Мэтт услышал и голос другого человека. Не девушки... Голос своего настоящего донора, говоривший, что не стоит бросать слова на ветер и зарекаться, произнося слова, которые не сможешь выполнить. Сейчас Мур особенно ясно осознал, что натворил, нарушил собственное обещание. Говорил, что никогда не причинит Грейнджеру боль, а сам едва не разорвал его на клочки. У Мэтта перед глазами проносились недавние события, хруст костей, запах крови, разорванная кожа, окровавленное плечо. Волосы и одежда, залитые кровью. А потом резкая вспышка боли, кровь потекла уже из его тела, располосованного чужими когтями. И в данный момент рядом с ним находился его донор, истинный, почему-то принявший облик большой кошки.  
«Пантера из сна, – подумал Мэтт. – Только там была девушка. Но Грейнджер ведь не девушка. Тогда почему мне снился тот сон?».  
Додумать дальше у него не получилось, потому что раздался треск сломанной ветки. Кто-то наступил на неё в темноте. В глаза ударил свет фонаря, и в его ореоле появилась фигура в плаще с капюшоном. Потребовалось совсем немного времени, чтобы понять: в отдалении стоит Лина в компании Винсента. И они направляются сюда явно не для того, чтобы мирно пообщаться. От них исходила агрессия, ничем не замаскированная.  
«Скройся отсюда», – произнес голос в голове Мэтта.  
«А ты?», – спросил Мур, не отрывая ладонь от чужой лапы.  
Вслух говорить он не решился, чтобы не привлекать к себе внимание раньше времени.  
«А я донор, и моя миссия – защищать тебя».  
«Но...».  
«Заткнись, – грубо оборвал его Джереми. – От тебя и так одни проблемы. Встретимся у моего дома, а сейчас – беги».  
«Грейнджер...»  
«Заткнись и сваливай!», – приказал Джереми, разрывая связь и убирая вторую лапу, которая удерживала Мэтта.  
Пантера отскочила в сторону, перетягивая на себя внимание охотников. Лина и Винсент одновременно повернулись в его сторону, мелькнула тень, раздался шорох листьев. Кажется, Мур решил добраться до чужого дома по вершинам деревьев, а не по земле.  
– Блэквуд, стреляй, – заорала Анжелина. – Он там.  
– Где именно?  
– Где-то на дереве.  
– Но...  
– Стреляй!  
В тишине грохнул выстрел. Кажется, Винсент только для приличия отнекивался. На самом деле, стрелял он отменно. Кожу вновь обожгло, пуля прошла вскользь, лишь немного задев. Но то место, где пуля соприкоснулась с телом, горело, и это жжение с каждой секундой только нарастало, а не становилось слабее. Мэтт вспомнил, как Грейнджер что-то говорил о ядах гильдии, о том, что они обрабатывают пули этими разработками.  
«Беги же», – повторил голос в его голове.  
И в это время внизу раздался грозный рык крупного хищника, вновь занявшего охотничью стойку, приготовившегося напасть на жертву. Лина заметила пантеру и замерла, как вкопанная, боясь пошевелиться. На такого донора она явно не рассчитывала, а то, что это донор, поняла сразу же. Во-первых, на лапе у зверя мерцали алым светом паутинки, во-вторых, всплыли в памяти знания, почерпнутые из фолиантов, повествовавших о войне оборотней и вампиров. Там говорилось о клане оборотней, обитавших в Бермингеме. Они были пантерами. И сейчас именно такой зверь подкрадывался к охотникам.  
– Винсент, – севшим голосом произнесла Янг.  
– Что?  
– Застрели эту тварь, – прошипела Лина. – Скорее же. Это его донор.  
Винсент больше не задавал вопросов, он направил ружьё в сторону пантеры и нажал на курок. Очередной выстрел разорвал тишину, животное резко оттолкнулось от опоры и взмыло вверх, перепрыгивая через летящий кусок свинца. Блэквуд подумал, что ещё немного, и эти клыки, эти когти... Всё вонзится в него, или в Лину, но животное, кажется, не собиралось их убивать. В полете оно лишь выхватило оружие из рук охотника, и вместе с ним бросилось бежать, преодолевая расстояние в рекордно-короткие сроки.  
– Твою мать! – выкрикнула Лина. – Твою же мать!  
Далее из её рта вырывались только матерные слова, которые отлично передавали настроение девушки, и, надо сказать, Винсент в этот момент был с ней полностью солидарен. Его настроение было испорчено сначала обломавшимся свиданием, а теперь ещё и тем, что цель, находившаяся так близко, ушла от них, умудрившись, при этом обезоружить охотников.  
– Не ори так. Мы их поймаем.  
– Когда? Когда мы их поймаем? – продолжала бушевать Лина. – Мало того, что эта облезлая кошка смогла перебить действие разработки, так ещё и не позволила нам убить её вампира. Это не просто провал. Это феерический провал. Понимаешь, Винсент? Или нет?  
– Я всё прекрасно понимаю, но не надо так истерить.  
– Я не истерю. Я просто в бешенстве, – Лина топнула ногой и запустила фонарем в дерево. – Они были у нас в руках, а ты...  
– И ты вместе со мной.  
– Пошел на хрен, придурок.  
– Пошла туда же, истеричка.  
Янг метнулась к Винсенту и замахнулась, чтобы отвесить ему пощечину, но Блэквуд перехватил руку девушки и крепко сжал запястье.  
– Отпусти. Больно, – прошипела Анжелина.  
– Если пообещаешь больше не орать.  
– Обещаю.  
– Точно?  
– Да, – процедила девушка. – Отпусти.  
Винсент ослабил хватку, и Лина принялась разминать запястье. Фонарь, только чудом не разбившийся, лежал у дерева. Его свет выхватывал из темноты какой-то плоский белый прямоугольник. Янг и Блэквуд заметили его одновременно, и, не раздумывая, бросились туда. Лина оказалась проворнее. Она выхватила прямоугольник из грязи, перевернула его, несколько секунд изучала, а потом на губах появилась торжествующая улыбка.  
– Что там? – поинтересовался охотник.  
Анжелина помахала прямоугольником в воздухе и засмеялась.  
– Знаешь, мы, кажется, счастливчики.  
– Почему?  
– Мы нашли виновников торжества. Водительские права на имя Мэтью Мура, – ответила Лина, поворачивая заламинированную вещицу к Винсенту той стороной, на которой были данные. – А это значит только то, что твой друг имеет самое непосредственное отношение к вампирско-донорскому тандему. И это же значит, что донор Мэтта – твой обожаемый Грейнджер.


	11. Chapter 11

«Вперёд, только вперёд, не останавливаясь», – мысленно подгонял самого себя Джереми.  
Перемахнув через ворота, он рванул к дому. Прыгнул в раскрытое окно и, только оказавшись в ванной на втором этаже, перекинулся в человеческую форму. Это у него само собой получилось, без особых проблем.  
Посмотрев на отражение в зеркале, Грейнджер вздрогнул. Картинка была впечатляющая, что уж скрывать. На него таращилось нечто со спутанными волосами, дико выпученными глазищами. Кровь на волосах уже высохла, а на плече, там, где была разорвана кожа, сейчас проглядывал уродливый шрам. Сила оборотня смогла залечить рану, но нейтрализовать яд вампира ей не удалось. В этом было ещё одно существенное различие между обычной жертвой и донором. На дорогом для него существе вампир никогда не оставлял следов, яд сам собой рассасывался, на враге или случайной жертве всегда оставались подобные рубцы.  
– И снова привет рубашкам, – произнес Джереми. – В сочетании с водолазками.  
«Да-да, если тебя раньше не прикончат, – насмешливо заявил внутренний голос. – Трупа вопрос дресс-кода вообще не занимает».  
– Заткнись, – мрачно проворчал Грейнджер, пуская воду.  
Донорская сущность снова вопила на безвестный голос, призывая, как можно скорее искать Мэтта, но Джереми просто не мог перебороть природную брезгливость. Потому поставил душ на первое место. Печать на ладони всё ещё светилась красным, а это уже свидетельствовало о том, что Мур жив. Возможно, не совсем здоров, но энергия донора его поддерживает. На расстоянии она, правда, передавалась мизерными дозами, но пока и этого Мэтту хватало. В какой-то момент Грейнджер поймал себя на мысли, что ему опасно подходить в таком образе к своему напарнику. Не было гарантии, что Лина завязала со своими лабораторными разработками, и в самый ответственный момент Джереми из живого донора не превратят в мертвого... Да не важно, кого. Донора, оборотня, человека. Ключевое слово всё равно было другим.  
Надев футболку и пижамные штаны, Джереми забрал волосы наверх и отправился на поиски своего напарника. В принципе, ему и особых усилий прилагать не пришлось. Узы сами подсказали, где находится Мэтт. Грейнджер переступил порог спальни, щелкнул выключателем. Комнату осветил яркий свет.  
Мур сидел на кровати в той же самой одежде, что и прежде. Только что куртку с себя снял. Он прижимал ладонь к руке, и по пальцам сочилась кровь. Джереми напрягся. Он эту рану точно не наносил. Значит, помимо яда оборотня в организм этого ходячего несчастья попал ещё и яд из лабораторий гильдии. Иного объяснения просто не находилось. Царапины на спине затягивались и кровить перестали сразу после того, как активировалась истинная связь «реципиент-донор», а вот эта продолжала кровоточить. И, судя по зеленоватому оттенку кожи, Мэтту сейчас было очень и очень плохо.  
– Что с рукой? – спросил Джереми, выхватывая из стакана, стоявшего на столе, ножницы.  
– Альпийский стрелок постарался, – ответил Мур, облизывая губы.  
Во рту у него стремительно пересыхало, по телу разливалась дикая слабость, а жжение продолжалось.  
– Так я и подумал, – Грейнджер отвел ладонь Мэтта в сторону и вспорол рукав рубашки ножницами, не тратя время на раздевание.  
Рана выглядела отвратительно. Обожженная кожа, почти до черноты.  
– Кровь так и не останавливалась?  
– Нет.  
– Ясно, – всё тем же отстраненным тоном произнес Джереми, взял со стола нож для бумаг, зажмурился и резко полоснул лезвием по своему запястью.  
На коже выступили капли крови.  
– Пей, – сказал Грейнджер практически приказным тоном, поднося руку к чужим губам.  
После ранения и попадания яда в кровь, вампиры начинали терять свою силу. Они не становились людьми, но их физические показатели приходили в упадок. Зрение снижалось и для вампиров было практически равносильно слепоте. По сути же, им просто возвращалось зрение среднестатистического человека. Сверхскорость и ловкость тоже падали до нереально низких показателей. Удивительно было, что Мэтт сразу после ранения не навернулся с дерева, а благополучно добрался до чужого дома. Клыки тоже в таком состоянии не отрастали. Единственным средством, способным заблокировать действие яда, была кровь донора, но без их помощи вампиры даже этого сделать не могли. Грейнджеру было не по себе от чужой близости, в душе просыпался страх. После того, что произошло в парке, он подсознательно ждал подвоха, понимая, что любой момент может стать для него последним. Джереми дрожал, он боялся своего вампира, а недоверие в их взаимоотношениях лишь мешало. Для того чтобы выйти живыми, пусть и не совсем невредимыми, из этой ситуации, им следовало действовать сообща. Плохо было то, что и вампир, и его донор оказались молодыми, только-только пробудившимися, потому магией не владели, контролировать силу не могли, впрочем, как и давать отпор гильдии.  
Грейнджер уже неоднократно успел прокрутить в мыслях свой поступок и пришел к выводу, что идиот – это кредо. Если родился идиотом, то таким же и умрешь. Сегодня у него была реальная возможность избавить их с Мэттом от проблем, убив обоих охотников, но он предпочел отобрать у них оружие и сбежать. Так благородно – сохранить жизни врагам, и так... бесконечно глупо.  
Мур слизывал кровь с раны, не так жадно, как в парке, а медленно, даже немного морщась, но не от боли, а от тошноты, подкатывавшей горлу. Кровь донора в этот момент была для него единственным спасением, но, как и любого вампира, по чьим венам растекался яд, Мэтта от вкуса чужой крови подташнивало. Тем не менее, он знал, что ему нужно это делать, если он не хочет сдохнуть прямо сейчас, утянув за собой и Грейнджера. Ответственность за чужую жизнь – то, что придавало ему сил.  
Рана не затягивалась пока, но жжение начало утихать. Края её больше не были такого устрашающего цвета, кожа постепенно возвращала свой природный оттенок, в горле запершило. Вновь просыпался истинный голод, и, наконец-то, начали появляться клыки.  
– Тебе лучше? – спросил Джереми.  
– Более или менее, – ответили ему.  
– Хорошо.  
Грейнджер ничего больше не объяснял, он снял с волос заколку, отложил её на стол и принялся снимать с себя футболку.  
«Раздевайся, Мур», – прозвучал в голове Мэтта голос.  
Вслух Джереми не произнес ни слова, успев порадоваться тому, что узы – такая потрясающая штука, которая позволяет донести до собеседника всё без лишних приседаний и попыток раскланяться, чётко и по делу. Вряд ли Грейнджер мог повторить это же вслух. Скорее всего, природная стеснительность одержала бы победу над долгом.  
– Зачем? – решил всё-таки уточнить Мур.  
– Затем, что надо окончательно заблокировать действие яда от моих когтей и нейтрализовать яд, которым гильдия обрабатывает пули, – пояснил Джереми, присев в кресло.  
Пижамные штаны он с себя снимать не торопился, чтобы лишний раз никого не смущать и самому не смущаться. Метод лечения был глуп, туп, несовершенен, но у вампиров вообще вся организация жизнедеятельности была таковой. Потому на один из её аспектов жаловаться не приходилось. Если и хаять, то сразу всю систему взаимодействия: «вампир и его донор».  
– Секс?  
– По идее, да.  
– Но...  
– Что ещё?  
– Не хотелось бы ставить тебя в тупик этим вопросом.  
– Не волнуйся, не поставишь.  
– В процессе ты не перекинешься в звериную форму? Мне совсем не импонирует такой вариант. Не хочу лечь в кровать с человеком, а через некоторое время оказаться в ней же вместе с животным.  
– Не думаю.  
– Почему?  
– Зверь просыпается только, если ты пытаешься применить свою силу против меня. Во всяком случае, мне так показалось.  
– Может быть, – неуверенно протянул Мэтт, всё ещё с некоторым опасением поглядывая на своего донора.  
Все сомнения без труда прочитывались на его лице и Грейнджера забавляли. Впрочем, сложно было опровергнуть заявление, что в этих размышлениях есть рациональное зерно. Действительно сложно сказать, насколько велик процент перевоплощения. Но Джереми хотелось верить, что в звериную форму его внезапно перекидывать не будет, особенно при таких, вроде как серьёзных обстоятельствах. Правда, в последнее время он перестал чему-либо удивляться и даже новость о своей принадлежности к клану оборотней воспринял, как должное, а не как нечто из ряда вон выходящее.  
– В любом случае, иного способа передать энергию не существует, – пожал плечами Грейнджер. – Мне вот тоже не очень импонирует мысль, что придётся лечь в одну постель с трупом. Никогда склонности к некрофилии в себе не замечал, знаешь ли.  
– Эй.  
– Что такое?  
– Ты же говорил, что я живорожденный.  
– Это так, но всё равно для меня первая ассоциация с вампиром – труп, так что можешь быть спокоен. У нас обоих есть опасения на этот счёт, – усмехнулся Джереми, отворачиваясь от своего напарника. – И, кажется, нет никакого желания находиться в одной кровати.  
Мэтт, расстегивавший рубашку, услышав последнюю фразу, напрягся, посмотрел на донора и тяжело вздохнул. Грейнджер даже не скрывал, что для него это почти, как работа, – отдать энергию своему вампиру. А работа редко приносит удовольствие, чаще это делается с какой-то целью. У Джереми эта цель тоже была. Залечить раны и уничтожить яд. Никто ведь не виноват, что лечить приходится таким способом.  
Грейнджер наблюдал исподтишка за Муром. За тем, как тот неуверенно стягивает с себя рубашку. Наверняка, сейчас представляет самые кошмарные ужасы, какие только могут быть с ним, потому какого-то энтузиазма в действиях не наблюдается.  
«Всё самому делать приходиться», – подумал Джереми, поднимаясь из кресла и подходя к кровати.  
Он не стал задавать лишних вопросов, просто потянулся к Мэтту, чтобы поцеловать. Мур перестал копаться с пуговицами и на поцелуй ответил, стараясь отогнать от себя мысли о зверинце в кровати. Всё-таки сейчас Грейнджер был человеком и каких-то предпосылок к перевоплощению не наблюдалось. Джереми окончательно стащил с него рубашку, придвинулся ещё ближе, чем прежде. Осмелел немного и провел ладонью по спине, прикасаясь кончиками пальцев к ранам, оставленным когтями пантеры.  
Узы вновь дали о себе знать, завибрировав в сладостном предвкушении, усиливая ощущения, делая их в разы приятнее, чем это бывало обычно. Мэтт отвел волосы от чужого лица, второй ладонью скользнул на талию, потянулся к резинке пижамных штанов, которые сейчас казались ему совершенно ненужной вещью, как и собственные брюки.  
Странно, но в этот момент узы обоих участников процесса вовсе не подгоняли, не усиливали желание до космических масштабов практически, не сносили крышу, они лишь мягко давали о себе знать, но в ход дел не вмешивались. За что Грейнджер был им благодарен. Он осознавал, что донорство само по себе принуждает его отдаваться одному человеку, но использование уз для пробуждения желания казалось чем-то крайне неприятным, хотя бы за счёт того, что оно напоминало использование тех же катализаторов. То есть насильственно подавляло волю, приказывало делать что-то, чего самому не хотелось. Сейчас этого насилия над сознанием не было. Джереми сам тянулся к Мэтту, понимая, что делает это больше по соглашению крови, но при этом отдаёт отчёт в своих действиях. Осознает, на что идёт, и не протестует против этого. Ему не было стыдно, не было противно. Наоборот, эмоции можно было охарактеризовать, как крайне приятные, при условии, что получится задавить в себе боязнь человека, находящегося рядом.  
Муру тоже мысли о превращении Джереми в пантеру, не давали покоя, но он пытался об этом инциденте не вспоминать, чтобы окончательно не испортить себе настроение. Потому он старательно отгонял от себя мерзкие воспоминания, сосредоточившись на новых ощущениях, которые сейчас захватывали с головой, подхватывали, подобно урагану, практически от внешнего мира отключали. В данный момент внимание Мэтта целиком и полностью было направлено в сторону одного человека.  
Он уложил одноклассника на кровать, стянув с него всё-таки пижамные штаны. Свои джинсы расстегнул, но снимать не торопился. Наклонился, чтобы поцеловать, чувствуя, как Джереми обнимает его за шею. Прикоснулся к приоткрытым губам, получая в ответ небывалый отклик, качественно отличающийся от того, что было прежде. Теперь было не помешательство по вине уз, а истинное желание, лишь немного усиленное узами. Точнее, они вообще не вмешивались, только делали реальные эмоции немного ярче, позволяя им проявиться в полную силу. Не сдерживаясь.  
Грейнджер целовался восхитительно и умопомрачительно, не очень нежно и сдержанно, не так, что слюни собирать ведром можно, а пошловато, страстно, но вместе с тем аккуратно. Губы были горячими, и от каждого их прикосновения Мэтту сносило крышу, которую он в ближайшее время не намерен был отыскивать. Ладонь с наманикюренными пальцами мягко зарылась ему в волосы, поглаживая слегка, соскользнула на шею, прошлась по спине, поглаживая, а вовсе не царапая, как могло показаться в первый момент. Вторая ладонь сползла со спины, переместившись на руку, где был след от пули, и Мэтт почувствовал, как энергия перетекает к нему, но не стремительным потоком, как тогда, в машине, а маленькими дозами. Так, чтобы не обесточивать донора до обморочного состояния, а передавать ровно столько, сколько нужно.  
Мур оперся одним локтем на кровать, параллельно пытаясь всё-таки стащить с себя джинсы, но у него это получалось не слишком хорошо. Сказывался тот факт, что прерывать поцелуй совсем не хотелось, а одновременно на двух вещах сосредоточиться не получалось. Проблема решилась сама собой, когда Джереми разорвал поцелуй. Скользнул кончиком носа по щеке, осторожно провел кончиками пальцев по позвоночнику, спровоцировав тем самым появление мурашек. Мэтту каждое прикосновение казалось волшебным, и для того, чтобы это чувство не исчезало, не нужно было даже разговаривать, делясь своими впечатлениями. Не нужно было ванильных фраз, пошлых высказываний или признаний каких-то. Каждое прикосновение и так само за себя говорило, передавая истинное отношение. Может это нельзя было назвать любовью, но какая-то нежность и забота в них, однозначно, присутствовали.  
Грейнджер обхватил Мура ногами и резко сменил положение, оказавшись сверху. Потянулся к уже расстегнутым джинсам, стаскивая их окончательно. Он по-прежнему молчал. Просто не знал, что сказать, да и не слов от него ждали, откровенно говоря. Немного наклонил голову так, что волосы снова занавесили лицо, открывая обзор лишь на немного припухшие губы. Оперся ладонями на плечи, наклонился, сам поцеловал Мэтта, но не так бешено, как прежде, а лишь прикоснулся на пару секунд к губам и тут же отстранился, не позволяя перехватить инициативу.  
– Надеюсь, средства защиты у тебя имеются? – всё-таки подал голос Джереми.  
– В джинсах должно быть.  
– Отлично.  
Мэтт заметил, как на губах появилась ухмылка, но тут же погасла.  
Грейнджер сейчас выглядел как-то по-особенному, не так, как прежде. Вроде бы в нем ничего кардинально не менялось, внешность оставалась абсолютно идентичной той, что была прежде, но вместе с тем что-то отличало этого Джереми от того, что был раньше. И Мур через несколько секунд наблюдения понял, что именно. Изменился не сам Грейнджер, изменилось отношение самого Мэтта к однокласснику. Если раньше он мог рассматривать его исключительно, как парня со странностями, который вроде как сексуально-привлекателен, но это не подтверждено, то теперь это самое «вроде» исчезло, осталась уверенность, что Джереми именно сексуально-привлекателен. И сомнений в этом уже не возникало. Чёлка, которую ещё недавно закалывали назад, сейчас вновь спадала на лицо, скрывая взгляд от посторонних глаз, волосы немного растрепались, а шея так и манила к себе. Вообще в обнаженном виде Грейнджер смотрелся весьма привлекательно и как-то изящно, наверное. Да, именно изящно. В нем всё казалось утонченным. И длинные ноги, и тонкая талия, пусть и не похожая на девичью, и запястья, не анорексичные, а именно изящные, со слегка выступающей косточкой. Красивые пальцы, ухоженные ладони, как у аристократической особы. Пожалуй, в плане эстетического восприятия как раз Джереми и походил на вампира, которые, как известно, весьма аристократично выглядят, если, конечно, не принадлежат к низшему уровню. Хотя, оборотничество ему тоже подходило. Но Мэтт не мог представить одноклассника кем-то, вроде волка, гиены или большой птицы. Грейнджеру подходил тот облик, который он принимал сегодня в парке. Большая кошка. Опасная, хищная, но такая грациозная.  
Пока Джереми копался в карманах его джинсов, Мур мог спокойно рассмотреть человека, доставшегося ему в доноры. И окончательно утвердиться в мысли, что более удачного выбора просто быть не могло. Мэтт уже успел представить многих жителей города в качестве своих доноров и понял, что Грейнджер – это... Грейнджер. Восхитительно, что донором оказался именно он. Несмотря на то, что размышления эти шли в постели, секс определяющим фактором для Мура вовсе не был. То есть, это тоже играло какую-то роль, но вовсе не решающую. Он бы и просто так с Джереми мог быть, чувствовал, что этот напарник самый лучший, самый достойный, самый надежный и, наверное, в каких-то моментах... небезразличный. Вообще-то на ум приходило слово «любимый», но Мэтт не мог понять, откуда оно взялось. Любви, как таковой, он никогда прежде не испытывал, потому охарактеризовать своё состояние и определить, насколько оно близко к любви, не мог. Да, несомненно, ещё до того, как события закрутились и приняли такой оборот, он думал о перспективе отношений с Грейнджером. Понимал, что хочет этого. Очень хочет, но вряд ли когда-нибудь решится признаться. В этом плане ему оказалось гораздо проще организовать свидание для Винсента, чем подойти и рассказать Джереми о своих намерениях, о своих симпатиях. В любом случае, Грейнджер не оставлял его равнодушным. Молчать можно было всю жизнь, но сам Мэтт о своих истинных чувствах знал. Потому сейчас чувствовал себя почти счастливым, когда Джереми оказался рядом с ним. Его присутствие радовало несказанно. Осознание того, что это всё делается исключительно под влиянием уз, уровень восторга значительно снижало, но Мур всё-таки надеялся получить взаимность в ответ на свою симпатию.  
«Если вы выживете», – напомнил внутренний голос.  
Грейнджер поднес упаковку ко рту, надрывая её зубами. Вновь положил ладонь на чужое плечо, немного прогнулся, так чтобы тело соприкасалось с чужим телом и прикоснулся губами к бьющейся на шее жилке. Прихватил кожу зубами, хмыкнул куда-то в шею и принялся спускаться по торсу ниже. Не облизывал, не оставлял засосы, не прикусывал кожу, только легкие поцелуйчики, практически невинные.  
Всё произошло так быстро, что он даже сказать ничего не успел, только вскрикнул коротко, когда Мэтт сменил положение, подминая под себя, затыкая ему рот поцелуем, чтобы заглушить крик, и одновременно с этим начиная Грейнджера подготавливать. Вот сейчас узы, кажется, решили действовать в полную силу, потому что совершенно перекрыли все неприятные ощущения, оставив только какое-то дикое желание и дикую же страсть. Грейнджер вцепился в плечи Мура, но уже не поглаживая, а царапая их, не понимая, чего ему больше хочется, то ли прижать ближе, то ли оттолкнуть и попробовать снова оказаться сверху. В любом случае, ему было нереально хорошо от этого тактильного контакта, от каждого прикосновения вело, от каждого поцелуя хотелось орать во всё горло. Мэтт целовался бешено и напористо, практически насилуя этот сладкий рот своим языком, чувствуя, как инициативно ему отвечают, как полосуют плечи, но эти царапины были ничем в сравнении с теми, что оставили когти Грейнджера, когда тот был оборотнем. От тех царапин была только боль, от этих только удовольствие.  
Губы скользнули на подбородок, ключицы, даже плечо. Шею Мур пока старательно игнорировал, и Джереми прекрасно понимал, почему. Мэтт ещё собирался его укусить, но пока сдерживался, стараясь не бежать впереди паровоза.  
Грейнджер не удержался, решил с помощью уз проверить чужие мысли, наткнулся на одну и едва не захохотал, потому что это было совсем не то, о чем можно думать во время секса. Но Мур думал. Мэтт, конечно, почувствовал, что в его мыслях копаются и уже вслух произнес:  
– Обещай, что не превратишься в зверюгу, пока всё не закончится.  
– А то что? – усмехнулся Джереми. – Не переживёшь позора и наложишь на себя руки?  
– Лучше молчи, – предостерёг его Мур.  
– Мол..., – начал Грейнджер, но продолжить не успел, потому что ему в тот же самый момент заткнули рот поцелуем, пытаясь вновь протолкнуть язык внутрь, а разговаривать с чужим языком во рту Джереми пока не научился.  
Признаться, он уже немного отвык от присутствия постороннего человека в своей постели, а уж в своей комнате так вообще впервые занимался с кем-то сексом, и не сказать, что эта мысль казалась ему такой отталкивающей. Наоборот, почему-то будоражило. И хотя приемных родителей дома не было, риск быть застуканными стремительно приближался к нулю, Грейнджера эта мысль всё равно заводила, причем неслабо так заводила. Он не обратил внимания даже на мгновенную вспышку боли, когда пальцы сменились кое-чем более внушительным. И это не было неприятно. В общем-то Грейнджер в постели никогда на ведущую роль не претендовал, он был как раз из тех, кому больше нравится отдаваться, чем брать на себя ответственность за чужое удовольствие. Возможно, это звучало несколько эгоистично, но всё-таки Джереми нравилось вот так, когда можно просто лежать, практически ничего не делая, при этом получать удовольствие. И сейчас всё было именно так.  
В очередной раз он вцепился в многострадальную спину Мэтта, проводя по ней ногтями и оставляя на коже слабо кровоточащие полосы, которые, впрочем, тут же затягивались, поскольку энергия шла к Муру беспрепятственно и помогала все раны исцелить. Царапины, оставленные когтями, благополучно затянулись, даже шрама на их месте не осталось, на руке ещё была небольшая ранка. Но в том-то и дело, что небольшая, а вовсе не та, что прежде.  
Мур прихватил губу, осторожно прорезая кожу уже появившимися клыками. Скользнул языком по ней, собирая алую жидкость, осторожно отвел волосы от шеи, пробежался пальцами по шраму, оставшемуся на месте недавнего укуса, провел по нему языком, чуть царапнул клыками, но кожу пока не прокалывал, только приноравливался. Да и кусать прямо сейчас было весьма проблематично.  
Ритм был какой-то бешеный, совершенно ненормальный.  
Никакой нежности первого раза, никакой сдержанности. Грейнджер не сдержанно стонал сейчас, а вполне достоверно подвывал практически на одной ноте, иногда выдавая нечто нечленораздельное, в чем угадывались обрывки матерных слов. Ему даже прикасаться к себе не нужно было. Он готов был кончить чисто на эмоциях, как своих, так и тех, что сейчас бесконтрольно переходили от Мэтта к нему. Это было так, что просто нереально словами охарактеризовать. Джереми запрокидывал голову, выгибаясь, прижимаясь своим телом к чужому, скользил губами по виску, царапал спину и, наверное, чувствовал себя так, как никогда раньше. Да, у него уже был секс с другим человеком, но это... Вот именно для него это было совсем не то и не так. Донорская сущность, видимо, уже тогда подсознательно тянула его к истинной паре, его же хотела и перед ним готова была похотливо раздвинуть ноги, приглашая, фактически, напрашиваясь.  
Узы были довольны, очень довольны. Счастливы. Они обостряли ощущения от каждого прикосновения, от каждого, даже самого легкого поцелуя. Чистый, пьянящий восторг гулял по венам, Грейнджер плавился от каждого прикосновения, от каждого слова, которое ему шептали на ухо. И это были вовсе не слова любви. Стыдно было это признавать, но Джереми уносило именно от того, что ему в этот момент говорил Мэтт, а он не столько делился своими впечатлениями, сколько планами на то, как поступить с телом, которое сейчас находилось в его руках. Планами откровенно-порнографического содержания, что совсем неудивительно.  
Мур вновь провел языком по бледной шее, ещё и ещё раз.  
– Кусай уже, – простонал Грейнджер, облизывая губы. – Давай...  
Он заткнулся на середины фразы, не договорив то, что собирался, чтобы уже в следующий момент закричать так, что соседи, наверняка, подумали: в соседнем доме кого-то убивают. На самом деле, ничего подобного не было, просто клыки, наконец, пробили кожу, но это было не так болезненно и отвратительно, как в парке, в наоборот только усилило ощущения, испытываемые до этого. Джереми казалось, что он испытал практически два оргазма подряд. Только один на физическом уровне, а второй именно на энергетическом, если можно так выразиться. Совместить секс с укусом оказалось гораздо приятнее, чем могло показаться на первый взгляд.  
У Мура, по сути, происходило тоже самое. В последний раз толкнувшись, он кончил с громким рыком и вонзил клыки в кожу, пробивая её и чувствуя вкус крови на своих губах. Сладкой, пьянящей, восхитительной. Фактически вместе с кровью он сейчас пробовал на вкус чужой оргазм, и это было что-то с чем-то. Грейнджер лишь покусывал губы, время от времени попадая зубами в ранку, но не обращая на это никакого внимания. Мысли Мэтта подхватили его и закружили в вихре эмоций. Больше ничто не имело значения. Только Мур, только его восторг, только это чувство сумасшедшего единения, которое Джереми сейчас чувствовал каждой клеточкой тела.


	12. Chapter 12

Джереми сидел на скамейке, прожигая спину Мэтта взглядом, в сотый, а то и в тысячный раз думая о том, что в напарники ему достался невероятный идиот. Наверное, в наказание за какие-то грехи и небольшие прегрешения. Видимо, в прошлой жизни он оставил на своей совести слишком много косяков, расплачиваться за которые пришлось в новом времени.  
Грейнджер отвел глаза и посильнее закутался в чужую толстовку, натягивая капюшон практически до самых бровей. Намного сильнее Джереми импонировала перспектива закутаться в свою рубашку, но её пришлось оставить в доме Мэтта. И всё для чего? Исключительно ради конспирации. Если вдруг Лине и Винсенту придёт в голову идея прочесывать автовокзалы и обыкновенный вокзал, наверняка, описывать одного из потеряшек будут, как человека в клетчатой рубашке и старомодной шляпке. А так какая-никакая, но маскировка. Если завесить лицо волосами, натянуть капюшон и вести себя более или менее расслабленно, словно отдыхаешь здесь в своё удовольствие, а не убегаешь, как собачонка, нагадившая в ботинок, то есть шанс, что окружающие не заметят никаких странностей. Просто подумают, что один из представителей скучающей молодежи решил поехать в соседний город. Зачем? Да мало ли вариантов. Просто захотел и поехал. Окружающих его решение вообще никаким боком не затрагивает, так что и их праздный интерес никто не обязан удовлетворять.  
Рядом с Джереми, на скамейке, стоял рюкзак, в котором было совсем немного вещей на первое время, потому что, судя по всему, на переезде в соседний город приключения не обещали закончиться. Вообще-то решено было ехать туда утром, но события начали развиваться совсем не так, как того хотелось Грейнджеру и его напарнику. Началось всё с того, что Джереми вновь посетило то самое чувство, что и в парке, незадолго до нападения. Вновь было нечто, схожее с трусостью, а ещё опасения, на сей раз не только за свою жизнь, но и за жизнь вампира, находившегося рядом. Тогда-то и выяснилось, что Мэтт во время драки в парке умудрился потерять свои водительские права. К кому в руки они попали, мог догадаться без проблем даже самый последний идиот, а Мур вроде бы на свои умственные способности никогда не жаловался. Потому сразу догадался, к чему клонит его донор, приказывая собираться. Дело не терпело отлагательств. Джереми понимал это не только за счёт собственных ощущений, но и за счёт своей практики в гильдии, когда его натаскивали на поиск. Он понимал, что Блэквуд и Янг – вряд ли единственные охотники в городе. Слишком юные и неопытные, чтобы им доверили это дело. Наверняка, имеется ещё кто-то, более старший и опытный, способный подстраховать в случае неудачи. Грейнджер делал ставку на отца Винсента, вспоминая о преемственности поколений в гильдии.  
Решено было отправиться к родителям Мэтта, как можно скорее. А поскольку возможность поехать на машине они радостно проебли вместе с водительскими правами, то оставался только один способ добраться до соседнего города. В общей сложности, у них было целых десять минут преимущества. Винсент со своей напарницей, потерпев фиаско в доме Грейнджера, отправились на поиски в дом Мура, надеясь обнаружить обоих парней там. Дар ищейки в Джереми повторно не проснулся. Скорее, дар донора набирал силу. Согласно кодексу чести, каждый донор обещал хранить своего вампира до последнего вздоха, защищать до последней капли крови, жертвовать собой, идти в бой, а не бросаться в кусты, подобно трусливой шавке. Оберегать от внешних проблем, а по сути, главенствовать в тандеме. И именно этот дар донора вопил на безвестный голос, приказывая собирать вещи и выметаться из города, чтобы не навлечь на себя беду. Хотя, куда уж дальше? Они и так навлекли, оставив на месте преступления неопровержимое доказательство своей вины.  
– Поезд через пять минут, – произнес Мэтт, присаживаясь рядом с Грейнджером.  
– Отлично, – отстраненно отозвался тот, полностью погрузившись в свои размышления.  
Иногда он дико жалел о своём утраченном даре, и это был как раз один из тех случаев. В настоящий момент Джереми просто на стену хотелось лезть и завыть от бессилия. Если бы не чертова гильдия с их попыткой пробудить в нем дар поцелуя смерти, если бы не их катализаторы, дар мирно развивался бы дальше. И тогда, пройдя полный курс обучения, Грейнджер, наверняка, смог бы предугадать каждое действие противников, идти, опережая их на два шага, а так оставалось лишь полагаться на интуицию донора. Раз уж больше не на что и не на кого было рассчитывать в данной ситуации. Ведь в напарники ему досталось нечто невообразимое...  
Джереми достал руку из кармана и пристально посмотрел на нее. Кольцо снова красовалось на пальце. Вообще-то Грейнджер не собирался снова надевать украшение, но интуиция настоятельно советовала ему сделать это, и он сделал. Пока даже не догадывался, для чего ему необходима вещь, но решил, что в руки к гильдии оно попасть не должно ни при каких обстоятельствах.  
– Извини.  
– За что? – удивился Джереми, отрываясь от созерцания артефакта.  
– За то, что в напарники достался идиот.  
– Русская рулетка, – фыркнул Грейнджер, приставив указательный палец к своему виску. – Ба-бах. У кого-то осечка, у кого-то мозги по стенке. Это нормальная вещь, так что не загоняйся по этому поводу.  
– Полагаю, что я попал во вторую категорию, – заметил Мур.  
– Мозги по стенке?  
– Да.  
– Ты – нечто среднее между первым и вторым. Наши шансы на выживание я оцениваю, как пятьдесят на пятьдесят, если честно.  
– Почему так? Всё-таки веришь в меня?  
– Всё-таки нет, – усмехнулся Джереми, потрепав своего напарника по щеке. – Знаешь, мне тут на ум кое-что пришло. Гильдия уничтожает далеко не всех вампиров. Некоторым, из тех, кого я обнаружил в бытность ищейки, они сохранили жизнь. Говорили при этом о какой-то защите, и я так понимаю, что речь шла вовсе не о донорстве, как таковом. Видишь же, донорская защита их не останавливает, а вот чьё-то покровительство заставляет тормозить процесс.  
– И чьё это покровительство?  
– Понятия не имею. Но не теряю надежды узнать об этом.  
Механический голос объявил о прибытии поезда, и Грейнджер резво подскочил со скамейки, подхватывая рюкзак с вещами. Не оборачиваясь, зашагал к выходу на платформу. Мэтту ничего не оставалось, кроме как последовать за ним.  
Мур в этот момент чувствовал себя хуже некуда. Весь вечер и та часть ночи, которую они уже прожили, оставили о себе двоякие впечатления. Разбавить порцию дряни и миллион пакостей, выданных в кредит, ничто не могло. Сначала Лина со своим катализатором, потом нападение на собственного донора, а вслед за этим ещё и заявление Грейнджера, что какая-то личная вещь попала в руки охотников, и теперь они знают, с кем ведут войну. Мэтт не поверил бы в это, если бы не полез проверять карманы и не пришёл к выводу, что посеял водительские права в парке.  
В вагоне было пусто, во всяком случае, в том, куда сели эти двое. Но это одиночество их не угнетало. Оно успокаивало, позволив немного расслабиться. Впрочем, фанатичную Анжелину и её покорного напарника не следовало выпускать из вида. Они могли оказаться где угодно, когда угодно. Могли даже сразу на вокзал броситься, поняв, что добыча уходит из-под носа. То, что сейчас беглецы шли на шаг впереди преследователей, не гарантировало им победы. Они могли приехать в соседний городок, и на перроне нос к носу столкнуться с охотниками. Поезд приходил на станцию рано, в четыре утра, потому опасаться лишних свидетелей не стоило. Охотники прямо там и могли их прикончить.  
Грейнджеру хотелось спать. Виной тому была бессонная ночь, а ещё небольшая энергопотеря. Для восстановления баланса ему следовало хотя бы несколько часов проспать, но не получилось. Джереми достал из рюкзака бутылку с водой, налил немного в ладонь, сложенную лодочкой, и выплеснул жидкость в лицо, чтобы глаза не слипались. Сейчас ему не следовало спать. Напарник в силу того, что вампирская сущность была пробуждена насильно и раньше времени, не обладал качествами истинного вампира в полном смысле этого слова. Да, физические показатели его несказанно возросли. Те же сила, выносливость, скорость резко пошли вверх. Но интуиция, магические способности, умение контролировать себя ещё находились в состоянии анабиоза, потому вся ответственность ложилась на плечи донора.  
Он снял капюшон, убрал влажной ладонью волосы назад и фактически прилип к окну. Бермингем остался позади, они выехали за его пределы. Поезд пронесся мимо моста, за которым располагалось кладбище. Как раз здесь и проходила граница города. Джереми выдохнул шумно и откинулся на скамейку, прикрыв глаза.   
Почувствовал прикосновение. Мэтт заботливо погладил его по волосам. Грейнджер приоткрыл один глаз и покосился в сторону вампира, прикидывая, что послужило причиной для этого прикосновения.  
– Что случилось? – поинтересовался тихо, словно опасаясь, что их кто-нибудь услышит.  
В пустом вагоне такая мера предосторожности, конечно, была очень «актуальна».  
– Ничего, – ответил Мур. – Просто захотелось о тебе позаботиться. Ты выглядишь уставшим.  
– Энергия, – односложно произнес Джереми.  
– Я понимаю, – вздохнул Мэтт. – Ещё раз извини.  
– Это моя работа, – хихикнул Грейнджер, показав напарнику знак победы. – Не парься. Восстановлюсь и очень скоро.  
– Иди сюда.  
– Куда именно?  
– Ближе ко мне.  
– Зачем?  
– Просто я подумал, что, в инициированной паре может быть возможность не только забирать у донора энергию, но и отдавать её при необходимости. Как думаешь, есть надежда, что такой способ существует?  
– Честно? Никогда не слышал, – признался Джереми.  
Но ближе всё-таки пересел. А потом, поддавшись порыву какому-то неведомому, лёг на скамейку, устроив голову на чужих коленях. Одну руку закинул за голову, вторую свесил вниз, фактически доставая ею до пола.  
– Идиотская связь, – прошипел Мэтт куда-то в сторону.  
– Неприятно?  
– В смысле?  
– Я могу подняться, если неприятно, – произнес Грейнджер. – Просто, когда я положил голову тебе на колени, ты сказал: «идиотская связь». Вот я и подумал, что тебя мои действия бесят, и...  
– Нет-нет, – тут же замахал руками Мур. – К тебе это замечание не относилось. Я лишь подумал о том, насколько меня бесит несовершенство данной системы.  
– Вампир и донор?  
– Да, – подтвердил Мэтт. – Если разобраться, то у донора вообще никакого преимущества нет, никакой выгоды. Вампир забирает кровь, забирает энергию, во всякого рода авантюры втягивает, а расхлёбывать это всё приходится донору.  
– Не у всех так.  
– Разве?  
– Донор-человек вряд ли что-то способен сделать, его задача именно отдавать кровь и энергию, попутно подрабатывая щитом. Донор-вампир и донор-оборотень, конечно, в бою хорошие помощники. Оборотни, правда, очень редко встречаются. Точнее, я вообще лишь об одном случае слышал. Теперь вот знаю о втором. Забавно...  
Джереми улыбнулся и вновь прикрыл глаза, думая, что если не сон, то хотя бы полудрёму себе можно позволить.  
– А вообще, – произнес задумчиво. – Здесь немного странное понятие обмена. По идее, донор должен быть счастлив от осознания того, что рядом с ним находится вампир. Многие доноры безрассудно влюбляются, и для них внимание вампира – наивысшая награда. Им ничего больше не нужно. За эту любовь они готовы и кровью платить, и энергией, и жизнью своей. Отношения действительно несправедливые, но доноры этого не замечают.  
– Послушай...  
– Что?  
– Как нам поступить с преследователями?  
– А какие есть варианты?  
– Если честно, никаких, – обреченно ответил Мэтт. – И это самое мерзкое. Мне хватило того, что я убил Магду, находясь под действием катализатора. Я не хочу убивать. Если уж на то пошло, то мне убийство само по себе претит...  
– Доказать это гильдии невозможно.  
– Понимаю. Но всё равно не хотелось бы их убивать.  
– Как видишь, я тоже постарался этого избежать, – Грейнджер убрал от лица челку, которая вновь упала на лицо и лезла в глаза. – Именно потому просто отобрал у них оружие и сбежал. Но проблем это не решило. Они всерьёз вознамерились нас уничтожить. Пока есть возможность избежать кровопролития, будем придерживать мирной тактики, если не получится – будем драться.  
– Разве гильдия охотников на вампиров имеет право убить оборотня?  
– Думаю, моё донорство развязывает им руки.  
– Итог неутешительный, – резюмировал Мур.  
– Не паникуй раньше времени. Мы успели вырваться, так что небольшое преимущество у нас есть, – заметил Грейнджер, вновь улыбаясь напарнику. – Торжественно обещаю, что буду рядом и постараюсь защитить от сумасшедших охотников.  
«Даже ценой собственной жизни», – добавил про себя, воспользовавшись тем, что узы сейчас находились в состоянии покоя и не транслировали мысли одного другому.  
Мэтт оперся локтем на спинку сиденья и сейчас смотрел в окно. А Джереми, воспользовавшись случаем, наблюдал за своим реципиентом. Мур старался сохранять спокойствие, но по его лицу было заметно, что спокойствие больше показное. Мэтт нервничает, просто старается не показывать свою нервозность. Поскольку узы молчат, то и трансляции не получается, Джереми этих переживаний на себе не ощущает. Хотя, конечно, он не мог их не заметить. Как истинный донор, он обязан был обладать проницательностью, ловить настроение своего вампира, потому что именно от настроения зависели многие поступки.  
Грейнджер же постарался отвлечься от размышлений о гильдии, и решил занять себя думами о природе своей привязанности к Муру. Он чувствовал, что с каждым днем эта связь крепнет. Да что там – день. Связь крепнет с каждым часом. Из тонких ниточек, изначально соединявших их, превращается в цепь, которую невозможно разорвать одним движением руки. Природа донора всё сильнее затапливала сознание, заставляя влюбляться. Но Джереми вынужден был признать, что его влюбленность не рождалась под влиянием насильственного воздействия, она проявлялась сама собой, словно так должно быть. Временами у него даже создавалось впечатление, что узы не заставляют его влюбляться, а лишь приоткрывают ту завесу в его сознании, которую он старательно натягивал. У него никогда не было дикого отторжения к Мэтту, не было ненависти, как таковой. Он просто старался не замечать одноклассника, но ведь время от времени ловил себя на мысли о нём. Конечно, в тех мыслях был и Винсент. То есть, парочка друзей, а не каждый поодиночке. И он их сравнивал. Пусть останавливал свой выбор на Блэквуде, но всё-таки сравнивал. А это могло означать только одно. Где-то в глубине подсознания он допускал мысль о том, что Мэтт тоже может оказаться рядом с ним. Правда, это казалось нереальным. Всё-таки в школе Мур исключительно с девушками флиртовал. Он не говорил о своих предпочтениях, потому что и так было понятно, кого именно он предпочитает. Потом уже выяснилось, что у него и с представителем своего пола роман был. Но до определенного момента Джереми ведь об этом не знал. Вот и не смотрел на Мэтта, понимая, что какой-то взаимности там точно не получится. Какая ещё взаимность? Грейнджер никогда не влюблялся в гетеросексуалов и не планировал этого делать, если честно, осознавая, что в данном случае ему не светит нечто большее, кроме секса на одну ночь и то по пьяной лавочке, за которым последует разочарование и хорошо, если просьба никому ничего не говорить, а не мордобой. От Мура при таком раскладе, скорее всего, можно было ожидать как раз второго, а не первого, потому всерьёз Джереми на него никогда не засматривался. А сейчас, наверное, играла свою роль совокупность факторов. И узы пресловутые, пробудившие желание, и новый взгляд на привычного человека, и осознание, что Мэтт в реальности не такой, как казалось, а намного лучше. Сейчас же становилось понятно, что они в выпускном классе начали бы сближаться.  
Обязательно. Только тогда их сближение проходило бы намного медленнее, размереннее, не так стремительно. По мере пробуждения вампирской силы, усиливалось бы и влечение. Тогда Грейнджер успел бы реально влюбиться. Втрескаться по самые уши. Второй вариант сближения импонировал сильнее.  
И на это было несколько причин.  
Прежде всего, Магда осталась бы в живых. Пусть Джереми терпеть не мог эту стерву, смерти ей он не желал. Его, как и всех остальных обитателей Бермингема, новость о смерти учительницы шокировала и поставила в тупик. Особенно страшно было осознавать свою причастность к этой смерти. Конечно, он сам никого не убивал, но это не отменяло факта его соучастия. Это не отменяло и того, что тихий, вполне интеллигентный вампир, живущий в Муре, устроил в лесу жуткое кровавое побоище.  
Во-вторых... Тут уже шел исключительно личный фактор восприятия ситуации. Грейнджер был немного консерватором в отношениях. Ему хотелось именно медленного развития, а не стремительного, как у них. Но сейчас от него уже ничто не зависело. Он делал свою работу, выполнял миссию, ради которой, собственно, и был рождён. И ни на что не жаловался бы, не гоняйся за ними охотники, убивающие исключительно ради высоких целей. Гильдии давно известен был тот факт, что вампир, рядом с которым находится донор, для общества не опасен. Ему достаточно крови своей истинной пары, чтобы утолить голод. Люди вне опасности. Но гильдия поставила перед собой задачу: истребить всех любителей крови. Ныне старательно выполняла свой план. То, что вместе с вампирами гибнут люди, гильдию не волновало. Есть ли смысл церемониться с предателями, променявшими человеческий род на любовь живого мертвеца? Полюбив чудовище, такой человек сам приравнивался к чудовищу. А Джереми уже изначально им был. Всё-таки оборотни тоже особого доверия у людей не вызывали. Правда, о существовании гильдии по отлову оборотней Грейнджер никогда не слышал. Видимо, этим делом больше промышляли фанатики-одиночки. Объединяться не торопились. На науку не уповали, пользуясь проверенными средствами, вроде тех же серебряных пуль или ножей, чьи лезвия изготавливались с вкраплением в сплав серебра.  
Джереми вздрогнул, почувствовав очередное прикосновение ладони к своим волосам. Кажется, всё-таки задремал, пока ехали, но Мэтт не стал его будить, решив, что немного сна обесточенному организму не повредит. В каком-то смысле к этой ситуации подходило определение: за всё нужно платить. Обмен, правда, снова получался не особо равноценный. Отдав энергию, он получил в ответ самый яркий оргазм в своей жизни. Но после этого чувствовал себя странно... Не то, чтобы стыдился, впрочем, это тоже присутствовало. Просто не знал, почему так. Всего лишь проделки уз с их усилением эмоций, а ему хорошо. Даже очень хорошо, но секс же. То есть, Грейнджер пытался оправдать себя хоть как-то, но с каждой минутой размышлений падал только ниже и ниже в собственных глазах.  
Проститутки хотя бы деньги за секс берут...  
А он себя продемонстрировал в специфическом свете. Да, конечно, это объяснялось необходимостью передачи энергии, потому осудить его Мур, в принципе, не мог. Не будь у них секса, Мэтт уже загнулся бы от яда лабораторного, а вслед за ним загнулся бы и Грейнджер. Зачем жить донору, если не смог спасти своего вампира? Правильно, нет смысла в существовании такой пустышки. В данный момент Джереми больше злился не на себя, не на Мура, а именно на паскудные узы, не придумавшие иного принципа передачи энергии. Неожиданно в голове появилась мысль, что ему стыдно за то, как он теперь выглядит в чужих глазах. Следовало сделать лицо кирпичом и ходить с этим покер-фейсом постоянно, но Грейнджер не мог. Стыд и самобичевание проснулись немного позже того момента, когда им следовало проснуться.  
Когда он находился с Мэттом в собственном доме, никакого смущения как раз и не было. Тогда всё казалось, да, по сути, было правильным и необходимым. Разве что собственное поведение несколько смущало. А вот теперь появилось некое раскаяние.  
Джереми так себя не жрал, даже когда невинность потерял с тем, кого вообще никак не любил, разве что симпатизировал в какой-то степени. В настоящий момент почему-то не мог успокоиться. Хотелось спрятаться под ветошь и сидеть там так долго, сколько это вообще возможно.  
Вовсе не об этом нужно было думать сейчас, когда на хвосте у них были преследователи, но Грейнджер ничего не мог с собой поделать. Ему было стыдно за то, что он сделал, пусть и во имя защиты своего вампиры, так сказать.  
Мэтт потянулся и убрал челку от его лица.  
– Уже приехали? – спросил Джереми, стараясь хотя бы с помощью разговора отделаться от тупых мыслей.  
– Нет пока.  
– А...  
– Около получаса ещё добираться.  
– Понятно.  
Они снова замолчали. И снова вернулись тупые мысли, разжижавшие мозг.  
Грейнджер продолжал лежать на коленях у Мэтта, смотрел вверх, боясь посмотреть на спутника, чтобы разговор не пошел в том направлении, которое занимало самого Джереми уже на протяжении приличного времени. Тот чёртов жгучий стыд, который должен был мучить его сразу после секса, вылез так не к месту и не ко времени. Грейнджер покосился в сторону одноклассника, при этом снова натянув капюшон почти до бровей, чтобы направление взгляда невозможно было отследить. Перед глазами встали картинки недавнего события. Собственные вопли, кровь на чужих губах... А, когда вампир утолил свою жажду, как крови, так и энергетическую, было вполне себе человеческое отношение. Мур целовал его шею, но уже просто так, без явного намерения укусить. Больше ради удовольствия. Крылья лопаток, плечи. Он даже порывался сделать своему донору минет, но тот от столь щедрого предложения отказался, заметив между делом, что вот такого ему точно не надо. Прочитав мысли своего напарника, засмеялся уже Мэтт. Он боялся, что Джереми в процессе обратится в пантеру. Грейнджер боялся, что ему оттяпают клыками самое дорогое. Бесплатная кастрация от благодарного вампира.  
Вот этот аспект тоже, кстати, напрягал. Не кастрация, конечно... А именно наличие вторых сущностей. Что вампирской, что оборотнической. Джереми размышлял над этим и приходил к выводу, что с большим восторгом воспринял бы новость, что ему всё это снится, и, на самом деле, нет никаких вампиров. То есть, они есть, но не в его жизни. И он – вовсе не донор, а обыкновенный человек. И Мэтт вместе с ним.  
– От вокзала долго добираться до дома твоих родственников? – Грейнджер снова решил занять себя разговором.  
– Ещё минут сорок на автобусе.  
– М-да. Далековато забрались.  
– Они живут практически на другом конце города, – пояснил Мэтт. – Хочется верить, что мы не зря приехали сюда, и мои родители хоть что-то знают о тайнах вампиров.  
– И оборотней, – добавил Джереми, ухмыльнувшись.  
– И оборотней, – подтвердил Мур, глядя на чужую улыбку.  
Его внимание вновь привлекли ямочки на щеках. Видимо, на них западал не только Винсент. Мэтту они тоже безумно нравились.  
– Знаешь, я тут подумал...  
– О чём?  
– О твоём сне. Ты говорил, что тебе снился вампир и девушка-оборотень.  
– Да, – кивнул Мур.  
– Я подумал вот о чём. Может, нам нужно искать именно эту пару? Всё-таки они почти, как мы, – пространно заметил Грейнджер, помахав в воздухе ладонью. – То есть, половая принадлежность оборотней отличается, но принцип соединения в пару одинаков. Оборотень – всё-таки существо нестабильное. О его силе я знаю ещё меньше, чем о вампирской сущности. В гильдии никогда не рассказывали об оборотнях-донорах. Затачивали под поиск иных пар. Ты понимаешь, о чём я.  
– Понимаю, да. Интересно...  
– Что?  
– Сколько ещё оборотней обитает в Бермингеме, кроме тебя?  
– Полагаю, что я там такая же диковина, как и вампир.  
– Есть вариант, что нет.  
– Почему? – удивился Джереми.  
– Ты же говорил, что в той войне выиграли оборотни, и вампиры были вынуждены покинуть город. Значит, в городе могут быть ещё любители повыть на луну.  
– Меня это не спасёт, – хмыкнул Грейнджер.  
– Разве? Мне казалось, что оборотни более...  
– Стайные существа?  
– Что-то вроде того.  
– Это так. Но тут опять же двойное дно. Вампиров они ненавидели всегда, и вряд ли прониклись тёплыми чувствами сейчас. Оборотень, ушедший с вампиром, становится кем-то, вроде изгоя. А во время войны, кажется, даже позорной клеймо выжигали у тех, кто ратовал за перемирие. Убивали и ставили такую метку.  
– Зачем?  
– Чтобы сразу можно было определить изменника. Их не предавали земле, – пояснил Джереми. – Не думаю, что той девушке, которая сбежала с одним из представителей твоего рода, было легко в жизни. Мало того, что постоянно гильдия в затылок дышала, так ещё и родной клан в предатели записал. Кстати, в пользу моей теории говорит ещё один факт. Если бы представители клана оборотней остались в живых, они хранили бы при себе артефакт. Кольцо же на барахолке продавалось, где никто о его магических свойствах даже не догадывался. Здесь никаких тайн быть не может. Всё просто и понятно. Оборотней в Бермингеме истребили, или они сами перебрались в другое место. А артефакт через меня вернулся к своему владельцу, то есть, к тебе. Всё-таки – истинный представитель клана Мортем.  
Он снова посмотрел на своё кольцо. Снял его и некоторое время просто разглядывал, думая, что с украшением делать. То ли закинуть, как можно дальше, то ли наоборот, оберегать, как зеницу ока. В конце концов, пришёл к выводу, что, раз оно принадлежало клану вампиров, то и сейчас должно находиться у вампира. Оборотни им завладели лишь на время, получили, как подтверждение присяги на верность. Но сейчас это было уже неактуально, как прежде. Война закончилась, оборотни в Бермингеме перевелись, а, если не перевелись, то уже вычеркнули вампиров из своей жизни и от знака подчинения избавились. Он потерял свою значимость.  
– О чём ты думаешь? – спросил Мэтт, перехватив задумчивый взгляд напарника.  
– Об артефакте, – честно признался Грейнджер.  
– Что с ним не так?  
– Размышляю о его судьбе. Стоит ли мне его носить в дальнейшем? Или лучше избавиться от украшения? Как вариант, можно отдать его тебе.  
– Потому что оно раньше принадлежало нашему клану?  
– Да, – отозвался Джереми. – Возможно, в нём заключена какая-то сила? Артефакты ведь всегда имеют какое-то значение. Может быть, оно увеличит твою силу? Мою, насколько я понял, оно сдерживает, не позволяя оборотню вырваться наружу.  
– Носи его всегда, – тут же заявил Мур.  
Грейнджер усмехнулся.  
– Нет, сила оборотня всё-таки нужна. И я могу её контролировать. Превращаться просто так не собираюсь. Только ради дела, при необходимости. Кольцо мне не нужно. Вот тебе оно может пригодиться. Так что надевай.  
Джереми вложил кольцо в ладонь напарника.  
Мэтт взял украшение с неким опасением. Он помнил, что в прошлые разы, стоило только телу соприкоснуться с металлом, как его начинало обжигать. Сейчас этого открытого огня по коже не было, только тепло, но не жар.  
– Думаешь, оно может мне пригодиться?  
– Думаю, да, – подтвердил Грейнджер. – Не бойся. Надевай. Или я могу надеть, если хочешь.  
– Почти, как свадьба, – хмыкнул Мэтт.  
– Или же, как попытка присягнуть на верность.  
– А ты присягаешь?  
– Знаешь, да.  
– Почему?  
– Потому что донор обязан защищать своего вампира до последнего вздоха. До последней капли крови. Это само по себе обязывает.


	13. Chapter 13

– И о чём же вы хотели поговорить, мальчики? – поинтересовалась Брианна Мур, присаживаясь за стол.  
Джереми внимательно рассматривал женщину, сидевшую напротив них, и думал о том, что Мэтт на неё похож. Не очень, но похож. Как такое могло случиться, что у обыкновенных людей родился сын-вампир? Или это вовсе не случайность, и у Брианны на жизненном пути встречался какой-то кровопийца, которого она полюбила, и который сделал ей ребёнка?  
У миссис Мур был очень проницательный взгляд. Глаза такого же зеленого цвета, как у сына. И этот цвет невозможно было спутать ни с каким другим, потому что сходство было поразительное. Не светлее, не темнее, а, фактически, тон в тон. Волосы у Брианны тоже были темными. От природы, видимо, чёрные, но сейчас немного выгоревшие на солнце. Женщина не собирала их в причёску. Но Грейнджер поймал себя на мысли, что подобные волосы забирать в скучный хвост и не менее скучную косу – это почти преступление. Ими невозможно было не любоваться, и миссис Мур знала о своих достоинствах. Что касается её внешности, но здесь тоже наблюдались некоторые странности. Брианна выглядела моложе своих лет. По паспорту ей было сорок четыре года, но выглядела женщина, максимум, на тридцать лет, не больше. У нее не было мимических морщинок, не было пигментных пятен на коже, да и вообще какие-то признаки старения не обозначились. Цветущая, яркая женщина. Она приветливо смотрела на сына и его спутника и ждала, когда же они решатся начать разговор.  
Правда, больше внимания уделялось как раз не Мэтту, а Джереми, на которого Брианна смотрела с плохо скрываемым интересом, отмечая про себя, что парень совсем не так прост, как кажется. А ещё то, что он почему-то одет в толстовку её сына, а не в свою одежду.  
«Неужели этот мальчишка – донор? Не может этого быть», – пронеслось у нее в голове.  
У гостя была странная энергетика. Даже очень странная. Похожая на энергетику самой Брианны, на энергетику её мужа. От Грейнджера шёл едва уловимый запах иной сущности, тонкий аромат оборотня. И он казался женщине знакомым. Вот только никаких Грейнджеров она в клане не помнила. Судя по всему, это был «пришелец» из других земель. Но почему тогда его запах пробуждал в памяти какие-то воспоминания?  
– О многих важных вещах, – произнес Мэтт, не зная, как лучше сформулировать свои мысли.  
Они разбегались в разные стороны и никак не хотели образовывать связный рассказ. Мэтью смотрел на Брианну, пытаясь понять, насколько велика вероятность того, что она – его истинная, биологическая мать, а не случайная женщина. Внешнее сходство заставляло усомниться в теории об усыновлении, но Мэтт уже ничему не удивлялся. Предпочитал болтаться где-то посередине, не останавливаясь на одной точке зрения. Он может быть сыном этой женщины. А может и не быть. Всё относительно.  
– Например?  
– О нашем родстве, – произнес парень решительно. – Вы с отцом – мои настоящие родители или нет? Блин, я не знаю, как подступиться к этой теме, чтобы ты не посчитала меня сумасшедшим. Грейнджер, давай лучше ты.  
– Конечно, – хмыкнул тот. – Пусть сумасшедшим посчитают меня.  
– Вам уже нечего терять, молодой человек, – усмехнулась Брианна.  
Естественно она, как и любой житель Бермингема, обладающий активной жизненной позицией, была наслышана об этом парне, слоняющемся по ночам в парках, испытывавшем непреодолимую тягу к клетчатым рубашкам и отчаянно враждовавшем с учительницей философии в старшей школе. Слышала и том, что Мэтт его не то, чтобы ненавидит, но явно недолюбливает. Потому сейчас удивилась, увидев их вместе. И на ум не пришло ничего, кроме мыслей о донорстве. Иначе просто быть не могло. Неприятие Мэтта, видимо, как раз и объяснялось принадлежностью мальчишки к оборотням. А проснувшаяся симпатия – истинным донорством.  
– Вы очень милая, – хмыкнул Джереми.  
– А вы, судя по всему, оборотень? – спросила без всяких расшаркиваний Брианна.  
Её сын и Грейнджер удивленно переглянулись, а потом так же удивленно вытаращились на женщину. Она, как ни в чем не бывало, принялась поедать завтрак, лежавший на тарелке. Подростки к своей еде так и не притронулись.  
– Вы знаете об этом? – растерянно проблеял Джереми.  
– Просто чувствую.  
– И как у вас это получается?  
– Родственная природа, – произнесла Брианна таким ровным тоном, словно говорила не об оборотничестве, а о полезных свойствах оливкового масла.  
– Родственная? – удивился Мэтт. – Но разве...  
– Нет, вампиры с оборотнями не родственны друг другу.  
– Тогда как?  
– Это долгая история.  
– Мы почти не торопимся, – вклинился в разговор семейства Мур Грейнджер.  
– Могу я задать тебе пару вопросов? – поинтересовалась Брианна, отложив на время столовые приборы.  
– Да, – кивнул Джереми.  
– Не знаю, почему так получилось, но я чувствую знакомый запах, присущий всем оборотням, принадлежащим клану, обитавшему в Бермингеме. И полагаю, что в силу своего жизненного опыта вряд ли ошибаюсь. Но я не могу вспомнить никого с фамилией Грейнджер, принадлежащего к данному клану. Быть может, ваша мать в девичестве...  
– Грейнджеры – мои приёмные родители. Фамилия настоящих – Холт.  
Брианна понимающе кивнула и некоторое время молчала, пытаясь припомнить имена.  
– Пэрл и Марк Холт. Не так ли?  
– Именно так, – осторожно ответил Джереми. – Вы знаете моих настоящих родителей?  
– Имела честь с ними пересекаться, – ответила Брианна, убирая волосы от лица. Оперлась локтем на столешницу и подперла щеку ладонью. – Неудивительно, что запах показался мне знакомым.  
– Когда вы так говорите, меня посещает непреодолимое желание броситься в душ, – заметил Грейнджер.  
– Я вовсе не это хотела сказать, – улыбнулась женщина. – Запах оборотня – это отличительная черта, которая позволяет распознавать представителей своего клана. Обычный человек этот запах не ощущает. Чтобы его уловить, нужно обладать обостренным обонянием. Охарактеризовать этот аромат невозможно, потому что он очень многогранный. Это сродни феромонам, только не вызывает сексуального влечения.  
– Мои родители – тоже оборотни?  
– В прошлом – да, – ответила Брианна.  
Грейнджер промолчал. Ему совершенно нечего было сказать в данной ситуации. Здесь оказалось столько всего намешано, что, разбирайся он неделю, а то и месяц, всё равно не пришёл бы к определенным умозаключениям. Брианна, получив подтверждение своим подозрениям, принялась ещё внимательнее рассматривать парня, сидевшего рядом с Мэттом. Приценивалась к нему, пытаясь понять, насколько верного и преданного спутника подобрали её родственнику, но пока со своими ощущениями не определилась. Джереми пока не проявил себя в её глазах никак, если не учитывать имидж подростка-неформала со странностями. Но это Брианну не интересовало. Ей нужно было знать, насколько надежного товарища и партнера обрел Мэтт в лице этого парня. А ещё было немного странно видеть такого донора. Насколько миссис Мур знала, однополые пары были явлением в вампирском мире крайне редким. А здесь... И донор, и оборотень. Странное сочетание, хотя и не первое в истории донорства. Но вот парень, являющийся одновременно и оборотнем, и донором – это несколько удивляло. Если вообще что-то могло удивить женщину, воспитавшую вампира, а по совместительству являющуюся тем же самым оборотнем.  
– Разве могут быть бывшие оборотни? – удивился Мэтт, которого этот разговор заинтриговал дальше некуда.  
Хотелось узнать, как можно больше. И как можно быстрее.  
– Могут. Только для этого им нужно пройти через очень сложный и невероятно болезненный обряд очищения крови. На него решаются немногие. Но в итоге не все его проходят.  
– Почему?  
– Он – опасен и вообще-то высок процент летальных исходов, – призналась Брианна. – Успех бывает лишь в десяти процентах случаев. И то. Убийство оборотнической натуры в родителях вовсе не является гарантией того, что гены оборотня не проявятся у нового поколения. И этот парень – живой тому пример. Пэрл и Марк прошли обряд очищения крови успешно, решив выйти из клана и вести жизнь обыкновенных людей. Они порвали с прошлым и поспешили уехать отсюда, чтобы больше не вспоминать о прошлом, когда в них ещё текла кровь оборотней.  
– А вы... – начал Джереми.  
– Оборотень? – спросила миссис Мур, переводя взгляд на Грейнджера.  
Джереми только кивнул, не в силах перебороть в себе внезапно проснувшуюся стеснительность. Тем не менее, она не помешала ему внимательно рассматривать Брианну, отмечая попутно, что глаза у нее интересной формы, так называемые «кошачьи», с немного вздернутым вверх внешним уголком.  
– Да, – ответила женщина. – Именно оборотень. Впрочем, как и мой муж. Муры – единственные представители клана, оставшиеся жить в Бермингеме. По правде сказать, нас и осталось-то не так много, как прежде. Старые связи потеряли свою актуальность, клан распался, история стала всего лишь легендой, в которую и верят-то далеко не все.  
– Но позвольте спросить. Как у оборотней мог родиться сын – вампир?  
– Вот теперь возвращаемся к первому вопросу, – вздохнул Мэтт. – Вы – не мои настоящие родители?  
– Нет, – отрицательно покачала головой Брианна.  
– Тогда – кто?  
Женщина моментально посерьёзнела. Джереми отлично почувствовал чужое настроение. Видимо, свою роль сыграл факт принадлежности к одному роду. Мэтт был прав. Вампиры могут жить в одиночестве, оборотни сбиваются в стаи, рассчитывая на взаимовыручку. Они отлично чувствуют друг друга. Вот и Грейнджер чувствовал Брианну. То, как исчезла некая шутливость из её голоса, а обнажилась нервозность и сдержанность.  
– Думаю, о войне вы знаете, – произнесла женщина задумчиво.  
– Да, – в унисон отозвались парни.  
– Так вот. Войну оборотней и вампиров вполне можно считать точкой отсчёта, началом новой эры во взаимоотношении кланов. Прежде всего потому, что в то время проявился первый случай донорства оборотня. Нонсенс, катастрофа практически. Оборотни всегда с пренебрежением относились к вампирам, равно, как и вампиры к оборотням. У этих двух кланов никогда не было взаимопонимания. Сбежавшая девушка была всего лишь предлогом для начала войны. Всё могло начаться и по любой другой причине. Просто эта сильнее всего бросалась в глаза. Об этой паре говорят ещё и потому, что они официально считаются единственной в истории донорства парой вампира и оборотня.  
– Но это не так? – вмешался Джереми.  
– Разумеется, нет, – усмехнулась Брианна. – Они были первыми, кто обнародовал этот факт, но, на самом деле, были пары подобные и до них, и после них. Афишировать никто не торопился – это да. Всё дело в том, что это считается практически позором, но никак не поводом для гордости. Во время войны тех, кто сочувствовал вампирам, объявляли предателями, ставили клеймо. И приказывали убивать не только самого предателя, но и его ближайших родственников. Правда, устраивали проверку. Если кто-то из них, ради сохранения своей жизни соглашался убить родственника, их оставляли в живых. Это было мерзкое время, когда процветало двуличие, а оборотни проявили себя, прошу прощения за это выражение, как последние суки, – женщина скривилась. – Понимаю, что в истории это не единичный случай. Во время войн, да и вообще каких-либо форс-мажоров всегда обнажаются истинные качества, и оборотни показали себя не в лучшем свете. В любом случае, это совсем не тот период в жизни клана, которым стоит гордиться. Впрочем, я не о том. Дело в том, что пара эта долго не прожила. Официальная версия гласит, что вампиры и оборотни просто поняли, что кровопролитие бесполезно, потому и решили заключить перемирие, а вампиры пошли на поклон, признав оборотней победителями. Да, они это сделали, но лишь потому, что осознали свою вину в гибели дочери главы клана оборотней. В противном случае, не стали бы они признавать чужую победу. Никогда и ни за что. После завершения войны оба клана заключили перемирие, пришли к выводу, что воевать бессмысленно. Вампиры даже подарили кольцо оборотням, вроде как присягая на верность. Это было глупо...  
– Почему?  
– Вампиры его изготовили, им оно и служит. Оборотням от него никакой пользы. Скорее, вред. Оно мешает им перекидываться в звериную форму, блокируя энергию.  
– А вампирам? – спросил Мэтт.  
– Мортем, сами по себе, весьма слабый клан, – вздохнула Брианна. – Даже удивительно, что они так долго продержались в той войне. Знаете, есть кланы, обладающие действительно выдающимися навыками, но эти оказались из другой категории. Они решили свои недостатки компенсировать магией. И кольцо вот это, подаренное оборотням, было одной из магических наработок. Есть такое заклинание, как «поцелуй смерти». Оно очень сложное, научиться ему может далеко не каждый. Говорят, что только избранным ищейкам оно доступно...  
– Мы знаем, – произнес Джереми.  
– Правда? – женщина выглядела изумленной.  
– Да, – кивнул Грейнджер.  
– Откуда?  
– Мой дар претерпел некоторые изменения, – неохотно признался Джереми. – Два года своей жизни я провел в гильдии охотников на вампиров. Они обнаружили во мне дар ищейки, а потому забрали к себе. И первое время я действительно приносил им пользу. Потом они решили научить меня поцелую смерти, и дар исчез.  
– Тебя? – Брианна выглядела озадаченной и даже шокированной.  
– Да.  
– И сколько тебе тогда было?  
– Семь лет.  
– Нет слов, – выдохнула женщина. – Охотники – просто сумасшедшие.  
– Это противозаконно? – спросил Мэтт.  
– Более чем, – ответила Брианна. – Поцелуй смерти – это очень сложное заклинание, его нельзя прививать человеку с неустойчивой психикой. Вообще не рекомендуется даже пробовать пробуждать его в человеке до момента, пока ищейке не исполнится восемнадцать лет. В противном случае, он просто превратится в слюнявого идиота, и единственный путь ему в психиатрическую клинику, а не вампиров ловить. Дело в том, что оно ломает человека, ломает до основания. Если проводить аналогии с переломами костей, но это всё равно, что каждую кость в организме раздробить. Выжить при этом практически невозможно. А поцелуй смерти так действует на психику, он её дробит на куски, а потом заново сращивает. И не факт, что сращивание пройдет бесследно. Процент сошедших с ума велик. Умирает тоже немало. Так что утрата дара ищейки – это очень маленькая плата.  
– Я знаю, – кивнул Джереми. – Некоторые ищейки, которых воспитывали вместе со мной, до конца эксперимента не дотянули.  
– Гильдия охотников не меняется, – вздохнула женщина. – Прошло столько лет, а они всё те же беспринципные сволочи. Для них закон всегда был пустым местом, они на него плевали и продолжают плевать.  
– И применять катализаторы, – вздохнул Мэтт.  
– Так вот, поцелуй смерти, – продолжила Брианна. – О нем вампиры тоже знали, но они его изменили под себя. Обычно с помощью поцелуя смерти убивают именно вампиров. Вампиры с помощью поцелуя смерти убивали своих врагов. И в этом им помогало кольцо. Оно было единственным в своём роде, но позднее потерялось. Сейчас, насколько я вижу, снова вернулось к своему истинному владельцу. А теперь, собственно, о родственных связях. После заключения перемирия, оборотни и вампиры стали союзниками во всех делах и произнесли что-то, вроде клятвы, согласно которой в трудной ситуации оборотни обязуются помочь вампирам. И наоборот. Твоё воспитание – это как раз один из случаев взаимопомощи. Твои истинные родители погибли от рук гильдии, предварительно наложив на тебя чары. Охотники, разделавшись с ними, на тебя не обратили никакого внимания, они о твоём существовании даже не знали. Мы взяли тебя к себе и воспитывали, как своего ребёнка всё это время.  
– Но внешнее сходство, – неуверенно проблеял Мэтт.  
– Мы не похожи, – улыбнулась Брианна. – Темные волосы – это не редкость.  
– А глаза?  
– Глаза... Немного магии, и я могу их сделать какими угодно.  
Женщина приложила ладонь к глазам, а, когда убрала её от лица, глаза были уже не зелеными, а светло-карими, практически жёлтыми. Обычные глаза для оборотня, немного пугающие для обычного человека.  
– Это их настоящий цвет? – спросил Джереми.  
– Да, – кивнула миссис Мур.  
В комнате снова установилась тишина, нарушаемая лишь тиканьем часов.  
– Вот так, – произнес Мэтт.  
– Могу я задать тебе один вопрос? – обратилась Брианна к сыну.  
Несмотря на то, что родства по крови у них никогда не было, женщина искренне считала Мэтта своим ребёнком. В конце концов, она почти два десятка лет отдала на его воспитание, и при таком раскладе Мэтт просто не мог быть ей чужим.  
– Разумеется, – кивнул он.  
– Твоя сила пробудилась, я правильно понимаю?  
– Да.  
– Но почему так рано? Она должна была проспать ещё минимум – полгода.  
– Снова гильдия и их игры с катализаторами, – пояснил Грейнджер.  
– Сила начала понемногу пробуждаться, – Мэтт откинулся на спинку стула и стал теребить край салфетки. – Гильдия заметила это, и прислала охотников. Точнее, одну охотницу. Второго ты и так знаешь.  
– Винсент? – уточнила Брианна.  
– Он самый.  
– Не удивлена. Он всегда казался мне мутным типом.  
– Так вот, гильдия прислала сюда охотницу, в надежде, что этот тандем не испытает особых сложностей.  
– Они не знали о щите?  
– Не знали.  
– Понятно.  
– Этому ты тоже не удивлена?  
– Нет. Оборотня сложно вычислить, не будучи таковым по натуре. У Джереми запах оборотня очень слабый, в силу того, что родители прошли через очистку крови. Он ничем не отличается от обычных людей. Вычислить, что он – оборотень, могут только сородичи. Донорская сущность его тоже не обнажена. Если бы я не знала об отношениях донор-реципиент, я бы и не поняла, почему вы сейчас вместе. Тебя, по сути, тоже запах оборотня большую часть времени раздражал, а не сам Джереми.  
– Но вы же...  
– Да, мы тоже оборотни. Но ты привык к нам, а к нему – нет. В том и причина отторжения.  
– Ясно, – вздохнул Мэтт.  
– Катализатор пробудил вампира раньше времени, – произнес Грейнджер. – Мою донорскую сущность тоже активировал. В общем, это не было бы каким-то форс-мажором, если бы не одно обстоятельство.  
– И что за обстоятельство? – напряглась Брианна.  
Она с самого начала понимала, что здесь не всё чисто. Сын приехал обратно, на поезде, с каким-то мальчишкой; выглядит не лучшим образом, а всё время какой-то нервный и дерганный, как будто за ним стая волков гонится. Пример с волками в данном случае был не очень уместен, поскольку оборотни тоже имели место быть, хоть и принимали облик пантер, а не волков. В любом случае, Мэтт не выглядел, как человек, решивший отдохнуть вместе с приятелем, а потому выбравшийся в соседний город на летние каникулы.  
– Гильдия пустила в ход ещё один катализатор, с которым мне в бытность ищейки сталкиваться не приходилось, – ответил Джереми. – Видимо, это что-то из новых разработок. Он влияет на психику вампира, переворачивая события с ног на голову. Заставляет вампира думать, что его донор – это его злейший враг. После чего любитель крови сам убивает своего донора и приходит к охотнику, которого считает своим донором. Там погибает сам. Звучит, конечно, странно, но такая система действительно существует.  
– Я чуть не убил Грейнджера, – подтвердил Мэтт. – Но поскольку у него оказалось две сущности, средство не сработало. Гильдия делала катализатор без учета доноров-оборотней. Он направлен лишь на одну сущность, вторую в расчет не брали.  
Брианна постучала пальцами по столешнице, понимая, что рассказ сына ей совершенно не нравится.  
– Мэтт потерял на месте нашей драки своё водительское удостоверение, – произнес Джереми. – Это усугубило наше положение. Охотники точно знают, кто вампир, кто донор. И хотят нас убить. Я не очень рассчитываю на удачу, но хочу спросить вас кое о чём. Возможно, вам известен ответ на мой вопрос. Конечно, в мои обязанности ищейки входил только поиск вампиров и их щитов. В прочие формальности мне не следовало лезть, но я не мог упустить это из вида. Некоторые обнаруженные пары оставались в живых. У них были какие-то привилегии?  
– Полагаю, они находились под покровительством гильдии.  
– Охотников?  
– Нет. Конечно, нет. Охотники всегда ненавидели и будут ненавидеть вампиров. Есть гильдия по защите вампиров, с которой охотники вынуждены считаться. Во всяком случае, они – официальная организация. Они не скрывают свою деятельность и не конфликтуют с законом, в отличие от тех же охотников. Неудивительно, что гильдия охотников к своим противникам особой любви не испытывает.  
– Гильдия охраны? – удивлено переспросил Джереми.  
– Именно, – подтвердила Брианна, убирая со стола свою тарелку и занимаясь приготовлением кофе, аромат которого тут же разнесся по кухне.  
Когда женщина вернулась к столу, глаза у нее снова приобрели зелёный цвет, и потому уже не выглядели так пугающе, как прежде.  
– Никогда о ней не слышал.  
– Тебе и не положено было по статусу, – вздохнула женщина. – Гильдия охотников очень ревностно относится к своим, скажем так, сотрудникам. Они же понимают, что далеко не все ищейки и охотники испытывают неприязнь к вампирам. Среди них есть и сочувствующие, а, значит, велик риск, что однажды, насмотревшись на кошмары своей организации, они уйдут к конкурентам. И будут уже не истреблять вампиров, а отстаивать их интересы. Это им на руку не играет, потому чаще всего о гильдии охраны ищейки не знают. А обыкновенным людям оно вообще не нужно, поскольку их жизнь иных существ никаким образом не касается. Только доноров разве что. Но доноры тоже о ней не знают. Забота о сохранении жизни чаще всего ложится на плечи вампира, а не на поставщика крови и энергии.  
– И как попасть в эту гильдию? – поинтересовался Мэтт. – Где она вообще находится?  
– В Лондоне, – ответила Брианна. – Вообще-то я предполагала, что рано или поздно тебе нужно будет туда отправиться, потому заранее заказала пропуск. Поскольку ты сейчас с донором, а не в одиночестве, нужно сделать ещё второй экземпляр. Да и на твоём пропуске изменить некоторые данные.  
– Пропуск? – ошарашено спросил Мэтт, явно не ожидавший подобного ответа.  
– Естественно, – ответила Брианна. – Я же знала, кого воспитываю. И, как любая мать, я хотела для тебя счастливого будущего, потому решила позаботиться обо всём заранее. Пожалуй, не буду откладывать это дело в долгий ящик. Пойду, напишу письмо главе гильдии.  
– Ты с ним знакома?  
– О, да, – мечтательно улыбнулась миссис Мур, но тут же погасила улыбку.  
– Он тоже оборотень? – уточнил Грейнджер.  
– Нет, он не оборотень. Вампир. Но это не мешает нам общаться.  
– У вас когда-то был роман? – предположил Джереми, всё ещё вспоминая недавнюю улыбку Брианны.  
– Когда-то был, но он не превратился во что-то серьёзное, – пояснила женщина. – Это было во время обучения в академии. Потом я встретила своего оборотня, и вышла замуж. Но молодость вспоминаю с удовольствием.  
Брианна поднялась из-за стола и направилась к выходу, не забыв прихватить свою чашку с кофе. Парни остались наедине, прикидывая, что делать дальше. И насколько им повезёт с гильдией охраны. Есть ли шанс, что фанатичная Лина, увидев документ о покровительстве, оставит свои мечты об уничтожении этой пары вампира и донора? Или будет напирать на оскорбленную честь гильдии охотников, некогда пригревшей на своей груди змею, маскировавшуюся под ищейку? А оскорбление это можно смыть только кровью.  
– Я так понимаю, мы отправимся в Лондон? – подал голос Грейнджер, отпивая немного кофе из своей чашки.  
– Кажется, да, – подтвердил Мэтт.  
– И это остановит Лину?  
– Понятия не имею.  
– Вот-вот, – вздохнул Джереми.  
Аппетит так и не появился, потому еда осталась нетронутой, а вот бодрящий напиток Грейнджеру не помешал бы. Бессонная ночь давала о себе знать. Полудрема в поезде энергию нисколько не восстановила. Джереми, по-прежнему, спал на ходу. И это ему совсем не нравилось.  
– В любом случае, лучше попробовать, – заметил Мур.  
– Я и не отказываюсь, – улыбнулся Грейнджер, повернувшись лицом к своему вампиру.  
Сейчас он расстегнул толстовку, а потому можно было без труда рассмотреть его шею, ключицы и часть плеча. Всё-таки на месте укуса остался шрам. Яд так и не растворился. Он остался под кожей. И теперь вряд ли можно было эту оплошность исправить. Мэтт тяжело вздохнул. Не хотелось признавать, что на некогда идеальной коже теперь всегда будет эта уродливая отметина, свидетельствовавшая о его недавнем сумасшествии. Ещё меньше хотелось думать о том, что теперь Джереми, наверняка, его опасается. Пусть знает, что форма оборотня станет спасением и не позволит довести начатое до конца, но всё-таки фактор страха имеет место быть. Странно, что он ещё разговаривает со своим потенциальным убийцей, улыбается ему, а не посылает трехэтажным матом на все четыре стороны.  
Мур потянулся к шраму и провел по нему пальцем. Грейнджер напрягся. Отставил чашку в сторону, чтобы ненароком не пролить на себя кофе. Как бы Мэтт теперь не желал исправить свой поступок, у него не было никаких шансов. Вампирский яд был запечатан в коже навечно. Такими метками могли похвастаться немногие выжившие. Чаще всего жертвы вампирской агрессии умирали, и там уже не имело значения, какое будет тело: красивое или же обезображенное. Повторный укус не способен был убрать эту отметину.  
– Что? – тихо спросил Джереми, положив свою ладонь поверх чужой.  
Фактически, задержав её на одном месте, не позволяя скользить по коже.  
– Просто...  
– Угу, – многозначительно выдал Грейнджер, что можно было расценить и как попытку показать, что ему ситуация безрзлична, и как упрёк.  
Мэтт молчал и думал о том, что вообще зря решил прикоснуться. Пока он своего донора не трогал, можно было делать вид, что ничего не произошло, а теперь он сам обнажил эту проблему. И, как он сам считал, оправдания ему за этот поступок не было. В начале вечера пообещать, что никогда не причинит боли, а, спустя жалких полчаса, рвать на клочки, ломать кости и даже не замечать этого.  
– Что «угу»?  
– Ты сейчас активно занимаешься самобичеванием, думаешь, как извиниться, чтобы я тебя не послал с твоими попытками казаться хорошим в моих глазах, но не знаешь, как это сделать. Чувствуешь себя хреново, потому что осознаешь, что в этом есть твоя вина. Но это же просто шрам. Какой смысл обижаться на вампира, если суть его – убийца? Он существует, питаясь чужой жизнью, – Джереми пожал плечами. – Так что извиняться тебе совершенно не за что. И вообще... Ещё раз услышу от тебя «извини», покусаю, честное слово.  
– Из... – начал Мэтт, но усмехнулся и покачал головой.  
Грейнджер потянулся к нему и легонько укусил за мочку уха. Тут же отпрянул и вновь вернулся к своему кофе, сделав вид, что ничего вообще не произошло, и это – само собой разумеющееся действо.  
Мур облизал внезапно пересохшие губы. И мысленно обозвал себя конченым придурком, который совершенно не умеет себя контролировать. Словно он малолетка только-только дорвавшийся до чужого тела, а потому не знающего слова «стоп». Ему следовало бы думать сейчас о поездке в Лондон и общении с представителями гильдии, а он думал о Грейнджере и об узах, которые были совершенно глупым изобретением вампирско-донорской системы. Удивительно глупым.


	14. Chapter 14

Чем больше Мэтт об этом думал, тем сильнее убеждался в том, что над ним жестоко посмеялись, сделав вампиром. Это было... несправедливо. Во всяком случае, он считал произошедшее несправедливостью. Столько лет жить, как нормальный человек, а потом – узнать о себе такую правду. Возможно, подобное открытие принесло бы радость какой-нибудь поклоннице вампирских саг, но точно не Муру. Он искренне ненавидел свою сущность, она его угнетала и калечила психику, если можно так выразиться. В прямом смысле этого слова. Правда, здесь следовало учитывать действия гильдии и не списывать со счетов катализаторы. Исключительно под их действием Мэтт превращался в кровожадную тварь, у которой в голове – пустота, в горле – першение, а цель в жизни – чья-то кровь. Эту сущность, пробужденную катализатором, не получалось контролировать. Если бы не присутствие рядом донора, Мур уже давным-давно свихнулся бы. При условии, что гильдия не смогла поймать и обезвредить, а у них шансы на победу при таком раскладе были весьма велики. Сейчас донор был рядом, сидел, забравшись с ногами на своё место, и читал какую-то книгу, обнаруженную в библиотеке семьи Мур. То есть, выданную Грейнджеру Брианной. Отчего-то она решила, что донору теоретические знания намного нужнее, чем приёмному сыну, и это Мэтта тоже немного задело, но он сделал вид, что ничего не заметил. Книга и книга... Но, судя по тому, как внимательно изучал её Джереми, книга обычной называться не могла. Грейнджер выглядел сосредоточенным и на свою истинную пару не обращал никакого внимания, сосредоточившись на усвоении новых знаний.  
– Интересная книга? – поинтересовался Мур, подбрасывая вверх и ловя на лету свою толстовку.  
Грейнджер снял её сразу же, как только они оказались в купе. Снова надел свою рубашку. От клеточек рябило в глазах, но Мэтт стойко держался и не лез со своими советами. В конце концов, его не должно волновать, во что одевается его донор. Его вообще чужая жизнь не должна волновать, ведь связь не подразумевает ничего, кроме банального желания. Никаких чувств, никакой глубины, лишь нечто поверхностное. Это несколько раздражало. Не то чтобы Мура напрягали отношения на одну ночь. Они его совсем не напрягали, даже нравились именно тем, что без обязательств. Но сейчас они не вызывали ничего, кроме недоумения. Если так рассудить, то донор даётся один раз и на всю жизнь. С этим донором не просто приходится проходить через испытания, но и в одну постель ложиться. Следовательно, он для своего вампира должен быть сексуально привлекательным. А, если получается так, что и узы перестают вмешиваться? Что, если вампир охладевает к своему донору? Он ведь не может бросить его и привязать к себе кого-то другого. Распределение строгое идёт. И как тогда жить? Всё время с донором, которого не то, что не любишь, а, возможно, даже ненавидишь? Наверное, таким донорам не сладко приходится. Отделаться от своей пары они не могут, потому что в противном случае самих ожидает смерть, и приходится терпеть. Когда нет даже малейшей симпатии, укусы болезненные. Вампиры будто специально причиняют своим парам как можно больше боли. Да и шрамы на теле после своих укусов оставляют. Несовершенная система, которая ничего, кроме раздражения не вызывает. Всё-таки людям в этом плане проще. Их от расставания может удерживать лишь трусость вкупе с боязнью перед неизвестностью, но никак не узы.  
– Очень, – отозвался Джереми.  
Мэтт, успевший к тому времени благополучно потерять нить разговора, посмотрел на него с удивлением.  
– Что очень?  
– Книга очень интересная, – доходчиво пояснил Грейнджер. – Она о донорстве. Пособие начинающего донора, так сказать. Кстати...  
– Что?  
– Мы с твоей матерью разговаривали о снах. Знаешь, я был прав. Они приснились тебе исключительно потому, что подсознание пыталось донести мысль о моем оборотничестве. Плюс ко всему обозначило нашу принадлежность к кланам. Если бы я был, допустим, гиеной, тебе приснилась бы какая-нибудь другая пара. Не эта. По сути, я и сам удивлен, что оказался причастным к клану Бермингема. Сколько себя помню, родители... Те, которые настоящие, никогда не заговаривали о подобных вещах. Они старательно их отрицали. А, когда я говорил, что вижу странных существ, обрывали меня на полуслове и заявляли, что мне просто показалось. Наверное, мой дар стал для них неприятным сюрпризом. Пройти через очищение крови, чтобы потом получить ребенка с даром оборотня... – Грейнджер замолчал и задумчиво постучал себя пальцем по подбородку. – О том, что в прошлом жили в Бермингеме, они тоже никогда не говорили. Уехали отсюда до моего рождения и возвращаться не планировали.  
– А как же наши ощущения?  
– Какие именно?  
– Что мы знаем друг друга много сотен лет?  
– К чему ты клонишь? – нахмурился Джереми.  
– Ни к чему, – Мур ответил слишком быстро, чтобы можно было поверить в правдивость его слов.  
– Да-да, – Грейнджер положил закладку между страниц, захлопнул книгу и отложил её в сторону. – Почти верю. Наверное, первой мыслью было, что та девушка-оборотень переродилась, и я – её новое воплощение. Не правда ли?  
Мэтт продолжал хранить молчание и сделал вид, что крайне занят разглядыванием потолка. Из чего Джереми сделал вывод: попал в десятку. Мур действительно подумал, что ему приснилось их прошлое воплощение. Впрочем, что скрывать. Грейнджер сам некоторое время думал о чем-то подобном, хотя не хотелось верить, что в прошлой жизни довелось влезть в шкуру противоположного пола. То есть, наоборот. Сейчас пришлось примерить непривычную роль, получив новое тело. Почему-то после таких размышлений он чувствовал себя странно. Даже очень странно. Они его немного угнетали. Джереми привык позиционировать себя, как парня. Новость о том, что в прошлой жизни был девушкой, здорово его подкосила бы. К счастью, тревога оказалась ложной. Пара, развязавшая войну, не имела к нему и Мэтту никакого отношения, если не считать принадлежность к кланам.  
– Правда, – произнес Мур через некоторое время. – А что ещё я должен был подумать? Но теперь понимаю, что фатально ошибся.  
– Это ещё почему?  
– Потому.  
– И всё-таки?  
– Если бы ты в прошлой жизни был девушкой, в этой у тебя осталось бы чувство стиля, а у тебя его нет.  
– Тебе не нравится, как я одеваюсь?  
– Нет.  
– Вот и хорошо, – подвёл итог Грейнджер.  
– Это ещё почему? – удивился Мэтт.  
– Меньше глупых мыслей в голову будет лезть, – пояснил Джереми. – Просто в книге написано кое-что об этом аспекте, и это кое-что меня несколько напрягает.  
– Например? С передачей энергии связано?  
– Ага.  
– И что там не так?  
– Сказано, что на первых порах, после инициации сексуальное влечение может быть повышенным, затмевая собой все остальные мысли. В нашей ситуации – это совсем не то, о чём следовало бы думать. Со временем, как и у обычных людей, в человеческих парах, желание несколько ослабевает, переходит в нечто большее. То есть, узы – это почти, как отношения обычной пары, страсть, переходящая в любовь. Со временем появляется больше точек соприкосновения, больше общих интересов. Но на первых порах – преобладает постель, то есть мысли о ней. Хорошо, если донор вампиру нравится. Если же отторжение идёт, то это весьма и весьма плохо. Хотя, это обозначение того, что такая пара долго не протянет. Если нет даже минимальных точек соприкосновения, не будет и работы в команде, не будет взаимопонимания, не будет одной цели. Такая пара обречена на смерть с самого начала. Правило, гласящее, что выживает сильнейший, действительно и здесь.  
– Спасибо, что успокоил, – произнес Мур.  
– В связи с чем?  
– Я задолбался чувствовать себя подростком в пубертате, которого ничто, кроме секса не интересует. Теперь хотя бы буду знать, что тому виной.  
Грейнджер понимающе кивнул и снова взялся за книгу. Открыл её как раз на той странице, где лежала закладка, и бегло пробежался взглядом по строчкам:  
– Вот смотри, что говорится в книге на этот счёт. Пара изначально программируется под восприятие друг друга на уровне безусловного инстинкта. В первую очередь всем руководит именно он. Донор всегда обладает той кровью, вкус которой идеален для вампира. Чужая кровь чаще всего имеет неприятный привкус, в ней может чудиться примесь алкоголя или же сигарет. И то, и другое вампирам противопоказано, потому доноры обладают чистой кровью, воздерживаются от спиртного, табака и, разумеется, наркотиков. Вампиры всегда испытывают к своим донорам влечение. Связь в паре напоминает отношения обыкновенных людей, а потому, фактически, дублирует их. Просто есть ряд поправок. Одна из них – кровь. Вампиры могут пить кровь своих избранников во время полового акта, и это не аномалия для них, а часть брачного ритуала. Донорам-вампирам доступен этот ритуал в целом виде. Они тоже могут укусить своих реципиентов. Оборотням и людям следует воздержаться, каким бы сильным не было желание попробовать на вкус кровь своей истинной пары. Это запрещено и карается по закону. Популяция строго контролируется. Вампиры могут иметь не более одного ребенка. Родить могут доноры, принадлежащие к клану вампиров, среди людей – только так называемые Избранные. Их немного. В остальных случаях рождаются дампиры, но они долго не живут. Максимум – десять лет. Вторая поправка – энергия. Доноры изначально созданы, как капсулы, в которых аккумулируется живительная сила, необходимая их реципиентам. Если повреждения серьёзные, донора можно «выпить» практически до дна. Правда, восстановление пройдёт достаточно быстро. Приблизительно за сутки, не больше.  
– Нелепица какая-то, – проворчал Мэтт.  
– Почему? – удивился Грейнджер.  
– Созданы лишь для того, чтобы отдавать энергию, а на первых порах постоянно хочется секса. Если следовать своим инстинктам, то постоянно донора будешь обесточивать. Я, конечно, понимаю, что вампиры – вообще существа весьма странные, но никогда не думал, что они склонны к некрофилии.  
– Некрофилия? – нахмурился Джереми.  
– А кто ещё, кроме некрофила, может польститься на бездыханное тело? По-моему, в этом деле отдача очень важна.  
– Ну, вампиры сами по себе – почти воплощение мечты некрофила. Хотя, это ложное мнение.  
– Правда?  
– Да. Они не мертвые. Они просто иная форма жизни. В мировой культуре царит ошибочное представление о вампирах, хотя по описанию они как-то больше похоже на зомби, одержимых жаждой крови. Вампиры – это всего лишь некая... мутация. У тебя глаза даже цвет не меняют, когда ты пьёшь кровь. Никакой вечной жажды нет. Радужки сияют алым лишь в тот момент, когда тобой овладевает безумие. Клыки отрастают на время. Кровь тебе нужна только изредка, а не постоянно. Есть, конечно, превращенные, но они относятся больше к прежним временам, когда репродукция данной формы жизни никак не регламентировалась. Сейчас обращать по своему желанию запрещено, да и вообще... У обращенного вампира практически в ста процентах случаев не бывает доноров. Доноры даются лишь живорожденным кровопийцам. Обращенным приходится бороться за выживание своими силами.  
– Да уж, порядки.  
– Если над этим вопросом задуматься и уделить ему побольше внимания, всё встанет на свои места.  
Грейнджер поправил немного растрепавшиеся волосы и собирался снова взяться за чтение, но к нему снова пристали с вопросом.  
– Но об энергии мы так и не договорили.  
– Разве?  
– Да. Наш разговор сместился на обсуждение природы вампиров, а это не совсем то, что я хотел узнать.  
– Тогда...  
– Почему вообще такой способ передачи энергии? Неужели нельзя ограничиться прикосновением каким-нибудь? Рукопожатием, к примеру?  
– Этого не знаю, – хмыкнул Джереми. – Но могу предположить, что это очередной отголосок какой-нибудь философии, воспринимающей секс именно, как обмен энергией между партнерами, а не способ получить удовольствие. Вампир – это мертвая энергия, донор – живая. Мертвая энергия не может существовать сама по себе, нужен постоянный приток. Энергию получают через кровь, а через секс только в особых случаях.  
– То есть донор не обязательно теряет энергию при взаимодействии?  
– То есть, да, – согласно кивнул Грейнджер. – Другое дело, что просто так, ради удовольствия вампир сексом может заниматься и с другими людьми. Признаться, зачастую именно так и бывает. Энергия из одного источника, а постельные удовольствия из другого. В отношениях вампир-донор это нормально.  
– Ещё скажи, что доноры фригидны.  
– Вовсе нет. Доноры получают удовольствие. Вампиры тоже, но здесь играет свою роль именно психологический аспект. Вторую часть пары выбирают без нашего согласия. Как донора для вампира, так и вампира для донора. Невозможно проникнуться теплыми чувствами сразу, невозможно понять, что именно этот человек тебе нужен. Людям свойственно бунтовать против того, что им навязывают насильно. Так и природа вампиров бунтует. И природа оборотней. То, что навязано извне не может прижиться в организме. Всё-таки и вампиры, и оборотни – разумные существа, думающие. На голом инстинкте они долго не протянут. Потому что это...  
– Как? – затаив дыхание, спросил Мэтт.  
В этом рассказе он подмечал все тонкости и, разумеется, находил отражение своих мыслей. Он пытался понять природу влечения, пытался найти ей какое-то оправдание, но так и не смог этого сделать. Природа взаимопомощи, тянувшая его к Грейнджеру, науськивающая, как ебучего кролика, раздражала. Подобному развитию отношений он предпочел бы иное. Медленное, последовательное и осмысленное.  
– Достаточно пошло и грязно. А потому у многих вызывает отторжение. Вампиры по природе своей – аристократы. Оборотни, хоть и животные, но лишь частично. Даже находясь в звериной форме, они продолжают думать, чувствовать, анализировать. Животные с мозгом человека, а потому исключительно секс для них неприемлем. Люди... Есть, конечно, среди них те, для кого это в порядке вещей, но чаще всего донорами становятся те, кто грезит как раз о большой и чистой любви. И откуда при таком раскладе любви взяться? В общем, это не самая приятная тема для разговора. Мне не хочется углубляться в размышления и приходить к выводу, что тебе моё общество неприятно, и ты находишься рядом исключительно по желанию уз. Точнее, по принуждению. Желанием назвать подобные взаимоотношения – кощунственно практически. Так что лучше не будем это обсуждать, окей?  
– Мне приятно твоё общество.  
– Правда?  
– Да, – признался Мур. – Ты мне и без всяких уз нравился. Я об этом не говорил, но ты мне нравился. Честное слово.  
– А сейчас?  
– Что?  
– Сейчас нравлюсь? – спросил Джереми, перестав блуждать взглядом по страницам и своим запястьям, оплетенным фенечками. Посмотрел на Мэтта в упор и повторил свой вопрос: – Сейчас я тебе ещё нравлюсь? Или уже нет?  
Поезд въехал в тоннель, и на несколько минут купе погрузилось в темноту. Несколько минут для того, чтобы промолчать и опровергнуть своё недавнее заявление, ответив нет, тем самым подтвердить правоту теории о том, что доноры рано или поздно начинают вызывать отторжение. Несколько минут для того, чтобы сказать «да», тем самым разметав в пух и прах теорию о том, что с донорами можно заниматься сексом исключительно ради энергии, игнорируя такое понятие, как занятие любовью. Грейнджер Мэтту нравился раньше, сейчас нравился ещё больше, чем прежде. Но Мур не знал точно, чем это обусловлено: то ли возникновением уз, то ли усилием симпатии на фоне некоторого сближения, которое между ними произошло.  
– Очень.  
– Если бы мы были обыкновенными людьми, ты продолжил бы со мной встречаться?  
– Да. А ты?  
– Что я?  
– Кого из нас ты бы выбрал?  
– Из вас?  
– Меня или Винсента?  
Джереми на некоторое время задумался. Видимо, пытался проанализировать свои ощущения, которые вызывал у него один и другой одноклассник.  
– Раньше – Блэквуда, сейчас – тебя, – признался честно, решив не кричать о великой любви с первого взгляда.  
Когда узы находились в состоянии покоя и не действовали на мозг, Грейнджер мог разложить всё по полочкам и ответить честно, не крича на каждом углу, что Мэтт – любовь всей его жизни. Сейчас Джереми действительно останавливал свой выбор на Муре. А Мэтт и сам знал, что раньше предпочтение отдавали охотнику. Впрочем, о том, что прежде, он старался не думать, сосредоточившись на том, что сейчас. А в данный момент он отдавал себе отчёт в своих действиях, в своих чувствах, в своих желаниях.  
– А ты?  
– Что именно?  
– Меня или Лину?  
– Тебя.  
– И тогда, и сейчас?  
– Да.  
– Как приятно, – хмыкнул Грейнджер.  
Он благополучно пропустил тот момент, когда Мур оказался рядом с ним, потому на первом этапе лишь удивленно таращил глаза, не зная, как поступить. Признать, что ему здорово, на самом деле, без вмешательства уз, или снова списать всё на них, вновь погрязнуть в сомнениях, а после – испытывать угрызения совести от того, что повелся на действие связи? Но связь вновь предпочитала молчать, не вмешиваясь в действия этой пары, потому невозможно было списать взаимное влечение на неё. Поезд выехал из тоннеля, в мыслях что-то вспыхнуло ослепительно, освобождая от предрассудков, и Грейнджер ответил, наконец, на поцелуй. Причем очень живо ответил, стараясь не думать о том, что после может снова поднять голову такое мерзкое чувство, как разочарование в самом себе и попытки свалить всё на связь. Следовало признать, что сейчас, в настоящий момент, на его мозг никто не воздействует, никто не пытается его подтолкнуть. Никакого обмена энергией не нужно, потому Мэтт его поцеловал вовсе не для того, чтобы очередную порцию подпитки ухватить, а потому, что ему действительно этого хотелось. Да что скрывать? Джереми хотел этого не меньше, без всяких уз. Хотел именно так. Без каких-то целей, без каких-то дополнительных оправданий и пафосных причин. Банально хотел, как обыкновенные люди, поддавшиеся страсти. О которой, возможно, пожалеют в дальнейшем? Пусть так. Грейнджер решил для себя, что он жалеть ни о чём не будет. Он будет только получать удовольствие от всего происходящего.  
Он оставил в покое несчастную книгу, которой никак не мог найти применения, отложил её куда-то в сторону и позволил себе обнять Мура, показывая тому, что совсем не против продолжения. Прижался ближе, легко коснулся губ в ответном поцелуе, немного поддразнивая, завлекая в более серьёзный поцелуй. Мэтт потянул одноклассника ближе к себе, усаживая на колени, и Джереми не без удовольствия сделал то, что от него требовалось. Оперся коленями на простыню, думая о том, что дверь они закрыть забыли, потому шанс быть обнаруженными достаточно велик. В данный момент ему на подобные вещи отвлекаться не хотелось, потому что всё внимание было сконцентрировано на ощущениях. Ладони забрались под футболку, поглаживая кожу, поднимаясь выше, но не задирая ткань одним рывком, а наоборот, нарочно замедляя весь процесс. При этом Мур вовсе не пытался снова впиться укусом в шею. Он вообще на нее старался внимания не обращать. То есть, поцеловать её хотелось, но Мэтт себя останавливал. Понимая, что любое поползновение в эту сторону может сломать доверие. Грейнджер подумает, что это всё затевалось исключительно ради очередного укуса, очередной порции крови, а, следовательно, права была книга. Своего донора хотят лишь при определенных обстоятельствах. И в койку тянут исключительно ради того, чтобы получить энергию. Что-то, кроме энергии и крови вампиру вообще не нужно. Удовольствие рядом с навязанным донором – это из области фантастики. Особенно, если узы нарочно не пробудить и не позволить им разгуляться в полную силу.  
Мур к помощи уз не прибегал, они ему вообще ненужными казались. Он свободно возбуждался от своего донора и без каких-либо допингов. Узы сейчас казались ему чем-то из области тех же катализаторов, от которых никакой пользы, один только вред. Но Мэтт вообще старался думать, как можно меньше, потому что при таком раскладе можно было много чего себе придумать не самого умного, только настроение испортив, а сейчас ему как раз не хотелось портить всю картину. Его волновал Джереми, уже стянувший свою рубашку и отбросивший её на чужое место.  
– А это? – спросил Мур, переводя дыхание.  
– Что?  
– Это приятно?  
– Безумно, – отозвался Грейнджер.  
– И без влияния уз, заметь.  
– Заметил.  
Джереми вновь скрестил запястья, обнимая своего напарника за шею, немного подался вперёд, чтобы провести по губам языком. Сначала лизнул, оставив широкий, влажный след, а после прихватил нижнюю губу, но не прокусывая до крови, лишь немного надавливая зубами. Ладони снова легли ему на талию, но на этот раз не стали забираться под футболку, теперь они сместились ниже, к поясу джинсов. Расстегнули пуговицу, потянули вниз молнию, которая уже поддавалась с трудом. В данном случае сложно было говорить о каком-то равнодушии, когда доказательство обратного можно не только увидеть, но и потрогать. Что, собственно, Мэтт и сделал. Грейнджер запрокинул голову, прикрыл глаза и едва не прокусил губу, пытаясь сдержать стон. В итоге всё-таки не удержался и застонал. Он разомкнул объятия, вцепился ладонями в плечи, немного склонил голову набок, глядя на Мура прищуренными глазами. Но стоило прикоснуться к нему легко, через ткань белья, без особого нажима, он приоткрыл рот в беззвучном крике и шумно выдохнул. Мэтт, поняв, что против его действий никто возражать не станет, позволил себе больше свободы, потянул чужие джинсы вниз, приспуская.  
– Нет, – запротестовал Джереми.  
– Почему?  
– Потому что, – лаконично отозвался Грейнджер, отводя чужие ладони от своих брюк.  
Но вот за одежду Мура он взялся основательно, хватая полы рубашки и сразу же расстегивая все кнопки, благо они были вместо пуговиц, иначе валяться бы бедным пуговицам по полу.  
Одна ладонь забралась под рубашку, немного приспуская её с плеча, вторая занялась застёжкой на брюках. Одной рукой расстегивать джинсы оказалось не так-то просто, но Джереми всё равно не подумал отвлекаться от своего занятия. Конечно, в его жилах не текла вампирская кровь, потому желания прокусить кожу, ощутив на языке вкус чужой крови, не возникало. Грейнджер покрывал её легкими поцелуями, лишь иногда позволяя себе немного сжать зубы, прикусывая кожу на плече, спуститься ниже, облизать ключицы, прихватить губами горло. Он с большим удовольствием поставил бы на коже засос, но понимал, что перед гильдией появиться в таком виде достаточно странно, потому сдерживал порывы, ограничиваясь легкими поцелуями. Мэтт запрокинул голову, чувствуя, как чужая ладонь хозяйничает у него в штанах, но ничего против такого поворота событий не имел. Он ему очень даже импонировал. И, судя по всему...  
Додумать он не успел, потому что влажные губы прижались к его рту, язык скользнул по линии между губами и тут же исчез. Мур собирался положить ладонь на затылок Джереми, прижать его, но Грейнджер ловко вывернулся из объятий, скользнул вниз так стремительно и грациозно, что невозможно было не залюбоваться. Оперся ладонями по обе стороны от чужих бедер, прикрыл глаза так, что невозможно было поймать его взгляд, лишь любоваться густыми, тёмными ресницами. И не тратя время на пустые разговоры, принялся за дело. Мэтт охнул, почувствовав прикосновение горячего языка, не менее горячих губ. Мур всё-таки положил ладонь на затылок однокласснику, но не для того, чтобы управлять его действиями, вовсе нет. Просто перебирать длинные пряди, и... Дальше связно думать не получалось. Вся мыслительная деятельность благополучно капитулировала под натиском ощущений. Мэтт закрыл глаза и откинулся немного назад, прижавшись спиной к стене. На дворе был день, в соседнем купе раздавался чей-то смех, а Муру хотелось орать в голос от каждого движения языка, от каждого поцелуя, от каждого прикосновения губ. Он немного приподнялся и толкнулся вперёд. Грейнджер на время замер, пытаясь расслабить горло, и всё-таки взял глубже. Ладони со смятой простыни переместились на бедра, поглаживая их, иногда немного царапая. То есть, даже не царапая, а слегка нажимая ногтями, кровящих полос не оставалось, а вот по коже мурашки от этого прикосновения шли.  
Мэтту казалось, что ещё немного, и он начнёт биться головой о стену. Даже пару раз приложился затылком, не задумываясь о том, что там подумают обитатели соседнего купе, но его это совершенно и не волновало в данный момент, потому что мысли были сосредоточены на действиях одноклассника. Вызывающе развратного в своих поступках и такого, такого, такого... Подходящих слов не находилось, они все остались за гранью восприятия. Джереми прижался к чужим губам, попутно продолжая двигать ладонью. После всех манипуляций достаточно было всего пары движений руки, чтобы кончить. Он полез в рюкзак за салфетками и принялся деловито вытирать руки, делая вид, что ничего не произошло. Впрочем, в его сосредоточенности было нечто мрачно-задумчивое, а собственное возбуждение так никуда и не исчезло. Нужно было, наверное, отлучиться на время и попытаться в таких военно-полевых условиях самому со своими проблемами справляться...  
Салфетка полетела на пол, потому что Грейнджер от неожиданности выронил её, когда оказался прижатым к кровати. Мур ничего ему не говорил, но слова в тот момент и так были лишними. Пальцы лишь немного приподняли подбородок, а губы тут же накрыли его рот, такой... И снова не было никаких нужных слов, которые могли бы передать восприятие Мэтта. Одной рукой он оперся на постель, второй провел по торсу одноклассника. Джереми заерзал под ним, пытаясь вырваться. Видимо, снова подумал о том, чего так опасался, и решил скинуть обладателя острых клыков с себя, пока не поздно.  
– Я не буду, – шепнул Мур, разорвав поцелуй.  
– Тогда что?  
– Просто немного приласкаю.  
– Звучит как-то дешево, – ляпнул Грейнджер, что пришло ему в голову.  
– А слова в этой ситуации – вообще лишние, – заметил Мэтт, вновь проводя ладонью по ткани.  
Джереми выдохнул и выгнулся так, словно собирался на лопатки встать. Если бы не его дурацкая футболка, сейчас можно было бы почувствовать прикосновение кожи к коже, но Мур чувствовал лишь прикосновение ткани. Он попытался стянуть чужие брюки вместе с нижним бельём ещё сильнее. Странно, но Грейнджер не начал возмущаться, он позволил стянуть вещи с себя и лишь выдохнул томное «да», когда ладонь всё-таки прикоснулась к его члену. Обхватила и задвигалась в достаточно быстром темпе. Разговоры в коридоре подстегивали воображение, заставляя эмоции балансировать на грани, почти, как лезвием по коже, быстро, оглушающе, но почему-то приятно.  
– Ещё, – выдохнул Джереми. – Пожалуйста, ещё. Не останавливайся.  
Мэтт лишь ухмыльнулся деловито. Вместо быстрого темпа, взятого в самом начале, его прикосновения стали медлительными, почти, как издевательство. Но ему хотелось немного продлить момент, чтобы потом наслаждаться, глядя на Грейнджера, кончающего именно от его прикосновений, от его действий, а не от усиления ощущений узами. Волосы разметались по подушке, ладонь вцепилась ему в плечо, ногти вжались в кожу через ткань. Джереми облизывал губы, которые почему-то стремительно пересыхали. Слюна стала какой-то вязкой. Он, словно задыхался, ничего не видел, ничего не слышал, а, если и слышал, то не обращал внимания. Разговоры за стеной уже казались совершенно несущественными, о незапертой двери Грейнджер забыл, полностью растворившись в своих ощущениях.  
Мур сменил немного положение, ладонь подцепила длинную прядь, отводя её от лица. Мэтт оперся на локоть, чтобы быть ближе к Джереми, чувствовать его. Грейнджер сам потянул вверх свою майку, обнажая немного торс, чтобы кожа соприкасалась с кожей. Мур вновь прижался к его губам, немного покусывая, но не прокусывая. Клыки не появлялись, контроль над звериными инстинктами оказался выше. Сейчас ему не нужна была чужая кровь. Сейчас ему нужно было только чужое удовольствие.  
– Мэтт, – хрипло простонал Джереми, хватая Мура за воротник рубашки и притягивая к себе, впиваясь в его рот поцелуем, яростно врываясь языком, не спрашивая разрешения. Не мягко и деликатно, как обычно, а напористо и решительно.  
Если бы Грейнджер в этот момент не был занят поцелуем, он бы, наверное, завопил во весь голос, перепугав пассажиров всего вагона, а так получилось лишь нечто невнятное, но Мэтт и так всё понял.  
Первым порывом было вытереть ладонь о простынь, потом снизошло озарение, что это не их спальня, следовательно, это будет моветон. Потому Мур поднёс ладонь к лицу и провёл языком по испачканной коже.  
– Гадость же, – хмыкнул Джереми.  
– Мне нравится, – ответили ему.  
– Извращенец, – усмехнулся Грейнджер, щелкнув Мэтта по носу.  
Узы так и не дали о себе знать, они не усиливали в этот раз ничего, не транслировали мысли одного участника процесса другому, но и без них всё было очень даже очень. Даже скептически настроенный Джереми не мог этого отрицать. Его протащило от всего, что сделал с ним Мур. От всего, что он сам сделал, и виной тому были вовсе не узы, возжелавшие энергии. Да и вины, как таковой, Грейнджер в этом вообще не видел. Откуда бы ей взяться, если она давно убежала, поджав хвост, не вынеся натиска чужой страсти.


	15. Chapter 15

– Мистер Эверглотт ждёт вас, – произнес мужчина, бросив беглый взгляд на пропуска, протянутые Мэттом.  
Взяв карточки из рук Мура, работник гильдии поставил печать, после чего вернул их владельцу и тут же потерял интерес к визитёрам.  
– Прошу прощения, – влез Джереми.  
– Что-то ещё? – поинтересовался мужчина.  
– Где кабинет мистера Эверглотта?  
– Второй этаж, направо и прямо. В самом конце коридора.  
– Спасибо, – произнес Грейнджер, забрав свой пропуск.  
Атмосфера гильдии казалась ему враждебной и доверия не внушала. Мэтт, кажется, тоже особого восторга от этого визита не испытывал, но продолжал убеждать себя в том, что всё нормально, всё отлично.  
Несмотря на то, что Брианна описывала главу гильдии, как интересного человека, Мур уже ни в чём не был уверен и мысленно готовился к любым сюрпризам. Потому к моменту, когда нужно было постучать в дверь кабинета, Мэтт успел нарисовать в своём воображении множество вариантов этой встречи, и ни одним из них не был доволен. Они либо пугали, либо раздражали.  
Когда секретарша, молодая вампирочка, вернулась из кабинета главы гильдии и милостиво разрешила посетителям войти, Мур уже находился на пределе.  
Мистер Эверглотт, увидев своих посетителей, снисходительно улыбнулся, но со своего места даже не подумал подняться, так и продолжал сидеть за столом, сложив руки под подбородком и опираясь локтями на столешницу. Глядя на него, Мэтт понял значение слова «вампир» в классическом представлении. Бледная кожа, глаза скрытые темными очками, клыки, обнажившиеся во время улыбки. Волосы густые, длинные, прямые и, разумеется, черного цвета особенно выигрышно смотрелись на фоне бледной кожи. Руки были затянуты в белоснежные шелковые перчатки, а сам вампир оказался облачен в черный фрак, такие же брюки и белую рубашку с черным галстуком. На столе у него стоял бокал с красной жидкостью, и, судя по всему, это была кровь, а не сок или вино.  
– Коктейль, – произнес мужчина.  
– Что? – удивился Мур, ожидавший иного приветствия.  
– В бокале коктейль. При его приготовлении ни один человек не пострадал. Искусственная кровь, одна сплошная химия, но химия приятная.  
– А говорили, что голод после процедур усыпляется.  
– Так и есть, – ответил мужчина, подцепив бокал и сжав его ножку между пальцев.  
Мистер Эверглотт откинулся на спинку массивного кресла, приспустил очки на кончик носа и улыбнулся:  
– Рад приветствовать тебя, Мэтт. Давно хотелось посмотреть на сына Брианны, но как-то всё дела, дела... Ни разу не удалось вырваться за пределы Лондона. Это, полагаю, твой донор? – взгляд переметнулся в сторону Джереми.  
И стал куда более проницательным, чем прежде. Словно глава гильдии был озадачен каким-то вопросом. Он, правда, был озадачен. Пытался выявить природу донора, и с удивлением понял, что перед ним оборотень.  
– Джереми Грейнджер, – представился парень.  
– Оборотень?  
– Именно.  
– Забавно, – протянул мистер Эверглотт. – Что ж, присаживайтесь, мои юные друзья.  
– Скажите, мистер...  
– Альдред.  
– Простите? – удивился Мур.  
– Не стоит обращать ко мне столь официально, – пояснил глава гильдии. – Можно по имени. Я могу считаться другом семьи, а потому вовсе не обязательно в общении со мной использовать обращение «мистер Эверглотт».  
– Друг семьи? – хмыкнул Мэтт. – Вряд ли отцу могла понравиться такая дружба.  
– Нас с Брианной связывали исключительно платонические отношения, – Альдред улыбнулся, обнажая клыки, на которых после недавно попробованного коктейля осталось несколько капель крови. – Симпатия, приправленная лёгким флиртом. Ничего больше. Репутация дорогого стоит, а потому пятнать её – крайне предосудительно. Да и ко всему прочему, мы же знали, что мы – не истинная пара. К чему же усложнять себе жизнь?  
Мужчина облизал клыки, но бокал так на стол и не поставил. Мэтт вздохнул. Он чувствовал себя как-то неловко, не зная, что делать, да что говорить. В конце концов, он никогда прежде не сталкивался с людьми, занимавшими столь высокие посты. С вампирами – тем паче. Джереми тоже было не по себе, но он старался держать себя в руках и нервозность не демонстрировать.  
– Как, кстати, поживает Брианна? – поинтересовался мистер Эверглотт, решив поддержать светскую беседу.  
– Разве вы не переписывались пару дней назад? – удивился Мур.  
– Наша переписка носила чисто деловой характер.  
– А вы хотите знать некоторые личные подробности?  
– Не без этого.  
– Прошу прощения, мистер Эверглотт, – вмешался Джереми. – Но, быть может, сначала поговорим о делах, а только потом будем обсуждать нечто, далекое от цели нашего визита?  
– Прекрасно, просто прекрасно, – заявил Альдред, вновь обратив свой царственный взор в сторону Грейнджера. – Великолепная деловая хватка, молодой человек. Сразу видно, что в ваших жилах течёт кровь истинного оборотня.  
– Звучит осуждающе. Я бы даже подумал, что вы предвзято относитесь к оборотням, если бы не знания о ваших отношениях с Брианной Мур.  
Джереми изобразил улыбку, хотя было заметно, что глава гильдии охраны ему не по нраву. С одной стороны это настораживало, с другой – успокаивало. Но здесь снова отчетливо просматривался личностный фактор. Мэтту было приятно думать, что на других вампиров Грейнджер реагирует без особого интереса, с некоторой долей раздражения. Впрочем, кажется, мистер Эверглотт особого восторга от общения с Джереми тоже не испытывал. Его улыбка была натянутой, глаза не выражали ничего, кроме некой порции презрения.  
– Не к оборотням, нет.  
– К кому же тогда?  
– К ищейкам. Даже, если это бывшие ищейки.  
Альдред улыбнулся ещё презрительнее, чем прежде. А для его посетителей многое стало понятно.  
– Мне доводилось хватать вас за хвост? – усмехнулся Грейнджер.  
– Доводилось. Я с трудом унёс ноги.  
– Как же так? – удивился Мэтт.  
– Что именно? – удивился мистер Эверглотт.  
– Вы возглавляете гильдию охраны, и сами едва не стали жертвой гильдии охотников? Как такое может быть?  
– Это было около десяти лет назад...  
– Одиннадцати, – поправил Джереми.  
– Хорошо, – Альдред даже спорить не стал. – Это было около одиннадцати лет назад. Тогда у гильдии был другой глава, человек. Я занимаю эту должность не так уж долго. Чуть более пяти лет. Бывший глава гильдии до сих пор жив и здравствует, но, увы, уже не подходил для такой ответственной и, главное, нервной работы, потому ушёл на пенсию. Разводит маргаритки в саду, выращивает петрушку и познает прочие прелести садоводства. Я же теперь занимаюсь делами гильдии. Но одиннадцать лет назад я ещё не находился под покровительством данной организации. Был вольной птицей. У меня даже был свой донор. Милая девушка, которую я... Не сказать, что любил. Но она была мне дорога. Она погибла от рук гильдии охотников, мне удалось вырваться. С тех пор я крайне враждебно настроен ко всем членам гильдии охотников. И, признаться, неприятно удивлен тем, что один из них оказался на территории моей организации.  
– Я не буду оправдываться, – холодно ответил Грейнджер.  
– Я и не прошу этого, молодой человек.  
– Ясно, – произнес Джереми, поднимаясь со своего места. – Я подожду тебя в коридоре, – бросил, обратившись к Мэтту.  
После чего подхватил свою сумку и направился к двери, не говоря ни слова. Альдред проводил его задумчивым взглядом. Мур разрывался между желанием броситься останавливать своего донора и желанием воззвать к Эверглотту, но почему-то ни одна, ни вторая затея не казались осуществимыми. Его словно что-то к месту придавливало, а произнести хотя бы пару слов было проблематично. Язык не слушался. Создавалось впечатление, что вместо связной речи у него получится только невнятное мычание.  
Как только дверь за Грейнджером захлопнулась, Мэтт почувствовал облегчение, а скованность сама собой исчезла. Стало понятно, что без вмешательства вампира здесь не обошлось.  
– Что вы сделали? – спросил Мур, как только оцепенение исчезло.  
– Всего лишь наложил чары безмолвия, – ответил Альдред, допивая свой коктейль практически залпом. – Мне не хотелось, чтобы ты останавливал этого ищейку.  
– Но он – мой донор.  
– А меня напрягает его присутствие в моём кабинете.  
– То есть...  
– Что же? Продолжай свою мысль, если начал.  
– Вы отказываете нам в удостоверениях и указываете на дверь?  
– Вовсе нет.  
– Тогда я вообще ничего не понимаю, – вздохнул Мэтт.  
– Знаешь, это весьма забавная ситуация. Видимо, шутка судьбы. А судьба предпочитает чёрный юмор. Когда моего донора не стало, я обещал отомстить тому ищейке, который напал на наш след, но... Аура этого ищейки исчезла, словно её никогда не было. Тогда я подумал, что не стало и самого ищейки. Оставив свои мысли о мести, решил сосредоточиться на других делах, в том числе начал строить карьеру здесь, пытаясь забыться и оправиться от потери своей подруги. Теперь этот ищейка снова появляется в моей жизни, и самое прекрасное – я должен ему помочь, наплевав на свои обещания, предавая самого себя. Меня положение обязывает так поступить. Дело в том, что удостоверения гильдия выдает обоим. И вампиру, и донору. Нельзя дать одно удостоверение, если, конечно, вампир, обратившийся в гильдию, не одиночка. И, разумеется, я сделаю то, что от меня требуется. Хотя бы потому, что пообещал Брианне позаботиться о тебе. Но пусть твой донор не мельтешит перед глазами. Впрочем, есть одна вещь, которую мне хотелось бы уточнить, и, думаю, ты знаешь ответ на мой вопрос.  
– Что за вопрос?  
– Как ищейка мог оказаться донором?  
– Джереми потерял свой дар.  
– Неужели?  
– Да.  
– Но дар ищейки весьма трудно уничтожить. Тот же самый процесс очищения крови, как и у оборотней, как и у вампиров...  
– Его уничтожил поцелуй смерти.  
– О, – произнес Альдред и потрясенно замолчал.  
Как и Брианна, он подобным заявлением был шокирован. Никогда бы не подумал, что малолетнему ищейке, пусть и крайне одаренному, талантливому, но всё-таки неподготовленному, будут пытаться прививать столь опасное умение в таком юном возрасте. Неудивительно, что Грейнджер оскорбился, услышав обвинительный тон в свой адрес, а после – ушёл, хлопнув дверью, ничего не объясняя.  
– Вижу, вы придерживаетесь того же мнения, что и моя приёмная мать, – хмыкнул Мур.  
– Это не то заклинание, которое сможет прижиться в организме ребёнка.  
– Я понимаю, но охотникам наплевать.  
– Охотникам вообще на многое наплевать, – заметил мистер Эверглотт, раздавив бокал в руке.  
Он бросил осколки в мусорное ведро и стащил перчатку с руки, разглядывая порезы. Некогда белая ткань теперь была испещрена кровавыми разводами. Альдред слизал кровь со своей руки, и раны тут же начали затягиваться.  
– Знаю, – вздохнул Мэтт.  
– Ещё бы!  
– Вы о принадлежности моего донора к гильдии охотников?  
– О ней. Но не сомневаюсь, что они выбросили его на улицу в тот самый момент, когда он попрощался со своим даром. Хотя...  
– Что?  
– Возможно, я ошибаюсь. И он пытается играть на два фронта?  
– У него это при всём желании не получится.  
– Уверен в этом?  
– Да. Гильдия полна решимости убить не только меня, но и его.  
– Были прецеденты?  
– Были, – вздохнул Мур. – Заметили шрам на теле моего донора? Возможно, не заметили. Вот здесь.  
Мэтт отвёл воротник куртки и рубашки и указал на место укуса.  
– Не заметил, – признался глава гильдии.  
– В любом случае, шрам здесь есть. И этот шрам на моей совести, а не какого-то постороннего вампира. Гильдия охотников теперь изготавливает не только катализаторы, способные выявить вампира, но и катализаторы, способные настроить вампира против донора. Мы, сами того не понимая, убиваем своих доноров. Происходит подмена понятий. Тот, кто является союзником, кажется врагом. Настоящий враг кажется другом. Это звучит немного нереально, но я едва не уничтожил Грейнджера. Его спасла только...  
– Способность к оборотничеству.  
– Именно. Две сущности вместо одной. Потому на вторую я уже не бросался.  
– Повезло мальчишке, – хмыкнул Альдред.  
– Вы произносите это таким тоном, словно совершенно не рады подобному повороту событий.  
– Честно? Не рад.  
– Но?  
– Но вампирская солидарность даёт о себе знать. Я помню, какова жизнь с донором. Я знаю, какова жизнь без него. Донора можно не любить, но к нему всё равно привязываешься, им дорожишь. Он занимает определенное место в сердце, как и любой близкий человек, появляющийся в нашей жизни и задерживающийся в ней на определенное время.  
– Ясно, – вздохнул Мур, поправляя воротник и стряхивая с плеча невидимые пылинки.  
– Кстати, твой донор был прав.  
– В чём именно?  
– Пожалуй, светскую беседу можно оставить на потом. Сейчас нужно заняться делом. Для начала подписать договор. – Альдред достал из стола папку и положил её перед Мэттом. – Ознакомишься с условиями, и, если тебя всё устроит, заполнишь анкету. Нужно будет сделать три фотографии. Твой донор тоже должен сфотографироваться. Скажешь ему об этом.  
– А анкета? Он тоже должен заполнить?  
– Нет. Точнее, это тоже твоя обязанность. При оформлении удостоверения ты указываешь данные своего донора. Имя, фамилию, дату рождения, плюс-минус ещё пара незначительных нюансов. Больше от него ничего не требуется. Разве что вторая подпись на договоре. Но получить эту подпись ты сможешь и в коридоре. Здесь Грейнджера видеть не желаю.  
– Да, я понял, – кивнул Мэтт, погрузившись в изучение документов.  
Разумеется, ситуация перестала вызывать у него какие-то, хоть сколько-нибудь положительные эмоции. Более того, Мур теперь чувствовал себя неуютно в моменты, когда отрывался от изучения бумаг и бросал взгляды в сторону Альдреда. Пытался представить себя на его месте, и, если честно, не понимал, почему Эверглотт согласился выдать им удостоверения, ограждающие от посягательств гильдии охотников. Если бы у него произошло что-то подобное, он не стал бы долго думать и указал посетителям на дверь, заявив, что не желает иметь с ними ничего общего. И это с учётом того, что время их тесного общения с Грейнджером ограничивалось несколькими днями. Альдред и его девушка-донор общались гораздо дольше, а потому и связь была намного сильнее, теснее. И, несмотря на заявление Эверглотта, Мэтт ему совершенно не верил. Судя по всему, глава гильдии охраны любил свою спутницу, просто сейчас пытался перебороть желание отомстить, потому оправдывал своё предательство памяти отсутствием любви.  
Альдред понял, что за ним наблюдают, но ничего не сказал, лишь усмехнулся и тут же отвёл взгляд. Поднялся из своего кресла и стал мерить кабинет шагами. Снова натянул на уже зажившую руку окровавленную перчатку. Мыслей в голове было множество, и большинство из них оказались далёкими от радужных. Мистер Эверглотт постоянно боролся с собой. Боялся поддаться искушению, которое настойчиво билось в голове с тех самых пор, как на пороге кабинета появилась эта пара.  
Воспоминания оказались слишком яркими для того, чтобы вычеркнуть их из памяти и забыть, как страшный сон. Он помнил каждый крик отчаяния, срывавшийся с губ Алисии, боль в её глазах. Пожертвовав своей жизнью, она спасла своего напарника. И теперь... Теперь перед ним сидел виновник смерти Алисии, которого хотелось уничтожить и растерзать, как гильдия когда-то растерзала его любимую девушку. Альдред не винил гильдию охотников, он склонен был во всём обвинять именно ищейку, взявшего след его пары. Ищейку, сломавшего ему жизнь.  
Мистер Эверглотт стоял на распутье. На одной чаше весов находился долг, ответственность, возложенная на него в тот момент, когда он вступил в должность главы гильдии охраны. На второй – уничтоженная любовь, которая сейчас напомнила о себе с новой силой, ослепив, подобно вспышке яркого света в некогда темной комнате. Кажется, Мэтт проследил направление чужих мыслей, потому смотрел на Альдреда с некой долей осуждения и страха, что мужчина их обманет. Признаться, он был не далёк от истины.  
Конечно, Мур был приёмным сыном Брианны, первой, если не любви, то влюбленности Эверглотта. Но отношение к ней не шло ни в какое сравнение с теми чувствами, которые Альдред когда-то испытывал к Алисии. Это были небо и земля практически.  
На секунду Мэтта словно током ударило, и он вздрогнул.  
«Не обольщайся на его счёт», – произнес голос Грейнджера в его голове.  
Он понял, что Джереми просто воспользовался умением уз и сейчас решил поболтать таким образом, раз уж не было возможности поговорить реально, тет-а-тет.  
Мур зажмурился и попытался определить местоположение своего донора.  
Грейнджер особо не скрывался, потому найти его оказалось достаточно просто. Джереми находился на четвёртом этаже, сидел на окне и обмахивался снимками, которые успел сделать. Смотрел куда-то вдаль. Мэтт попытался влезть в чужие мысли и понять, что именно высматривает напарник, но тот отвесил ему ментальный подзатыльник, заявив:  
«Не вламывайся так резко. Больно».  
«На что ты смотришь?»  
«Неподалеку находится здание, в котором расположена гильдия охотников. Его и пытаюсь отыскать».  
«Успешно?».  
«Увы, да».  
«Ты уже сделал фотографии...».  
«Да. Узнал у того хмурого мужчины на ресепшине, что нужно для выдачи удостоверения. Он по доброте душевной рассказал мне всё в подробностях. В общем, как ознакомишься с договором и поставишь подпись, неси его сюда. Я тоже подпишу, хоть и не верю в благородство Эверглотта».  
«Думаешь, обманет?».  
«Уверен».  
«Почему?».  
«Прости, что задеваю твои чувства, но вампиры – существа довольно беспринципные. Это, в целом. Что уж говорить о таких частностях, как у нас? По моей вине погибла его донор. Согласно кодексу его чести, я должен погибнуть, чтобы искупить свою вину за чужую смерть».  
«Но...».  
«Не волнуйся, Мэтт. Тебе дадут нормальное удостоверение, и ты спокойно будешь жить. Мне выдадут подделку. Печать на ней исчезнет через несколько часов после того, как мы покинем гильдию. Фактически, оно будет считаться фальшивкой».  
«Откуда тебе это всё известно?».  
«Интуиция донора, – признался Джереми. – Как и в случае с нападением на меня в парке. Помнишь, ты сомневался, что сможешь меня убить? А тогда был полон решимости. Мир мифологических существ ничем не лучше мира людей. Здесь те же жестокость, интриги, ненависть, любовь. Всё идентично».  
«Ты даже не попытаешься изменить ситуацию?».  
«Нет».  
«Но почему?».  
«Потому что Эверглотт не простит. Я точно это знаю. Мои извинения лишь усилят его уверенность в правоте. Враг приполз к нему, побежденный, готовый умолять, падать в ноги ради сохранения жизни. Это польстит его самолюбию, но не сделает мне чести».  
«Я могу...».  
«Не смей!».  
Голос Грейнджера впервые стал таким раздраженным, почти злым.  
«Почему?».  
«Не смей перед ним унижаться. Лучше смерть, чем жизнь, выпрошенная у врага на коленях. Вспомни о гордости. Вспомни о клане Мортем, к которому принадлежишь. Они пришли к оборотням на поклон, и всю жизнь ненавидели себя за это».  
«Я хочу, чтобы ты жил».  
«Я тоже хочу жить, но... В общем-то, теперь, после того, как ты получишь покровительство гильдии, моя миссия считается исполненной. Донор, как таковой, тебе не нужен. Гильдия охотников не имеет права тебя трогать, голод будут искусственно подавлять, энергия тоже не понадобится, потому что... Смотри пункт первый. Нет ранений, нет серьёзных повреждений, нет нападок со стороны гильдии – не нужна и энергия донора».  
«А, если дело вовсе не в энергии и крови?».  
«А в чём тогда?».  
«Может в том, что я начинаю влюбляться в тебя и не хочу, чтобы всё закончилось вот так?».  
«Прекращай, – засмеялся Джереми. – Плохая шутка».  
«Считаешь, что это шутка?».  
«Да».  
Мэтт собирался опровергнуть это заявление, но Грейнджер оборвал связь так же внезапно, как и вклинился в мысли изначально. То ли решил, что время для таких разговоров неподходящее, то ли просто решил избежать ответственности. Любовь? Какая ещё любовь? Если так задуматься, то их ничего не связывает, кроме пяти лет обучения в школе и пары дней, проведённых вместе. Кроме миссии, которую им насильно навязали извне, и от которой они, прямо скажем, были не в восторге. Но сейчас-то всё начало меняться. Не так ли?  
Ответ был однозначный. Да, начало меняться. И не медленными шажками, а стремительно. Мэтт осознавал, что Грейнджер – важная составляющая его жизни. Не только, как донор. То есть, вообще не как донор. Его донорство волновало в последнюю очередь. Больший упор шёл как раз на человеческие качества.  
– Зачем? – произнес Мур.  
– Что? – удивился Альдред, замерев на месте.  
– Зачем вам это?  
– Что именно?  
– Попытка поиграть в благородство. Вы же собираетесь подставить нас.  
– Нет.  
– Да, – произнес Мэтт, повышая голос. – И не пытайтесь меня обмануть. Я же вижу, что вы стараетесь бороться с собой, но получается у вас хреново. Так зачем выдавать моему донору фальшивое свидетельство? Сразу бы указали на дверь, да и всё. В конце концов, в договоре сказано, что в отдельных случаях гильдия может отказать в выдаче удостоверений. Наш случай, видимо, именно такой.  
– Разорви с ним связь и получишь настоящую защиту, – ответил мистер Эверглотт, нисколько не проникнувшись чужой речью. – Я вправе требовать от тебя этого.  
– Решили наплевать на обещание?  
– Жизнь Алисии для меня важнее.  
– Вы любили её.  
– Что изменит мой ответ?  
– Я не спрашиваю, – хмыкнул Мур. – Я утверждаю.  
– В таком случае, ты прав.  
– А я люблю Грейнджера.  
– Не может этого быть.  
– Почему же? Или вы думаете, что из всех вампиров вы – единственный, кто способен испытывать настоящие чувства?  
– Я так не считаю. Меня напрягает срок вашей связи. Он мал, и за то время, что вы вместе, нельзя проникнуться серьёзными чувствами к донору.  
– Не думали, что это могло зародиться ещё до пробуждения связи?  
– Не думаю, – усмехнулся Эверглотт.  
– То есть...  
– Я не верю в твою любовь к мальчишке-ищейке. И никогда не поверю, наверное. Просто не могу поставить себя на твоё место. А проверять всё стараюсь на собственном опыте. Я не знаю, как можно полюбить ищейку, не знаю, как можно дорожить его жизнью. И, если честно, не хочу этого узнавать. Раз уж мы перешли на откровенный разговор, то давай будем честными до конца.  
– Не возражаю.  
– Отлично. Как я уже говорил, покровительство гильдии я могу гарантировать лишь тебе. Твоему донору спасать жизнь я не собираюсь. Если ты согласен на такие условия, можешь смело ставить подпись под договором.  
– Сейчас там ничего не говорится о причинах отказа донорам.  
– Мне ничего не стоит добавить этот пункт после подписания договора. Доноры обычно не играют большой роли. Они зачастую источник энергии и крови, не более того, потому о них в контрактах умалчивают. Да, доноров можно полюбить, но далеко не во всех случаях.  
– Ваш случай был особенным?  
– Мой донор была вампиром.  
– И что это меняет?  
– Я искренне верю в любовь между вампирами, но не могу представить это же чувство, спроецированное на другое существо. Человек или оборотень... Любовь к ним для меня за гранью понимания. Потому я не думаю, что тебе будет трудно отказаться от этой зверушки, чтобы спасти свою жизнь.  
– Но я не откажусь.  
– Глупо.  
– Быть может, – пожал плечами Мэтт. – Жаль, что так бездарно потрачено время. Прощайте, мистер Эверглотт.  
Мур поднялся из-за стола и направился к выходу. Естественно, останавливать его никто не стал. Альдред щёлкнул пальцами, и папка с контрактом моментально исчезла, словно её никогда не было.  
– Амбициозный мальчик, – произнес Эверглотт в пустоту. – Жаль, погибнет из-за своих амбиций и вроде как любви.  
Альдред не удержался и засмеялся...  
Мэтт, проигнорировав лифт, бежал по лестнице на четвертый этаж, надеясь, что Грейнджер всё ещё там. Узы снова находились в состоянии покоя, потому поговорить с донором с их помощью не представлялось возможности. Мур петлял по коридорам, пытаясь найти то место, где видел Джереми, попутно матерясь на проснувшийся в неподходящее время топографический кретинизм. Это раздражало. Обстановка гильдии охраны действовала угнетающе. С самого начала Мэтт предчувствовал, что ничего хорошего из их поездки не выйдет, а сейчас лишь окончательно в этом убедился.  
– Грейнджер! – крикнул Мур, отчаявшись найти донора.  
Летучие мыши, спавшие под потолком, испугались и переполошились от этого вопля.  
«А что, если его уже убили? И даже не охотники, а люди Эверглотта?».  
Почему-то Мэтт не сомневался в реальности такой перспективы. Судя по всему, жажда мести с каждой минутой становилась всё сильнее, и это именно она так угнетающе действовала на обоих.  
– Грейнджер, где тебя носит?!  
– И не обязательно так орать, – произнес Джереми, появившись откуда-то справа. – Ты принёс контракт на подпись?  
– Нет, – выдохнул Мур.  
– Неужели Эверглотт разрешит мне снова посетить его кабинет?  
– Нет.  
– Тогда третий вариант, самый удивительный. Контракт невидимый?  
– Я отказался его подписывать, – признался Мэтт.  
– Отказался? Но почему? – Грейнджер выглядел удивленным. – Разве это не единственный способ оградить себя от преследования охотников?  
– Плевать.  
– То есть...  
– Мне предложили подписать контракт и обеспечить покровительство лишь в том случае, если я откажусь от тебя и соглашусь разорвать связь.  
– И ты отверг предложение?  
– Да.  
Джереми несколько минут смотрел на Мура непонимающе, потом покачал головой и засмеялся. Он смеялся и не мог остановиться. Ему казалось, что этот поступок Мэтта настолько глуп, что просто слов нормальных не хватает, чтобы его описать. Самого себя убедить в факте несуществующей любви, за неё же бороться, зная, что отказом сотрудничать с гильдией охраны подписывает контракт со смертью. Какая нелепость, какая блажь.  
– Один пытался играть в благородство, теперь ты пытаешься геройствовать. Один вопрос: зачем ты это делаешь? Ведь ты же...  
– Пожалею?  
– Пожалеешь.  
– Нет.  
– Но...  
– Никогда не пожалею, – отозвался Мур.  
Грейнджер снова засмеялся, и было заметно, что смех его больше истерический, чем от души. Видимо, он пришел к выводу, что их пара совершенно ненормальная. Ебанутая на всю голову. Однозначно.  
– Прекрати смеяться.  
– Не могу.  
– Почему?  
– Я не вижу причин для отказа. Твоё поведение кажется мне смешным. Следовательно...  
Джереми не успел договорить, потому что почувствовал, что теряет опору под ногами. Мэтт оттолкнул его к стене. Грейнджер подумал, что сейчас ему отвесят пощечину и прикажут прекратить истерику, но вместо этого почувствовал цепкую хватку на плечах и прикосновение губ к своим губам. Видимо, поцелуй должен был расставить все точки над «i», прояснив причину срыва подписания контракта.  
«На страсти далеко не уедешь. Она не спасёт тебя от охотников», – Джереми попытался донести до своего реципиента главную мысль.  
Но Мэтт не реагировал на эти слова, закрыв свои мысли от постороннего вторжения.


	16. Chapter 16

– Они здесь.  
Последнее, что услышал Мэтт.  
Последнее, что сказал Грейнджер, выпрыгивая из поезда на полном ходу, перекидываясь в воздухе в звериную форму и приземляясь, как кошка на четыре лапы. Мур выпрыгнул вслед за ним. Услышал, как Лина что-то кричит своему напарнику, понял, что сейчас они экстренно остановят поезд и бросятся вдогонку. Так и случилось.  
В самом начале они разделились, а потому сейчас вряд ли можно было определить местоположение своего напарника сходу. Печать, горевшая на руке, вселяла надежду, поскольку давала понять, что Грейнджер жив и благополучно уходит от преследования. Сам Мэтт пытался скрыться, но чувствовал, что за ним идут по пятам, не давая вырваться вперёд. Фактически, в затылок дышат. Определил он и то, что за ним гонится Анжелина.  
Теперь глупо было уже задумываться о том, как так получилось, что охотники оказались с ними в одном поезде. То ли прибегли к помощи ищейки, и это она вывела их на след пары беглецов, то ли Альдред сдал, желая, чтобы месть свершилась, как можно скорее. Сейчас эти подробности не имели значения. Они ничего не решали, ничего не могли изменить.  
Мэтт оттолкнулся от земли и взлетел на дерево.  
Перед ним открылся вид на обширную площадку, появилась возможность разглядеть свою преследовательницу. Это действительно была Лина, изменившая своей привычке эпатажно одеваться. Сегодня у нее был самый непримечательный наряд, волосы собраны в хвост, никаких каблуков и узких платьев  
Анжелина замерла и огляделась по сторонам, прикидывая, в какую сторону бежать дальше.  
– Лина, не меня ищешь? – поинтересовался Мэтт насмешливо, спрыгивая с дерева и оказываясь напротив девушки.  
Янг резко обернулась, Мур вновь оттолкнулся от земли и, перепрыгнув через Лину, оказался у нее за спиной.  
– Я убью тебя, – пообещала девушка, отскакивая от своего противника с потрясающей скоростью. – Неужели ты думал, что я настолько глупа, чтобы отправиться на встречу с тобой, не применив никаких разработок лаборатории?  
– И что на этот раз? Очередной чудо-катализатор?  
– Именно.  
– Как занятно, – хмыкнул Мур. – Только мне наплевать на твои катализаторы.  
– Плохо то, что твой донор ещё жив, – заметила Янг. – Ты сильнее. Но я не собираюсь сдаваться.  
– Даже не рассчитывал на это, как и на то, что твои методы будут честными.  
– Какая уж тут честность? Если речь идёт о смерти вампира, я на всё пойду.  
– Это я уже понял, – заметил Мэтт.  
Лина оттолкнулась от земли, взмывая в воздух, искренне надеясь, что сможет застать противника врасплох, но, естественно, ожидания эти не оправдались. Связь с донором по-прежнему давала Муру преимущество, потому он легко предугадывал шаги Лины, считывая их без особого труда. Девушка отлетела к дереву, и в любой другой ситуации, наверняка, уже не смогла бы подняться, но катализатор сделал её невосприимчивой к боли и частично неуязвимой. Во всяком случае, такие удары были ей нипочем. Убить охотника, принявшего катализатор, можно было только одним методом – загрызть его или же... Анжелина бросила беглый взгляд на кольцо своего противника. Это выходило за рамки продуманной ситуации. Артефакт не должен был находиться в руках у Мэтта, потому что теперь вампир мог убить Лину одним только мимолетным прикосновением губ, передав ей яд поцелуя смерти. Почему-то этот факт девушка не учла, наивно полагая, что кольцо сейчас находится в вещах Грейнджера. Оно оказалось у Мура. Тем самым, осложняло ситуацию. Становилось понятно, что так просто победу из его рук не вырвать.  
– Может сдашься? – предложил Мэтт, вновь прочитав чужие мысли.  
– Никогда в жизни.  
– Ну и ладно.  
Улыбка появилась у него на губах, и Мур снова ринулся в бой. Лина отскочила с того места, где только что была. Запрыгнула на ветку дерева и бросилась бежать. Вероятно, вела Мэтту туда, где сейчас находились Винсент и Джереми, чтобы, как она думала, разделить триумф победы над очередным вампиром.  
Пробежав приличное расстояние, Янг резко развернулась, решив из отступления перейти в нападение. Удар ноги пришелся по ребрам, и Мур с удивлением понял, что этот удар не прошел незамеченным. Он причинил боль, причем боль ощутимую. Если бы его ударил обычный человек, ничего подобного не случилось бы, но сейчас Лина обычным человеком не была. Её физические показатели во многом походили на вампирские, разве что жажды не наблюдалось, клыки не отрастали, и безумие не главенствовало. Хотя... У членов гильдии своего безумия было в достатке, даже в избытке. Для него не нужно было никаких катализаторов, оно повсюду сопровождало охотников.  
Мэтт, не ожидавший подобного поворота событий, покачнулся. Ветка ушла из-под ног, Мур взмахнул руками в воздухе и понял, что опора потеряна. Здесь совсем недавно прошел дождь, а потому кора была скользкой. Свалиться с такой – проще простого. Падая, Мэтт ухватился за ветку, но понял, что сейчас его окончательно столкнут на землю. Действительно. Лина преодолела расстояние, разделявшие их, и наступила на чужую ладонь. От души наступила, словно надеялась сломать противнику кости.  
– Сучка, – прошипел Мур.  
– Какая есть, – отозвалась Янг, в очередной раз размахиваясь и наступая на руку.  
Точнее, собираясь наступить. Мэтту удалось подтянуться вверх, ухватить девчонку за щиколотку и со всей силы рвануть вниз. Анжелина, опьяненная первыми успехами, успела потерять бдительность, потому сейчас полетела вниз с громким воплем. Мэтт отпустил ветку и тоже рухнул вниз. Янг приземлилась не очень удачно, подвернула ногу, но поскольку катализатор всё ещё действовал, не почувствовала никакого дискомфорта и готова была продолжить драку.  
Мэтт улыбнулся противнице, продемонстрировав отрастающие клыки.  
Ногти тоже стали удлиняться, как в тот раз, когда он напал на Грейнджера в кухне. Нужно было как-то прижать девчонку к дереву и укусить. Или же поцеловать. А лучше совместить оба метода, чтобы наверняка.  
– А говорила, что можем стать друзьями.  
– Ошибалась.  
Лина оттолкнулась от дерева и снова ринулась в бой. Мэтт постарался уйти от столкновения, но всё же зацепил рукой лицо девчонки, из разбитой губы потекла кровь. Янг облизнулась и сплюнула кровь на землю, стараясь не думать о том, сколько ещё может продержаться Мур за счёт подпитки своего донора.  
Паутина на его ладони продолжала гореть алым светом, убивая надежду. Действие катализатора было рассчитано всего лишь на три часа. После – требовалась дополнительная порция, но, чтобы её выпить, нужно было оторваться от противника. Лина не была уверена в том, что у нее получится уйти от преследования Мэтта.  
Вся надежда была лишь на Блэквуда, которому предписывалось разделаться с бешеной зверюгой в кратчайшие сроки. И прийти на помощь своей половине.  
В отдалении послышались выстрелы, и оба участника драки замерли. Муру на секунду показалось, что у него, прямо рядом с виском просвистела пуля. Немного позже стало понятно, что это не его собственные ощущения. Это Грейнджера едва не застрелили некоторое время назад. Лина, услышав выстрелы, воспряла духом. Поняла, что у напарника дела идут отлично, а потому решила изматывать противника дальше. Чтобы к моменту появления второго охотника, вампир был практически обессилен, и его убийство оказалось секундным делом.  
– Если он умрёт, я выиграю, потому что никто не будет поддерживать твою энергию.  
– Ты пытаешь отвлечь меня этим разговором от своей персоны?  
– Нет. Предлагаю обсудить актуальную проблему.  
Янг снова облизала губу и сплюнула кровь на землю.  
– Грейнджер не проиграет.  
– Какая наивность.  
Лина засмеялась, при этом не забывая уходить от нападения. Она отступала назад, но продолжала пристально смотреть в глаза Мэтту, словно тоже считывала его мысли. Вполне возможно, что действительно делала это. Мур не мог поручиться за свойства катализаторов, поскольку не был близко знаком с разработками лаборатории.  
– А почему он должен проиграть? – усмехнулся Мэтт, отражая серию коротких ударов.  
Он снова задел Лину отросшими ногтями. Кровь побежала по руке, но Янг этого словно не замечала, вновь и вновь атакуя.  
– Потому что, – отозвалась девушка. – Его самого изматывают, а тут ещё ты. Он теряет энергию не только за себя, он теряет её за двоих. Кроме того, расстояние играет свою роль. Оно приличное, значит, энергию передать ещё тяжелее. Следовательно, ещё немного, и он...  
Договаривать девушка не стала. Лишь бросила в сторону чужой ладони мимолетный взгляд, и лицо охотницы вновь озарила счастливая улыбка.  
– Ну вот и всё, – хмыкнула она.  
Мэтт тоже посмотрел на свою ладонь. Паутина с каждой секундой становилась всё бледнее, что свидетельствовало о смерти донора. Нет донора, разорвалась связь, исчезла печать.  
– Но выстрелов не было.  
– Его вполне могли убить ножом, – заметила Анжелина.  
И в этот самый момент Мур получил подтверждение словам своей противницы, потому что его самого пронзила дикая боль. Не одиночный удар, а серия коротких. Боль была необычной, какой-то изощренно-мучительной. «Сплав с серебром», – возник в голове ответ на незаданный вопрос.  
– Вот видишь, – произнесла девушка. – А ты не верил. Твоя дохлая кошка ни на что не способна. Ищейка из него вышла дерьмовая, донор ещё хуже. Сдашься или ещё будем изображать из себя великого борца за правое дело?  
– Обычно это делаешь ты.  
– Я не играю. Я действительно борюсь.  
– За что?  
– За свои цели. За свои идеалы. Такого у вампиров нет.  
– Да-да. Мы всего лишь бездушные машины для убийств.  
– Именно. Так ты сдаешься?  
– Ничего подобного.  
– Гордость взыграла?  
– Лучше смерть, чем жизнь, выпрошенная у врага на коленях, – повторил слова Грейнджера Мэтт. – Теперь это – мой личный девиз.  
– Какой пафос, – ухмыльнулась Лина.  
– Какой есть.  
– Умри, ничтожество.  
Янг бросила это таким небрежным тоном, словно собиралась раздавить таракана. Не стала долго затягивать со своими намерениями и бросилась в атаку. Мур сжал кулаки и понял, что он не должен проиграть. А ещё обязан отомстить за своего донора, уничтожив обоих охотников. Носок ботинка Лины угодил точно по его подбородку, клыки прорезали губу, и по лицу потекла кровь, но Мэтт не обратил на это никакого внимания. Он легко отшвырнул девчонку от себя, бросился на неё, вонзая ногти в ствол дерева, фактически, сдавливая горло Лины, отрезая ей пути к отступлению. Янг поняла, что попала в ловушку и теперь тяжело дышала, грудь её вздымалась, а дыхание было частым и шумным. Она потянулась, чтобы убрать руки от шеи, но смогла лишь оцарапать своё горло. Мэтт по-прежнему, сдавливал горло, не зная, то ли задушить, то ли одарить поцелуем смерти. Грейнджер говорил, что это мучительная, болезненная смерть. Пожалуй, Лина такую заслужила. Янг поняла, что сейчас произойдёт и интенсивнее заскребла ногтями по горлу. Вытаращила глаза, когда Мэтт приблизился к ней, сократив расстояние до минимума, и всё-таки прикоснулся губами к чужому рту. Кольцо замерцало ярче, чем обычно, свет от него охватил Мэтта и Лину ореолом. Яд начал действовать...  
Оставив охотницу под деревом, Мур бросился в глубину леса. Он лишь приблизительно представлял, куда нужно идти, видел лишь какие-то обрывки чужого восприятия. Ему нужно было найти Винсента и своего донора. Потратив на бег ещё несколько минут, Мэтт притормозил, осмотрелся по сторонам и замер на месте, потому что заметил знакомую ткань. Всю ту же неизменную клетку. Он рванул вперёд, и вскоре оказался там, где должен был быть с самого начала, но куда безнадежно опоздал.  
Грейнджер лежал на земле. Сейчас он был даже бледнее, чем обычно, а ещё у него были холодные руки. Безжизненный, мёртвый. Больше невозможно оживить. Только, если превратить в вампира. Нет... Этот вариант тоже исключался. Вампирская и оборотническая сущность не могли существовать в одном теле. Надежды на возрождение у него уже не было.  
– Грейнджер, – зачем-то позвал Мэтт, понимая, что ему никто не ответит, но отчаянно не желая это признавать. – Джереми...  
Он опустился на колени рядом с телом, прикоснулся ладонью к щеке и замер так, словно надеясь, что случится чудо, и от прикосновения его донор оживёт. Но тот не оживал. Он не мог ожить. Достаточно было всего одного взгляда на его рубашку, перепачканную кровью, чтобы понять: звать бесполезно. Столько крови натекло. Откуда вообще столько в человеке? Вроде бы всего пять литров, а тут... Так много.  
– Грейнджер, – снова повторил Мур, продолжая держать ладонь на чужой щеке. – Почему ты? Это же несправедливо! Чёрт побери, это до ужаса несправедливо!  
– Так восстановим справедливость? – раздался за спиной Мэтта голос лучшего друга.  
Мур резко обернулся. Раздался выстрел, и наступила темнота.


	17. Эпилог

Пробуждение было мучительным. Мэтт некоторое время лежал в кровати, не желая открывать глаза. Потом всё-таки приоткрыл один глаз и посмотрел, где находится. Вокруг не было дремучего леса, не пылали костры ада. Или куда там после смерти попадают вампиры? Явно же не в рай. Потому на пушистые облака вокруг Мур не особенно рассчитывал. Но вокруг не только облаков не было. Вообще ничего из того, что он успел себе напридумывать, не наблюдалось. Мэтт находился в своей комнате, а в комнате царил всё тот же бардак, что и обычно.  
Мур свесился с кровати, пытаясь найти брюки, и едва не приложился головой об пол, пока искал вещь. Она валялась у самой стены, и неизвестно, каким образом вообще туда попала.  
– Что за идиотизм? – задался риторическим вопросом Мэтт.  
Не получив ответа на свой вопрос, махнул рукой на всё и отправился в ванную приводить себя в порядок.  
Сбежав вниз по лестнице, Мур первым делом заглянул на кухню. Брианна сидела за столом, перелистывая наманикюренными пальцами страницы журнала об обустройстве интерьера, подбирала варианты для предстоящего ремонта и пила кофе.  
– Брианна, – позвал женщину Мэтт.  
Она оторвалась от своего занятия и посмотрела на сына удивленно.  
– Слово «мама» уже не в чести? – спросила, улыбнувшись.  
– Но разве ты моя мама? – удивился Мур, вспоминая недавние события и фокусы с изменением цвета глаз.  
– Нет, страус эму, – фыркнула женщина. – Естественно. Кто же ещё?  
– Но мы даже не похожи.  
– То есть, как это не похожи? Да хотя бы глаза...  
– Это магия.  
– Так, – протянула Брианна. – Мэтью Тайлер Мур, признавайтесь немедленно. Вы провели эту ночь в кладовке и переполовинили запасы спиртного? Смотри, пойду и проверю. Если хоть одна бутылка пропала...  
– А как же вампиры и оборотни? – растерянно выдал Мэтт.  
– Мэтт, я запрещаю тебе играть перед сном в компьютерные игры, – серьезным тоном произнесла женщина. – Ты сегодня с утра какой-то неадекватный. Может тебе выпить настойки пустырника? Или что-то в этом роде? Не пугай меня такими заявлениями. Мэтью, куда ты?  
Но Мур уже не слышал Брианну. Он выскочил во двор и направился к машине. Нужно было проверить свою теорию. Неудивительно, что направлялся Мэтт в кафе, где обычно собирались одноклассники. Следовательно, Грейнджер и Блэквуд должны были оказаться там.  
Въехав на парковку, Мэтт поставил машину на сигнализацию и решительно пошел к кафе.  
За столиком в углу сидели Винсент и Лина. Они о чём-то увлеченно спорили. Когда дверь отворилась, Блэквуд замолчал, посмотрел на посетителя и, узнав Мэтта, помахал ему рукой, приглашая составить компанию.  
– Когда вы поженитесь? – вместо приветствия выдал Мур, опираясь ладонями на столешницу.  
Теперь в шоковом состоянии находились ещё двое. К Брианне добавились Анжелина и Винсент.  
– А должны? – первой подала голос Янг.  
– Разве вы не обручены?  
– Мы?! – выпалил Блэквуд. – С чего бы?  
– Тогда я вообще ничего не понимаю, – выдохнул Мэтт, опускаясь на стул и бросая на стол ключи от машины.  
– Я вообще-то тоже, – вмешалась Анжелина. – Почему я должна выходить замуж за своего кузена? Или это новый способ отшивать тех девушек, которые тебе не нравятся, пытаясь выдать их замуж за кого-то другого?  
– Отшивать?  
– Ты ничего не помнишь? – Лина выглядела изумленной. – Вообще-то вчера я приглашала тебя на свидание. Было бы неплохо отправиться куда-нибудь вчетвером. Винсент с Джереми, а мы с тобой. Но ты сказал, что с ними никуда не пойдешь, отвез меня домой и уехал. Потом я пыталась до тебя дозвониться, чтобы узнать, как ты доехал, но трубку так никто и не взял. Я рада, что с тобой всё хорошо. Правда, после некоторых заявлений не очень-то в этом уверена, – добавила недовольным тоном.  
– Ясно, – выдохнул Мэтт, поднявшись из-за стола.  
Винсент и Лина снова переглянулись.  
– Твой друг какой-то странный, – заметила девушка, обращаясь к кузену.  
– Не то слово, – отозвался Блэквуд растерянно.  
Он и сам не понимал, что творится с Мэттом и откуда вообще взялись такие заявления.  
Мур тем временем подошел к столу, поверхность которого с таким усердием натирал Грейнджер. Присмотрелся повнимательнее, словно искал на клетчатой ткани то кровавое пятно, которое совсем недавно имел несчастье наблюдать. Разумеется, никакого пятна не было. Взгляд зацепился за руку Джереми. На пальце снова было то самое кольцо.  
– Грейнджер, – позвал Мэтт.  
Джереми перестал натирать столешницу, оторвался от своего занимательного занятия и посмотрел на одноклассника. Мур молчал, потому вообще непонятно было, зачем он отрывает человека от работы. А Мэтт любовался лицом Грейнджера и думал о том, насколько наглым покажется однокласснику его поступок.  
– Что? – спросил Джереми, поняв, что игра в гляделки может затянуться.  
– Ты вчера был на свидании с Винсентом?  
– Был, – мрачно отозвался Грейнджер.  
– И как?  
– Честно? Отвратительно. Если ты снова собираешься устроить для него свидание, то сразу – нет. Я не собираюсь снова насиловать себя и бездарно тратить время. И вообще, вроде мы с ним уже поговорили, пришли к выводу, что это было глупо, потому...  
Джереми осекся. Пока он изливал душу, Мэтт так ни слова и не произнёс. Только стоял рядом и улыбался, как придурок. Грейнджер махнул рукой и снова собирался приняться за уборку, когда его подбородка мягко коснулись чужие пальцы.  
– Гермиона, – произнес Мэтт нежно. – Почему я раньше никогда не говорил тебе, какой ты красивый? Не знаешь?  
– Я? – фыркнул Джереми. – Ты мне такое? Смешно. Такое чувство, что накануне ты совершил набег на кладовку, где твой отец хранит свои вина. И теперь не отдаешь себе отчет в своих действиях.  
– Вполне отдаю, – ответил Мур.  
Грейнджер собирался возразить, но не успел, потому что его поцеловали. Без предупреждения, без спроса. Прямо посреди зала, на глазах у других людей. Так же быстро разорвали поцелуй и зашагали к двери. Выскочив на улицу, Мэтт стал ждать появления разъяренного этой выходкой Джереми. И не ошибся в своих предположениях, потому что уже через несколько секунд дверь заведения грохнула так, что стёкла бы задрожали, если бы стояли вместо стеклопакетов.  
– Мур, какого хрена?! – выдал Грейнджер, потрясая в воздухе тряпкой, которой совсем недавно протирал стол.  
– Можно задать тебе пару вопросов? – поинтересовался Мэтт.  
– Каких?! – продолжал злиться Джереми.  
– Во-первых, откуда у тебя это кольцо?  
– В наследство от предков досталось.  
– А, если честно?  
Грейнджер насупился и принялся елозить носком кеда по асфальту, словно растирал сигаретный окурок.  
– Знаешь, да? – спросил через некоторое время.  
– На блошином рынке купил? – Мур озвучил более реальную, нежели рассказ о вампирских кланах, версию.  
– Да, – неохотно признался Джереми. – Только другим не рассказывай.  
– И зачем тебе эта легенда о предках?  
– Просто... Скучно здесь. А подобные рассказы публику хотя бы немного развлекают, – улыбнулся Грейнджер. – Это всё?  
– Нет. Ещё один вопрос.  
– Давай.  
– Пойдёшь со мной на свидание? – спросил Мэтт решительно.  
Джереми посмотрел на него так, словно увидел перед собой восьмое чудо света. Казалось, что после поцелуя его уже ничто не сможет удивить. Но сейчас это было даже не удивление, а шок и ступор.  
– Так пойдёшь или нет? – повторил Мур.  
– Шутишь, да? Или это у вас с Винсентом такое развлечение на лето?  
– Не шучу. И не развлечение.  
«Просто сегодня ночью мне приснился до ужаса реалистичный сон, в котором я упустил возможность быть с тобой. Не хочу и в жизни её упустить...».  
Грейнджер снова задумался, даже нахмурился. Видимо, взвешивал все за и против. Мэтт этой задумчивостью и воспользовался, чтобы снова поцеловать одноклассника. Джереми сначала напрягся, а потом отогнал от себя все лишние размышления, обхватил лицо Мура ладонями и ответил на поцелуй.  
Кольцо соприкоснулось с кожей, но, естественно, никакого эффекта от соприкосновения не наблюдалось. Украшение, как украшение. Ничего особенного.  
Мэтт обвил талию Грейнджера руками, притискивая того ближе к себе. Отрываясь от его губ и снова целуя. Джереми не протестовал и, кажется, уже согласился на это свидание.  
Лина, наблюдавшая за парочкой в окно, показала кузену язык и произнесла назидательно:  
– Я тебе говорила, это у него от ревности крыша чуть не поехала. А ты заладил: «терпеть друг друга не могут, терпеть друг друга не могут». Всё-таки я очень умная.  
Винсент закатил глаза и покачал головой, но решил не портить идиллию спорами. Хотя, признаться, чувствовал, что даже, если метеорит упадет на землю, Мур и Грейнджер этого не заметят.


End file.
